amor roto
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: SasuNaru Naruto recibe una herencia y con ella tiene que cuidar a los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, Sasuke fue amigo en el pasado de Naruto pero estos acabaron muy mal, que problemas tendrá Naruto al ser uno de los dueños de la empresa Sharingan? y por que Sakura le dejó todo a Naruto si no lo conocía?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador

Capitulo 1

Sasuke Uchiha un varón de tez blanca ojos negros con cabello azabache con reflejos azules, alto y musculoso estaba en ese momento en el hospital, mas precisamente en el pasillo al lado de la puerta que acababa de salir hace unos segundos, su expresión era fría como siempre, su actitud y todo lo que hacía hacía suponer que nada importaba, a su lado estaba otro hombre varón Itachi Uchiha de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, hermano mayor de Sasuke, su expresión siempre era fría pero en ese momento se notaba que había algo de tristeza sobre todo cuando su mirada se dirigía a los dos niños que estaban con ellos, la niña de pelo negro asta lo hombros y con gafas estaba sentada en una de las sillas, tapaba su rostro con sus manos por las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos negros, al lado de la niña había un niño varón de su edad, de unos ocho años, estaba de pie y apoyado en la pared y la mirada perdida en algún punto, de sus ojos azules no le salían ninguna lágrima, tenía el cabello negro y algo alborotado, en ese lugar solo se escuchaba los pequeños sollozos de la niña que intentaba suprimir, pero el dolor que sentía era mas fuerte

-Sasuke yo me ocuparé de todo-dijo Itachi

-bien-dijo con frialdad Sasuke e Itachi suspiró

-no entiendo como puedes tener esta actitud, por lo menos demuestra un poco de sentimientos delante de tus hijos

-hace un tiempo decidí no ser un hipócrita-dijo Sasuke que miró a su hijo que se agarraba un colgante que tenía en el cuello, eso le extrañó por que no recordaba que su hijo tuviera eso-te agradezco que te ocupes de todo, me voy, ocúpate de ellos-dijo con indiferencia

-Sasuke a muerto Sakura, tu esposa-alzó la voz Itachi, Sasuke solo paró de caminar y la niña sacó sus manos de su cara para mirar a su padre, el niño solo entrecerró los ojos

-me obligaron a casarme con ella y ni siquiera podía divorciarme de-Sasuke no continuó lo que iba decir por que creyó que no era el momento para insultar a la que era su esposa, volvió a caminar y pasó por el lado de sus hijos, no los miró, no era que no los quiera pero era los hijos de la mujer que le tuvo amarrado y no pudo ser feliz, por que todo con ella era obligación-Sarada, compórtate como una Uchiha-y pasó de largo alejándose de los tres, Itachi miró a su sobrina que se mordió el labio inferior sin conseguir dejar de llorar y se acercó a ella

-Sarada, eres una niña fuerte, a tu madre no le gustaría verte triste, debes de ser feliz, eso es lo que ella quiere-la niña afirmó con la cabeza e Itachi vio al niño-Menma-puso su mano en el hombro del niño-no pasa nada si lloras-el mayor vio lo que tocaba su sobrino con sus manos-y eso?

-hace dos días mama me lo dio-dijo Menma e Itachi se fijó bien en el colgante, una pequeña cadena de oro y colgado un dibujo que parecía un remolino-dijo que me pertenecía-Sarada solo miraba a su hermano seria quitándose las últimas lágrimas de su mejilla

-por que papa nos odio, tío Itachi?-dijo Sarada mirando a su tío

-Sasuke no os odia, él os quiere, pero no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sarada levantándose de la silla-él nos odia por ser hijos de Sakura Haruno-Itachi la miró sorprendido para luego ponerse serio y sin saber que decir

-también sois hijos de mi hermano

-no entiendes tío Itachi, nos odia por que no somos hijos de Naruto Uzumaki-Menma miró a su hermana serio e inmediatamente soltó el colgante

-Naruto Uzumaki es varón, es imposible que Sasuke y él tengan hijos-dijo Itachi de lo mas normal pero pensando de que conocía a Naruto, ese chico que conoció una vez en el parque y en compañía de su hermano menor, también recordó que fue por pura casualidad conocer a ese rubio y que a partir de ese momento su hermano Sasuke parecía como si estuviera enfadado con él, aunque nunca descubrió el por que-de que lo conoces, Sarada? Tengo entendido por boca de Sasuke que fueron una temporada corta amigos, pero después dejaron de verse-Itachi vio en los ojos de su sobrina incredulidad

-de verdad es varón?-dijo Sarada

-si-dijo Itachi-de que lo conoces?-Sarada abrió los ojos sin saber que decir

-un día escuché hablar a papa y a mama de un tal Naruto Uzumaki-Itachi entrecerró los ojos sin creerse eso que había dicho su sobrina

-tío Itachi-dijo Menma y el mayor le miró-crees que si le pregunto a papa donde está Naruto Uzumaki él sabrá?

-no lo se-dijo Itachi-pero que quieres con Naruto

-solo quiero conocer a alguien con el apellido Uzumaki-dijo Menma

-no creo que sepa, hace muchos años que no tiene contacto con él-Itachi sonrió-eran adolescentes cuando Sasuke me dijo que se peleo con Naruto-Menma agachó la mirada-os llevaré a la casa de los abuelos y comenzaré para despedir a Sakura como se debe

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba delante de un edificio viejo, se notaba que tenía muchos años a parte que estaba en la zona que habitaban las personas con pocos recursos, Sasuke fumaba un cigarrillo con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de mirar el interior del edificio, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y se adentró al edificio, cuando entró paró y sacó su teléfono y lo miró, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria desde hace años y se lo puso en la oreja

-cógelo-susurró con un toque de desesperación en la voz, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo-donde estás-miró al techo mordiéndose el labio inferior-daría lo que fuera por verte una vez mas-cerró otra vez los ojos y miró al frente , con paso decidido comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya que ese edificio carecía de ascensor, Sasuke sabía perfectamente a donde iba, años atrás iba a ese lugar para ver a una persona, pero hacía también años que no la veía y no mostraba señales de vida y eso a Sasuke le molestaba y frustraba

El edificio constaba de ocho pisos y Sasuke subió asta el sexto, fue hacia la última puerta que en frente tenía otra y tocó al timbre, nadie abrió y volvió a tocar, la puerta no la abría nadie y el azabache decidió tocar con sus nudillos pero con desesperación, al cabo de unos minutos dejó de tocar, su temple de frialdad se fue y se agachó, su rostro mostraba desesperación y angustia

-por favor abre la puerta, necesito volver a verte-susurró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-te echo de menos, me arrepiento de no haber luchado por ti, de haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, te necesito, por favor-se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo y al frente suyo vio aún varón de cabello azabache, ojos negros que le miraba serio, Sasuke lo conocía era el vecino de enfrente

-otra vez aquí, Uchiha?

-dime que me has mentido en estos años y que él sigue aquí, Sai-el nombrado lo miró durante breves segundos y suspiró

-cada día que te veo me das mas pena-dijo Sai y Sasuke se levantó

-no me gusta dar pena-dijo Sasuke

-sinceramente te lo mereces, lo trataste mal-Sasuke lo miró serio-tú no querías que nadie supiera que él te conocía como al revés, lo despreciabas

-me arrepiento-susurró Sasuke-quisiera verle aunque sea una vez

-Sasuke solo te voy a decir que él tuvo un accidente de coche

-que-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-me enteré de eso al tiempo

-cuando fue eso?

-hace años

-me estás diciendo que está -Sasuke no pudo continuar y negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente, Sai sonrió

-no puedo decirte nada mas

-se que él está vivo-dijo con seguridad Sasuke quitándose unas lágrimas de su mejilla

-no puedo creer que yo conozca el otro Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con diversión Sai

-mi vida es patética -Sai entrecerró los ojos-nunca quise tener dos hijos con esa persona

-no quieres a tus hijos?-dijo Sai sorprendido-a mi hijo lo adoro, es lo mas importante para mi

-lo has tenido con la persona que amas-dijo Sasuke-yo nunca hubiera podido tener hijos con él

-Gaara es al Doncel que amo, no tengo ojos para nadie mas-dijo Sai sonriendo-fue duro que los dos estemos juntos y felices, Gaara dejó toda su vida de lujos para estar conmigo, esa es una gran prueba de amor-Sasuke lo miraba

-es diferente-dijo Sasuke-Gaara es Doncel, en cambio Na-Sasuke no pudo decir el nombre por que se le formó un nudo en la garganta-en cambio él es varón al igual que yo

-que hipócrita eres Uchiha-dijo otra voz que era seria que Sasuke reconoció, Sai miró a la persona y sonrió, ahí estaba un pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina y a su lado un niño Doncel de seis que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo

-Gaara-dijo Sai sonriendo

-te tengo que recordar lo que le dijiste?-dijo Gaara enfadado-le dijiste que aunque fuese Doncel tú nunca podrías tener algo serio con él por que para ti solo era alguien con quien te divertías

-será mejor que me valla-susurró Sasuke

-si, vete Uchiha-dijo Gaara pasando al interior junto con su pequeño hijo de su casa, Sasuke suspiró y miró a Sai que este estaba escribiendo algo en un papel cuando acabó estiró su brazo con seriedad

-espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para algo bueno-dijo Sai y Sasuke miró la mano que estaba estirada, no entendía por que quería despedirle de esa forma pero algo hizo que juntara su mano con la de Sai-solo te voy a decir lucha por lo que quieres y sinceramente te considero un amigo-Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa y separó su mano de la del otro y Sai se adentró a su casa, Sasuke miró su mano y había un trozo de papel, lo miró y había un número de teléfono, Sasuke no lo reconoció y pensó que era el número de Sai, guardó el papel en el bolsillo y decidió irse, pero antes echó un vistazo a la puerta a esa puerta que nadie le abrió, esa puerta que conducía al hogar humilde de la persona que ansiaba ver con toda su alma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado tres días exactamente, a Sakura ya la habían enterrado y todo volvía a la normalidad sobre todo para sus hijos

En un edificio, mas concretamente era un edificio de oficinas donde hacían una de las revistas mas importante de Konoha que hablaban de todo, se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules concentrado en su ordenador ya que tenía que presentar su trabajo, como periodista se dedicaba solamente a denunciar en sus artículos y también hablar de las grandes empresas, el rubio estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello castaño se sentó junto a él

-como va el artículo?

-ya acabo-dijo el rubio dando a la tecla guardar-se lo enviaré en estos momentos a Kakashi

-seguro que le gustará-dijo el castaño

-pasa algo Kiba?-dijo el rubio mirando al castaño

-pasé por mensajería y me dieron esta carta urgente para ti-dijo Kiba serio-parece serio ya que tiene el sello de un notario-el rubio la cogió y miró la carta con curiosidad-y la otra es que en unos días iremos a la empresa Sharingan-el rubio lo miró serio pero el castaño vio que se puso algo pálido-es para entrevistar a Itachi Uchiha, aunque es una pena no poder entrevistar al director general-soltó un suspiro de lástima Kiba-Sasuke Uchiha es tan atractivo

-te recuerdo que estás casado con Shino, no creo que le agrade que digas esas cosas de otros varones

-estoy enamorado de Shino, pero no puedo evitar que Sasuke Uchiha es el varón mas pasional que hay en el planeta-el rubio rodó los ojos-te cuento un secreto, Naruto?

-no lo quiero escuchar-dijo Naruto de mala manera

-te lo diré igualmente-dijo Kiba-no puedo evitar tener sueños subiditos de tono con Sasuke Uchiha, me hace de todo, cosas que nunca me podría imaginar, pero ahora es mas constante

-deja de hablar de ese tipo-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar la carta y comenzar abrirla

-ahora que está libre seguro que Sasuke le dará igual salir en la prensa-Naruto abrió sus ojos por el contenido de la carta pero al escuchar a Kiba lo miró

-como que libre

-no lo sabes?, en que mundo vives, Naruto?-el rubio entre cerró los ojos-ya se sabía que su esposa estaba enferma y las esperanzas de vida eran escasas, pero tuvo un accidente de trafico y murió al acto

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto y levantándose del asiento

-todo el mundo lo sabe-Kiba se puso serio ya que vio como su compañero se puso pálido y nervioso

-no puede ser-dijo mas para si que para la otra persona el rubio

-ocurre algo?

-esta carta-Naruto negó con la cabeza con rapidez-no creo que ella

-tranquilo Naruto, que es eso-dijo preocupado Kiba

-crees que si le digo a Shikamaru que me acompañe o que haga algo para no asistir a esto?

-Shikamaru es muy buen abogado, habla con él, pero Naruto que pasa, que es esa carta

-es una citación para ir a la lectura de un testamento

-testamento?-dijo incrédulo Kiba

-yo no quiero nada de ninguno de ellos-susurró Naruto

-si es dinero te vendrá bien, sabes que la paga aquí es malísima y si yo sobrevivo es gracias a que Shino trabaja-Naruto lo miró

-no quiero encontrarme con mi pasado-dijo Naruto y sin mas se fue dejando a Kiba sin entender lo último que ha dicho

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba toda la familia reunida en un despacho, sentados y en frente de ellos un hombre mayor con traje y bastante serio, miró a cada uno de los presentes, los dos niños que estaban sentados al lado de su padre, el hermano mayor y los padres del esposo de su clienta, pero no comenzaría asta que no llegara la persona que faltaba para hacer la lectura del testamento de Sakura Haruno

-por que no empieza de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-falta una persona, sin esa persona no puedo decir las últimas voluntares de Sakura Haruno -Sasuke sopló de mala gana, en ese momento tocaron la puerta-pase-la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas las dos con traje, uno era un varón alto, pelo castaño en una coleta y tenía cara de cansado, el otro era rubio de ojos azules, anduvieron asta estar al lado del notario y se sentaron al frente pero algo alejados de los Uchiha, que estos todos le miraban menos Sasuke que seguía mirando al frente, pero algo le hizo mirar al lado y abrió los ojos sorprendido por que ahí estaba el rubio que quería ver desde hacía muchos años

-señor, soy Shikamaru Nara, soy el abogado de Naruto Uzumaki

-me imaginé que era usted-dijo el notario serio-recibí muchas notificaciones para que el señor Uzumaki no asistiera y que no quería nada de mi clienta, pero le comenté que no podía ser por que el señor Uzumaki es importante para el testamento de mi clienta que lo hizo hace cuatro años cuando se le detecto la enfermedad que tenía, pero desgraciadamente murió por otras causas-Sasuke estaba incrédulo por lo que escuchaba no por la enfermedad de Sakura si no por que le había puesto en su testamento a Naruto, no entendía eso y pudo percibir que nadie lo entendía, aunque sus dos hijos estaban muy tranquilos-se que ha venido por la gran sanción económica que se le pondría-el notario miró a todos-comenzaré

-Shikamaru-susurró Naruto en el oído-gracias por el traje

-que problemático eres Naruto

-crees que podrás hacer algo después de que lo lea para no recibir nada?

-lo intentaré-dijo Shikamaru

-señores-dijo el notario serio-no estamos en una reunión de amigos-Shikamaru suspiró y Naruto sonrió tontamente, Sasuke solo los miraba enfadados ya que no le gustaba la cercanía de esos dos, a parte que tampoco entendía que era lo que tenían Sakura y Naruto

-como he dicho Sakura Haruno hizo este testamento hace cuatro años y siempre en estos años no ha querido cambiarlo-dijo el notario serio-iré directo al grano, como se sabe la compañía Sharingan es el cincuenta por ciento de mi cliente y el otro cincuenta por ciento de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha-Sasuke sonrió pensando que ya la empresa sería completamente suya-ahora por el fallecimiento de mi cliente su cincuenta por ciento será para Naruto Uzumaki-todos en la sala se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar sobre todo Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto su esposa, Sasuke no se creía lo que había escuchado y solo llegó a una conclusión que Naruto era amante de Sakura para obtener una parte de su herencia, en cambio el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos

-señor juez

-soy notario señor Uzumaki

-lo que sea, debe de estar equivocado lo que ha dicho

-eso es lo que quería Sakura Haruno

-pero yo no entiendo-dijo mas para si el rubio

-señor-dijo Shikamaru-queda especulado que se pueda vender?

-no-dijo el notario serio-las acciones no se podrá vender asta que Menma Uchiha cumpla la mayoría de edad por ser el mas pequeño de los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y una vez alcanzada esa mayoría de edad podrá venderla pero no será permitido a ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha y menos a Sasuke Uchiha

-maldita zorra-dijo exaltado Sasuke y el notario lo miró enfadado

-cuide sus palabras señor Uchiha-dijo el notario-también dice el testamento que todo lo que tenga en su cuenta corriente es para su única hija Sarada Uchiha, el apartamento que tiene en el centro como la casa de campo es para Naruto Uzumaki que tampoco podrá vender asta la mayoría de edad de Menma Uchiha y no se la podrá vender a ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru serio en el oído del rubio-que te traías con esa mujer?

-solo la he visto cuatro veces en mi vida-dijo Naruto pero la mirada de Shokamaru decía que no le creía-es cierto

-te creeré-dijo Shikamaru-pero ellos pueden pensar que eras su amante o algo a si

-que piensen lo que quiera

-solo tienes que ver la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke

-que piense lo que quiera, no me importa nada que venga de él-dijo Naruto

-otra cosa y las mas importante-dijo el notario-Sarada y Menma Uchiha a partir de este momento su tutor legal será Naruto Uzumaki-hubo otros murmullos y el notario prosiguió-se irán a vivir con el señor Uzumaki, él se encargará de todo asta que cumplan la mayoría de edad y Sasuke Uchiha tendrá sus visitas especuladas por la ley y si hace algo en contra del señor Uzumaki por algo de la empresa o de los menores mi clienta tiene pruebas para destruirlo y saldría a la luz pública-Sasuke frunció el ceño-otra cosa señor Uzumaki debe de trabajar en la empresa de a partir de mañana

-yo no puedo trabajar allí-dijo levantándose Naruto y el notario alzó una ceja preguntando el por que-soy periodista no tengo ni idea de llevar una empresa

-ese es su problema-dijo el notario-ahora me despido, pero antes necesito la firma de usted señor Uzumaki

-Shikamaru haz algo-dijo desesperado Naruto

-no se puede hacer nada-dijo Shikamaru y el rubio suspiró y se acercó a la mesa para comenzar a firmar los papeles

-no entiendo como Sakura ha podido hacer esto-dijo Mikoto y miró hacia sus nietos-solo espero que nos deje ver a nuestros nietos

-este infeliz nos llevará a la ruina-dijo Fugaku con ira y Shikamaru lo miró serio

-Naruto sabe desenvolverse bien ante todos los problemas-dijo Shikamaru-y si os lleva a la ruina -sonrió con burla-me gustaría ver a unas personas como vosotros junto con las personas humildes y asta sería divertido

-nunca he firmado tanto papeles en mi vida-dijo Naruto guardándose un sobre en el bolsillo acercándose a Shikamaru-los papeles me los enviaran por correo

-creo que es momento de que conozcas a los hijos de Sakura-dijo Shikamaru el rubio sopló y los dos se acercaron a los dos menores y al lado de ellos estaba Sasuke sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, cuando el Uchiha mayor vio al rubio de cerca lo miró y el rubio le devolvió la mirada, Shikamaru miró a los dos sin entender muy bien la situación ya que algo pasaba entre esos dos y no era nada del testamento-que problemática es esta situación-Naruto miró a su amigo y abogado y rodó los ojos

-para ti todo es problemático-dijo Naruto y miró a los dos niños que le miraban serios pero se percató de la media sonrisa de Sarada

-deberíais de presentaros-dijo Shikamaru

-os preguntaréis de que conozco a Sakura pero la verdad solo la he visto cuatro veces si no recuerdo mal-Menma entrecerró los ojos y Sarada intentó no reír ya que le hacía gracia ese rubio

-soy Sarada Uchiha y él mi hermano Menma-dijo la niña-no hace falta que me expliques nada mi madre unos días antes me explico todo sobre ti-Sasuke miró a su hija sin mostrar sorpresa pero frunció el ceño a mas no poder, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-bueno creo que es momento de irme-dijo Shikamaru

-no puedes irte-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

-solo tienes que esperar a que el niño cumpla dieciocho años y a si vendes todo-dijo Shikamaru

-pero Menma tiene ocho años, quedan diez años, no creo que pueda …

-como sabes mi edad-cortó Menma serio, el rubio se puso pálido y Shikamaru lo notó

-tengo que irme Naruto, pero espero que me expliques muchas cosas que no entiendo

-no hay nada que explicar Shikamaru-el castaño entrecerró los ojos

-yo creo que si-dijo Shikamaru y miró a Menma unos segundos para comenzar a caminar-sabes que Menma tiene tus ojos, amorcito -Shikamaru al salir sonrió con diversión

-tienes los ojos azules como Menma-dijo Sarada

-hay mucha gete con los ojos azules-respondió Naruto

-da lo mismo eso, señor Uzumaki-dijo Sarada

-decirme Naruto-dijo el rubio-no soy tan viejo

-mama ya me dijo que cuando ella no estuviera me iría a vivir contigo-dijo Sarada

-no entiendo que estaba pensando Sakura-susurró Naruto

-a mi también me dijo-dijo Menma

-entonces estáis de acuerdo de iros a vivir con este perdedor-dijo Sasuke enfadado y levantándose de la silla por que era el único que no sabía de las intenciones de su difunta esposa, Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por el insulto y también por que parecía que le daba igual que sus hijos estuviera con un extraño

-como puedes ser tan frío e indiferente con tus hijos-alzó la voz Naruto enfadado, Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia, los dos niños miraron al rubio sorprendidos por que nadie le alzaba la voz a su padre, pero no eran los únicos que se sorprendieron, los padres de Sasuke se sorprendieron también como el hermano que solo observaba todo lo que había ocurrido-eres un maldito bastardo que sigue pensando en si mismo-Mikoto al escuchar el insulto del rubio a su hijo menor observó detenidamente al rubio de pies a cabeza asta que hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke agarró el brazo del rubio y con fuerza se lo llevó del lugar para entrar a una habitación para estar solos, cerró el azabache la puerta para luego empujar al rubio hacia ella

-que relación tenías con la zorra de Sakura-dijo con enfado Sasuke dando un golpe en la puerta al lado del rostros del rubio

-respeta a los muertos, bastardo-gritó enfadado Naruto

-respóndeme-exigió Sasuke

-no te importa

-eras su maldito amante-dio otro golpe con fuerza en la puerta

-piensa lo que quieras, no tengo que responderte-Sasuke lo cogió de la camisa blanca que llevaba el rubio y lo acercó a su rostro

-te la follabas para que te dejara su parte de la empresa-Naruto puso sus manos en las manos del azabache

-y si te digo que si, que me vas hacer-retó el rubio-ahora suéltame maldito bastardo-pero el azabache no le soltó solo agachó su rostro y apretó mas el agarre

-eso quiere decir que tú buscabas eso de mi-dijo Sasuke

-si quieres pensar eso es tu problema

-hice bien-susurró Sasuke para soltar de repente al rubio para luego pegarle un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Naruto por la fuerza girase la cara como el cuerpo-maldigo el momento que te conocí-el rubio le miró y sonrió forzadamente a parte que tenía su mano en el lugar golpeado

-para que decirme que amabas a tu esposa si lo único que amas es a tu empresa-sonrió con burla Naruto-mejor dicho la empresa que ahora me pertenece-Sasuke dio un paso hacia Naruto y este por el aura que tenía el azabache quiso retroceder

-compórtate como varón, no como nenaza-dijo Sasuke

-prefiero ser como soy a ser un bastardo como tú que utiliza a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere-el azabache alzó su puño ya que iba a moler a golpes al rubio pero con lo enfadado que estaba no vio la expresión de terror del rubio

-Sasuke-se escuchó una voz dulce de mujer, el azabache sabía que era su madre Mikoto-he estado golpeando la puerta parece que no me escuchasteis-Sasuke bajó el brazo

-que pasa madre-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse y Naruto bajó su mirada

-tu padre, Itachi y yo nos vamos-dijo Mikoto atrás de la puerta-abre la puerta me gustaría hablar con el señor Uzumaki-Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta pero como el rubio estaba a mitad de ella lo empujó para abrirla

-es todo tuyo ese perdedor-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-regañó Mikoto y vio como su hijo menor se retiraba del lugar, la mujer se adentró y miró al rubio que seguía con la cabeza gacha, se acercó un poco mas a él y escuchó un pequeño sollozo-Sasuke no sabe que eres Doncel?-Naruto miró a la mujer y ella vio lágrimas en su rostro-por que te comportas y vistes como varón?-el rubio no dijo nada y la mujer se acercó y con su mano le quitó las lágrimas con delicadeza de su rostro-sabes si actuaras y vistieras como Doncel Sasuke te trataría de otra forma-la mujer suspiró ya que el rubio solo la miraba-o te hubiera tratado diferente en el pasado

-él solo jugó conmigo, no le importaba si era Doncel o varón-dijo como pudo y con tristeza Naruto

-ya veo-dijo Mikoto-señor Uzumaki

-dime Naruto-la mujer le sonrió con ternura

-y tú Mikoto, me agradas Naruto, estoy segura que eres el único que puede hacer cambiar a mi hijo Sasuke-el rubio suspiró fuertemente-lo que quería decirte es que no nos prohíbas ver a mis nietos

-yo no haría eso-dijo Naruto

-Sarada es una niña muy inteligente, comprensiva, Menma es muy serio es como Sasuke, pero a veces es muy alegre y expresa mucho sus sentimientos aunque él quiere que no lo notemos sobre todo no quiere que Sasuke vea sus sentimientos-dijo Mikoto y sacó un papel-es mi número de teléfono, llámame si tienes algún problema, y no te preocupes no diré a Sasuke ni a nadie que eres Doncel, eso es algo que tienes que decir tú

-gracias-dijo Naruto guardándose el papel

-sabes una cosa?-dijo Mikoto-Menma y tú tenéis los mismos ojos no entiendo como Sasuke no se ha dado cuenta-la mujer volvió a sonreír-espero que nos volvamos a ver y confío en ti-la mujer salió del lugar y cuando pasó unos minutos lo hizo el rubio, allí estaban los dos niños esperándolo y sonrió, miró a la niña y luego al niño, puso su mano en el corazón y suspiró fuertemente, solo pudo pensar que lo que en el pasado no quiso volvió a él

Continuará …..

Ya empecé otra historia, espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, puede que sea un poco confuso pero todo se arreglará poco a poco, sobre el nombre de la hija de Sakura y Sasuke no se si lo escrito bien, comentar para saber que opináis


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto llegó al apartamento del centro con los dos niños y con una maleta en mano, los dos niños entraron como si nada y Naruto se quedó en la puerta después de cerrarla, miró el lugar que era bastante grande, eso se lo imaginaba al a ver visto el edificio, suspiró fuertemente y miró los muebles que eran modernos

-Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Sarada acercándose al rubio y este la miró

-claro-dijo el rubio

-de que conoces a mi mama?-dijo Sarada-ella me habló de ti y como puedes ver a Menma también le habló, quisiera saber como os conocisteis-Naruto dejó la maleta en el suelo y se dirigió al sofá y se sentó

-a Sakura la he visto cuatro veces si no me equivoco-Menma entrecerró los ojos como intentando saber mas de ese hombre

-no te pregunté eso, Naruto-dijo Sarada

-yo trabajaba como camarero en una cafetería cercana a la escuela, tendría unos diecisiete años-dijo Naruto intentando recordar-un día ella vino y yo la atendí, ella quería conocerme mas, pero al estar trabajando no podía hablar con ella, pero Sakura habló con el jefe y él accedió a que tuviera un pequeño descanso-el rubio sonrió con nostalgia-hablemos de cosas sin importancias y me di cuenta que era una chica muy divertida y creo que le agradé, otros días ella venía solo me saludaba con un hola e iba siempre acompañada con alguna amiga o amigo, asta que un día vino acompañada con Sasuke y me lo presentó como su prometido y que antes de empezar la Universidad de casarían, al cabo de unos años la volví a ver, ella estaba embarazada, me invitó a un café y hablamos, luego la volví a ver en el hospital cuando tú-Naruto negó con la cabeza-cuando vosotros nacisteis-Sarada como Menma sonrieron de medio lado por esa equivocación que tuvo el rubio y se miraron brevemente

-no te has casado o tienes pareja?-continuó Sarada

-no-dijo Naruto

-hijos? O has pensado en tenerlos?-volvió a preguntar Sarada y Naruto la miró serio a los ojos ya que ella habló con seriedad y su mirada también era seria

-no tengo tiempo ni recursos para cuidar un hijo-Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida

-ahora tienes recursos para cuidar a un hijo-Naruto agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo dicho por la niña, Menma miró a su hermana

-si en un futuro decides tener un hijo te podemos ayudar nosotros-dijo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa, solo necesitas a una mujer o un Doncel-Sarada miró a su hermano incrédula por lo que decía-aunque te admiro Naruto-el rubio miró a Menma sin entender-has sido el único que se ha atrevido a insultar a mi padre y también a no tenerle miedo a replicarle

-eso fue genial-dijo Sarada-ni siquiera mama era capaz de alzarle la voz o rebatirle algo-Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa

-Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de hace años y le conozco, es un bastardo sin corazón que solo piensa en él-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-la abuela Mikoto enviará algunas cosas nuestras aquí-dijo Sarada-pero asta que no llegues necesitamos ropa, el uniforme de la escuela y algunas cosas mas

-y donde las tenéis?-dijo Naruto, los dos niños se miraron y suspiraron

-tenemos que ir a la casa de mi padre para cogerlas-dijo Menma

-que-se levantó exaltado Naruto-eso quiere decir que tengo que volver a ver al bastardo de Sasuke?

-si-dijo serio Menma y Sarada sonrió-cuando antes vallamos mejor

-bueno podemos ir mañana-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Menma sin quitar la seriedad en su voz-mañana tienes que ir a la empresa y nosotros a la escuela, tenemos que ir ahora

-oye niño, deja esa actitud de que se hace lo que yo digo, eres igual al bastardo de Sasuke

-es mi padre-dijo con simpleza Menma, el rubio suspiró

-cuando antes vallamos mejor, deberéis guiarme para llegar-dijo Naruto

-no hay problema, Naruto-dijo Sarada-nosotros tenemos llave de la casa

-ojala que no esté Sasuke-susurró Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su casa o mejor dicho mansión, estaba en su oficina y con una botella de alcohol al lado y en la mano un vaso con líquido y hielo, su mirada era seria mas concretamente de enfado, no podía creerse el giro que había dado su vida, de buscar a Naruto para verlo ahora trabajaría codo con codo con él como otro de los dueños de la empresa y eso le enfurecía ya que no había servido de nada en casarse con Sakura, por que se casó con ella por la empresa si tuvo hijos con ella era por la

empresa y ahora resultaba que ella le dejaba su parte de la empresa a Naruto a ese rubio de ojos azules que conoció cuando tenía quince años en el parque, Sasuke apretó el vaso con fuerza

-eran amantes-susurró con odio-me vio cara de idiota, pero ya no me la verá mas, aún no sabe quien es Sasuke Uchiha-sonrió con una media sonrisa maliciosa-te haré la vida un infierno-en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el azabache lo cogió de mala gana-si?-entrecerró los ojos-para que me llamas padre?-Sasuke sonrió-en eso estaba pensando en estos momentos-abrió por unos segundos los ojos sorprendido-que haga igual como lo hice con Sakura? Uzumaki es varón-Sasuke entrecerró otra vez los ojos-lo que quieres decir es que te da igual que sea varón y por eso para conseguir su parte de la empresa el plan es que le seduzca, lo enamore, me case con él y a sin quitarle la parte de la empresa que me tenía de haber pertenecido a mi?-hubo silencia mientras Sasuke escuchaba a su padre y bebía del vaso un trago largo-un año casado con él y después pedir el divorcio y la empresa será mía?-sonrió recargándose en la silla-acepto-y colgó para dejar el teléfono en su sitio y se relamió los labios mientras se echaba mas líquido que contenía alcohol-mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, te haré sufrir Naruto como tú has hecho en todos estos años

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-conduces como tortuga, Naruto-dijo Menma con burla, Sarada sacó un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta principal, en cambio Naruto frunció el ceño por las palabras de Menma

-soy precavido-dijo Naruto-demasiado que sigo conduciendo-los dos niños le miraron, Sarada ya había abierto la puerta de la entrada-tuve hace años, mas precisamente hace casi nueve años un accidente de coche-los dos niños no supieron que decir

-entonces es una pena que no te hayas ido al otro mundo-dijo una voz varonil y los tres miraron y vieron a Sasuke, a Naruto ese comentario le dolió pero no lo demostró

-el que debería de estar muerto eres tú no Sakura-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-ella era mil veces mejor persona que tú-Sasuke apretó el puño con fuerza y el vaso que llevaba en la mano aunque hizo una media sonrisa

-que bien te vino ser amante de Sakura-dijo Sasuke con malicia-conseguiste con estar con ella lo que nunca hubieras tenido-Sarada miró al suelo con tristeza ya que no le gustaba cuando su padre tenía esa actitud, en cambio Menma miraba a los dos adultos, no entendía el sentimiento que tenía pero no le gustaba ya que algo dentro de él no le gustaba que Naruto y su padre discutieran y eso lo notó también cuando discutieron cuando se leyó el testamento de su madre

-ya te lo dije, no te incumbe lo que haga y lo que deje de hacer-dijo Naruto y Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia Naruto que este quiso dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero no lo hizo, no le iba a demostrar a Sasuke que le temía o le dolía sus palabras, Menma que miraba a los dos notó ese sentimiento de alejarse de su padre en Naruto y algo en él hizo que se moviera para ponerse en medio de los dos

-déjalo-dijo Menma serio y sin una pizca de miedo, Sasuke le miró serio para luego mirar al rubio que estaba sorprendido, Sarada miró a su hermano y no pudo evitar en sonreír

-no puedo creer que te tenga que defender un niño de ocho años-dijo con burla Sasuke para beber un poco del vaso-eres patético

-no quiero pelear delante de ellos-dijo Naruto y miró a los dos niños-ir a buscar lo que necesitéis, yo os esperaré a fuera, no quiero al estar aquí me contagien de algo-Naruto sonrió de medio lado mirando a Sasuke-si me quedo un segundo mas me contagiarás de algo, ya que para mi eres un cáncer-el rubio dio la espalda a Sasuke y se fue fuera.,los dos niños miraron a su padre y vieron como el vaso se rompió en la mano de Sasuke por la fuerza que ejercía, Sarada y Menma decidieron correr a subir por las escaleras y pudieron ver como Sasuke se adentraba en su despacho sin intención de curarse la mano que le comenzaba a sangrar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-cada vez me gusta mas Naruto-dijo Sarada una vez que había cogido sus cosas al igual que Menma pero este miraba la habitación de Sasuke con seriedad-es el único que le hace enfadar a papa y diciéndole lo que de verdad es

-parece que le odias-dijo Menma serio sin dejar de mirar la puerta

-no le odio, solo que pienso que cada uno se merece lo que le pasa

-que quieres decir?-miró a su hermana

-papa ha hecho daño a mama y no solo a ella, también a Naruto-Menma volvió a mirar la puerta de la habitación de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia ella-donde vas?

-mama me contó algo dos días antes de morir-dijo Menma-y creo que a ti también, quiero saber quien es, no me dijo nombre solo su apellido, también me dijo que papa estaba enamorado de esa persona pero era demasiado ambicioso para dejar todo por él-Sarada solo le miraba y vio como abrió la puerta, la niña se acercó con paso rápido-mama se dio cuenta de eso y de lo que tenían cuando se lo presentó-se adentró a la habitación, Sarada miraba atrás por si su padre venía, Menma se acercaba a cada lugar y lo miraba-si amas a una persona lo mas normal es que tengas algo de esa persona?

-Menma si papa viene-dijo con algo de temor Sarada

-me da igual, mi prioridad es saber quien es, Naruto podría decirme tiene el mismo apellido-se tocó el colgante y abrió el armario, miró hacia arriba y vio mantas bien doblada, sin pensarlo se subió y comenzó a tocar el lugar debajo de las mantas-no lo entiendes verdad, Sarada?-la niña no dijo nada solo lo miraba con tristeza-he vivido engañado siempre, yo quiero a Sakura como mi madre, me trato bien y me a tratado como su hijo, pero necesito saber quien es mi padre Doncel-Sarada se mordió el labio inferior para no decirle que ella sabía quien era por que su madre se lo dijo, pero ella la hizo prometer que no se lo dijera a nadie por que eso lo tenía que decir el padre Doncel de Menma como a su padre, Menma bajó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sarada se acercó a él ya que miraba una fotografía

-encontraste algo?-dijo Sarada y miró la foto que se trataba de su padre, se notaba que era adolescente, a parte que llevaba el uniforme de la misma escuela que iba ella, pero eso no la extraño, si no la sonrisa sincera que tenía su padre y sus ojos negros brillaban, ella nunca había visto eso de su padre y deseó que una vez en la vida él la mirase de esa forma, de felicidad y amor, miró la persona que agarraba y su rostro estaba al lado del rostro de su padre, no había duda era Naruto, para ella no había cambiado y este sonreía mas abiertamente y sus ojos azules brillaban de la misma forma que su padre

-es Naruto y papa-dijo decepcionado Menma, Sarada lo miró preguntándose si no se había dado cuenta de las expresiones de felicidad y amor que había entre los dos, Menma volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio y miró a su hermana con tristeza-le tendré que preguntar a Naruto y a papa-iba a cerrar el armario

-que hacéis aquí-Menma cerró el armario y Sarada miró a la persona que era su padre, los dos niños no sabían que decir-os he hecho una pregunta-Sasuke miró por la ventana y se notaba que había cambiado el tiempo, hacía algo de viento y comenzaba a caer gotas

-estábamos buscando una foto-dijo Menma serio dándole la cara a Sasuke, pero este como Sarada alzaron una ceja-de mama

-si, buscábamos eso-Sasuke siguió mirándolos sin creerles asta que suspiró no tenía ganas de discutir con ellos

-el tiempo a cambiado-dijo Sasuke-abrigaros y coger un paraguas

-lo haremos-dijo Sarada y Sasuke fue a su armario y sacó una chaqueta

-darle esto a Naruto y cogedle un paraguas-dijo Sasuke-es propenso a constiparse rápido-los dos niños se miraron pero no dijeron nada y Sarada cogió la chaqueta-no les deis problemas a Naruto, es una persona muy impulsiva, dice cosas y luego se arrepiente-Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta del armario y se puso su mano en la frente frotándola

-lo conoces bien-dijo Menma

-si, lo conozco mejor que a mi mismo-dijo Sasuke

-conoces algún familiar suyo?-siguió Menma y Sasuke le miró

-Naruto no tiene familia, se ha cuidado solo toda la vida-Menma abrió la boca sorprendido ya que entonces no entendía nada-su madre murió cuando el tenía vuestra edad-hubo silencio durante unos segundos-será mejor que os valláis

-o si no Naruto se enfermará-dijo Sarada

-y me echará la culpa a mi-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica

-nos vamos papa-dijo Sarada-vendremos a visitarte y tú puedes visitarnos no creo que ha Naruto le importe-y los dos niños salieron de la habitación, Sasuke se giró abrió el armario y metió la mano debajo de las mantas asta que la sacó con una foto entre sus dedos, la miró y sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera y sincera

-se que me odias-susurró Sasuke y miró al techo-parezco bipolar, pero pienso que has tenido algo con Sakura y me enfermo de la rabia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era bien pronto por la mañana, Menma como Sarada ya tenían puestos sus uniformes para ir a la escuela en cambio Naruto estaba buscando algún papel que le diera una idea a que escuela iban esos dos niños y eso lo desesperaba, Menma y Sarada estaban en la sala sentados tranquilamente tomándose cada uno un zumo, de vez en cuando suspiraban con pesar

-que le costará preguntarnos a que escuela vamos-dijo Sarada mirando hacia donde estaba el rubio ya que este hacía ruido a parte que hablaba incoherencias

-no lo se, pero a veces siento que se pone nervioso-dijo Menma y en ese momento alguien entro al apartamento ya que utilizó las llaves, los dos niños miraron a la persona que era Sasuke y luego se miraron

-aún estáis a si-dijo Sasuke y Menma se encogió de hombros

-Naruto se está peleando consigo mismo-dijo Sarada y Sasuke miró hacia donde provenía unos murmullos-no sabe a que escuela vamos-Sasuke alzó una ceja-no nos a preguntado

-y yo no se lo voy a decir-dijo Menma-a si me libro de ir a clases aburridas y escuchar a esas niñas bobas -Sasuke suspiró y decidió ir hacia donde provenían los ruidos que en esos momentos cesaron

-crees que volverán a pelear?-dijo Sarada

-no se por que pero no me agrada que peleen-dijo Menma sin entender eso

-puede que no vallamos a clase

-eso estaría bien-dijo Menma

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se sentó en la cama con sus manos en su cabello signo de nerviosismo

-por que me has hecho esto Sakura-dijo Naruto-yo no tengo ni idea de cosas de niños mimados-suspiró fuertemente-soy un mal padre

-no son tus hijos para que digas eso-dijo otra voz que Naruto conocía perfectamente

-como has entrado, bastardo?-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama

-tengo unas llaves de este apartamento-dijo Sasuke serio-tengo que recordarte que Sakura era mi esposo y que ella y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí y mas concretamente en esa cama?-Naruto miró la cama para luego alejarse y ponerse al lado de Sasuke con temor

-he dormido en esa cama-gritó desesperado Naruto-seguro que se me pegó alguna enfermedad tuya-Sasuke dio un golpe en la pared con la mano abierta que asustó al rubio

-basta de decir eso-dijo Sasuke enfadado-o te tengo que recordar lo que hacíamos en el hotel como en tu antiguo apartamento-sonrió con burla Sasuke sobre todo por el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto que este giró la cara para que no lo viera el azabache

-desgraciadamente lo recuerdo-dijo Naruto-que haces aquí? Has venido a fastidiarme a primera hora de la mañana

-supuse …

-supusiste mal-cortó a Sasuke que este contó asta diez para no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, además debería tragarse su orgullo para poner su plan en marcha aunque eso le beneficiaría

-como te estaba diciendo quería mostrarte yo mismo tu lugar de trabajo a partir de hoy, por eso voy a estar contigo para enseñarte y que no tengas ningún problema-Naruto lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos durante varios segundos

-lo dices en serio? Me quieres ayudar?

-si-dijo Sasuke-además te diré donde se encuentra la escuela de mis hijos

-que es lo que quieres a cambio-dijo serio y desconfiado Naruto

-lo único que quiero es que mis hijos no falten a clase por tu irresponsabilidad y tampoco quiero que lleves a la ruina la empresa y ahora nos vamos-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos-os llevaré a la escuela-Sarada y Menma se miraron incrédulos ya que su padre nunca los había llevado a la escuela eso siempre lo hacía su madre Sakura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de llevar a los mas pequeños a la escuela, Naruto como Sasuke estaba en la empresa Sharingan mas concretamente en la oficina de Sasuke por que tendrían que ubicar al rubio en alguna oficina cercana a Sasuke, pero eso tardaría unos días y de mientras estarían los dos en la oficina de Sasuke que este iría enseñando a Naruto todo de la empresa, y ya llevaban tres horas los dos enfrente del ordenador y Sasuke con un tic en la ceja por que a Naruto le costaba aprender lo esencial de la empresa que eran las cuentas

-creía que sabías que los números no son lo mío-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando al azabache que este le miró-te lo dije-le recriminó

-en ese entonces prefería escuchar otras cosas tuyas-dijo con diversión Sasuke

-se acabó, voy a dar una vuelta, no quiero seguir hablando contigo de lo que hacíamos en el pasado-dijo levantándose el rubio molesto por que de verdad le molestaba que Sasuke saliera con cualquier cosa del pasado cuando él le decía algo

-hablas como si no lo hubieras disfrutado-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke mirando al rubio que este se detuvo ante la puerta

-sabes lo que te digo Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio mirando a la puerta y dando la espalda a Sasuke-págate una puta-y sin mas salió Naruto dando un portazo, Sasuke se echó para atrás con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida

-me voy a divertir mucho y no creas que olvidaré que eras amante de Sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por la empresa, ahora estaba en una de las plantas y le habían comentado que había una pequeña cafetería y se dirigía hacia allí, Naruto no era tonto y notaba las miradas de todos, las miradas de las mujeres era de odio y también de deseo, de los Donceles pasaba lo mismo, cosa que los varones lo miraban todos con ira y eso le hacía gracia, siempre los varones le miraban a si con desprecio por que creían que era varón y eso le hacía gracia al rubio de lo tontos que eran los varones por no darse cuenta que en verdad era Doncel, Naruto al pasar a la cafetería se vio reflejado y entendió a los varones, era normal que pensara eso, vestía como un varón, andaba como varón y hacía todo como varón, y comenzó hacer eso a partir de los siete años cuando su madre murió y se quedó solo, por que si actuaba como Doncel sabía que iba a tener muchos problemas y defenderse de otros problemas pero si actuaba como varón todo era mas fácil, no tenía que defenderse de los varones pervertidos que para el rubio eran todos, suspiró y pidió un café con unas gotas de leche, cuando la camarera le dio su pedido pagó y cuando se iba a sentar en algún lugar la camarera le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y él solo la sonrió, se sentó en una mesa alejada y se puso a pensar en su vida en lo complicada que era todo para él, en como tuvo que crecer en la edad de siete años y como tenía que seguir adelante, mucha suerte tuvo que el vecino el padre de Sai, Danzo era amigo de su madre y le ayudó asta que tuvo una edad para poder trabajar para pagar el alquiler, la comida y los estudios, cuando Danzo murió se entristeció pero a la vez se alegró por que Sai su amigo de la infancia salió adelante y conoció el amor, fue complicado pero su esposo Gaara luchó y lo dejó todo por Sai, esa era una de las razones por que envidiaba a Sai encontró a alguien que le amaba cosa que él, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-solo jugó conmigo durante muchos años-susurró con tristeza-nunca lo hubiera dejado todo por mi-negó con la cabeza-él amaba a Sakura aunque diga ahora que no me lo dijo muchas veces-inconscientemente se puso la mano en su vientre-duele, aún duele haberte dejado pero no tenía otro remedio, siempre me dolerá

-el que te duele?-Naruto se asustó para ver como Sasuke se sentaba en frente suyo

-no te importa-dijo Naruto quitándose la mano del vientre y eso lo vio Sasuke

-te duele la tripa?-dijo con burla Sasuke-cada vez eres mas nenaza, antes te comportabas como un varón-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-ya se te vas a cambiar de sexo, quieres ser mujer y por eso te comportas de esa manera

-eres un estúpido-gritó Naruto levantándose y las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar los miraron sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que alguien le alzaba la voz al jefe y también le insultaba, Sasuke con tranquilidad se levantó cogió la taza que era la de Naruto y se la tomó con tranquilidad para después dejarla en la mesa, Naruto al ver esa tranquilidad sabía que estaba enfadado

-te veo en mi despacho-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke para pasar por el lado del rubio

-te recuerdo que no soy tu empleado, no puedes mandarme-Sasuke paró y frunció el ceño

-te espero en nuestra oficina-dijo Sasuke con ira-cuando estemos allí espero que me digas tus razones del por que soy un estúpido-y sin mas se fue tranquilamente, Naruto se pasó su mano por el cabello

-se tuvo que beber mi café ese estúpido-dijo Sasuke enfadado

Continuará …

Aquí está el segundo capi que espero os haya gustado

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la oficina, el rubio estaba de pie en la puerta mirando alrededor como si fuese lo mas importante del mundo a parte que lo hacía por lo nervioso que estaba por la expresión de enfado de Sasuke, por que su mirada negra que estaba entrecerrada mirándolo fijamente le hacía que huyera del lugar pero no lo iba hacer

-bonita oficina-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida, el azabache solo le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido-se que te lo debía de haber dicho antes, pero no tuve oportunidad-Sasuke que estaba de pie a una distancia del rubio dio unos pasos hacia el rubio, este al ver que el azabache que se acercaba dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra la puerta y recordó el golpe que le dio y que aún le dolía y que tenía una señal morada en la mejilla, pero en ese momento el teléfono del rubio sonó y este le dio gracias a quien estuviera arriba para salvarle de esa situación, sacó el teléfono con nerviosismo y miró la pantalla, inconscientemente sonrió y eso le enfureció a Sasuke-contestaré afuera, no te importa lo que hable-Naruto iba abrir la puerta pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió

-contesta-ordenó Sasuke, Naruto solo rodó los ojos y se puso el teléfono el la oreja

-Sai, nunca me alegrado tanto de que me llamaras-dijo Naruto y con su mano libre empujó a Sasuke para que le diera espacio y poder apartarse del azabache y caminar hacia otro lado-otra vez?-miró a Sasuke de reojo que este cruzó los brazos en su pecho-entiendo, pero debes comprender que todo a sido repentinamente, pero no te preocupes no seguiremos viendo-Naruto se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente olvidándose la tensión que había unos minutas antes con Sasuke-cuando vea a Shino le daré un puñetazo de tu parte y como está Gaara y el pequeño Sora?-Naruto sonrió-los niños son a si, son traviesos-Sasuke rodó los ojos olvidándose de lo de antes con Naruto y fue a sentarse a su silla y abrió su ordenador para comenzar a trabajar-te iré a visitar y no te preocupes, estaré bien, se defenderme y te llevaré a Menma para que lo conozcas-Sasuke miró a Naruto extrañado por que solo pronunció a su hijo y no a su hija-Sakura hizo un buen trabajo con él a pesar de tener al lado a un padre bastardo que no tiene sentimientos-Naruto sonrió con burla y Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-nos vemos, ahora estoy-miró a Sasuke con una media sonrisa-en mi empresa, adiós-el rubio colgó y se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, los dos se miraron a los ojos retadoramente asta que Naruto decidió levantarse y se dirigió hacia el azabache para sentarse a su lado, este solo sopló frustrado-estoy preparado para las nuevas lecciones-se crujió los nudillos el rubio como si fuese a pelearse a puñetazo limpio contra alguien, Sasuke le miró como si fuese un idiota para luego negar con la cabeza

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando la pantalla del ordenador con tranquilidad-te voy a pedir que delante de los empleados no me insultes

-cuando tu dejes de hacerlo yo lo haré-el azabache sonrió con una media sonrisa

-de acuerdo, en la empresa no habrá insultos-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio que este en ese momento giró su rostro para mirarlo, se sorprendieron por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y el rubio se sonrojó y giró su cara para soltar aire de su boca

-de acuerdo pero intenta cumplir lo que has dicho-Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia al ver el sonrojo y lo nervioso que se puso el rubio

-pasemos buenos momentos-dijo como si nada Sasuke para poner el codo en la mesa y apoyar su mano en su mejilla para mirar al rubio sin quitar la sonrisa

-los pasarías tú-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño y echándose para atrás con los brazos cruzados en su pecho mirando al frente

-te tengo que recordar …

-no lo digas o me largo en estos momentos-cortó Naruto al azabache mirándolo a la cara, Sasuke sonrió mas abiertamente con diversión

-no te iba a decir nada de lo que tú creías-dijo Sasuke-solo iba a decir cuando pasábamos tanto tiempo en el parque-Naruto suavizó su expresión para echarse hacia delante y poner sus manos en la mesa para coger cualquier cosa con las manos en señal de nerviosismo

-tú eras diferente-dijo Naruto mirando el objeto que tenía en la mano con nostalgia

-sigo siendo el mismo-dijo Sasuke-yo tenía que cumplir con lo que quería mi padre-el azabache se echó para atrás y miró el techo, Naruto entrecerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordó en ese momento a Gaara el esposo de Sai, el pelirrojo venía de una familia adinerada al igual que Sasuke, pero el pelirrojo lo dejó todo por el varón que amaba, dejó los lujos, su familia por Sai y por eso admiraba a Gaara y a la vez envidiaba a esa pareja, suspiró el rubio con tristeza-recuerdas como nos conocimos?-Sasuke sonrió sinceramente

-lo recuerdo y a la vez me maldigo que tú te acercaras a mi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Un rubio de unos quince años estaba sentado en un banco, ese lugar era como su refugio al estar alejado nadie se acercaba pero él podía ver a todas las personas que pasaba por el lugar, hombres, mujeres, Donceles, niños, adolescentes, y ancianos, aunque sonriera al verlos esa sonrisa era falsa por que él quería ser feliz como esas personas, pero el rubio no lo era, vivía solo y se las tenía que apañar para salir adelante día a día, le agradecía enormemente a Danzo su vecino pero él no quería eso, quería tener una familia, gente que le quisiera y amara de verdad, su amigo Sai le quería pero algo faltaba en su vida y no sabía el que, suspiró y miró al suelo, su pie jugaba con una piedra, no sabía los minutos que estaba haciendo eso asta que vio unos zapatos negros, estaban bien cuidados y se notaban que eran caros, alzó su mirada azul y vio a un azabache con ojos negros que le miraba serio y sin ninguna expresión, el rubio pudo notar que tendría su misma edad, pero la mirada que le dedicaba le hizo quitar su mirada azul de los ojos negros de ese varón con un pequeño sonrojo, el rubio solo podía pensar que ese varón era atractivo pero sus ojos hipnotizaban y eso le ponía nervioso y solo deseo no verlo mas en su vida, no era por nada era por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, era de la escuela mas prestigiosa de Konoha cosa que él iba a una escuela pública y demasiado que podía estudiar y comprarse los libros, muchas veces los tenía que pedir prestados, muchas veces deseaba tener dinero para poder comprarse las cosas mas necesarias, como los libros para estudiar y la comida, no sabía como había sobrevivido en estos años, el rubio miró al lado pensando que estaría solo como siempre y se llevó la sorpresa que ese varón de pelo azabache estaba sentado a su lado con la mirada al frente, su mirada parecía triste, el rubio siguió mirando su perfil y solo en su mente estaba la palabra atractivo y era la primera vez que tenía esos pensamientos en un varón ya que ninguno se le acercaba por que pensaba que era varón_

_-si sigues mirándome me desgastarás-dijo el azabache sin quitar su expresión de seriedad y mirar al frente, el rubio se sonrojó y miró al frente-odio que me miren como lo estás haciendo tú-el rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo_

_-no te miro de ninguna manera de la que tú crees-el azabache le miró de reojo-bastardo y creído-susurró_

_-que has dicho?_

_-que eres un bastardo con aires de grandeza-dijo serio el rubio pero se arrepintió al instante por que no sabía como iba a reaccionar el azabache pero este sonrió_

_-eres la primera persona que se atreve a insultarme, me gustas-el rubio se sorprendió sobre todo al ver la mano abierta dirigida hacia él-soy Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio sonrió y agarró la mano_

_-Naruto Uzumaki-los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos a parte que algo que no supieron que era les recorrió el cuerpo y sus corazones latieron con fuerza y rapidez sobre todo al rubio que inmediatamente se sonrojó, separaron sus manos lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos supieron en ese momento que querían seguir viéndose y a si fue, todos los días se veían, reían, discutían por tonterías, los dos estaban a gusto estando los dos juntos, a si pasó el tiempo, los meses y un año, siempre se veían en el mismo parque y en el mismo lugar, a veces por petición de Sasuke se adentraban mas al parque donde sabía que nadie pasaba para que los pudiera ver, Naruto le contó que siempre estuvo solo, que nunca supo quien era su padre y que su madre murió, y que de a partir de los siete años se tuvo que buscar la vida para sobrevivir, Sasuke solo pudo decirle que le admiraba por que si el hubiera estado en su lugar no sabría si hubiera sobrevivido_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Sasuke llevó a Naruto a la escuela donde estudiaban Sarada y Menma, los recogieron y Sasuke fue el encargado de llevarles al apartamento, Sasuke solo podía mirar al rubio con una sonrisa, había conseguido en unas horas lo que creía que tardaría en años, estando en la oficina acordaron en llevarse bien, eso lo propuso Sasuke y puso que era por el bien de sus hijos, Naruto solo dijo que estaba de acuerdo con eso y comenzaron a llevarse bien, Sasuke solo podía pensar mientras miraba a Naruto en el apartamento con los dos niños que su plan iba en buen camino y que el rubio volvería a ser suyo y que esta vez no lo dejaría ir y lo mejor que la empresa sería solo suya, tendría las dos cosas que mas amaba, su mirada negra se puso en los ojos azules de su hijo y sintió como el niño le leyera la mente y le sonrió con prepotencia, pensando que sus hijos no serían un problema para él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_La pelirrosa estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Konoha, tenía una carpeta en mano a puntando las pulsaciones del paciente que estaba en coma desde hacía cuatro meses, de vez en cuando miraba al paciente con ternura y asta con tristeza, dejó la carpeta en la cama y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, acarició la cabellera rubia del paciente con cariño_

_-quien iba a decir que al cabo de los años yo te atendiera en este lugar, Naruto-acarició la mejilla con cariño y suspiró-estoy segura que en un futura pagará por lo que has sufrido y por lo que me hace sufrir a mi_

_-Sakura-la chica de pelo rosa miró a la mujer rubia de pechos grandes con una pequeña sonrisa-no ha reaccionado?_

_-estoy segura que lo hará, señora Tsunade-dijo con tristeza Sakura_

_-es una pena que no tenga ningún familiar_

_-y gracias a usted lo podemos atender como es debido_

_-y a ti-dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-el hospital pertenece a la familia Namikaze_

_-y a la familia Haruno-dijo Tsunade_

_-en un futura pertenecerá a mi nieto, al que ansío encontrar_

_-lo encontrará-dijo Sakura_

_-se parece mucho a mi difunto hijo Minato-la mas joven la miró_

_-por eso se ha encariñado con él-dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar al rubio_

_-y tú Sakura?_

_-el tiene que despertar para que me ayude-dijo seria Sakura acariciando la mano del rubio y luego ponerla en el vientre del rubio y su otra mano la puso en su vientre de cinco meses_

_-ni siquiera hemos encontrado a la pareja de Naruto, su teléfono quedó destrozado por culpa del accidente-Sakura la miró_

_-como va su embarazo?_

_-por como está él en estos momentos va bien y será niño_

_-con que será niño-Sakura sonrió-despierta Naruto para que puedas conocerlo-hubo un silencio y las dos iban a salir, pero en ese momento Sakura al estar mas cerca vio como empezaba a mover los dedos lentamente y sus parpados el rubio-señora Tsunade está despertando-sonrió Sakura y la rubia se acercó y sonrió sobre todo cuando vio los ojos azules abiertos, Tsunade inmediatamente le quitó el tubo de la boca y el rubio comenzó a toser y comenzó la rubia a revisar todo el cuerpo del rubio-recuerdas quien eres?-la pelirrosa miraba los ojos azules del rubio que este la miraba-puedes hablar?-Naruto abrió la boca pero no hizo ningún sonido y eso lo desesperó y comenzó a mover la cabeza con desesperación ya que estaba asustado-Naruto tranquilízate-el rubio miró los ojos verdes-mueve la cabeza negativamente o positivamente para contestar, de acuerdo?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-sabes quien eres?-el rubio afirmó y la pelirrosa como Tsunade sonrieron-sabes quien soy yo?-volvió afirmar con la cabeza y las dos mujeres vieron como los ojos azules se aguaron y unas lágrimas salieron-tranquilo, yo no te voy a decir nada-la chica mas joven acarició con ternura la mejilla-sabes que fue lo último que hiciste?-las lágrimas del rubio salió con mas rapidez y el rubio volvió afirmar_

_-tuviste un accidente de coche, Naruto-dijo Tsunade ya que veía que Sakura no le diría por que estaba llorando y quitándole las lágrimas al rubio-sinceramente no se como sobrevivisteis-Naruto miró a la rubia sin entender por que hablaba en plural-se que ibas solo en el coche, esa noche llovía, pero eso no fue lo que causó el accidente-Tsunade miró a Sakura unos segundos para luego mirar al rubio-tu estado de ánimo fue lo que causó el accidente, estabas alterado y llorabas y si sabemos eso es por que cuando los paramédicos llegaron vieron rastros de lágrimas por tu rostro-Tsunade cómo Sakura vieron como el rubio intentaba decir algo_

_-Naruto lo importante es que estéis bien, has estado cuatro meses en coma pero todo está bien-dijo Sakura_

_-Naruto tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo seria Tsunade-cuando tuviste el accidente estabas embarazado de un mes-los ojos azules se agrandaron_

_-no lo sabías?-el rubio negó-ahora estás de cinco meses como yo-Sakura le sonrió y Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso_

_-no quiero-dijo con la voz ronca Naruto y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir-no quiero_

_-tranquilo-dijo seria Tsunade agarrándolo y Sakura hizo lo mismo-tendremos que ponerle un sedante-la pelirrosa afirmó con la cabeza_

_-iré por el sedante-dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación_

_-no quiero -seguía desesperado Naruto-nada de él-Sakura no tardó ni cinco minutos en volver a entrar a la habitación y escuchaba lo que decía Naruto desgarrándose la garganta por los gritos y ella no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran, agarró un brazo y le inyectó el sedante_

_-te voy ayudar en todo, Naruto, te lo prometo-susurró Sakura y el rubio lentamente se tranquilizó cerrando lentamente los ojos, las dos al ver que dormía placidamente el rubio suspiraron y Tsunade miró a la pelirrosa _

_-Sakura de que conoces exactamente a este chico-dijo seria la mujer rubia_

_-solo he hablado con él una vez y otra para presentarle a mi esposo, que en ese momento no estábamos casados_

_-no entiendo-la chica sonrió_

_-me dio mucha ternura y también vi mucho dolor-dijo Sakura y se guardó para ella decir que ese dolor era cuando supo quien era su prometido-estoy cansada, iré a descansar, señora Tsunade_

_-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia mirando como Sakura salía de la habitación_

_Sakura llegó a una pequeña sala que era solo para los médicos y enfermeras, ella era médico, le gustaba ayudar a las personas y si podía salvarles la vida se sentía mas satisfecha, se sentó en un cómodo sofá recargándose hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, puso sus manos a su vientre algo abultado, sabía que iba ser niña y le hacía feliz ser madre, pero todo eso se iba cuando recordaba a su esposo, ese maldito con quien se casó, no le daba la atención que ella quería, se enamoró de él siendo una niña y cuando sus padres le dijeron que estaba prometida con el hombre que amaba se puso muy feliz, pero esa felicidad se iba al darse cuenta que él no la miraba como quería, la depreciaba, la trataba con frialdad pero sobre todo ese amor que le tuvo se fue cuando se enteró que él estaba con ella por la empresa para conseguir su cincuenta por ciento de esa empresa que su esposo amaba mas que cualquier cosa, pero ella pensaba que al darle un hijo él cambiaría, pero que equivocada estaba, le dijo de su embarazo una semana antes de hacer un mes y él solo le dijo que solo espera que fuese varón, pero a partir de ahí nada, seguía igual o peor, asta llegó a enterarse que se iba por ahí para acostarse con cualquier mujer o Doncel, antes por lo menos ella sabía que tenía un amante, ese chico rubio que acababa de despertar, pero de repente su esposo comenzó a tener mas amantes y la trataba de peor manera, nunca le había alzado la mano pero sus palabras de desprecio eran peor que los golpes, su esposo Sasuke Uchiha nunca la acompañó a una revisión por el embarazo, se notaba que le daba igual, pero las palabras que le dijo que iba a tener una niña le dolieron, no sirves ni para darme un varón, esas palabras la dolieron tanto que lloró por horas asta que decidió que ella le daría a su hija ese amor que su padre no le daría_

_-como reaccionarías Sasuke al saber que Naruto está aquí y embarazado de él?-abrió sus ojos y se quitó sus lágrimas y en su mente apareció el rubio, cuando lo conoció, si, le llamó mucho la atención, siempre sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y le envidió sobre todo cuando le dijo que tenía a alguien, nunca le dijo el nombre, pero lo decía con tanta felicidad que a ella la contagio y quiso ser ese rubio de ojos azules, y como se enteró lo del rubio y Sasuke, intuición, el día que le presentó a su prometido, vio en los ojos azules tanto dolor y tristeza que quiso retroceder el tiempo y no haberle presentado a Sasuke, una vez fue después de esa presentación a la cafetería en la que trabajaba el rubio y ya no vio ese brillo en sus ojos, ni alegría, no había nada y aceptó no ir mas a esa cafetería ya que Sasuke no quería que fuese-estúpido Sasuke-susurró con rencor, a parte que no entendía el por que Sasuke no se daba cuenta que ese rubio era Doncel, ella lo supo mas verle y Sasuke no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, y se acordó de las miradas que hacía Sasuke a la cafetería que trabajaba el rubio y comenzó a sospechar pero lo supo cuando Sasuke y él en su noche de bodas cuando lo hicieron por primera vez dijo el nombre del rubio, no una vez si no varias, le dio rabia que hiciera eso y quiso odiar al rubio pero no pudo algo dentro de ella sabía que no era culpa de rubio si no de Sasuke, que este no aceptaba que estaba enamorado del rubio de ojos azules por que era varón, rió la chica en solo pensar que su esposo creyera que Naruto era varón-te aprovechaste de él y a mi no dejas de hacerme daño y un día todo lo que haces se volverá en tu contra Sasuke Uchiha _

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto estaba viendo la televisión mientras los dos niños hacía su tarea de la escuela en su respectivos cuartos, el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido no entendía que hacía sentado a su lado Sasuke viendo la televisión

-eres muy mal anfitrión, lo sabes?-dijo Sasuke

-en ningún momento te invité a que te quedaras

-quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis hijos

-no sabía que querías pasar tiempo con tus hijos

-estás insinuando que soy un mal padre?

-estoy insinuando que no te comportas como un buen padre-dijo Naruto-no era eso lo que querías? O te tengo que recordar cuando me dijiste que Sakura estaba embarazada, se te veía con ganas de ser padre

-lo que te pasa es que te hubiera gustado ser padre y quieres que mis hijos hagan de tus hijos, pero recuerda que no son tus hijos

-eres un bastardo-se levantó enfadado Naruto mirando al azabache con enfado

-perdona-dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja-hemos dicho que no volveríamos a discutir y sinceramente yo no quiero pelear contigo-Naruto se sentó lentamente confundido-yo quiero tener contigo lo que teníamos en el pasado-el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke le miraba serio

-tú fuiste el que me dijiste que era yo el que me arrastraría y suplicaría para que tú accedieras a que me follaras y que lo harías por pena?

-estaba enfadado-dijo Sasuke que era mentira, por que las dijo por el simple hecho que Naruto se alejara de él-y cuando estoy enfadado digo cosas que no siento

-sabes lo que te digo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Sasuke y le hizo pensar que le había creído y que volverían a tener lo que tenían en el pasado-que te vallas a follar una vaca, una puta o lo que te de la gana-Sasuke sopló para tranquilizarse

-sabía que no me ibas a creer-dijo Sasuke-pero por una vez te voy a ser sincero

-no quiero escucharte-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando la televisión-lo hiciste una vez cuando yo no sabía que estabas prometido, diciéndome que ibas a ser sincero, me escribiste una carta de tu puño y letra diciendo cursilerías-Sasuke frunció el ceño-me llevabas a sitios que nunca había ido que a parte para mi eran aburridos-comenzó un tic en la ceja del azabache ya que el lo hacía con sinceridad y ese rubio se lo despreciaba-y caí, tu cometido era tenerme en tu cama, y lo conseguiste, pero ahora no soy ese niñato estúpido y digas lo que digas no voy a estar en tu cama e insisto búscate una puta o lo que quieras para follar

-no necesito ninguna puta como dices tú-dijo con simpleza Sasuke-chica o Doncel cuando me ven desean que las folle, pero tú eres diferente y los retos me encantan-el rubio rodó los ojos-pero lo que te iba a decir y quiero que me mires-el rubio no lo miró-Naruto-el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Sasuke dijo su nombre en su oído-al que siempre he deseado y querido es a ti, no solo en mi cama si no en mi vida-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior diciéndose que tenía que ser fuerte y que era mentira-Naruto, mi amor si supieras cuanto te extrañado en estos años-el rubio abrió los ojos ya que ese mi amor solo se lo decía antes de casarse y sus ojos sin poder evitarlo se humedecieron y las lágrimas querían salir pero no iba a dejar salir ni una lágrima-mi amor-con su mano hizo que el rubio le mirara-solo te quiero a ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de rubio para luego besarle con lentitud, el rubio en cambio no respondió su mente volvió al pasado en ese tiempo que creía que Sasuke le quería, le amaba y solo quería hacerle feliz

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Un azabache y un rubio estaban en el apartamento del último estaban en el sofá, habían decidido ver una película pero fue mas interesante para Sasuke besar los labios del rubio que este protestó al principio pero luego se dejó llevar por ese ardiente beso, el rubio sabía como terminaría ese acto, los dos desnudos en cualquier lugar de su pequeño apartamento, sudados e intentando recuperar la respiración, eso le hizo sonreír al rubio en medio de ese beso ardiente, tenía a Sasuke encima de él sin la camisa de su escuela y él sin el jersey, se tocaban el cuerpo con desesperación y deseo, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior y para poner la frente en la frente del rubio y los dos sonrieron_

_-mi amor eres tan sexy-susurró cerca de los labios contrarios Sasuke_

_-te quiero-susurró Naruto y el azabache sonrió_

_-lo se mi amor-besó la frente del rubio_

_-siempre vas estar conmigo cierto?_

_-siempre-susurró Sasuke besando el cuello del rubio-y tú?_

_-también_

_-es una promesa Naruto, no puedes dejarme-Sasuke sonrió con una media sonrisa en el cuello del rubio, el rubio nunca imagino que eso que prometió sería con mala intención de parte de Sasuke_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto sintió como los labios de Sasuke iban hacia su cuello y es cuando salió de sus pensamientos alejando al Uchiha, Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido por que no entendía el por que le había alejado y es cuando vio como el rubio se quitaba algunas lágrimas con rabia con su puño

-no vuelvas hacer mas lo que has hecho-dijo con enfado Naruto levantándose y darle la espalda al azabache-por favor vete-susurró y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse

-la jodí contigo, verdad?-susurró Sasuke con tristeza pero fue escuchado por el rubio-voy a remediarlo-el rubio le miró y vio una lágrima que salía de los ojos negros-quiero que vuelvas a quererme como me querías antes y no me cansaré asta conseguirlo-sonrió con tristeza para luego marcharse, Naruto solo se quedó mirando por donde había salido el azabache y sonrió inconscientemente

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke había salido del edificio, no le agradó que Naruto le rechazara, pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema entre las piernas y le frustró que ese problema solo hubiese sido por un beso

-no puedo evitar de quererle mas de lo que le quería-dijo Sasuke-pero lo que siento por ti no va interferir para conseguir lo que me pertenece de verdad-sonrió de medio lado-pronto caerás, se que mis palabras te han afectado

Continuará …..

Pronto actualicé, tengo un poco de tiempo y escribo, he puesto algo del pasado de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, espero que os haya gustado comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y por las personas que leen esta historia y no comentan

Capitulo 4

Naruto caminaba por las calles, tenía el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo a cierto azabache de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, estaba tan metido insultando al Uchiha que no escuchaba como alguien le llamaba asta que ese alguien se interpuso en su camino cortando sus malos pensamientos hacia el Uchiha

-Kiba que haces por aquí?

-te estoy llamando desde hace un buen rato-dijo el castaño serio

-lo siento es que tengo cosas en la cabeza-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio

-me he dado cuenta-dijo Kiba rodando los ojos

-no deberías de estar en la revista?

-salgo de la entrevista que le he hecho a Itachi Uchiha-dijo Kiba-iba hacia la revista

-y que tal?

-bien, pero estoy enfadado contigo-dijo el castaño cruzándose los brazos en su pecho

-por que?

-por que has renunciado? Teníamos de haber ido los dos a entrevistar a Itachi Uchiha y después a investigar por si veíamos al sexy de su hermano menor-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño el rubio suspiró-pero Itachi Uchiha está como quiere, no se si he hecho una buena entrevista

-ese estúpido no es nada sexy-dijo de mal humor Naruto

-las fotos se ve sexy, ya sabes las fotos que tienen guardadas el departamento de la sección de los cotilleos-Naruto suspiró-no me digas que no sabías? Tienen un montón, y cada uno con un Doncel y mujer diferente, nunca repite

-nos vemos otro día-dijo Naruto ya que no le agradaba hablar nada de que tenga que ver con Sasuke Uchiha

-oye que te pasa-dijo el castaño preocupado

-sabes lo que me pasa que no me gusta que hables de ese bastardo de Sasuke, recuerda que estás casado y a Shino no le agradará que hables de esa forma de otro varón, respeta a tu esposo

-no es malo mirar a otro varón, lo malo sería serle infiel y yo nunca le haría eso a Shino y menos con Sasuke Uchiha, a ese tipo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la personas

-dímelo a mi-susurró Naruto

-has dicho algo?-dijo Kiba ya que no lo escuchó y el rubio negó con la cabeza-por que dejaste la revista? Me dijiste que me dirías

-recuerdas la carta del notario?-el castaño afirmó con la cabeza-era para una herencia

-que!

-como escuchas, la herencia de Sakura Haruno

-esa no es la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha? Dime que no es la misma

-es ella-dijo de mala gana Naruto-la cuestión que yo no quería nada por eso me llevé a Shikamaru para que él hiciera algo para no tener nada de ella y menos tener algo con los Uchiha

-que pasó?

-lo que me ha dejado es su parte de la empresa Sharingan, por eso he dejado la revista, ahora tengo que ir todos los días a ese empresa y ver al bastardo de Sasuke-el castaño solo abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido-pero eso no es todo, me ha dado la casa que tiene, el apartamento del centro y ser el tutor de sus hijos asta que cumplan la mayoría de edad ya que Sasuke no es un buen padre o eso pienso yo, solo se preocupa por su empresa me gustaría que la llevara a la quiebra para que sufriera

-en la entrevista Itachi Uchiha me ha contado que el cincuenta por ciento pertenece a su hermano Sasuke pero todo tiene que ser visto para dar su visto bueno es su madre Mikoto Uchiha, asta que ella no muera no pasaría legalmente ese cincuenta por ciento a su hijo menor

-entonces esa parte de la empresa es de su madre?

-eso me dijo Itachi Uchiha-dijo el castaño-si tenéis que hacer algún contrato importante y tú estás de acuerdo, Sasuke Uchiha también y por algo la madre de él no se podrá llevar a termino ese contrato

-interesante-susurró Naruto

-pero Sasuke Uchiha es libre de hacer todo su madre confía en él-dijo Kiba-hablando de la empresa no deberías de estar allí?

-me he tomado el día libre-dijo con el ceño fruncido el rubio y Kiba alzó una ceja-no quiero ver a ese bastardo

-no te llevas bien con él?-dijo Kiba sorprendido para luego sonreír con picardía-no me digas que habéis puesto los ojos en la secretaria y por eso no os lleváis bien

-no digas tonterías

-eres un varón muy extraño-dijo Kiba

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo una voz detrás del rubio de mujer este se giró y abrió los ojos en cambio Kiba la miró con seriedad

-señora Tsunade-dijo Naruto-cuanto tiempo sin verla vieja-a la rubia le dio un tic en la ceja

-no me digas vieja, mocoso mal educado-dijo Tsunade enfadada-y si, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, como te ha ido en este tiempo?

-bien-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-te acuerdas de la doctora Sakura Haruno?

-si me acuerdo de ella-dijo Naruto

-desgraciadamente a fallecido-dijo la mujer con tristeza

-lo se

-no te vi en el entierro

-me enteré por casualidad

-espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-a mi también me gustaría-dijo Naruto y vio como la mujer se alejaba-me siento identificado con ella

-por que?

-ella esta sola como yo-Kiba lo miró-su esposo murió a los pocos años de la muerte de su único hijo y ahora por la muerte de Sakura parece mas triste, la veía como una hija

-sabes quien es esa mujer?-dijo serio Kiba

-la doctora Tsunade-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Kiba negó con la cabeza

-ella es la viuda de Jiraya Namikaze y madre de Minato Namikaze

-y ?

-los Namikaze es una familia de mismo nivel que los Uchiha-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-el hospital una buena parte es de los Namikaze y la otra de los Hurano pero al estar la heredera muerta le pertenece a sus hijos

-en el testamento no puso nada del hospital-dijo Naruto pensando

-entonces le pertenece a sus hijos-dijo Kiba-los Namikaze tienen un gran patrimonio, tienen buena relación con los Uchiha como con los Haruno, pero de esa familia no queda nadie, ahora solo queda de las familias mas poderosas los Uchiha y los Namikaze

-y ella es la única que queda-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-eso es lo que yo creía-dijo con una sonrisa Kiba y el rubio alzó una ceja-Shino tiene otro caso

-y que tiene que ver ese caso con la señora Tsunade?

-ella lo ha contratado

-parece que Shino es un buen detective-dijo Naruto

-yo no tendría que decirte nada por que los casos de Shino son confidenciales pero yo como buen periodista escuché

-querrás decir que eres un cotilla que escuchas detrás de las puertas-dijo con burla Naruto

-eso no viene al caso-dijo Kiba-la cuestión que su hijo Minato tuvo un hijo, nadie sabe de eso, parece que su hijo Minato se enamoró de una mujer que no era de su estatus social, y a los padres de Minato no le agradaba aunque eso no se lo dijo ni al hijo ni a ella, la cuestión que las miradas valen mas que las palabras y ella desapareció de la vida del hijo de la señora Tsunade, al cabo de dos años Minato se enteró que esa mujer tuvo un hijo por boca de una amiga de ella que estaba enferma en el hospital, pero no sabía donde estaba, desde ese momento Minato buscaba a esa mujer y a su hijo pero no los encontró, Minato se lo contó a sus padres y estos se echaron la culpa de la tristeza de su hijo y decidieron ayudarle, en el lecho de muerte de Minato prometieron que encontrarían a su hijo aunque sea lo último que hagan, y desde ese momento no han dejado de buscar para saber donde se encuentra el nieto perdido, lo único que te digo que si ese nieto aparece sería el mas rico del todo el país, por que los Namikaze fuera del país tienen pequeños negocios junto con los Uchiha

-a ese chico le habrá tocado la lotería-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-pero el dinero no da la felicidad

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Kiba-estoy pensando en comentarle esto a Kakashi ya que él tiene buena relación con la familia Namikaze

-de verdad?

-si, los Namikaze son gente muy humilde, Minato Namikaze tenía buena relación con Kakashi y Obito Uchiha

-con Obito Uchiha?

-el hermano menor Doncel de Fugaku Uchiha, es el tío de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha a parte que está casado con Kakashi-Naruto se sorprendió-Naruto no sabías que tu jefe estaba casado con un Uchiha? Y tienen un hijo en común?

-no-dijo Naruto

-no se en que mundo vives-dijo decepcionado Kiba-Obito Uchiha tiene muy buena relación con sus sobrinos sobre todo con Itachi Uchiha

-no sabía nada de eso-dijo Naruto

-no eres mas idiota por que no puedes-dijo con diversión Kiba-será mejor que me valla

-Kiba me puedes informar todo lo que sea sobre la señora Tsunade?

-claro-dijo Kiba sonriendo-nos vemos Naruto-el rubio solo le miró alejarse y algo confundido sobre lo que se había enterado de los Namikaze, miró al cielo y suspiró fuertemente

-será mejor que valla a la empresa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no puedo creer lo irresponsable que es-dijo Sasuke enfadado andando de un lado para otro en su oficina, su hermano Itachi solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa ya que le divertía el comportamiento de su hermano menor

-admiro a Naruto-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le miró entrecerrando los ojos-es el único que te saca de tus casillas

-no es momento para que te burles, Itachi, no estoy de humor

-lo que tendrías que hacer es llevarte bien con él como hacías en el pasado

-tú que sabes de eso-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-te tengo que recordar que me lo presentaste como tu amigo?

-ya recuerdo-dijo Sasuke y suavizó sus facciones al recordar esos momentos del pasado con Naruto

-también empezaste a llevarte mal conmigo-Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando el por que ya que en ese tiempo cuando conoció a su hermano le decía que su hermano era mas divertido que él, mas atractivo

-siento a ver venido tarde-esa voz que conocía perfectamente Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al rubio y sonrió de medio lado-la verdad es que no iba a venir pero me he dicho que iba a hacer el bastardo de Sasuke sin mi gran inteligencia-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja e Itachi comenzó a reír

-me agradas Naruto-dijo Itachi y el rubio lo miró y se acercó al azabache de coleta para mirar su rostro con seriedad-ocurre algo?

-te pareces al bastardo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke nos presentó años atrás-dijo Itachi y el rubio se separó del rostro pero sin quitar la seriedad para luego poner su mano atrás de su cabeza y comenzar a reír

-no te recuerdo-a Itachi en ese momento le cayó una roca imaginaría en la cabeza y Sasuke sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír

-cállate hermano menor idiota-dijo con una falsa tristeza Itachi

-hermano?-dijo Naruto para luego abrirlo-ya te recordé-dijo feliz

-de verdad?-dijo Itachi sonriendo con burla a su hermano menor que este rodó los ojos

-perdona por no haberte conocido es que te vi solo una vez y sinceramente me agradaste-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera-sabía que eras su hermano pero no recordaba al haberte visto y sigo pensando igual que en el pasado, eres agradable mas que el bastardo de Sasuke, puedo hacerte una pregunta Itachi?

-claro-dijo Itachi

-el bastardo de Sasuke cuando nació no se cayó de la cuna y se dio en la cabeza y por eso es a si?-Sasuke ya tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente y sus dos cejas tenían unos tic nerviosos por el enfado y era algo difícil de hacer a parte que le salía una vena en la frente

-eso es un secreto Naruto, lo hemos tenido guardado para que Sasuke no se traumara, pero si se cayó de la cuna

-basta-gritó Sasuke-Itachi lárgate y tú Naruto

-también me largo-dijo Naruto-quiero conocer mejor a Itachi a ti ya te conozco desgraciadamente

-tú te quedas-dijo Sasuke agarrando el brazo del rubio con fuerza y acercarlo a él-Itachi ya te puedes largar

-quien te crees para agarrarme de esta manera-dijo indignado Naruto por el agarre a parte que le estaba haciendo daño, Itachi miraba a los dos que comenzaron a discutir cosas que no entendía bien y pudo ver en ese agarre en Sasuke, cuando dijo Naruto esas cosas de él que su hermano estaba celoso, Itachi negó con la cabeza y esos dos discutían como matrimonio y sonrió, miró al rubio de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja, decidió salir de la oficina haciendo algo que nunca hacía, dar un portazo que eso hizo que el azabache y el rubio dejaran de discutir

-deja de comportarte como un crío-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la mesa y a si poder sentarse en su lugar

-habló el adulto-dijo Naruto imitando al azabache sentándose a su lado

-te voy a decir una cosa, la empresa no es un juego, no puedes faltar cuando tú quieras

-pero los jefes hacen eso y yo como lo soy puedo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido-Kakashi lo hace, siempre llega tarde

-Kakashi?

-el dueño de la revista a la que trabajaba

-tiene el pelo en punta y plateado?

-si a parte que no me deja ver su rostro-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-su rostro-susurró Sasuke sabiendo quien era Kakashi y frunció el ceño-a mi tampoco me deja verlo-el rubio lo miró para luego sonreír

-a ti también te intriga que es lo que esconde Kakashi debajo de esa bufanda

-no tanto como a ti-dijo Sasuke y Naruto entrecerró los ojos asta que volvió a sonreír

-ya se que voy hacer para ver su rostro-Sasuke le miró de reojo-le voy a decir a Sarada y Menma que me acompañen a la revista y entre los tres con el plan que tendré haré que se quite la bufanda o que se le pierda y podré ver su rostro-Sasuke negó con la cabeza después de rodar los ojos

-ellos no accederán por que son mas adultos que tú

-que te apuestas que les convenceré para que me ayuden a ver el rostro de Kakashi-Sasuke puso su codo en la mesa y su mano abierta en el rostro y sonrió de medio lado mirando al rubio

-una cita

-que!

-una cita, tú y yo solos

-ni en tus sueños

-bueno-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-solo me demuestras que no tienes poder de combinación para convencer a dos niños de ocho años

-puedo convencerlos

-si los convences no habrá cita y si no les convences habrá cita donde yo quiera-el rubio tragó duro

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto no muy convencido y Sasuke se le acercó al oído del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos por que le desconcertó lo de la cita ya que él y Sasuke nunca la tuvieron en el pasado

-voy a rezar para que esos dos niños no accedan ayudarte, mi amor-el rubio se separó levantándose rápidamente y miró al azabache como si estuviera asustado, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado viendo el nerviosismo del rubio y el pequeño sonrojo, eso le hacía sentirse bien por que eso era señal que el rubio seguía sintiendo algo por él y lo iba aprovechar, los ojos negros volvieron a la pantalla del ordenador con una sonrisa

Sasuke y Naruto pasaron unas dos horas en la oficina asta que Sasuke tuvo que salir a por unos papeles y de camino ir a por un café, Naruto se quedó en la oficina mirando el ordenador para aprender lo que le había enseñado el azabache de las cuantas de la empresa, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el rubio dio paso a que entraran cerrando el ordenador, se sorprendió al ver a Menma e inconscientemente miró su reloj de pulsera

-no deberías estar en la escuela?

-me escapé-dijo Menma serio y Naruto frunció el ceño-cogí un taxi y me trajo aquí, quería hablar contigo de una cosa importante-el niño miró el lugar-no está papa?

-ha ido a coger unos papeles y a tomarse un café, tardará un poco-dijo Naruto levantándose y fue hacia el sofá para sentarse-de que quieres hablar?-Menma se mordió el labio inferior sin saber como comenzar, pero decidió sentarse al lado del rubio

-papa me ha dicho que eres el único Uzumaki que queda-dijo Menma mirando al suelo y sacó el colgante de su cuello para tocarlo, Naruto en cambio no sabía que decir ante eso-que no conoces a nadie con el apellido Uzumaki y eres el único que queda

-que … que quieres decirme con eso?

-mama habló conmigo

-que te dijo Sakura?

-me dijo que no era su hijo-el rubio tragó saliva-pero ella me veía como su hijo, ella me cuidó bien, me quiso, me trato bien y me daba lo mismo que a Sarada-el rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo-ella me dio este colgante y es de la familia Uzumaki, también me dijo que yo no tenía madre si no un padre Doncel, que ella accedió a criarme como su hijo por que mi padre Doncel no tenía recursos-Menma suspiró fuertemente-él fue el que le dio esto a mi madre y también fue el que eligió mi nombre-sonrió con tristeza el niño y Naruto solo miraba al frente-yo no le guardo rencor ni nada comprendo lo que hizo pero me gustaría conocerlo-hubo un gran silencio que Naruto no supo si duró segundos o minutos-mi padre nunca fue a una revisión del embarazo de Sakura, ella fue la que le dijo que iba a ser una niña, y aprovechó eso para decirle a mi padre cuando nacimos que casualmente es el mismo día, que Sakura tuvo mellizos, Sasuke se lo creyó, puede por que deseara un varón y no una niña, lo que te quería decir es que yo no soy hijo de Sakura y que hablo con mi padre Doncel para que ella me criara como su hijo-Naruto como Menma escucharon un ruido fuera de la oficina pero lo dejaron pasar-Sakura me dijo que mi padre Doncel se apellidaba Uzumaki, nunca me dijo el nombre, pero tú Naruto te apellidas Uzumaki y quisiera saber si conocieras algún Doncel de tu familia con el apellido Uzumaki-Menma le miró con los ojos esperanzados, Naruto lo miró sin saber que decir

-lo siento Menma, pero yo no conocí a ningún miembro de mi familia solo a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki-Menma frunció el ceño al sentirse decepcionado pero por otra parte había escuchado ese nombre de Kushina-pero cuando sepa algo te prometo que te lo diré-Menma sonrió de medio lado

-gracias Naruto-dijo Menma-será mejor que valla a la escuela, si papa me ve aquí se enfadará

-quieres que te lleve?

-no-dijo Menma-nos vemos luego-y el niño salió de la oficina, el rubio se quedó viendo la puerta con tristeza

-lo siento Menma, pero no me siento preparado para decirte que soy tu padre Doncel-susurró Naruto con tristeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Naruto caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, en sus revisiones por su embarazo que ya era de casi ocho meses le aconsejaban que caminara mucho, la doctora Tsunade en sus revisiones le había dicho que el embarazo iba muy bien y que su futuro bebé esta bien y que sería un niño sano y grande, también Tsunade le había insinuado que lo mas seguro que sería varón por lo grande que era ya que los Donceles como las niñas solían ser mas pequeños, Naruto estaba feliz por eso pero desgraciadamente estaba arrastrando una depresión y gracias a la ayuda de Sai y su pareja Gaara le animaban para seguir adelante y que le ayudaría a cuidar a su bebé, pero a Naruto eso no le hacía gracia era él el que tenía que cuidar y criar a su futuro hijo, no personas ajenas aunque fuesen sus amigos, era su responsabilidad por haberse quedado embarazado por eso había tomado una decisión, a su futuro bebé le tenían que criar personas que tenía medios para criarlo y que le quisieran, por eso lo pondría en adopción solo veía esa salida para que su bebé tuviera todo lo que necesitaba ya que él no podría dársela ya que le costaba en esos momentos comprar alimentos para comer, no tenía trabajo por que acaba de salir de la Universidad antes de tener el accidente de coche, y al quedarse embarazado era absurdo buscar trabajo, quien contrataría a un Doncel embarazado? _

_-aunque me duela con toda el alma te tendré que dejar, Menma-susurró con tristeza Naruto con unas lágrimas en su rostro-podría dejarte con tu padre varón pero él no quería que nadie supiera lo que teníamos, pero él es feliz, con la esposa que ama y con su futuro hijo varón que tendrá con ella-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro_

_-Naruto eres tú?-el rubio escuchó una voz de chica atrás de él y se giró, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a Sakura que le miraba con una sonrisa-que sorpresa verte_

_-lo mismo digo Sakura-dijo Naruto forzadamente y no mirándola a la cara le daba vergüenza _

_-quieres tomar un refresco?-dijo la chica con amabilidad_

_-no, debo irme_

_-Naruto por favor, me gustaría saber como te encuentras y me gustaría que me miraras a la cara-el rubio la miró y forzó una sonrisa-estás pálido, te va bien el embarazo?_

_-si-dijo el rubio intentando desviar su mirada ya que se sentía culpable, le agradaba esa chica y sentía que la había traicionado_

_-no es culpa tuya, Naruto-dijo Sakura seria y el rubio lo notó-vamos a tomar un refresco-la chica lo cogió de la muñeca y lo adentró a la cafetería que estaba a unos pasos de donde estaban, se sentaron en una mesa que no había nadie e inmediatamente un camarero les atendió, los dos embarazados pidieron un refresco y el camarero fue a por su pedido-me apetece un café pero al estar en este estado no es bueno-la chica se acarició su vientre con cariño y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior por que también quería acariciar su vientre pero no quería-a ti te apetecía un café?-el rubio no contestó-lo digo como el padre de nuestros hijos que es el mismo es adicto-al rubio se le humedeció los ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules-perdona no quise que te sintieras mal-la chica sonrió con tristeza-si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien_

_-el embarazo va mal?_

_-no, mi niña está muy sana-dijo con felicidad Sakura_

_-vas a tener una niña?-en ese momento el camarero les trajo sus bebidas y se fue sonriéndoles ambos_

_-si tú vas a tener un niño, cierto?_

_-la señora Tsunade dice que seguramente sea un varón por que es muy grande y fuerte_

_-a Sasuke le hubiera gustado que yo le diera un varón-dijo con tristeza y el rubio comenzó a llorar con desesperación_

_-lo siento Sakura, pero yo-el rubio no acabó por que se puso sus manos en la cara_

_-te enamoraste, Naruto y contra el corazón no puedes luchar y menos cuando esa persona no te deja ir_

_-perdóname yo no quería hacerte sufrir, pero él-Naruto no siguió- pero yo no puedo tener un hijo, va a ser por mi culpa un desgraciado por que ni siquiera puedo mantenerme a mi mismo como voy a mantenerle a él_

_-Naruto-le puso la chica la mano en el hombro-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, si el destino a querido que sea a si nuestras vidas es por algo, pero debes de luchar por tu hijo, que tu hijo sea feliz contigo_

_-conmigo nunca lo será-dijo Naruto quitándose las manos de su cara y con su puño comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas de su rostro-lo voy a llevar aún orfanato-Sakura solo lo miraba sorprendida-no tengo un trabajo y gracias a mi vecino pago el alquiler, que mierda de vida le voy a dar a mi hijo-Sakura no sabía que decirle y bajó la mirada, ella pensaba que su vida era un desastre con un hombre que no la amaba y la humillaba, pero al tener una hija tendría una vida mejor, pero el rubio que tenía delante suyo estaba peor que ella, estaba solo, sin un familiar, ni dinero para salir a delante, volvió a mirar al rubio que miraba su refresco con una gran tristeza y dolor y solo pudo ver que el causante de eso era su esposo Sasuke, no le hacía a ella miserable su vida si no también a ese Doncel rubio que tenía delante-dile a Sasuke, él es el padre de tu hijo-dijo seria, Naruto la miró y sonrió con tristeza_

_-no quiero que vuestro matrimonio sea un martirio, yo me metí entre vosotros no quiero que mi hijo sea un problema-Sakura abrió sorprendida los ojos_

_-el niño no tiene la culpa-dijo ella seria_

_-además Sasuke-se notaba que le costaba decir ese nombre en ese momento-crearía que no es su hijo_

_-por que? Has estado con otros varones?-dijo Sakura bebiendo un poco de refresco_

_-cree que soy varón-Sakura sin poder evitarlo escupió el líquido de su boca_

_-lo siento-dijo con pena limpiando con una servilleta lo que había manchado y Naruto también hizo lo mismo-valla genio está hecho Sasuke al no darse cuenta que eres Doncel-dijo con burla la chica_

_-es un estúpido engreído, que solo piensa en si mismo_

_-le odias?_

_-no-susurró con tristeza Naruto_

_-yo si-dijo Sakura seria y Naruto la miró sin comprender-hagamos algo Naruto_

_-el que?_

_-a Sasuke en ningún momento de mi embarazo le ha interesado como va su hija-Naruto se sorprendió-como has dicho solo le interesa el mismo, a lo que iba, tú y yo tenemos el mismo tiempo de embarazo, yo creo en el destino y si a ocurrido es por algo, como otras cosas que han pasado como las que pasara_

_-no te comprendo_

_-yo me voy a ocupar de tu hijo_

_-que_

_-lo que has escuchado, cuando nazca mi hija y tu hijo yo le diré al estúpido de mi esposo que son mellizos y el se lo creerá por que en ningún momento me acompañado a ninguna revisión, a partir de este momento comenzaré a decirle que habrá una sorpresa para él el día que nazca Sarada _

_-Sakura_

_-déjame terminar-dijo seria Sakura-yo lo criaré como su madre y Sasuke como su padre y cuando yo vea el día le diré a Menma que yo no soy su madre y tú le dirás que eres su padre Doncel y a Sasuke que eres Doncel y que es su hijo, por que conociendo a Sasuke él creerá que no es su hijo si se llega a enterar antes de que tu le digas que eres Doncel_

_-Sakura no creo que sea justo para ti-dijo Naruto_

_-mira, Sasuke quería un hijo varón y yo se lo daré pero cuando llegue el momento de que sepa la verdad se dará cuenta que es un idiota que no ve nada de lo que no le interesa, yo te daré un tiempo para que tengas un trabajo y puedas cuidar a tu hijo como se debe, yo no te lo voy a quitar ni nada, yo solo te voy a dar una ayuda para que estés bien laboralmente_

_-pero_

_-no es justo para tu hijo no vivir con personas que en verdad no sean sus padres, vivirá con su padre varón y yo me voy a ocupar que todo esté bien para Menma-la chica le sonrió_

_-por que haces esto?_

_-venganza-dijo Sakura-quiero que sufra Sasuke y se que va a sufrir mucho cuando sepa que tú eres Doncel y que le has dado un hijo sin saberlo, a parte que se que hay otra cosa que le haría sufrir pero eso será mas adelante, aceptas? Tu hijo estará bien cuidado y no le faltará de nada_

_-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-confío en ti Sakura para que Menma esté bien_

_-lo trataré como a mi hija, te lo prometo-los dos se dieron la mano como si eso fuese un contrato y no se podía romper_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto estaba en el apartamento, los dos niños ya dormían y él estaba viendo la televisión entretenido, bostezó y se levantó, en ese momento recordó que se quedó esperando a Sasuke casi todo el día, no apareció cuando fue a buscar esos papeles y el café, la secretaria amablemente le estuvo ayudando y también le coqueteaba, Naruto negó con la cabeza al recuerdo de la secretaria, se iba ir a la cama y volvió a bostezar y es cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, el rubio frunció el ceño, volvió a escuchar los golpes que parecían desesperados, se acercó a la puerta y suspiró fuertemente, ya no escuchaba ningún golpe pero decidió abrirla, inmediatamente al abrirla un peso le vino en cima, Naruto abrió los ojos al ver que era Sasuke que este se incorporaba con dificultad, al rubio le vino un olor alcohol que provenía del azabache

-Sasuke que haces aquí y a esta hora-el azabache le señaló con el dedo

-tú lo sabías-dijo con dificultad Sasuke y tambaleándose-lo tenías planeado con esa zorra

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto enfadado por que le estaba acusando de algo que él no sabía

-no te hagas el idiota-Sasuke se acercó al rubio-tú y ella estabais compinchados en mi contra

-no entiendo nada-dijo Naruto-cuando no estés borracho hablamos

-la zorra de Sakura y tú lo sabíais, estabais compinchados-Naruto frunció el ceño pensando que sabía que Menma era hijo de ambos y por eso estaba en esas condiciones

-puedo explicarte

-explicarme-gritó Sasuke exaltado-que me vas a explicar que Sakura y tú planeasteis coger un hijo de saber que tipo de Doncel y de algún varón y hacerme ver que es mi hijo

-que-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-Menma no es mi hijo, es de algún Doncel que encontrasteis en la calle como puto que era-gritó mas fuerte Sasuke-aún sigues sin entender maldito, de esa zorra me lo podía esperar todo te lo dejó a ti, como mi empresa sin tener ni la mínima idea, pero tú, ahora entiendo por que eras su amante, sois tal para cual, eres igual de zorra que ella-Naruto le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo que hizo que Sasuke se tambaleara, pero miró con odio al rubio-no te acuerdas lo zorra que eras?-dijo con malicia-eras mas zorra que Sakura, pero como no te elegí a ti planeaste todo con esa y creyera que ese bastardo es hijo mío

-no te consiento que le digas a si a Menma-gritó Naruto lleno de rabia ya que le dolía el tono de desprecio que utilizaba el azabache hacia el niño

-ese niño no es mío-gritó con rabia Sasuke

-papa-dijo Sarada y a su lado estaba Menma, se habían despertado por los gritos y habían escuchado todo, por eso la expresión de Menma era de dolor, Naruto miró al niño

-Sarada no te acerques a ese bastardo-dijo Sasuke y fue tambaleándose hacia su hija

-es tú hijo-gritó Naruto-no le trates a si-Menma agachó su mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por que tenía ganas de llorar

-mi hija no se acercará a él-Sasuke agarró a la niña-me la llevo no quiero que le enseñe algunas mañas de ese padre Doncel que la zorra de Sakura y tú elegisteis

-papa, Menma es mi hermano-susurró Sarada con lágrimas

-no lo es-gritó Sasuke-ese bastardo no es tu hermano ni mi hijo-Naruto apretó los puños y volvió a golpear a Sasuke que este soltó a la niña

-es tu hijo-volvió a gritar Naruto-y no te vuelvo a consentir que le vuelvas a decir eso

-Naruto tiene razón, papa, Menma es tu hijo pero no es hijo de mama-Sasuke la miró unos segundos para luego cerrar los puños con fuerza sabiendo que eso era mentira, ya que en ese tiempo no se acostaba con ningún Doncel solo lo hacía con Naruto, eso le hacía llenarse de rabia y se acercó al rubio que Sarada y Menma se asustaron y vieron la escena con lágrimas, vieron como Sasuke golpeaba con un puñetazo a Naruto que este cayó al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago, Sasuke se separó unos pasos viendo al rubio que intentaba no llorar por los golpes recibidos, el azabache pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas

-me duele que estuvieras compinchado con ella, que hubieras sido su amante, solo de pensar eso me enferma-Naruto lo miró y vio en su mano sangre ya que le había roto el labio, Sasuke volvió a caminar hacia atrás como si estuviera asustado asta que se chocó en la puerta y se deslizó poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-para mi eras y eres importante y me has traicionado, sabías que una de las cosas que mas deseaba era tener un hijo varón y lo utilizaste en mi contra, cuanto os costó ese niño-miró al rubio que este se había levantando poniéndose una mano en el estómago

-es tu hijo-volvió a decir Naruto

-no lo es-gritó Sasuke levantándose y abriendo la puerta para marcharse y dar un portazo, en ese momento Naruto se permitió llorar, Menma solo se fue a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y Sarada se acercó a Naruto para abrazarle con fuerza

-todo se arreglará, Naruto, papa sabrá que mi hermano Menma es su hijo y tuyo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por la niña-mama me lo dijo, aunque me gustaría que papa no la dijera de esa forma, no entiendo lo que significa pero se que es algo malo-Naruto acarició los cabellos azabaches de la niña para luego abrazarla y llorar

Continuará

Que os pareció, espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber que opináis


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La mañana llegó, Naruto se levantó pronto y preparó el desayuno, los dos niños se levantaron pero su expresión era triste, Naruto les sonrió forzadamente

-ya veréis chicos que hoy será un día fantástico-dijo Naruto para animar a los dos niños

-te curaste el labio-dijo Sarada con tristeza pero lo dijo solo para tener una conversación

-si

-te duele?-dijo Sarada-y el estómago-Naruto suspiró

-pasará-susurró Naruto-os se llebaré a la escuela y os olvidaréis lo que pasó

-yo … yo no quiero ir-susurró con tristeza Menma y jugando con el desayuno-el rubio lo miró mordiéndose el labio sintiendo culpa y miró a Sarada que ella comía lentamente pero como si estuviera metida en sus pensamientos

-entonces te llevaré a ti Sarada, te quedarás aquí Menma por que tengo algo que decirte que es muy importante-Menma miró al rubio sin entender y Sarada inconscientemente sonrió, ella no tenía ganas tampoco de ir a la escuela pero iría para darles privacidad a su hermano y a Naruto

-voy a coger mis cosas y nos vamos-dijo Sarada levantándose y fue a su cuarto

-de que quieres hablarme?-dijo Menma serio pero con un toque de tristeza pero sin dejar de mirar el desayuno-quieres animarme por lo que pasó a noche con mi pa-hizo un pequeño sollozo-con Sasuke

-él es tu padre y debes de seguir diciéndole papa

-pero él cree-se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-asta puede que tenga razón, yo no soy su hijo

-no digas eso, Menma-dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento para abrazar al niño-él es tú padre lo se de primera mano, pero no quiero verte a si, me duele y yo hablaré con Sasuke

-para que, para que te golpeé, no quiero que te haga daño por mi culpa

-él no puede hacerme daño golpeándome, solo me hace daño cuando a ti te hace daño-Menma le miró sin comprender

-cuando quieras nos vamos Naruto-el rubio a la niña la miró con una sonrisa y se separó de Menma para acercarse a la niña y la abrazó no quería el rubio que la niña se sintiera desplazada

-Sarada, en el poco tiempo que te conozco has conseguido que te quiera como una hija-la niña sonrió

-y yo igual Naruto-dijo Sarada y los dos se separaron

-vamos-dijo Naruto y miró a Menma que parecía pensativo-no te muevas de aquí Menma debo decirte algo muy importante-el niño solo afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto de su mansión, en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, su cuarto estaba destrozado

-si tú juegas sucio Naruto yo también lo haré-susurró con dolor mezclado con ira Sasuke, se levantó y miró el cuarto, recordó lo de anoche aunque estuviera borracho, lo que dijo a Naruto, los golpes que le dio y lo que le dijo a Menma, después salió de ese apartamento y se fue a un bar cercano, siguió bebiendo asta que una chica de pelo teñido de color rubio se acercó a él con coquetería, no se lo pensó dos veces y se la llevó a su casa -el peor polvo de mi vida-dijo de mala gana, después la echó de mala manera a la chica de su caso y comenzó a destrozar todo, por el engaño de Naruto pero sobre todo al saber que Menma, su hijo varón no era su hijo, eso le frustraba tanto que quería hacer desaparecer de su vida a Naruto y a ese niño, suspiró fuertemente olvidándose del gran dolor de cabeza que tenía, y decidió tranquilizarse, se comportaría igual con el rubio y le conquistaría para destrozarle al igual que él estaba destrozado en este momento-antes tengo que deshacerme de este lugar-sonrió con malicia y se metió en su baño para darse una ducha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al apartamento y vio a Menma en el mismo lugar que lo dejó, su mirada aún era triste y Naruto se sentó en frente del niño

-Menma no estés triste-dijo Naruto para animar al mas pequeño, este le miró y forzó una sonrisa

-se que soy pequeño, pero duele que tu padre te desprecie, eso si es mi padre

-Sasuke es tu padre-dijo serio Naruto-eso lo se yo

-como puedes estar tan seguro?-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño-se que fuiste amigo de mi papa-se mordió el labio inferior e intentando no llorar al decir papa a Sasuke-Sarada y yo vimos una foto tuya con-tragó saliva el niño-Sasuke en su cuarto-el rubio cerró los puños por la forma de decirle Menma a Sasuke por su nombre

-yo fui su amigo, si es a si como puedo decirlo-dijo Naruto serio

-entonces debes de conocer a mi padre Doncel

-eso es lo que quería hablar contigo-dijo Naruto sin quitar su seriedad-pero lo que te diga no debes de decirle a nadie-Menma alzó una ceja-me lo prometes?

-y Sarada?

-ella sabe, Sakura le dijo y si a ti no te dijo es por que ella quería que te lo dijera yo como a Sasuke pero a Sasuke no puedo decirle

-por que?

-por la forma de haberte tratado y por que cree algo que no soy-suspiró fuertemente Naruto

-de acuerdo no diré nada pero si es algo importante deberías de decirle a mi pa digo a Sasuke

-me asquea que le digas por su nombre, dile papa, ya que es tu padre y eso no cambiará nunca

-pero él cree que no soy …

-yo me ocuparé de eso con él-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y Menma le sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado

-entonces que es eso que me tienes que decir?

-comenzaré desde el principio pero será rápida la explicación para que sepas el por que lo oculté y comencé actuar de una forma que no es la correcta -Menma lo miró sin entender pero no dijo nada para que el rubio continuara-con siete años como debes saber perdí a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki-Menma otra vez pensó que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes y de repente le vino el recuerdo de una mujer rubia con grandes pechos con su abuela Mikoto que dijeron ese nombre pero que el apellido no decían, pero el niño decidió no decir nada sobre eso, primero por que habría muchas mujeres con ese nombre y segundo por que le interesaba lo que iba a decir el rubio frente a él-yo me quedé solo y tenía que salir adelante-suspiró fuertemente-soy Doncel-Menma abrió los ojos ya que él creía que era varón, tampoco se fijaba en esas cosas de Donceles y varones por lo pequeño que era-tuve que pasarme por varón para que las personas no me discriminaran, quiero decir para que no pensaran que era débil y me ofrecieran trabajos que yo no quería, junto con Sai que ya te lo presentaré y es varón comencé gracias a su ayuda a comportarme como varón, caminar como varón y vestirme como ellos, comencé hacer ejercicio para que nadie notara las pequeñas diferencias entre un varón y un Doncel

-Sai es tu pareja o lo fue?

-no-Naruto sonrió-él era mi vecino en donde vivía antes, él es como un hermano siempre me ha protegido de las personas que me han querido hacer daño y pero de una no le hice caso no a él ni a su pareja Gaara

-entiendo-dijo Menma-y si tú eres Doncel-Menma dejó de hablar y recordó la foto que tenía Sasuke guardada y abrió los ojos-tú …

-déjame continuar-dijo Naruto mirando sus manos que estaban encima de la mesa-conocí a Sasuke por casualidad o por lo menos quiero pensar eso, yo siempre a esa hora me sentaba en el parque alejados de todos y un día se acercó Sasuke, de a partir de ese día se sentaba a mi lado, comencemos hablar y a conocernos-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-a los seis meses comencemos a salir, lo digo para que lo entiendas por que si lo digo de la forma que éramos en realidad creo que no entenderías

-quieres decirme que os hicisteis novios?

-algo a si, pero no lo éramos y yo acepte por que él pensaba que éramos dos varones y que necesitaba tiempo para decirle a su familia

-y por que no le dijiste que eras Doncel?

-lo intenté pero él solo quería otra cosa de mi y de eso me di cuenta al cabo de los años

-Naruto que me estás intentando decir-dijo Menma con la voz temblorosa

-la última vez que vi a Sasuke estábamos en un hotel y tuvimos una gran discusión, él me dejó las cosas claras de lo que sentía por mi, me recalcó que él amaba a Sakura y que estaba embarazada de un mes, esa noche no lo volví a ver y tampoco quería volverlo a ver, me quedó claro lo que yo significaba para él

-pero si le hubieras dicho que eras Doncel creo que hubiera cambiado las cosas entre los dos-Naruto hizo una sonrisa triste

-le insinué que haría si yo fuese Doncel y Sasuke solo me dijo que a él no le interesaría estar conmigo siendo Doncel, mujer o varón que yo solo era su diversión y distracción-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior ya que recordaba esas palabras como si el Uchiha se las estuviera diciendo otra vez, Menma solo abrió la boca pensando que su padre Sasuke no tenía sentimientos-a la hora de irse Sasuke decidí irme, estaba lloviendo y a mi no me importó, yo aún estaba en shock de lo que me había dicho, estaba roto y solo pensaba en desaparecer, cogí el coche, pensaba mas en el dolor que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta que me puse en el carril contrario, solo vi unas luces y después de eso nada

-el accidente que tuviste

-exacto-dijo Naruto-desperté a los cuatro meses, al despertar a la persona que vi fue a Sakura y después a la doctora Tsunade, yo me desesperé por ver a Sakura y sobre todo cuando la vi embarazada, yo a ella no la odiaba y parece que ella a mi tampoco-Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente y unas lágrimas salieron y abrió sus ojos y miró a Menma-me dijeron que estaba embarazado, que el día del accidente estaba embarazado de un mes, yo al escuchar eso creo que me volví por un momento loco, no aceptaba mi embarazo y también si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazado yo no hubiera cogido el coche y hubiera evitado el accidente, me sentí culpable, no solo de eso también por Sakura ya que ella me trataba bien como si fuese su amigo, nunca hablábamos de Sasuke ni de nada ella solo quería que me recuperase y me decía que era afortunado por estar embarazado de la persona que amaba cosa que ella en ese momento ya no estaba, yo no la entendía y creí que lo decía por lástima-Menma solo se puso la mano en la boca al escuchar lo que decía el rubio y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas-el tiempo pasaba, yo no tenía nada, ni un trabajo y gracias a Sai podía pagar el lugar donde vivía, solo podía preguntarme que sería de mi hijo a mi lado? Yo no podía darle nada y solo encontré una solución para que mi hijo fuese feliz, llevarlo aún orfanato para que alguien lo adoptara y a si él sería feliz-Naruto sonrió con tristeza y quitándose las lágrimas-yo no podía decirle a Sasuke, ya había echo mal en su matrimonio y aparecerme delante de él y decirle que le iba a dar un hijo sería problemas para su matrimonio y yo no quería eso, también cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke no quisiera a mi hijo por ser mi hijo y eso no me lo perdonaría-Menma se quitó la mano de la boca pero su labio inferior temblaba, no dejaba de mirar a Naruto que este volvió a mirar sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa-encontré por casualidad a Sakura, yo le dije lo que iba hacer con mi hijo, intentó convencerme para que no lo hiciera asta que me dijo una solución, quedarse ella a mi hijo, lo haría pasar por el mellizo de su hija, Sasuke no se daría cuenta por que no le interesó el embarazo de Sakura, cuando llegó el momento y por obra del destino ella dio la luz a su hija al mismo tiempo que yo-sacó aire por la boca Naruto y miró al niño que este lloraba sin hacer ningún sonido-yo le di un colgante para que se lo diera a mi hijo cuando ya tuviera una edad, ese colgante es de la familia Uzumaki, una reliquia de años atrás que siempre se ha dado al primogénito de la familia y la otra cosa que le dije que hiciera es que mi hijo se llamara Menma, por eso se que tu eres hijo de Sasuke, eres su hijo y nada lo hará cambiar y yo soy tu padre Doncel, Menma-el niño se levantó rápido de la silla y corrió hacia Naruto para abrazarlo con fuerza

-me alegra que seas tú, papi-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no se esperaba que Menma le dijera tan rápido de esa forma, cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo-no te tengo rencor, Sakura me explicó el por que lo hiciste y tú también me has explicado, no me dejaste por que quisiste si no por que no tuviste mas remedio y te doy las gracias por haberme dado la vida, este colgante y el nombre-Naruto se separó un poco del mas pequeño agarrándole de la cara, Menma aunque siguiera con lágrimas tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-yo fui el primero en cogerte en brazos y sabía que ibas a estar bien con Sakura-dijo Naruto quitándole las lágrimas del rostro-siempre pensé en ti pero sabía que estabas bien

-he estado bien, no me enfermado por lo menos no lo recuerdo-hizo una pequeña risa Menma

-los Uzumaki es difícil de enfermarnos-dijo Naruto y besó la frente del mas pequeño-te quiero y siempre te quise

-vamos a ser una familia, Sarada, tú y yo, no necesitamos a Sasu …

-a tu padre-cortó Naruto-él siempre será tu padre-Menma hizo morros-yo me ocuparé de él

-creo que le deberías de decir que eres Doncel para que te tratase mejor-Naruto soplo

-eso será difícil

-entonces no sabrá que tu eres mi papi y que de verdad soy su hijo-Naruto lo miró a los ojos iguales a los suyos unos segundos y sonrió

-dame tiempo, le diré, pero necesito tiempo

-estoy feliz-dijo Menma-por que no vamos algún lado los dos juntos

-por que no vamos hacer una visita a Sai? Estoy seguro que te gustará, es un poco raro, pero te gustará al igual que su esposo Gaara y su hijo Sora

-tienen un hijo?

-si, tiene seis años y es Doncel, tiene el cabello negro como tú y sus ojos de color aguamarina

-pues vamos, que quiero conocer a la persona que te ayudado y te quiere-dijo Menma, Naruto sonrió y se levantó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Sara, quiero que me des el número de teléfono de Naruto Uzumaki-dijo de mal humor Sasuke a su secretaria que esta con rapidez comenzó a buscar el número del rubio, Sasuke se adentró al despacho y se sentó en la silla, se echó hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza y entre cerró los ojos-se cree que la empresa es un maldito juego-sonrió de medio lado-hoy comienza el juego-tocaron la puerta y la secretaria entró apresurada y le dejó un papel con un número de teléfono

-señor Uchiha este es el número de Naruto-Sasuke miró a la secretaria con odio

-Naruto?

-quie … quiero decir del señor Uzumaki

-que son esas confianzas con él-se puso de pie y miró a la pobre chica como si fuese asesinarla, la secretaria dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-ayer pasemos la tarde juntos y me dijo que le dijera por su nombre, nada de formalismo

-pasasteis la tarde juntos?

-en la oficina, como usted no estaba me pidió ayuda

-te gusta?-dijo directo Sasuke, la chica se sonrojó y miró al lado sin saber que responder pero iba a dar la respuesta que su jefe quería escuchar

-no-dijo la chica

-lárgate de la oficina-la chica se fue rápido asustada y cerró la puerta-maldita lagarta-cogió el número y marcó en su teléfono se lo puso en el oído y espero

-_quien es?-_Sasuke sonrió al escuchar la voz del rubio

-por que no has llegado?-hubo silencio y un suspiro junto con es tu padre que es un pesado, eso le dio un tic en la ceja

-_he cogido el día libre, bastardo, por que si te veo te romperé la cara como tu me has roto el labio, por eso es mejor que hoy no nos veamos-_hubo un breve silencio-_Menma no puedes avisarme que se ha puesto la luz verde?-_Sasuke escuchó eso y supo que estaba conduciendo a parte que se escuchaba la radio, pero le hizo fruncir el ceño por lo irresponsable que podía ser el rubio al hablar por teléfono mientras conducía y con su hijo Menma, cerró el puño al recordar a Menma y solo pudo pensar que le daba igual lo que le pasase a ese niño por que no era su hijo-_maldito cabrón que esto no es una pista de carreras-_escuchó el grito del rubio y se notaba que estaba enfadado-_bastardo a última hora de la tarde voy a la oficina tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, y no te emborraches por que te pones mas bastardo de lo que eres-_Sasuke escuchó la risa de alguien y supo que era Menma

-eres un irresponsable Naruto, que haces conduciendo y hablando por teléfono?

-_tu llamaste bastardo mal agradecido, la próxima vez no cogeré tu llamada, por que este es tu número privado, cierto?_

_-_si-dijo Sasuke-de acuerdo te esperare pero no te creas que esperaré asta que tú decidas venir

-_voy a visitar aún amigo y después voy hacia allí, te cuelgo, adiós, bastardo estreñido-_Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al teléfono

-idiota-susurró Sasuke dejando el teléfono en la mesa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Menma estaban sentados en el sillón de la pequeña sala del apartamento de Sai, Gaara en ese momento no se encontraba ya que había ido hacer unos recados y después iría a recoger al pequeño Sora

-se parece al bastardo de Sasuke-dijo Sai con una sonrisa fingida mientras le daba un té al rubio y un vaso de zumo a Menma-excepto el color de los ojos que son iguales a los tuyos, Naruto-Sai se sentó al frente con un vaso de té en sus manos y dio un pequeño sorbo

-se tiene que parecer en algo a mi-dijo Naruto

-si asta tiene la cara de estreñido-dijo Sai sonriendo con su sonrisa falsa pero mas ampliamente, Menma le miró con el ceño fruncido-ves? Parece que se ha comido un limón

-Sai deja de molestar a Menma-dijo Naruto

-pero-dijo Sai inclinando un poco la cabeza-hace unos días vino el Uchiha bastardo-Naruto frunció el ceño-es terco y en todos estos años no ha dejado de venir

-lo se-susurró Naruto

-por que no intentas hablar seriamente con él?

-Sai, con él no se puede hablar-dijo Naruto bebiendo un poco del té-en este tiempo que le he visto parece que cambiado para mal y yo no quiero

-sabes que siempre hagas lo que hagas estaré de tu lado pero yo le he visto destrozado

-Sasuke siempre ha buscado algo de mi y no estoy dispuesto a volver a darle lo que quiere eso debe de ser por lo que está destrozado

-yo no creo que busque eso pero si tú crees eso yo no voy a decir nada-dijo Sai y Naruto se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos para luego retomar la conversación sobre otros temas triviales junto con Menma y Sai, a si pasaran unas horas asta que vieron que la puerta se abría mostrando aún pelirrojo junto con un niño azabache, Si sonrió sinceramente y fue hacia ellos dandole un beso en los labios a Gaara y a Sora en la frente

-papi no vamos a buscar a Sarada?-dijo Menma en un susurro mirando a Sai y su familia y fijó sus ojos azules al mas pequeño que este le miró a los ojos para luego quitarlos con un pequeño sonrojo, Menma alzó la ceja y al no percibir respuesta del rubio lo miró que este miraba a la familia de Sai con los ojos brillantes y parecía que iba a llorar-papi, vamos a buscar a Sarada?-el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa

-envié un mensaje a tu abuela Mikoto para que valla a buscarla-dijo Naruto-quería pasar tiempo contigo, luego vamos a comer juntos

-claro-dijo Menma

-Naruto-el rubio miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió para luego abrazarle

-como estás Gaara?

-trabajando sin descanso en el restaurante, pero compensa cuando veo a Sora y a Sai-sonrió Gaara

-te presento a Menma, mi hijo-dijo con orgullo Naruto-Menma se levantó

-encantado señor Gaara

-y es educado, no como tú Naruto-dijo Gaara con diversión y el rubio rodó los ojos para ver al pequeño hijo de Gaara y Sai que se escondía detrás de las piernas del pelirrojo

-Sora desde cuando eres tan tímido conmigo?-dijo Naruto agachándose a la altura del mas pequeño

-hola Naruto-dijo tímido Sora y Naruto le revolvió sus cabellos

-te presento Sora a mi hijo Menma-el pequeño Doncel miró a Menma sin salir de entre las piernas de su padre pelirrojo, miró a Menma que este le miraba serio por que no entendía el comportamiento del mas pequeño y Sora volvió a esconderse sonrojado, Naruto no entendió el comportamiento de Sora al igual que Sai que solo miraba a su hijo Doncel, Gaara en cambio sonrió

-creo que le gusta tu hijo-dijo Gaara y Sai frució el ceño y miró de mal modo a Menma que seguía sin entender esa situación

-que!-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-puede que en un futuro seamos familia-dijo divertido Gaara y Menma miró al pelirrojo entendiendo eso y luego miró al pequeño que le estaba mirando pero este al percatarse fue hacia Sai que este le cogió en brazos

-no te preocupes mi Rey que no permitiré que ese niño te pervierta y mucho menos te quite la inocencia-dijo Sai agarrando protectora mente a su hijo, Gaara rodó los ojos y Naruto alzó una ceja, en cambio Menma miró muy serio a Sai por que no entendió lo que dijo y sobre todo por que esas palabras no le agradaron y pensó que le insultó

-vamos Sai queda años para que tu Rey sea mayor y le quiten su inocencia-dijo Gaara

-no permitiré que ningún varón pervertido le quite la inocencia a mi adorado Sora, antes pasaran por encima de mi cadáver-dijo Sai enfadado mirando a Menma y que este seguía sin entender pero como no le agradó las palabras dichas le dio un tic en la ceja

-oye que yo no soy eso que dices-dijo indignado Menma-además no se que es eso de pervertido

-lo serás niño-dijo Sai mirando mal a Menma y Gaara entrecerró los ojos al igual que Naruto que miraban al azabache mayor

-te he dicho que no-dijo estaba vez enfadado Menma cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, Naruto solo pudo pensar que Menma tenía muchos gestos de Sasuke

-basta, Sai, no ves que es un niño de-Gaara se quedó callado

-ocho años-dijo Naruto-pero lo que dices ya se verá en el futuro, nadie elige de quien se enamora y si eso pasara entre ellos dos yo no seré quien lo impida

-yo tampoco, pero cambiemos de tema-dijo Gaara-os quedáis a comer?

-no-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-vamos a comer fuera-el rubio miró al azabache mayor y al pelirrojo sucesivamente y después al hijo de ambos que ya estaba en el suelo cerca de las piernas de Sai-si queréis me puedo llevar a Sora, os lo traeré pronto-el matrimonio alzaron las cejas-a si pasáis un tiempo a solas y también quiero que Sora y Menma se lleven bien como lo hemos hecho tú y yo Sai-el matrimonio se miraron unos segundos para luego mirar al rubio

-de acuerdo, hace tiempo que Sai yo no tenemos mucho tiempo de estar a solas-el rubio sonrió y miró a Sora-quieres venir con nosotros Sora?-el niño miró serio al rubio durante unos segundos para luego agarrar su mano y sonreír

-si-dijo Sora

-genial, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien los tres-dijo Naruto alegre y miró a Menma-no te importa que venga Sora, cierto?-Menma se encogió de hombros como diciendo que le daba igual-entonces nos vamos-os mandaré un mensaje cuando lleguemos-guiñó un ojo a Gaara y este se sonrojó un poco, Naruto se fue hacia la puerta de salida con la mano agarrada de Sora, Menma iba unos pasos atrás y cuando pasó por donde Sai paró y le miró serio

-que te quede claro que no soy eso que dices, no soy un pervertido-cuidado que pongas la mano donde no debes niño-amenazó Sai y Gaara le golpeó el brazo

-recuerda que tiene ocho años ni siquiera sabe lo que le dices-dijo con regaño Gaara

-entonces me quedo tranquilo-Gaara suspiró pidiendo paciencia y Naruto solo rodó los ojos y salieron del hogar los tres de Sai y Gaara

-papi y donde vamos a ir a comer?-dijo Menma acercándose y dejando a Sora en medio que este agachó la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo ya que le daba vergüenza la cercanía de Menma como su mirada cuando le había mirado fijamente hacía unos minutos atrás

-poneros de acuerdo los dos y vamos al lugar que queráis

-vale-dijo Menma-que comida te gusta Sora?-el niño no contestó y eso a Menma no le gustó y frunció el ceño

-que niño mas aburrido, no habla, debe de ser por que es un bebe-dijo de mala gana Menma

-no soy un bebe-gritó Sora enfadado mirando a Menma y este sonrió de medio lado

-por fin dijiste algo, Sora, me hacías pensar que eras un poco tonto-dijo Menma

-no soy tonto, idiota-dijo Sora aún enfadado con ese niño

-venga chicos, no os enfadéis-dijo Naruto

-podemos ir a un sitio aquí cerca que hacen costillas? Están muy ricas-el rubio y Menma miró al mas pequeño y este se sonrojó por la mirada de Menma ya que le ponía nervioso y no sabía por que

-me apetece costillas-dijo Menma

-a mi también y conozco el lugar, se come de maravilla-dijo Naruto sonriendo y los dos niños se miraron durante un segundo con una sonrisa y Sora volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez no quitó su mirada de la mirada azul de Menma

-sabes una cosa Sora, me gustan tus ojos-dijo Menma con inocencia, Sora abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó a no mas poder y a Naruto le dio un ataque de tos

-si que enrizan pronto los niños de ahora-susurró Naruto y Menma le miró sin entender lo dicho y sobre todo se preguntaba por que Sora se sonrojaba tanto y la conclusión que sacó que estuviera enfermo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era por la tarde y Sasuke seguía en su despacho, ahora esperaba a Naruto, miraba cada momento el reloj de su muñeca y su ceño se fruncía ya que odiaba esperar y Naruto le estaba haciendo esperar, se levantó con enfado ya que no iba a esperar ni un minuto mas y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero en ese momento alguien la abrió de forma rápida y Sasuke solo pudo pensar que si hubiera caminado mas rápido la puerta se hubiera estampado en su cara

-Sasuke se que tardado pero tuve que ir a la casa de tus padres para llevar a Menma ya que Sarada estaba con ellos-dijo Naruto intentando controlar la respiración, en cambio Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-que es lo que querías hablarme para que me hicieras esperar?

-a que es divertido esperar a alguien-dijo con burla Naruto y al azabache le dio un pequeño tic en la ceja y mentalmente se decía que se tranquilizara ya que tenía un propósito con el rubio y lo iba a cumplir

-tienes razón, es divertido esperarte-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y a Naruto le desapareció su sonrisa burlona-pude pensar y me di cuenta que actué mal anoche contigo-el rubio estaba extrañado pero frunció el ceño

-y sobre lo de Menma?-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y contó asta diez ya que tenía que decir lo que quería escuchar el rubio

-también pensé sobre eso-dijo Sasuke-es imposible que Menma no sea mi hijo-Naruto sonrió creyendo al azabache

-Menma estaba muy triste y no es justo para él, él te quiere y debo de admitir que te admira

-eso es normal-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-sabes., creí que me costaría convencerte sobre el asunto de Menma, pero me has demostrado que no eres tan idiota como creía-a Sasuke le volvió el tic en la ceja

-a quien le dices idiota, estúpido

-pues a ti-dijo como si nada el rubio y Sasuke se puso la mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y comenzar a masajearla ya que a veces el rubio le frustraba y le sacaba de sus casillas-espera un momento, me has dicho estúpido-gritó el rubio y el azabache rodó los ojos

-yo también quiero decirte algo-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto suavizó sus facciones

-es sobre la empresa?

-no-dijo Sasuke-es sobre mi y sobre ti-ahora Naruto alzó una ceja y Sasuke suspiró ya que le sería difícil decir lo que iba a decir, aunque fuese verdad a él le costaba hablar de sentimientos y habló serio-te quiero-Naruto abrió los ojos ya que no se esperaba esas palabras-mejor dicho te amo-Naruto solo sequedó inmóvil y parecía que no respiraba, Sasuke aunque no lo demostró se preocupó, pero pasó segundos y asta minutos y el azabache le iba a mover para ver si aún seguía con vida el rubio, pero Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajada-por que te ríes-dijo enfadado Sasuke por que sentía que se burlaba de él

-es que es un mal chiste-dijo Naruto calmándose-pero que muy mal chiste-dijo esta vez serio

-no es broma, es la verdad-dijo Sasuke con su típica seriedad-solo pienso en ti, en cada momento solo estás tú, joder-se pasó su mano en su cabello azabache con desesperación-si con las mujeres y Donceles con quien me acuesto se tienen que parecer a ti y pienso en ti mientras estoy con ellos-Sasuke no podía negar eso por que era verdad

-quieres que sea sincero-dijo Naruto indiferente pero por dentro estaba temblando, escuchar a Sasuke que le amaba algo que nunca le había dicho cosa que el te quiero si se lo dijo alguna vez, pero eso no era lo mismo que el te amo que acaba de escuchar le hacía que su corazón latiera deprisa, no quería demostrar que esas palabras le afectaban-me es-suspiró fuertemente y Sasuke notó el nerviosismo del rubio y sonrió, sabía que le había afectado a Naruto ese te amo que le había dicho-indiferente lo que has dicho-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa-será mejor que me valla-le dio la espalda al azabache y caminó a hacia la puerta y cuando iba abrir la puerta sintió como un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y como la nariz rozaba su cuello, el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó y Sasuke lo notó y sonrió, el azabache comenzó a soplar y oler el aroma del rubio

-eres una de las cosas mas importantes para mi-susurró en l oído Sasuke y Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería huir pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y paralizado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esas sensaciones de placer que le estaban dando

-para-susurró con un hilo de voz el rubio, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio

-si supieras lo que extrañado tu cuerpo y todo lo que venga de ti-volvió a susurrar en su oído, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y con un rápido movimiento Sasuke giró el cuerpo del rubio para quedar al frente y vio la respiración rápida del rubio y besó sus labios con gula, Naruto no correspondió solo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Sasuke al no percibir colaboración de parte del rubio movió sus caderas para tocar las caderas del otro, Naruto inmediatamente abrió la boca haciendo un gemido de placer y el azabache aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca ajena, Naruto no aguantó mas y comenzó a corresponder ese beso tan hambriento del mismo modo, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y este sus brazos rodeó la cintura poniendo sus manos para agarrar el trasero y a si poder acercar mas sus caderas y hacer que sus miembros se rozaran reprimiendo los dos el gemido dentro del beso, se separaron por falta de aire pero Sasuke volvió a besar los labios ajenos para que este no tuviera tiempo a reaccionar en contra de lo que estaban haciendo, Sasuke separó al rubio sin romper el beso de la puerta y lo guió asta el sillón, lo tumbó en él y se subió a horcajadas, se separó del los labios para comenzar a lamer, besar y morder el cuello del rubio y dejar marcas, con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que llevaba el rubio, dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho haciendo lo mismo que en el cuello, el azabache escuchaba los gemidos entrecortados del rubio, sobre todo cuando empezó a estimular el pezón con la boca y el otro con su mano, la otra mano bajó por el vientre del rubio asta desabrochar el pantalón y meter la otra mano en el interior y coger el miembro semi despierto del rubio, volvió a besar los labios del rubio mordiendo el labio inferior, cuando se separó miró al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados con la respiración agitada, con la boca abierta y un sonrojo que a Sasuke le pareció esa imagen muy excitante-mírame-el rubio no le obedeció y Sasuke se acercó al rostro para besar la mejilla como la frente-Naruto mírame-el rubio abrió sus ojos que brillaban de placer-dime que me amas

-te amo-susurró el rubio y Sasuke sonrió para quitarse la chaqueta y tirarla en algún lugar de la oficina, luego se desabrochó la camisa azul y se la quitó para hacer lo mismo que la chaqueta, el azabache se relamió los labios mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones para luego quitárselos y quedarse en ropa interior

-yo también te amo, mi amor-dijo Sasuke besando los labios del rubio lentamente para saborear los labios, Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del azabache y este como pudo le quitó los pantalones como la ropa interior al rubio solo dejándole la camisa blanca abierta, se separó de los labios y volvió al pecho a besarlo asta que bajó asta el miembro erecto del rubio, primero lo lamió, después besó la punta para finalizar engullir el miembro, Naruto gemía por el placer y puso su brazo en sus ojos y la mano en su boca pero era imposible acallar los gemidos, tantos años sin sexo le daba factura por que sabía que acabaría pronto sobre todo por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo el azabache con su boca, Sasuke subió su mano asta la boca del rubio que este cogió la mano para empezar a chupar tres dedos como si fuese un helado, al poco tiempo Naruto quitó los dedos para hacer un gemido en señal que se había corrido en la boca del azabache que este se relamió los labios y luego besó los labios del rubio con agresividad, alzó las caderas de Naruto para comenzar a introducir el primer dedo para preparar la entrada, los dos se besaban con desenfreno como si fuese la última vez que lo hacían, se separaban para volver a besarse y a si estuvieron asta que la entrada del rubio estuvo preparada, Sasuke quitó sus tres dedos y se quitó con rapidez su ropa interior mostrando su miembro erguido, Naruto solo sopló con fuerza sabiendo que le iba a doler ya que hacía muchos años que no tenía sexo y menos con Sasuke, el azabache lo miró ya que se le notaba nervioso al rubio-tranquilo-besó su frente y comenzó a entrar lentamente en el interior estrecho del rubio que este se mordía el labio inferior que le empezó a salir sangre de la herida que tenía y Sasuke optó por entrar con una sola estocada y a si lo hizo, no se movió ya que quería que el rubio se acostumbrara de la intromisión, le dio un beso en los labios y mientras besaba los labios del rubio recordó las veces que estuvo con el rubio en el pasado, lo diferente que era estar con Naruto que con otras personas y que su cuerpo anhelaba el cuerpo de la persona que tenía en ese momento abajo suyo

-puedes moverte-susurró Naruto como pudo

-no olvides nunca que te amo-susurró Sasuke comenzando a moverse lentamente sintiendo esa estrechez que envolvía su miembro era única

-mas … rápido-dijo como pudo Naruto entre gemidos de placer y Sasuke comenzó a moverse mas rápido-no … pares-entre gemidos de ambos y que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a caer del sillón llegaron al climax, uno corriéndose en el vientre de ambos y el otro en el interior, Sasuke se quedó en el pecho de Naruto intentando recuperar la respiración, pasó unos minutos y Sasuke salió del interior del rubio para levantarse, el rubio hizo lo mismo pero con dificultad, caminó cojeando hacia el baño que había en la oficina y se metió en él con su ropa en la mano, Sasuke solo fue a su mesa y sacó unas toallitas húmedas que le regaló su hermano hacía un tiempo, cuando se las regaló no sabía por que de ese regalo pero en estos momentos le iba bien tenerlas, se limpió y comenzó a vestirse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pasó unos minutos y Naruto salió del baño vestido y se iba hacia la puerta para irse

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-no quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado-el rubio abrió la puerta

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio

-esto no tenía de haber pasado-dijo Naruto como si nada pero por dentro estaba confundido y sobre todo enfadado consigo mismo

-déjame hablar-dijo serio Sasuke-para mi no a sido ni un error ni nada, lo que te he dicho es verdad-Naruto sopló fuertemente

-yo …

-me has dicho que me amas y yo correspondo ese sentimiento que hay de malo en eso?-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-dame una oportunidad, será diferente a lo que tuvimos en el pasado-el rubio le miró

-lo dices en serio?

-si, tú serás el único-dijo serio Sasuke-podríamos tener citas, aunque sea raro ya que los dos somos varones pero sinceramente me da igual te propuse una cita con la excusa de Sarada y Menma

-de acuerdo, confío en ti-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes-pero debes de prometerme que pasarás mas tiempo con tus hijos-Sasuke sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño-Menma y Sarada son tus hijos ellos necesita a su padre

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-pasaré mas tiempo con mi hija

-y con Menma

-si con él también

-si estás bien con Menma lo estarás conmigo-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender-me voy, mañana temprano tengo que ir a buscar a Menma y Sarada a la casa de tus padres y quiero que Sarada conozca a Sai y a su familia

-te llamaré mañana-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego irse cerrando la puerta, Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta y pasó su mano por su cabello negro-será difícil tener un acercamiento de padre a hijo con Menma pero para tener donde quiero a Naruto tendré que aparentar con ese bastardo-el azabache sonrió y en ese momento sonó su teléfono, fue a su escritorio y cogió el teléfono viendo en la pantalla quien era-padre que pasa?

_-te llamaba para saber como va la cosa con el Uzumaki-_Sasuke sonrió

-lo tengo donde quería, solo dame mas tiempo, no puedo pedirle matrimonio de un día para otro

-_sabía que tú podrías sacrificarte de esa manera, solo tienes que hacer tripas corazón para estar con un varón_

-en eso te daré la razón

-_cuando lo tengas loco de amor por ti le pides matrimonio y cuando os caséis la empresa estará al cien por cien en tu poder, solo esperas un año de matrimonio y te divorcias, y ya no tendrás que ver al Uzumaki -_Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior pero esa era su forma de vengarse de Naruto y también era la única forma de tener la empresa

-a si se hará las cosas padre, ahora tengo que dejarte

-_confío en ti hijo, la empresa debe de ser solo para los Uchiha-_dijo Fugaku para luego colgar

-todo lo hago por la empresa que me pertenece ni Naruto ni nadie me va quitar lo que es mío-sonrió de medio lado y miró el sillón y la sonrisa desapareció-te odio y te amo pero no te perdonaré que hayas estado con la zorra de Sakura y que te compincharas con ella para meterme un hijo que no es mío

Continuará …

Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado, Menma ya sabe quien es su padre Doncel, que os pareció el Lemon? Creo que no está mal pero el Lemon no es lo mío, Sasuke es un gran bastardo y todo se le pondrá en su contra, comentar para saber que opináis


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

En una cafetería se encontraba un chico de pelo negro con gafas de sol pequeñas, estaba serio y bastante pensativo, en frente de él una mujer rubia de con grandes pechos que no aparentaba la edad que de verdad tenía, los dos tomaban café y había un gran silencio entre los dos, la mujer acabó de tomar su café y dejó la taza con delicadeza en cima del plato y miró al chico que tenía en frente

-señor Abrume, me ha citado aquí para decirme que había encontrado algo

-señora Tsunade con la única foto que tenía de su hijo con la que era su pareja me ha servido mucho para saber mucho sobre esa persona, los demás detectives que contrató si no llegaron a nada es por que no querían concluir con su trabajo y me imagino que es por la zona en la que vivía la señora Kushina

-la encontraste?

-algo a si-dijo serio el detective

-entonces?

-encontré donde ha estado viviendo durante todo su tiempo

-quiere decir que ya no vive en ese lugar?

-lo que quiero decir que la señora Kushina murió-el azabache miró los ojos miel de la mujer que estaba sorprendida sobre la noticia que la habían dicho

-que pasó con mi nieto?-Shino suspiró fuertemente ya que era algo personal para él y no la diría toda la información que tenía sin antes hablar con la otra persona afectada

-su nieto está vivo-dijo Shino-con solo siete años se quedó solo y tuvo que buscarse la vida, es Doncel-esa información le sorprendió a Shino cuando lo supo unos días atrás

-mi pobre nieto, ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo-dijo con tristeza Tsunade-dime su nombre y donde se encuentra

-hace un mes que dejó de vivir en el edificio en el que estuvo viviendo toda la vida-dijo Shino-y sobre su nombre y apellido aún no lo se-Shino vio la mirada miel con tristeza y por un segundo se arrepintió de haber mentido de esa forma a su clienta-a la edad de siete años tuvo un tutor, su vecino, de nombre Danzo Shimura, pero ese hombre murió por enfermedad, solo tengo esa información concretada, tampoco quiero decirla algo que no es cierto por eso necesito un día o dos para saber donde se encuentra en este momento, su nombre o alguna cosa que le sea de su interés

-entiendo-dijo Tsunade-pero él está bien?

-por la información que tengo está bien de salud-dijo Shino y Tsunade metió su mano en el bolso y sacó un sobre y lo puso en la mesa

-esto es mas de lo acordado-dijo Tsunade levantándose-esperaré su llamada señor Abrume

-a si será-dijo serio

-gracias por la información-y Tsunade se fue tranquilamente y Shino no dejó de mirarla asta que salió de la cafetería, se tomó lo que le quedaba de café y sacó su teléfono, marcó un número que conocía y se lo puso en la oreja, escuchó los tonos y se quitó las gafas

-_Shino, pasa algo para que me llames a esta hora?_

-Kiba necesito que llames a Naruto Uzumaki, quiero decirle algo importante y se trata sobre su futuro

-_le ha pasado algo a Naruto? Le vi hace unas semanas y parecía que estaba bien_

_-_necesito hablar con él y también quiero que estés tú presente, le serás de ayuda cuando reciba la noticia que le voy a dar

-_es algo malo?_

_-_no lo se si para él es algo malo o bueno

-_de acuerdo ahora le llamaré-_dijo Kiba para luego después de despedirse de su esposo colgar, Shino en cambio suspiró fuertemente pasando su mano por su cabello

-quien iba a decir que Naruto es el heredero de toda la fortuna Namikaze

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la cama que en ese momento chirriaba por lo movimientos bruscos de las dos personas que estaban en ella y que parecía que se iba a romper sin que eso le importara a un rubio que estaba abajo del azabache por el placer que sentía y por los gemidos que emitía, los dos culminaron ese momento, el azabache se puso al lado del rubio intentando recuperar la respiración normal al igual que la otra persona

-no puedo creer que tú dejes de lado la empresa

-soy el jefe y a veces es necesario, y este era el momento-el rubio sonrió por las palabras del azabache y se puso de lado para mirarle, el azabache hizo lo mismo

-por que no me habías dicho que has vendido tu casa?

-creí que era algo sin importancia

-y por que?

-demasiado grande-Naruto alzó una ceja

-este apartamento no es pequeño

-tampoco me iba a ir a vivir a un cuchitril

-los cuchitriles pueden ser mas cálidos y acogedores que un sitio grande y lujoso-Sasuke sopló

-no quiero discutir-dijo Sasuke

-yo tampoco-dijo Naruto levantándose-espero que no te importe que utilice tu lujoso baño-y sin mas se adentró al baño que estaba en la misma habitación pero antes cogió su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, Sasuke sin embargo se levantó y se puso la prenda interior y miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido

-a pasado un mes-susurró Sasuke-no puedo pedirle ahora, es demasiado pronto, si no sospechará-miró hacia la cama y sonrió para luego mirar el techo frunciendo el ceño, recordó que en ese mes tuvo que aparentar que estaba a gusto con la presencia de Menma, no le hablaba eso estaba claro pero el niño tampoco lo hacía, pero cuando no estaba presente el rubio se le notaba la hostilidad que tenía hacía Menma y este lo notaba como Sarada, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse, vio al rubio vestido y le sonrió, Naruto solo le hizo morros y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos, Sasuke se subió a la cama poniéndose de rodillas para luego abrazarle-no mal interpretes mis palabras

-disculpa por haber nacido pobre y tu rico, y que tú te hubieras permitido vivir en una gran casa con grandes lujos y yo solo podía vivir en un cuchitril

-no lo he dicho por eso

-de acuerdo

-que te parece si nos quedamos todo el día aquí?-Naruto iba a contestar pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono, lo cogió y miró la pantalla alzando una ceja

-Kiba que es este milagro que me llames?-Sasuke miró serio a Naruto ya que no sabía quien era ese Kiba

-_no puede llamarte el amor de tu vida?-_el rubio sonrió y puso el altavoz dejando el teléfono en la cama mientras se acababa de poner los zapatos

-como has descubierto que eres el amor de mi vida?

-_por que tú sabes que yo te amo incondicionalmente y el ese amor es mutuo-_Sasuke al escuchar eso se enfadó levantándose de la cama

-ya sabes que eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Naruto sonriendo cogiendo su chaqueta para ponérsela-y a que debo tu llamada, amor-se escuchó la risa divertida de Kiba

-_Shino quiere hablar contigo algo importante_

-de que se trata?

-_no me dijo, solo me dijo que era algo importante de tu vida, ya sabes él te ama mas o igual que yo-_Sasuke se apoyó en la ventana con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al rubio con ira, cosa que Naruto no notaba

_-_lo se, dile a Shino que le quiero, pero no te ha dicho de que se trataba o tú como eres tan chismoso no lo has escuchado detrás de la puerta?

-_oye te tengo que recordar que soy periodista y que me abandonaste por estar con el sexy de Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-_yo de ti no diría eso por que alguien puede escucharte y a parte de mi se puede poner muy celoso

-_espera un momento, tienes el altavoz puesto?-_Naruto rió divertido-_maldita sea Naruto quien está contigo?_

_-_el sexy de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo divertido Naruto imaginándose a su amigo pálido-pero no te preocupes quedará esto entre los tres

-_eres un capullo-_gritó Kiba

-tranquilo Kiba que yo se que no me serías infiel con Sasuke Uchiha

-_no digas esas cosas delante de él-_dijo apenado Kiba

-vale-dijo Naruto-que te parece que quedemos, tú, Shino y yo esta noche y cenamos

-_de acuerdo pero pagas tú el restaurante-_el rubio rodó los ojos-_mas que nada por hacerme pasar un mal trago_

_-_de acuerdo, nos vemos a las siete, ya te envío un mensaje-dijo Naruto cortando la llamada y se guardó el teléfono y es cuando miró al azabache que parecía que le quería matar con la mirada pero Naruto no se intimidó-te pasa algo?

-tú que crees?-el rubio se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al estado del azabache-llevamos un mes y ya tienes un amante? Mejor dicho dos?-el rubio lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreír-te hace gracia?

-mucha-dijo Naruto y Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el rubio

-pues a mi no me agrada que me vean cara de idiota-el rubio suspiró

-mira no tengo que explicarte que tipo de relación tengo con Kiba y Shino

-y se puede saber por que?

-son solo amigos, Kiba trabaja en la revista que yo trabajaba, contento?

-no-dijo Sasuke bastante cerca del rubio

-sabes lo que te digo, que me da igual lo que pienses, Kiba y yo nos hablamos a si y te tendrás que acostumbrar-dijo enfadado Naruto por el comportamiento del azabache-y si piensas mal es que no confías, te crees que todos somos como tú pues yo no lo soy confío en ti

-pues no deberías de confiar tanto en mi-Naruto esta vez le miró con dolor

-ya sabía yo que estaba durando que no haya peleas, por eso me voy, no quiero decirte lo bastardo que eres y olvidaré lo que me has dicho en este momento-le dio la espalda al azabache y comenzó a caminar, en cambio el azabache sopló y con un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo del rubio, lo giró para tenerlo de frente

-yo también olvidaré esa conversación que has tenido con tu amigo-Naruto se soltó del agarre con brusquedad

-te repito que es mi amigo y si no aceptas como trato a mis amigos, te jodes, por que se perfectamente lo que hago y te digo que no soy como tú que te importaba una mierda tener amantes cuando estabas casado

-si no mal recuerdo tú eras uno de mis amantes

-vete a la mierda, Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-espera Naruto a veces no mido las palabras o no pienso lo que digo, perdona solo que estoy celoso-el rubio lo miró

-estás celoso?

-si-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado pero sintió un abrazo

-nunca creí que te pusieras celoso y menos de Kiba, él es Doncel es imposible-Sasuke miró a Naruto cuando se separó de él y alzó una ceja y el rubio se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía-lo que quiero decir es que Kiba y Shino están casados, solo les falta tener un hijo para que les anime un poco mas que nada a Shino que es muy serio

-están casados-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-eso me tranquiliza

-si quieres estar mas tranquilo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo Naruto dándole un beso rápido en los labios para luego irse del lugar, Sasuke sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche llegó, Naruto, Shino y Kiba estaban en un restaurante, no era uno ni caro ni barato, era un restaurante donde solían ir los que trabajaban en la revista para festejar algo, Shino estaba mas callado de lo normal pensando como decirle a su rubio amigo lo que había descubierto, Kiba y Naruto en cambio estaban ajenos de lo que pensaba el azabache y hablaban de trivialidades mientras le servían la cena, hubo un silencio entre los tres

-de que se trata lo que tienes que decir a Naruto?

-te interesa mas a ti que a mi, Kiba-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida

-no es eso es que me pica la curiosidad-dijo Kiba-a parte que Shino ha estado mas serio de lo normal

-eso es cierto-dijo Naruto mientras veía como Shino sacaba una carpeta, los dos Donceles se quedaron mirando la carpeta mas que nada por que ponía Namikaze

-quería decírtelo a ti antes que a la persona que me contrató-dijo serio Shino abriendo la carpeta y sacando una foto que miró él

-hablas sobre lo que estás investigando de la señora Tsunade Namikaze?-dijo Kiba

-si-dijo Shino y miró la foto unos segundos y suspiró-quiero que me digas si conoces a estas personas-le enseñó a Naruto la foto que este abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kiba solo miraba curioso la foto ya que se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello rubio de ojos azules y una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color rojo y sus ojos eran como azules tirando a grises, los dos sonreían, parecían felices-los conoces?-Naruto agarró la foto y sus ojos se aguaron

-ella es mi madre y él no se quien es-dijo con la voz entrecortada Naruto

-se parece a ti ese hombre-dijo Kiba y Naruto lo miró habiendo notado el parecido

-él es Minato Namikaze y ella como sabes es Kushina Uzumaki-dijo sin quitar su seriedad Shino

-por que me muestras esto?-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache

-la señora Tsunade me contrató para encontrar a tu madre y a su hijo, o sea tú

-por que?-dijo Naruto

-tú madre y Minato Namikaze tuvieron una relación sentimental del pareja-dijo Shino y el rubio miró la foto, Kiba miró a su esposo sorprendido y con la boca abierta atando cabos-tu madre era una mujer humilde y como debes saber los Namikaze están en el mismo nivel económico que los Uchiha-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-la señora Tsunade cómo su esposo Jiraya no veían con buenos ojos esa relación por que creían que tu madre era una caza fortunas

-mi madre no era a si-gritó Naruto

-déjame terminar-dijo Shino y el rubio cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse-la señora Tsunade cómo su esposo nunca le dijeron a tu madre que estaba en contra de esa relación que tenía con su único hijo, pero los gestos valen mas que mil palabras, un día Kushina Uzumaki decidió desaparecer, por lo que investigado es por que ella creía quen una encajaría en ese mundo y que no sería aceptada, por palabras de la señora Tsunade, Minato la buscó pero nunca la encontró, a los dos años si no mal recuerdo Minato Namikaze se enteró que Kushina quedó embarazada y con mas insistencia Minato buscó por cielo y tierra a tu madre y a ti, Minato les contó a sus padres y ellos al ver el estado de su hijo de tristeza decidieron ayudarle a buscar a la familia de su hijo, Minato murió y los padres de él siguieron buscando, contrataban detectives pero estos no daban con el paradero de ella, asta que la señora Tsunade me contrató y me dio la única foto que tenía de su hijo y de su madre, yo al ver la fotografía me quedé pensando por que yo había visto a tu madre en algún lugar y es cuando recordé tu historia, el nombre de tu madre y até cabos, he hablado con tus antiguos vecinos y me confirmaron que la mujer de la foto era tu madre, en otras palabras Naruto tú eres el heredero de una de las mas grandes fortunas de este país y me atrevo a decir que asta de otros países, eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze-Shino no dijo nada mas solo miraba al rubio lo confundido que estaba e intentaba asimilar toda la información recibida, pasó bastantes segundos y Kiba miró a su amigo que este comenzó a llorar con la foto en el pecho

-Shino la señora Tsunade le has dicho?-dijo Kiba

-no todo-dijo Shino-quería decirle antes a Naruto por que es mi amigo-el rubio miró a Shino con una sonrisa triste-también descubrí que eres Doncel por que no nos habías dicho?

-que-dijo Kiba alzando la voz-como que eres Doncel?-el rubio agachó la cabeza

-entiendo que lo ocultaras por que estabas solos y a si te sintieras fuerte y que las personas no te hicieran daño por ser Doncel, pero por que no decirnos a nosotros que somos tus amigos

-lo siento, se que tenía de haberos dicho

-también se que tienes un hijo-Kiba abrió la boca para luego taparla con su mano-por que nos has ocultado que has tenido una relación sentimental con Sasuke Uchiha y que has tenido un hijo varón con él-dijo enfadado Shino y también con un toque de decepción

-tienes un hijo con Sasuke Uchiha? Donde lo tienes?

-por que no le dices tú? Kiba es tu amigo

-tiene ocho años-dijo Naruto

-ocho años-gritó Kiba-tiene la misma edad que los hijos de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, fuiste su amante?

-si, se podría decir que fui amante de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-ahora entiendo por que te enfadabas cuando te nombraba a Sasuke Uchiha y por que ponías esa mirada

-se que te tenía de haber dicho Kiba-dijo con tristeza el rubio

-y donde está tu hijo?-dijo enfadado Kiba-espero que no hubieras sido capaz de haber abortado

-nunca hubiera hecho eso-dijo indignado Naruto-mi hijo es Menma Uchiha

-pero-Kiba no sabía que decir ya que no entendía

-Sakura y yo tuvimos un acuerdo

-por eso te ha dejado todo a ti?

-ella me lo ha dejado para vengarse de Sasuke por que no fue un buen esposo-dijo Naruto

-y que te diera a los niños?

-por que ella sabía que yo iba a ser mejor padre que Sasuke-dijo Naruto, Kiba solo cruzó los brazos enfadado y no dijo nada, estaba decepcionado de su amigo por que no le había dicho nada y eso significaba que no confiaba en él y eso le ponía de mal humor

-yo mañana le diré todo a la señora Tsunade, entiende que ella es mi clienta y está desesperada por encontrar a su único nieto

-entiendo y gracias por decirme-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-sabéis una cosa? Siempre me pregunté como era mi padre-Kiba miró al rubio por el tono de voz tan dulce que utilizó-mi madre tenía buen gusto, es una pena que no esté entre nosotros me hubiera gustado conocerlo y preguntarle millones de cosas

-Naruto que sientes? Quiero decir que sentirías si la señora Tsunade se pone delante de ti diciendo que tú eres su nieto-dijo Shino

-no estás enfadado con la señora Tsunade por que tu madre hubiera estado sola y después lo estuviste tú?-dijo Kiba serio

-no siento enfado ni nada, lo que siento es que esa señora cuando la vi me dije es igual que yo, está sola como yo, sin su esposo sin su hijo y por un segundo quise ser un familiar suyo para que no estemos juntos-dijo Naruto y Shino sonrió y Kiba también

-aprovecha que ya tienes un familiar y estoy seguro que te dará todo ese cariño que no te dio-dijo Shino

-me siento feliz-dijo Naruto

-mañana le diré sobre ti y si no te importa tu dirección, creo que necesitáis los dos hablar-dijo Shino

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-puedo quedarme la foto? Es que no tengo ninguna de mi padre, suena bien decir mi padre-sonrió Naruto quitándose una lágrima de felicidad de su mejilla

-claro-dijo Shino con una pequeña sonrisa y hubo un breve silencio

-que os parece si comenzamos a cenar-dijo Kiba-me muero de hambre

-la verdad es que yo también me muero de hambre-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente había llegado, en la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto estaba sirviendo café a su invitada Tsunade y a su esposo

-me alegra que ese detective encontrara algo de tu nieto, Tsunade-dijo Mikoto sentándose y con una sonrisa dulce

-que pena que Minato no esté aquí-dijo Fugaku y Tsunade le sonrió

\- fuisteis muy amigos-dijo Tsunade-por lo que me ha dicho el detective Abrume Kushina tuvo un Doncel

-de verdad?-dijo feliz Mikoto-a mi me hubiera gustado tener uno o si no una niña

-seguro que hubiera hecho buenas migas con Sasuke-dijo Fugaku y las dos mujeres le miraron

-ya se que estás insinuando-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-tu nieto debe tener la edad de Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-y como tu nieto es Doncel y mi Sasuke es varón hubieran hecho una linda pareja

-y seríamos familia-dijo Tsunade

-y todo quedaría en casa-dijo Fugaku

-como siempre pensando en los negocios-dijo con enfado Mikoto

-me ha encantado verte Tsunade, pero debo irme, quiero hacer unas cosas-dijo Fugaku

-acuérdate que hoy comemos juntos fuera-dijo Mikoto

-lo recuerdo-dijo Fugaku y se despidió de las dos mujeres para luego irse, la rubia y la azabache se pusieron hablar de todo un poco, a si estuvieron durante un buen rato asta que Tsunade decidió irse pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje a su teléfono, la rubia al ver el contenido del mensaje abrió los ojos sorprendida, Mikoto al ver la expresión de su amiga se acercó a ella y leyó el mensaje y puso su mano en la boca por lo sorprendida que estaba

-Naruto Uzumaki es mi nieto-susurró como ida Tsunade

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se dirigía a la oficina de Sasuke con unos papeles en la mano, hacía quince días que ya tenía su propia oficina y una secretaria, al mirar el rubio el puesto de la secretaria de Sasuke allí no había nadie, no le dio importancia, cuando se acercó a la puerta para tocar escuchó dos voces conocidas, una era de Sasuke y la otra del padre de este, pero lo que mas le extrañó e hizo que abriese un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido fue escuchar su nombre de los labios de Fugaku y decidió escuchar la conversación

-no me vas a responder como va con Neruto Uzumaki?-dijo Fugaku que estaba sentado en el sillón, el rubio podía verlo perfectamente y es cuando a su campo de visión con silla en mano se puso Sasuke sentándose

-va de maravilla, padre-el rubio no entendía a lo que se refería pero tenía un mal presentimiento

-entonces deberías de hacer oficial el noviazgo que tienes con él-a Naruto lo que escuchó en vez de sentir alegría por que el padre supiera de su relación con su hijo menor le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que el tono de voz del hombre era de burel asta con un toque de asco

-lo haré dentro de dos días, lo tengo planeado todo

-debes de actuar bien delante de tu madre ya sabes que ella es muy observadora

-lo se

-también debes de hacerlo delante de tu hermano Itachi y de su esposo Deidara

-se hacer muy bien lo de fingir-Naruto al escuchar esto puso su mano en el corazón ya que le empezaba a latir con fuerza y su respiración también comenzaba agitarse-en este tiempo he estado fingiendo muy bien que estoy muy enamorado de Naruto y él se lo creyó, lo tengo donde quiero

-es como debe ser, nadie se resiste aún Uchiha-la risa de Fugaku fue algo escandalosa al punto de vista para Naruto-aunque sinceramente hijo me das un poco de pena de tener que fingir que te atrae un varón pero todo vale la pena

-no me agrada nada pasar tiempo con Naruto pero lo hago por la empresa

-y cuando estéis casados toda la empresa estará a tu nombre, pero recuerda aguantar un año en estar casado con ese perdedor de Uzumaki

-padre si temes que se me pegue lo de ser un perdedor ya estoy vacunado contra eso-Naruto puso su otra mano en la boca

-cuando le pedirás matrimonio?

-aún es pronto, pero lo mas seguro que esperaré dos meses como mucho

-entiendo que no quieras estar como novio con una persona a si

-la verdad cuanto antes me case con él mejor-Naruto no quiso escuchar mas, aunque solo viera a Fugaku todas las facciones de su rostro y sus gestos no veía la cara de Sasuke pero se imaginaba que tenía la misma expresión de asco y de burla en su cara, con cuidado dio un paso atrás y su mente solo le decía que huyera de ese lugar, caminó lentamente arrastrando los pies, como si fuese un robot dejó los papeles en la mesa de la secretaria y siguió caminando con los pies arrastrando, la secretaría de Sasuke en ese momento pasó por su lado con una sonrisa y desapareció al ver el rostro pálido del rubio

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-dijo la chica con preocupación y el rubio no contestó, tenía la mirada fija al frente y seguía caminando del mismo modo, la chica se quedó en ese lugar preocupada sin saber que hacer, el ascensor se abrió en ese momento mostrando a Itachi que leía unos papeles y se dirigía al despacho de su hermano menor, pasó por el lado del rubio sin darse cuenta, cuando llegó a donde estaba la secretaria la miró

-está mi hermano en su oficina?-dijo Itachi y esse te dio cuenta que la chica miraba a otro lado con preocupación y miró donde miraba ella

-si está en la oficina con su padre-contestó la chica viendo como esperaba el ascensor el rubio y de vez en cuando se tambaleaba como si se marease-no se que le pasa, puede que haya recibido una mala noticia-Itachi frunció el ceño

-dale esto a mi hermano-dijo Itachi y se acercó al rubio con paso rápido-Naruto te pasa algo?-Itachi lo miró a la cara y se preocupó, ya que vio al rubio pálido, su mirada estaba perdida y su respiración estaba algo agitada-Naruto mírame-alzó un poco la voz pero el rubio no le hizo caso y se puso al frente poniendo sus manos en la mejilla del rubio para que le mirase a los ojos pero Itachi notó que aunque parecía que lo mirase no lo miraba y esto le asustó-que te pasa, puedes confiar en mi

-volví a caer-susurró Naruto que le costó entender a Itachi

-no te entiendo-dijo Itachi

-lo volvió hacer-volvió a susurrar el rubio e Itachi esta vez si entendió

-no se quien te ha hecho algo pero puedes decirme, yo te ayudaré

-creí en él-volvió a susurrar poniéndose la mano en el corazón y se tambaleo

-te voy a llevar al hospital no estás bien, déjame que avise a Sasuke

-No-alzó la voz Naruto y en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron-estoy bien, solo necesito aire-el rubio se adentró adentro

-te acompañaré

-no-dijo Naruto con claridad y dio al botón de la primera planta-gracias-susurró sin fuerzas y la puerta del ascensor se cerraron y puso la cabeza apoyada en la pared-quiero morirme-cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos-mama quiero estar contigo, por que no me llevaste para estar contigo-la puerta del ascensor se abrieron y salió de él con los pies arrastrando, no hizo caso de las miradas de nadie y salió del edificio con la vista en frente sin mirar nada sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, solo caminaba en línea recta y es cuando un sonido escuchó pero era lejano para él y por eso siguió caminando pero algo lo echó para atrás y es cuando reaccionó que iba a cruzar a la carretera con vehículos circulando miró al lado y vio una mujer de pelo negro que le miraba enfadada pero a la vez preocupada

-por que cruzaste Naruto?

-no me di cuenta señora Mikoto-agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior -pero debía haberme dejado que me atropellara, yo solo quiero morir en este momento-la mujer abrió los ojos por lo dicho por el chico e hizo que la mirara y vio tanta dolor y tristeza en los ojos azules que ha ella la dolió

-no digas eso Naruto, eres joven y se que tu vida no ha sido fácil, no dejes que nadie te rompa-la mujer vio como los ojos azules brillaban como si quisiera llorar pero el rubio lo impedía-no pasa nada si lloras-Naruto no aguantó mas y lloró, Mikoto le abrazó como una madre abraza aun hijo para consolarlo-no soy tu madre pero puedo consolarte y felicitarte como una madre, Naruto-el rubio lloraba desconsoladamente-vamos a otro lugar y me explicas lo que te ha pasado y te prometo que te voy ayudar-la mujer se separó del rubio le quitó unas lágrimas de su rostro y pidió un taxi y los dos se subieron para irse del ese lugar, pero lo que no vieron ninguno de los dos es que en ese momento Sasuke salía deprisa mirando el lugar con desesperación

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Bueno a partir de aquí ya veréis como dará un gran giro la historia, el que va a sufrir es Sasuke por que si él no sufre me tiro de un puente, comentar para saber lo que opináis


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sasuke estaba hablando con su padre en la oficina cuando Itachi entró, Sasuke como su padre le miraron y alzaron una ceja al ver la cara de confundido y de preocupado de Itachi

-pasa algo Itachi?-dijo Sasuke

-no-negó con la cabeza Itachi-creo que no-se acercó a Sasuke y le dio unos papeles-ya está revisado estos documentos, solo falta que los firmes tú y Naruto-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza cogiendo los documentos con el ceño fruncido ya que no le agradaba nada tener que dar explicaciones a alguien sobre la empresa y menos a alguien que no tenía ni idea

-Itachi-dijo serio Fugaku y su hijo mayor le miró-cuando piensan Deidara y tú tener un hijo?-Sasuke dejó los documentos encima de su mesa y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida

-padre lo de tener hijos es algo que solo Deidara y yo decidiremos cuando tenerlos, recuerda que yo no soy Sasuke-dijo serio Itachi y su padre como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño

-yo tuve a mi hija por que quise

-si tú lo dices-dijo con indiferencia Itachi-por que dices hija y no hijos?

-una larga historia-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-pues abréviala-dijo Itachi

-a mi también me interesa eso, tu hijo es varón y es mejor que un varón este en un futuro en tu puesto que no una mujer o Doncel, ya sabes que ellos son mas sentimentales sobre todo los Donceles, menos mal que no tuve ningún hijo Doncel para tenerlo en cada esquina llorando-sus dos hijos solo le miraron

-los Donceles son igual de capaces de llevar una empresa que un varón-dijo Itachi serio

-que pasa con Menma?-dijo Fugaku cambiando de tema, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente

-solo voy a decir que no es mi hijo, Sakura me engañó y cuando nació Sarada se lo compró a saber a quien Doncel por que era varó-los otros dos abrieron los ojos no creyéndose lo dicho

-estás seguro de eso?-dijo Fugaku

-si-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-no se de donde has sacado eso pero Menma es tu hijo-dijo Itachi serio-se parece a ti menos el color de ojos que son azules-en ese momento Itachi se quedó pensativo y recordó a Naruto

-Sakura me dijo que un tatarabuelo suyo tenía los ojos azules y yo como idiota me lo creí

-eso da lo mismo, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku serio-tu lo has criado y eso hace que seas su padre aunque no lo fueras

-pero padre no entiendes?

-entiendo perfectamente pero siempre he pensado que el padre es el que cría no el que engendra-Sasuke se le quedó mirando serio a su padre y en ese momento tocaron la puerta e Itachi dio permiso para que entrara la secretaria de Sasuke

-siento interrumpir pero encontré estos papeles en mi mesa, alguien los dejó-dijo la secretaría algo pensativa y se la notaba preocupada, Itachi se acercó a ella y cogió los papeles y los dejó en la mesa de su hermano pero antes echó un vistazo

-y no sabes quien?-dijo Sasuke serio y la chica negó con la cabeza

-puede que haya sido Naruto-dijo la secretaria algo triste que notaron los tres varones

-seguro que está bien Naruto, no te preocupes-dijo Itachi acercándose a la chica y poniendo su mano en el hombro y ella le sonrió

-es que parecía que estaba como ido y eso me preocupó-dijo la chica

-a mi también, puede que haya recibido alguna mala noticia de algún familiar-dijo Itachi

-Naruto no tiene familia-dijo serio Sasuke y se acercó a su hermano-que quieres decir que Naruto estaba mal?-Itachi y la secretaria se miraron unos segundos y luego miraron a Sasuke que parecía preocupado

-cuando le vi estaba pálido y como ido, le hablaba y no contestaba, decía cosas que no entendía-dijo Itachi serio-le ofrecí a llebarle al hospital y se negó

-luego le llamaré, estoy preocupada por él-dijo la secretaria y Sasuke no la miró, seguía mirando a su hermano

-que decía Naruto?-exigió saber Sasuke

-decía cosas que no entendí pero estoy seguro que alguien le hizo algo-dijo Itachi-le has hecho algo Sasuke? Le has insultado? le has golpeado?

-hoy no le he visto-dijo Sasuke

-yo me imagino que venía hacía aquí pero algo le puso en ese estado y seguramente dejó esos papeles él-dijo la secretaria

-Sasuke contéstame lo que te he preguntado-exigió Itachi

-y tú donde estabas?-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica y sin hacer caso a su hermano

-fui un momento al servicio y cuando vine vi a Na … quiero decir al señor Naruto en ese estado-Sasuke en ese momento miró a su padre que este estaba sentado de lo mas normal y que parecía que no le importaba lo que estaban hablando, enarcó sus cejas y de repente algo le vino en la mente la conversación que tuvo con su padre, se pasó su mano por su cabello y sus facciones cambiaron a preocupación y un dolor en su pecho se instaló

-que fue lo que te dijo Naruto-exigió con preocupación Sasuke y eso le extraño a todos los presentes en la oficina que miraban al Uchiha menor-contéstame-alzó la voz

-dijo algo que lo volvió hacer y que creyó en él y me imagino que alguien de esta empresa le ha hecho algo y a descubierto lo que de verdad es-dijo Itachi pero Sasuke solo escuchó lo primero por que se fue corriendo saliendo de la oficina desesperado

-lo que de verdad es?-dijo Fugaku-que quieres decir con eso

-padre deberías de haberte fijado mas en Naruto, pero a mi me costó saberlo, solo tenía que observarlo detenidamente

-que quieres decir?-dijo Fugaku

-Naruto no es varón es Doncel-dijo Itachi y vio la cara de su padre y la de la secretaría, en ese momento sonó un sonido del teléfono de Fugaku y lo miró

-es un mensaje de tu madre-dijo Fugaku leyendo el mensaje-parece que no comeré con ella por que ha recordado que tenía una cita con una amiga, también dice que llegará a la noche por que tiene muchos asuntos pendientes y que quiere que tú, Deidara y Sasuke vallan esta noche a la casa que nos dirá algo importante

-no te dice de que se trata?

-no, solo que es algo que ha pasado en la empresa y que ella tiene que saber quien es el culpable-dijo Fugaku sin entender e Itachi tampoco entendía nada, la secretaría que aún seguía en ese lugar decidió irse a su puesto de trabajo

-Sasuke tarda mucho-dijo Itachi mas para él que para su padre

-yo mejor me voy ya que tu madre no vendrá-dijo Fugaku levantándose del asiento

-yo también me iré he quedado con Deidara para comer

-recuerda venir los dos esta noche y mándale un mensaje a tu hermano o cuando lo veas se lo dices

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi mientras veía a su padre irse

-tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que nos quiere decir mi madre-susurró Itachi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-este es el lugar donde vivirás a partir de ahora Naruto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa-también creo que es lo justo para ti y también para que olvides ese dolor y ese sufrimiento que tienes por culpa de mi hijo Sasuke-la mujer lo dijo con decepción y enfado

-ya pasé esto una vez creo que lo volveré a superar

-yo estoy segura que si, eres un chico fuerte y tendrás que quedarte aquí sin que nadie sepa tu paradero para que mi plan funcione-el rubio la miró no muy seguro de seguir ese plan que le había contado la mujer-eres un Namikaze, Naruto y debes de empezar a vivir como tal y comportarte como las personas que te han hecho daño

-pero …

-no te preocupes por Menma y Sarada yo me ocuparé de ellos y le contaré la verdad y vendrán a verte, confío en mis nietos y se que sabrán guardar el secreto-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-como te he dicho cuando me has contado desde que conociste a Sasuke asta ahora te iba ayudar, me duele que mi hijo jugara de esa forma contigo y con Sakura por la empresa y yo me voy a encargar que se de cuenta que la empresa no es todo lo que hay en su vida, yo no le he enseñado a ninguno de mis hijos que sea a si, y menos que alce la mano a un Doncel o le grite como ha hecho contigo-dijo seria y asta llegaba al punto de estar enfadada-vas a estar bien con Tsunade, ella es una buena mujer que puede que se equivocara pero todas las personas pueden equivocarse y ser perdonados

-a mi me agrada Tsunade-dijo con tristeza Naruto mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a esconderse el sol

-ella sabe el plan y me va ayudar, por eso ella tiene que estar conmigo como médico que es para confirmar lo que digo

-yo no quiero que nadie sufra aunque se que a él le dará igual-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-con Tsunade podrás hablar de todo pero hoy no será mañana-dijo Mikoto cambiando de tema-será mejor que entremos-la mujer tocó el timbre y en pocos segundos una mujer de pelo castaño abrió, era la sirvienta y los dos entraron, Naruto con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera en otro mundo-Tsunade te pondrá a alguien para que te enseñe como debe de ser el funcionamiento de la empresa y también para comenzar a comportarte como el Doncel que debías de haber sido si tu madre no se haya ido-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-pero no te preocupes no perderás tu esencia-sonrió Mikoto acariciando la mejilla del rubio una vez dentro de la gran sala que el rubio miró sorprendido, al cabo de unos segundos Tsunade apareció con dos hombres uno era Doncel de cabello corto y negro y otro un varón de pelo gris con la cara tapada, Naruto reconoció al del pelo gris que este le sonrió y recordó cuando Kiba le dijo que Kakashi conocía a los Namikaze como a los Uchiha y de inmediato intuyó que el Doncel azabache sería Obito, iba a decir algo pero un abrazo maternal le sacó de sus pensamientos

-Naruto te tenía tan cerca, no se por que no me di cuenta del parecido que tenías con mi hijo Minato-el rubio la miraba-Sakura que había visto fotos de mi hijo me decía constantemente el parecido que tenías con mi hijo y que perdiste a tu madre siendo muy pequeño y que no conociste a tu padre, no se por que no me di cuenta-Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y la separó un poco y vio lágrimas en los ojos de ella

-señora Tsunade …

-puedes decirme abuela aunque sinceramente no me gusta pero lo dejaré pasar durante un tiempo-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por la mujer rubia

-solo necesito tiempo-dijo Naruto

-lo entiendo-dijo Tsunade quitándose las lágrimas-pero comenzaré pidiéndote disculpas, yo me enteré de la relación de mi hijo con tu madre cuando ya llebaban un tiempo, él único que sabía de esa relación era Fugaku que era muy amigo de mi hijo-Mikoto como Naruto fruncieron el ceño al escuchar ese nombre-estoy segura que si Fugaku hubiera sabido que Naruto es el hijo de mi hijo Minato no hubiera dicho lo que tenía que hacer Sasuke

-Tsunade-dijo Mikoto seria-déjame ellos a mi y también se que Fugaku nunca hubiera hecho nada en contra de Naruto si hubiera sabido de quien es hijo a él le hubiera interesado que estuvieran juntos por las empresas y también por que apreciaba a Minato

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Kakashi-yo ayudaré al plan para dar una lección a ese sobrino que tengo y Obito también, no diremos nada

Kakashi se dio cuenta de la mirada de Naruto a su esposo Doncel y sonrió-Naruto él es mi esposo, Obito Uchiha, es el hermano menor de Fugaku

-tenía ganas de conocerte-dijo Obito con una media sonrisa y Naruto afirmó que esa sonrisa las hacía todos los Uchiha como si la heredaran- Kakashi, Rin y yo éramos como alumnos de tu padre Minato, teníamos muy buena relación con él, también puedo hablarte de Minato-le guiñó el ojo al rubio y este se sonrojó

-me encantaría que me hablaras de él-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-hablaste con los Huyuga?-dijo Mikoto mirando a Tsunade

-si-dijo Tsunade-ellos enseñarán a Naruto todo-la rubia sonrió con calidez a Naruto que este la correspondió-Hinata era muy buena amiga de Sakura, al igual que Neji, Ino y Lee, a ellos los conocerás y no tienen relación con Sasuke ni nadie de su entorno-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-cada uno de ellos te enseñarán para cuando llegue el momento ser tú el que lleve la empresa

-y eso será una patada muy grande a las partes de mi sobrino Sasuke-todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Obito menos Mikoto que solo rodó los ojos

-mis amigos?-dijo Naruto

-ellos no deben de saber que estás aquí, se que confías en ellos pero y si por un descuido dicen algo que no deben? Y peor aún delante de Sasuke o alguien que lo conozca?-dijo Mikoto seria

-de acuerdo pero solo espero que sea en poco tiempo, no quiero tenerlos engañados y menos a Sai-dijo Naruto

-él es algo íntimo tuyo?-dijo Mikoto seria

-es como mi hermano, siempre he estado con él, en las malas y en las buenas-dijo Naruto-él está casado con Subaku No Gaara-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido

-con el pequeño Gaara?-dijo Mikoto sorprendida para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa-su familia lo echa mucho de menos sobre todo sus dos hermanos, pero lo admiro, lo dejó todo por la persona que amaba cosa que mi hijo-Mikoto cambio las facciones a una de enfado-yo no le críe de esa forma y estoy tan decepcionada con él

-Mikoto-dijo Tsunade-ya verás que se dará cuenta que todo no es la empresa y empezará a reaccionar

-por que lo defiendes, Tsunade?-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-Sasuke cree que Naruto es varón y a estado con él durante años, debe de ser por algo, y después volvió a estar con él-Mikoto hizo una pequeña sonrisa-puede que pensara que no aceptaríais su relación con un varón

-Sasuke nunca me quiso-dijo con seguridad Naruto-solo fui un juego para él, algo prohibido, él nunca me amado y … y ni siquiera quiere al hijo que tenemos en común-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules-y duele que me utilizara pero duele mas que yo accediera a su juego, nunca le voy a perdonar-Mikoto le miró con tristeza y Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior

-mi sobrino Sasuke antes no era a si-dijo Obito poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto-cambio mucho cuando le dijeron que estaba prometido con Sakura, pero eso no es excusa para haberte echo daño a ti y también a Sakura

-él podía haber rechazado ese compromiso y no lo hizo-dijo Kakashi serio

-solo ha pensado en él -susurró Naruto y Mikoto miró su reloj de pulsera y miró a Tsunade

-será mejor que nos vallamos para comenzar nuestra gran interpretación-Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza y miró a Naruto

-Naruto es tu casa y haz lo que quieras, mañana vendrán Neji y Hinata, ellos comenzaran a enseñarte lo que debes saber

-gracias Tsunade-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-por lo menos ya no me dices señora-dijo Tsunade acariciando la mejilla de Naruto con cariño

-nosotros no quedaremos un rato mas para hablar con Naruto-dijo Obito y Kakashi afirmó con la cabeza

-entonces nos vamos, estaré en contacto contigo, Naruto-dijo con cariño Mikoto y las dos mujeres se fueron

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mikoto como Tsunade entraron a la casa de Mikoto, cambiaron el semblante a tristeza y caminaron asta la sala, allí vieron a Fugaku sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, Mikoto frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, también estaban Itachi y Deidara que hablaban amenamente y la mirada negra de Mikoto se dirigió a su hijo menor que estaba en otro sofá con el cuerpo echado para adelante, con la mirada entrecerrada y con un cigarrillo en la mano y que no paraba de fumar, también se fijó que una de sus piernas se movía rápido en señal de nerviosismo, un poco mas alejados de ellos sentados en el suelo y alrededor de la mesa estaban Sarada y Menma comiendo algo, parecía que ninguno se percataba de la presencia de las dos mujeres, Mikoto frunció mas el ceño y con paso rápido se dirigió a su hijo menor se puso delante de él y le quitó con enfado el cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero de mala gana, Sasuke solo la miró

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no fumes en mi casa y menos delante de tus hijos-alzó la voz con enfado la mujer pelinegra e inmediatamente miró a su esposo que la miraba sorprendido como los demás ya que ella no solía actuar de esa forma-y tú Fugaku como que no le has dicho

-no me di cuenta-dijo Fugaku

-que no te diste cuenta-gritó Mikoto y Fugaku quedó en shock

-mama-dijo Itachi

-que-gritó Mikoto mirando a su hijo mayor

-Mikoto tranquilízate-dijo Tsunade y Mikoto miró a la rubia y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse

-para esto me haces venir-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke y la azabache y la rubia lo miraron-esto es una perdida de tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer-sacó Sasuke su teléfono y miró la pantalla y se mordió el labio inferior

-una perdida de tiempo-dijo Mikoto enfadada-que es lo que tienes que hacer que es tan importante

-estás alterada por algo y no quiero faltarte el respeto por meterte en mi vida-dijo Sasuke indiferente y con el ceño fruncido

-tienes algún amante esperando en tu cama, eso es lo importante que tienes que hacer-dijo Mikoto y Fugaku se acercó a ella no entendía por que estaba a si su esposa ya que ella no se comportaba a si

-si es a si que-retó Sasuke a su madre

-Sasuke-dijo con regaño Itachi

-eres un bastardo-dijo con odio Mikoto a su hijo menor y Sasuke agrandó sus ojos no se esperaba eso de su madre-como he podido tener un hijo como tú-Sasuke no dijo nada se quedó en blanco-te divierte jugar con las personas-alzó la voz Mikoto-te hace ser mas hombre, contéstame maldita sea

-Mikoto a que viene esto-dijo Fugaku serio pero a la vez intranquilo por lo que le estuviera pasando a su esposa

-y tú-miró a Fugaku-eres igual a él o peor, esa es la forma que tienes de que respete a las personas, da igual que sea, varón, Doncel o mujer, si tu hijo se burla de ellos o juega con sus sentimientos ahí está su padre para que le aplauda y le anime a seguir-suspiró fuertemente, Deidara e Itachi se miraron no entendían nada, los niños solo miraban a su abuela algo asustados y Tsunade solo miró al techo negando lentamente la cabeza y haciendo un pequeño suspiro

-de que hablas-dijo Fugaku-sabes que no me gusta que Sasuke como Itachi juegue con los sentimientos de los Donceles como de las mujeres-Fugaku no lo vio venir pero su esposa le golpeó en la cara con la mano abierta

-mentira y no vuelvas a mentirme, de a partir de hoy y asta nueva orden no quiero verte en el cuarto que compartimos, duerme donde te da la gana pero conmigo no-nadie que estaba allí no salía de su asombro mas que nada por el golpe que le dio Mikoto a Fugaku que este se puso su mano en el lugar golpeado

-mama si nos explica puede que entendamos algo-dijo Itachi calmadamente pero por dentro estaba nervioso

-por que no lo explica estos dos-dijo Mikoto-explicar como habéis planeado jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto Uzumaki para tener la empresa-Sasuke y Fugaku abrieron los ojos sorprendido

-Naruto Uzumaki es el chico que me hablaste, Itachi?-dijo Deidara e Itachi afirmó con la cabeza y Deidara miró a su suegro serio y luego a su cuñado, en cambio Sarada miró con enfado a su padre y Menma se levantó enfadado mirando a Sasuke

-mama no es lo que crees-se atrevió a decir Sasuke guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y Mikoto lo miró

-quieres que te explique la historia de él?-dijo Mikoto seria

-no tengo interés de saberla-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y Sasuke tampoco lo vio venir el golpe de Mikoto en la cara que este se puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada

-que es lo que te interesa Sasuke, la empresa-gritó Mikoto-pues despídete de ella-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que quieres decir con eso-se atrevió hablar Fugaku y su esposa no le miró solo sonrió de medio lado

-mi cincuenta por ciento por que aún me interesa se lo he vendido a Tsunade Namikaze-dijo Mikoto con frialdad viendo como el rostro de su hijo menor cambiaba drásticamente a sorprendido a uno lleno de furia

-como te has atrevido-gritó Sasuke

-te recuerdo que estoy viva? Y que yo sepa te los cedí por que te veía capacitado para llevar la empresa, pero veo que no es a si, ante pones todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieres con la empresa, o si no pregúntale a Naruto Uzumaki el que fue amigo tuyo en la adolescencia-hizo comillas Mikoto con los dedos en la palabra amigos-que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que de verdad es, me has decepcionado tanto-negó con la cabeza Mikoto y Sasuke se puso a pensar esas comillas con los dedos en la palabra amigos y es cuando algo en su cabeza hizo clic y se dio cuenta que Naruto habló con su madre y una furia le llenaba su cuerpo-por eso he decidido venderlas, pero no te preocupes, seguirás trabajando como un empleado, serás la mano derecha de Kakashi y si él decide contar contigo puede despedirte y pasa lo mismo con Itachi

-por que lo has hecho, eres mi madre-reclamó Sasuke

-para que aprendas-dijo Mikoto-y que sepas que antes está tu familia que una empresa

-sigo sin entender, solo puedo pensar que me odias-susurró Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás-pero me inquieta lo que te haya dicho el idiota de Naruto para que te pongas en contra mía de tu hijo-gritó esto último Sasuke y Mikoto volvió a golpear la cara de Sasuke y Tsunade frunció el ceño mirando a Sasuke

-respétalo-ordenó con la voz firme Mikoto

-por que tienes tanto interés en él-dijo Sasuke

-por que él es el nieto de Tsunade una gran amiga de la familia-dijo Mikoto enfadada y todos miraron a la rubia

-el nieto perdido?-dijo Itachi-como no me di cuenta, tiene un gran parecido a Minato-Fugaku en cambio se quedó pálido no esperaba que ese chico fuese el hijo de su amigo Minato

-esa es una de las razones y la otra es por que ese chico es Doncel-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a negar con la cabeza-siempre te he ensañado respeto a los Donceles y mujeres y tú no lo has tenido, a ese chico lo has insultado muchas veces, como has hecho en este momento y lo has golpeado

-no es verdad, Naruto es varón-susurró Sasuke y miró a cada uno que estaba en la sala por si alguien le decía que él tenía razón, solo pudo ver a su padre confundido-no te creo

-pues créetelo-dijo Mikoto-como te sientes a ser mas fuerte que un Doncel, Sasuke?-Sasuke seguía negando con la cabeza y puso una mano en ella-te has sentido mas hombre?

-basta-susurró Sasuke

-pero eso no es todo, tú como solo buscabas en él placer no te diste cuenta-Sasuke la miró y se notaba que sus ojos había arrepentimiento-recuerdas la última vez que le viste?

-que?-susurró Sasuke sin entender

-la última vez que le viste hace años, cuando le recalcaste que a ti te daba igual que sea Doncel, hombre o mujer que tú solo buscabas placer y divertirte y también le anunciaste que Sakura estaba embarazada de un mes y que ella te daría el varón que tú querías

-mama, basta-dijo Sasuke con la respiración un poco entrecortada y sus manos en la cabeza

-estabas equivocado Sakura no te dio el varón que quisiste-dijo con indiferencia Mikoto

-no hables de esa forma-susurró Sasuke

-pero si tú sueles hacerlo-dijo Mikoto -pero a lo que te decía por que hay mas, esa noche que se que sabes, Naruto tuvo un accidente que estuvo en coma cuatro meses, esos meses que tú te dedicabas a tener amantes y tratar con frialdad a Sakura, en ese accidente descubrieron algo en Naruto, el que era tu amante y tu te empeñabas en conservar que aún no entiendo con que fin-la mujer azabache suspiró negando con la cabeza-seguramente fue un milagro pero Naruto el día del accidente estaba embarazado de un mes-Sasuke la miró pálido-no te preocupes ese niño sobrevivió-Sasuke inconscientemente miró a Menma que este le miraba con enfado al igual que Sarada, los demás en la sala estaban sorprendidos menos Tsunade que miraba a Sasuke con indiferencia-como crees que reaccionó Naruto en el hospital cuando despertó del coma al ver a Sakura embarazada de cinco meses? Y al enterarse que estaba embarazado del mismo tiempo que la esposa de su amante?-Sasuke volvió a mirar a su madre que le miraba fríamente y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento

-no quiero saberlo-susurró Sasuke

-por casi pierde a su hijo, aquí presente está Tsunade y te lo puede confirmar-Sasuke no la miró-el embarazo fue bien como te habrás dado cuenta o te tengo que decir que Menma es el hijo de Naruto y tuyo para que lo entiendas-Sasuke solo tenía los ojos abiertos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros al recordar las palabras que le dijo a Menma y también al supuesto padre Doncel de este-una pregunta por que no entiendo el interés que tienes con ese chico, te gusta verle sufrir? Te gusta hacerle daño? Es que sinceramente no lo entiendo, mas que nada por que volviste utilizarlo como si fuese un trapo

-eso no es a si-susurró Sasuke

-a no?-dijo Mikoto-entonces por que le hiciste caso a tu padre?-miró la mujer azabache a su esposo con odio para luego mirar a su hijo

-por que … por que era amante de Sakura

-no me hagas reír-dijo con el ceño fruncido Mikoto-a ti no te importaba si Sakura tenía o no tenía amantes, por que tú los tenía

-por que creía que los dos se compincharon para vengarse de mi con lo de Menma-alzó un poco la voz

-y crees que es a si ahora?

-no-susurró Sasuke-necesito hablar con él y no me coge el teléfono

-dudo que lo haga-dijo Mikoto-esa es otra razón por lo que ha venido Tsunade, al ser médico y su abuela a tenido que reconocer el cuerpo al igual que yo

-que-susurró Sasuke

-reconocer el cuerpo?-dijo Itachi

-yo estuve hablando con Naruto, cuando se despidió de mi me dijo que todo estaba bien y yo le creí-Mikoto suspiró con tristeza

-abuela que intentas decir-dijo Menma acercándose a ella y Mikoto e sonrió con tristeza

-yo creía que le había animado pero no ha soportado que una persona-Mikoto miró a su hijo seria-que él confiaba y amaba le traicionara otra vez

-mama, cuando vi a Naruto en la empresa estaba mal, yo lo noté y la secretaria de Sasuke también, pero no me hagas pensar que él …

-Naruto cogió su coche-cortó Mikoto a Itachi-iba a una gran velocidad, recuerdo que me decía que quería irse con su madre que la echaba mucho de menos-Mikoto cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo abrió para seguir mirando a su hijo menor que este parecía que temblaba-Naruto decidió tirarse con el coche en el barranco que hay a las afueras de Konoha-todos quedaron sorprendidos

-no puede ser-dijo Sarada-Naruto no ha podido hacer eso-la niña comenzó a llorar-mama me dijo que él estaría siempre con nosotros

-mi papi no pudo hacer eso-dijo Menma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-yo al ser la última llamada recibida a su teléfono me llamaron, les costó por que el teléfono quedó destrozado, fui donde estaba su cuerpo, estaba irreconocible pero tenía el colgante que siempre llevaba y es cuando avisé a Tsunade y ella pudo reconocer que era Naruto ya que lo conocía de años, las dos decidimos incinerarlo y esparcimos las cenizas al mar, por eso hemos tardado tanto en llegar

-no puede ser-dijo Menma y miró con odio a Sasuke que este miraba al frente fijamente sin percatarse nada de su alrededor-es culpa tuya-el niño empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke que este solo cayó al suelo como ido-eres una mala persona, por que a él por que no le has dejado en paz-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro-te odio y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca por que tú eres el culpable

-Menma-dijo Deidara que parecía el mas entero de ese lugar ya que los otros varones estaban en shock-no digas esas cosas

-y tú que sabes-gritó con desesperación Menma-perdí a mi mama y también a mi papi y que es lo que me queda, la persona que me ha despreciado y lo peor de todo es que es mi padre, ojala se hubiera muerto él por mala persona

-Menma -dijo Sarada con tranquilad pero estaba llorando-déjalo no vale la pena una persona tan despreciable como él-Menma solo se fue del lugar asta su cuarto seguido de Sarada-Mikoto se mordió el labio y miró a su hijo menor que aún estaba en el suelo y con lágrimas en su rostro

-si has despreciado a tu hijo te mereces que él te desprecie en este momento-dijo Deidara

-no está muerto-susurró Sasuke levantándose del suelo y todos le miraron-él no está muerto-gritó sin importarle que estuviera llorando

-como estás seguro de eso?-dijo Tsunade seria-hemos visto el cuerpo tu madre y yo

-él no está muerto-dijo como pudo Sasuke-por que lo siento aquí-se puso su mano en el lado del corazón y las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos sorprendidas-por eso no está muerto-su respiración era violenta-no puede dejarme otra vez-gritó con fuerza-él no está muerto-bajó la voz poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y estirando sus cabellos negros-él no ha podido dejarme otra vez, él está vivo-se puso de cuclillas-él no se ha ido-susurró pero escuchado por todos que le miraban con lastima-él no ha podido hacerme esto por que me ama y yo le amo a él-Mikoto no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al ver a su hijo que estaba sufriendo pero tenía que ser fuerte, ya habían comenzado con el plan y no podía decirle a su hijo que eso era mentira, Tsunade en cambio se puso seria a la altura de Sasuke

-si le amas como dices por que no luchaste por él?-dijo Tsunade seria

-no podía-susurró Sasuke temblando-los dos varones, no nos aceptarían y yo …

-podías haber roto el compromiso con Sakura-cortó Tsunade a Sasuke

-quería demostrarle a mi padre que era mejor que Itachi, pero le perdí a él y cuando lo volví a ver me cegué por que creí que era amante de Sakura y también por lo de Menma-Mikoto miró enfadada a su esposo y suspiró fuertemente y volvió a mirar a su hijo menor-no quiero estar sin él, quiero que esté conmigo, se que soy un maldito bastardo pero él me amaba a si pero ahora él …-Sasuke no continuó y se arrodilló en el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo-Tsunade se levantó e Itachi se acercó a su hermano preocupado

-Sasuke deja de golpearte te estás haciendo daño-dijo Itachi intentando poner de pie a su hermano menor

-si Naruto está muero quiero irme con él-dijo Sasuke e Itachi lo único que hizo fue abrazar con fuerza a su hermano

-Sasuke si tú nos hubieras dicho la relación que tenías con Naruto en el pasado yo lo hubiera aceptado, también mama y papa con él tiempo-dijo Itachi, Tsunade en ese momento miró a Mikoto y vio dolor en sus ojos negros aunque no le demostrara

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Tsunade-demasiadas emociones por un día

-de acuerdo-dijo Mikoto-pero sinceramente cada uno tiene que recibir el daño que causa a las personas y si es el doble mejor-miró a Sasuke que seguía llorando en el pecho de su hermano mayor que este miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido

-yo opino igual-dijo Tsunade con indiferencia-espero que nos veamos en otras circunstancias-y la rubia se fue tranquilamente

-me voy a descansar a sido un día duro-dijo de lo mas normal Mikoto y se marchó a su cuarto sin mirar atrás por que si lo hacía estaba segura que esa mascara de frialdad que tenía se caería e iría abrazar a su hijo para consolarle y decirle que todo era mentira, entró a su habitación, se cambió de ropa tranquilamente para ponerse un camisón y se metió en la cama tranquilamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su hijo estaba enamorado de ese Doncel rubio que este también estaba locamente enamorado de su hijo menor, se propuso que cuando pasara el tiempo necesario ella haría lo imposible para que su hijo menor y Naruto estuvieran juntos y ser una familia con sus hijos por que Sarada también era hija de Naruto por que la niña le quería y el rubio la quería ella, cerró sus ojos negros e intentó dormir, sabía que le costaría por como había dejado a su hijo menor y también por que estaba acostumbrada a dormir con su esposo pero Fugaku necesitaba un castigo y ella sabía que ese castigo sería duro para su esposo

Continuará ….

No me tardé nada y estoy feliz …. Espero que os haya gustado, os doy las gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic que además me anima mucho a actualizar con rapidez y la inspiración no se va de paseo … espero que comentéis para saber que opináis de la actitud de Mikoto


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sasuke estaba en la mesa, con el desayuno puesto, miraba la comido pero en verdad no la miraba, estaba como ido como si no estuviera donde estaba, junto a él estaba su padre serio y pensativo, también estaban Itachi y Deidara pero el rubio estaba un poco incómodo por ese silencio

-entonces Itachi has sabido defenderte en casa tu solo?

-claro, recuerda que a los Uchiha saben hacer de todo-dijo con orgullo Itachi

-claro por eso cuando llegué a casa vi perfectamente que todo estaba en orden-dijo con burla Deidara

-oye, lo hice mejor que pude-dijo Itachi serio mirando a su pareja-lo que pasa es que la sirvienta no me dejaba en paz

-pobre chica-dijo Deidara con pena-lo que ha tenido que pasar contigo

-o yo con ella, todo él día detrás de mi diciéndome eso no se hace a si si no de otra forma-Deidara comenzó a reír por que se imaginaba la escena

-ahora entiendo por que July me dijo que me echaba de menos-dijo Deidara

-no deberías de darla tanta confianza-dijo entrecerrando los ojos Itachi

-te digo lo mismo, amor-dijo Deidara dando un beso en la mejilla a su esposo-pero me alegro a ver venido

-yo también me alegro-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi

-buenos días-dijo Menma que acaba de entrar para desayunar con el uniforme puesto, Deidara se fijó en el niño como Itachi y tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado y parecía cansado

-como te encuentras Menma?-dijo Deidara mientras el niño se sentaba entre Deidara y su abuelo

-podría estar mejor-dijo el niño serio y miró a Sasuke con odio y este le miró un segundo para luego poner su mirada en la comida y sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su cabello agarrándolo con fuerza

-sinceramente no se que decir, pero en estos casos se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo-dijo Deidara

-pues espero que el tiempo haga lo que debe de hacer hacia esta persona indeseable-dijo con rencor Menma señalando con la cabeza a Sasuke y nadie supo que decir, Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior

-buenos días a todos-dijo Mikoto seria que entraba junto con Sarada que también tenía su uniforme de la escuela, la mujer se acercó a su nieto y besó cu cabeza, acarició los cabellos largos de Deidara con cariño y miró a su hijo menor frunciendo el ceño-Sasuke compórtate como un Uchiha-dijo con frialdad la mujer

-déjame en paz-dijo Sasuke-deja que me hunda en mi propia mierda

-pues húndete pero no en mi casa-dijo Mikoto

-mama, basta-dijo serio Itachi-no ves que lo está pasando mal

-que llame a uno de sus amantes para que lo anime-Itachi solo miró a su madre serio para luego mirar a su hermano, Sarada que solo se quedó quita mirando a todos y escuchando solo sonrió de medio lado y miró a Sasuke con enfado, se acercó a su abuela Mikoto

-abuela podemos irnos ya-dijo Sarada-en estos momentos no me siento a gusto al estar al lado de cierta persona-Sasuke sopló al escuchar eso y se agarró mas fuerte sus cabellos azabaches

-estáis seguros de ir a la escuela? Tenía pensado que os quedarais aquí-dijo Mikoto

-prefiero ir a la escuela-dijo Menma

-yo también-dijo Sarada seria y siguiendo mirando a su padre-no lo soporto

-vamos abuela-dijo Menma

-os llevaré yo-dijo Mikoto-tengo que reunirme con Tsunade para firmar los papeles de la empresa

-estás segura de lo que vas hacer?-dijo Fugaku mirando a su esposa

-nunca he estado tan seguro de hacer algo-dijo Mikoto mirando a su esposo seria-tuve de haberme planteado de no casarme contigo-Fugaku abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que eso le dolió, Itachi la miró y Sasuke por primera ves miró a su madre

-no entiendo Mikoto tu comportamiento-dijo con reproche Fugaku

-no lo entiendes?-aparentó sorprenderse la mujer-pues te lo voy a explicar, yo cuando me casé contigo creía que eras una persona que miraba por el bien de las demás personas, o eso me hiciste creer, pero me he dado cuenta tarde que eres un egoísta y que manipulas a tu hijo para que haga lo que tú quieras, pero la culpa no es tuya, tu hijo Sasuke sacó tus mañas de despreciar y ser mas que otras personas por eso las humilla y no le importa los sentimientos de nadie solo de él mismo, por eso ahora está a si, le duele mas perder la empresa y no haber conseguiso lo que quería que el dolor que a causado a cierta persona que no voy a nombrar por que ya no está entre nosotros, pero no solo eso, ha despreciado a sus propios hijos que es sangre de su sangre, y eso es lo que me duele y como se que lo que mas quiere Sasuke es la empresa pues me deshago de ella?

.mama no es lo que tú crees-dijo Sasuke

-por lo menos ve a la empresa, Sasuke, tu nuevo jefe necesita que le expliques todo

-no tengo muchas ganas

-vas a ir y es una orden-dijo Mikoto-no quiero que Kakashi te esté esperando

-Kakashi?-dijo Itachi

-él será que asuma el mando de la empresa-dijo Mikoto

-y la revista?

-la llevará Obito

-mi hermano va a llevar la revista?-dijo Fugaku incrédulo

-que pasa Fugaku. No crees que es capaz tu hermano menor de llevar una empresa por ser Doncel?-dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido

-no es eso, mi hermano es capaz, pero debes saber que él está un poco …-intentó buscar una palabra Fugaku acorde a lo que iba a decir pero no la encontraba-loco

-lo importante es que sepa lo que haga-dijo Mikoto y miró a los dos niños con una sonrisa dulce-vamos niños que os llevaré a la escuela

-vas a conducir tu?-dijo Menma

-si-dijo Mikoto

-es la primera vez que te veré conducir abuela, creía que no sabías-dijo emocionada Sarada

-hace años que no conduzco-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-vamos a morir-dijo con terror Menma

-por que no te lleva el chofer?-dijo Fugaku

-por que me apetece conducir-dijo Mikoto

-insisto vamos a morir y yo solo tengo ocho años y no he descubierto que le pasa a Sora cuando me ve-la mujer miró enfadada a si nieto pero luego alzó una ceja, los demás también le miraron asta Sasuke que hizo una pequeña sonrisa ya que ese comportamiento le recordó a Naruto y se mordió el labio inferior

-quien es Sora?-dijo Mikoto

-es un niño raro que cuando me mira se sonroja, tiene seis años, y creo que está enfermo-Sarada solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de su hermano

-hace una semana me lo presentó Naruto, también a sus padres que se llaman, Sai y Gaara-dijo Sarada

-Subaku No Gaara?-dijo sorprendido Itachi

-no se si será ese-dijo Sarada

-si que es él-dijo Mikoto

-y tiene un hijo?-dijo Itachi-sus hermanos no saben nada

-pues no le digáis, es cosa de Gaara que le diga él a ellos-dijo Mikoto

-Sora es Doncel-Sarada miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado -no sabías que era Doncel?

-claro que sabía, lo supe desde el momento que le vi-dijo Menma mirando al lado un poco sonrojado, la niña se puso enfrente de él sonriendo ampliamente-vale me lo dijeron ellos, yo aún soy pequeño para saber esas cosas, yo solo se que las niñas y los Donceles me molestan mucho

-no sabía que eras un rompe corazones, sobrino-dijo Deidara divertido y Menma le miró sin entender-no sabes que es eso verdad?-el niño negó con la cabeza-pues te vas a quedar con las ganas

-jo, ahora tengo que saber otra palabra rara-dijo Menma haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos en su pecho y todos sonrieron incluso Sasuke

-entonces ese niño cuando te mira se sonroja-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-si, creo que está enfermo y sus padres no se dan cuenta, sobre todo su padre que no quiere que me acerque a él y me dice que soy un-frunció el ceño Menma-pervertido, esa es la palabra y también que le voy a quitar su inocencia, creo que a Sai no le agrado y yo no entiendo nada de lo que me dice

-ya lo entenderás cuando seas grande-Menma frunció el ceño por las palabras de su abuela Mikoto

-mi papi me decía lo mismo-susurró Menma triste-pero también me decía que también le demostraré a Sai que no soy un pervertido para su hijo-Mikoto rió

-Menma eres idiota-dijo Sarada y Menma la miró enfadado por el insulto-tienes un enamorado y no te das ni cuenta-dijo alegre la niña con un toque de diversión, Menma solo arqueó sus cejas

-Sora tiene unos ojos bonitos-dijo Menma con simpleza

-sin pensarlo los Uchiha se unirán con la familia de Gaara-dijo Itachi y Menma le miró-ya sabes unidos los dos como una familia

-casarme con él?-dijo Menma

-si-dijo Itachi sonriendo con la cara de Menma

-pero es que no habla, siempre está sonrojado y seguro que nos aburriríamos, por que no querrá jugar ni hacer nada conmigo

-jugar eh?-dijo divertido Itachi-ya verás como si querrá jugar contigo cuando seáis mas grande-Deidara le dio un codazo en el brazo a su esposo y los dos niños le miraron sin entender por que no entendían el tono de voz de su tío

-Itachi, recuerda que Menma tiene ocho años-dijo Mikoto

-ya verás cuando sea mas grande me buscará para que le hable de sexo-dijo Itachi de lo mas normal y Mikoto, Deidara y Fugaku rodaron los ojos en cambio Sasuke suspiró mirando su desayuno que aún no había tocado

-sexo?-dijeron los dos niños a la vez

-que es el sexo?-dijo Menma

-algo que te encantará cuando seas grande y sobre todo cuando tengas a tu persona especial-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-por que no puedo hacerlo ahora?-dijo Menma

-por que eres pequeño-dijo Itachi pero le iba a decir que seguro que su amiguito no se levantaba pero no le dijo sabía que si le decía su madre lo mataba y Deidara le cortaría las pelotas para luego asesinarlo

-no es justo-dijo con un puchero Menma

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Mikoto

-abuela-dijo Menma-después de la escuela podemos ir a ver a Sora?-sonrió el niño y todos le miraron para luego sonreír menos Sasuke que ahora estaba metido en su mundo

-claro que si-dijo Mikoto y los dos niños y la mujer comenzaron a marcharse

-Menma saluda de nuestra parte a tu noviecito-dijo Itachi y todos rieron menos Menma que frunció el ceño y se fueron -Sasuke que te parece que tu hijo ya tenga interés en un Doncel?-Sasuke suspiró y miró a su hermano

-es demasiado pequeño-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-será pequeño pero ha dicho me gusta sus ojos, eso es por que le gusta ese niño-dijo Itachi

-cuando eres un niño te gusta todo lo que se mueve pero no sabes lo que significa-dijo enfadado Sasuke e Itachi frunció el ceño-me gustaría que no le metas esas cosas a mi hijo

-valla hermanito, ahora es tu hijo-dijo Itachi serio-ayer pensabas que no lo era-Sasuke cerró sus puños

-me equivoqué con Menma y merezco que me odie, le dije cosas horribles, pero no tienes derecho de hablar con él de cosas que me pertenecen a mi

-sobre la charla de sexo cuando sea grande? Pues creo que como sigas a si buscará aún desconocido antes de hablar contigo-dijo Itachi levantándose-espabila con tus hijos por que si los quieres recuperar tendrás de dejar de lado tu orgullo y ese dolor que sientes por la perdida de Naruto-Sasuke miró solo a su germano suavizando sus facciones a ponerlas a una de tristeza

-voy a cambiarme e ir a la empresa-dijo en un susurro Sasuke para luego marcharse para subir a su cuarto

-no crees que te has pasado?-dijo Deidara-ya lo está pasando mal, se nota que anoche no durmió nada, solo fíjate en las ojeras y sus ojos rojos

-sabes, Deidara, mi hermano se merece lo que está sufriendo, seguro que Naruto sufrió mas que él, si lo hubieras visto ayer tú le hubieras golpeado-el rubio no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza pensativo-pero me duele que mi hermano esté sufriendo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el coche que conducía Mikoto los dos niños estaban atrás con su cinturón puesto, cada uno miraba por su respectiva ventana con aires nostálgicos y con tristeza, Mikoto solo los podía ver con tristeza por el espejo, giró a la izquierda sentido contrario a su escuela y los niños se percataron

-abuela te equivocaste-dijo Menma sin quitar su vista por la ventana

-lo se, os llevaré a otro lugar-los dos niños se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros y volver a mirar por la ventana, el trayecto duró como unos diez minutos asta que Mikoto paró el coche, se quitó su cinturón y poniendo su brazo en el asiento se giró a mirar a los niños que miraban el lugar desconcertados ya que no solían ir por esa zona pero si les impresionó las mansiones que habían igual o mas grandes que la de sus abuelos

-donde estamos abuela?-dijo Sarada, la mujer los miró seria

-antes de deciros algo importante quiero que me prometáis que lo que veáis y escuchéis no se lo diréis a nadie-los dos niños se miraron para luego mirar a su abuela serios

-de acuerdo, no diremos nada, te lo prometemos-dijo Sarada seria y Menma del mismo mofo afirmó con la cabeza, la mujer hizo una sonrisa

-de lo que escuchasteis ayer algo es mentira-dijo Mikoto y los niños la siguieron mirando serios-no hubo accidente ni nada, Naruto está vivo y está en esa mansión-señaló la mansión mas grande, los niños abrieron los ojos-si lo dije delante de vosotros era para que sea mas creíble, quería darle una lección a mi ingrato hijo menor, vuestro padre

-entonces Naruto está vivo?-dijo Sarada incrédula

-perdonar por haceros sufrir-dijo apenada Mikoto

-mi papi está vivo?-dijo Menma e hizo una sonrisa y se quitó el cinturón

-Naruto vivirá una temporada en la casa de Tsunade Namikaze, la abuela de Naruto y es vuestra bisabuela, Naruto necesita tiempo para salir de ese dolor que tiene y tristeza, también se tiene que preparar para llevar los negocios y también merece ser feliz sin que nadie le haga sufrir

-quiero verlo-exigió Menma

-claro, no hay problema-dijo Mikoto

-nos quedaremos con él?-dijo Sarada quitándose el cinturón

-eso no será posible, os quedaréis conmigo pero lo veréis todos los días-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa llena de cariño-si os quedáis con él sospecharan que algo pasa sobre todo Itachi

-el tío Itachi es un genio y el descubriría pronto lo que pasa-dijo Sarada con orgullo

-Itachi es un genio-dijo Mikoto

-entiendo-dijo Menma-si es para que sufra Sasuke-Mikoto frunció el ceño-estoy de acuerdo y yo ayudaré-Sarada solo le miró con tristeza

-Menma recuerda que Sasuke es tu padre-dijo seria Mikoto

-a él no le importó cuando me despreció y me dijo bastardo, pero no solo eso, dijo que mi padre Doncel era una zorra y aunque no sepa que es eso es una palabra que no me gusta y seguro que es un insulto-dijo Menma con enfado-no le voy a perdonar nunca, no le quiero como padre-Mikoto suspiró tristemente

-dejemos eso para otra ocasión-dijo Mikoto saliendo del coche y los niños hicieron lo mismo, los tres se dirigieron hacia la mansión, la niña miraba todo asombrada por el gran jardín que veía y Menma solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido-Menma se que estás enfadado con Sasuke pero me gustaría que le dijeras papa

-no lo voy hacer-dijo con seguridad Menma

-tienen muchas actitudes de él, no se puede negar que eres su hijo-dijo Mikoto y Menma sopló con frustración

-pues voy hacer lo que sea para no tener ningún parecido con él-dijo seguro Menma, Mikoto suspiró derrotada y cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada tocó la puerta, esperaron unos segundos asta que un sirviente abrió la puerta y sonrió

-buenos días señora Uchiha-dijo el empleado-pueden pasar

-buenos días y gracias-dijo Mikoto y el empleado los llevó a la sala, se despidió y se fue el empleado hacer su trabajo, Mikoto, Menma y Sarada miraron a la sala y allí vieron un chico varón de cabello largo castaño, una chica de pelo largo negro azulado que les daba la espalda y un rubio serio y con cara de deprimido mirando a los otros dos, el rubio miró a la entrada de la sala y sonrió, los dos niños sonrieron abiertamente pero se percataron de la sonrisa triste del rubio

-Sarada, Menma-dijo el rubio y se dirigió hacia los niños

-Naruto-dijo feliz Sarada

-papi-dijo Menma y el rubio abrazó a los dos niños, Mikoto sonrió con cariño al ver la escena y miró a las otras dos personas

-señora Mikoto

-como estás Hinata-dijo Mikoto con cariño

-bien

-señora Uchiha-la mujer sonrió negando con la cabeza

-no se como decirte que me digas por mi nombre, Neji-el castaño sonrió y la mujer se acercó a los dos y le abrazó-mucho tiempo sin veros

-bastante-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-como va tu matrimonio Hinata?-dijo Mikoto

-fantástico-dijo la chica

-me alegro-dijo Mikoto y miró a Neji con una sonrisa-ya encontraste a tu persona especial?-el castaño solo miró a la dirección del rubio viendo como este hablaba con cariño con los dos niños

-lo encontré-sonrió de medio lado Neji, Mikoto solo borró su sonrisa pero no dijo nada

-Tsunade?-dijo Mikoto

-la vieja debe de estar a punto de bajar-dijo Naruto acercándose a Mikoto

-a quien le dices vieja, niño-dijo Tsunade seria que acababa de entrar a la sala, Naruto solo sonrió

-será mejor que os valláis hacer vuestras cosas-dijo Naruto

-nos estás echando?-dijo Tsunade indignada

-algo a si-dijo Naruto

-bueno mejor nos vamos-dijo Mikoto-traje el coche

-hace años que no conduces-dijo Tsunade

-la practica no la he perdido-dijo Mikoto, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros

-vamos, Kakashi debe de estar al llegar, ya que le cité dos horas antes-dijo Tsunade-ese hombre siempre llega tarde a todo-dijo de mal humor

-siempre lo ha hecho-dijo Mikoto-recuerdo el día que Obito nos lo iba a presentar, tuvimos que esperarle dos o tres horas, Itachi se durmió y yo como estaba embarazada de Sasuke quería cortarle la cabeza-sonrió la morena con nostalgia-Fugaku solo decía que no lo iba aceptar por hacer esperar a su lindo hermanito y Obito estaba de lo mas normal, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso-negó con la cabeza

-si te sirve de consuelo también llegaba tarde cuando quedaba con mi hijo Minato-dijo Tsunade-ya sabemos que esa costumbre no se la podemos quitar a Kakashi

-tienes razón-dijo Mikoto

-chicos cuidaros-dijo Tsunade y se acercó a Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla y revolvió los cabellos de Menma y Sarada para luego las dos mujeres marcharse

-yo creía que Kakashi llegaba solo tarde al trabajo-dijo Naruto

-kakashi es a si-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-chicos no os he presentado a ellos-dijo sonriendo Naruto-ella es Sarada y el Menma, mis hijos-los niños solo rodaron los ojos, Hinata intentó no reír y Neji hizo una pequeña sonrisa-que pasa?

-ya los conocíamos Naruto-dijo Sarada y abrazó a Naruto que este se sorprendió sin saber a que venía ese abrazo-gracias por presentarme como tu hija

-para mi eres mi hija, Sakura cuidó y crío a mi hijo como suyo por que no hacerlo yo?-todos sonrieron

-también conocemos a Ino y a Lee-dijo Menma-te lo digo por si alguna vez los conoces sepas que los conocemos

-ellos son digo eran amigos de mi mama-dijo con tristeza Sarada

-ella siempre estará en tu corazón Sarada-dijo Naruto y la niña sonrió-habéis desayunado?

-si-dijo Sarada-y que vais hacer ahora?-Naruto suspiró

-por mi no haría nada-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-estudiar-dijo Neji mostrando unos cuantos libros que eran bastante gordos

-mañana conocerás a Ino y Lee-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-solo espero que no me manden mucho trabajo, no tengo muchos ánimo-dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana y los dos Huyuga se miraron por la actitud del rubio ya que había momentos que estaba bien y otros que estaba triste

-estúpido Uchiha-susurró Neji que solo escuchó Hinata

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unas cuantas horas y Sasuke llegó a la empresa, se notaba que estaba decaído, llegó asta donde estaba su oficina y miró la puerta de la oficina que era de Naruto, puso su mano en el pomo y la abrió lentamente como si tuviera miedo de ver algo estaño en su interior, miró el lugar paara luego caminar hacia la mesa, se sentó en la silla y puso sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y miró porta retrato, lo cogió, no se extrañó por la imagen que mostraba la foto que era Naruto con Menma y Sarada, el rubio sonreía abiertamente y los dos niños sonreían, esa foto le recordaba una foto que había en su casa, con Sakura y los dos niños, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió, dejó la foto donde estaba y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-ahora me doy cuenta lo mal padre que he sido-susurró Sasuke con tristeza-lo mal esposo-con un dedo con delicadeza lo pasó por el cuerpo de Naruto de la foto-y lo cobarde que fui contigo, no puedo creer que no estés, algo me dice que es mentira, pero mi madre no me mentiría-puso sus manos en la cara por que las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir con rapidez-quiero morirme, quiero verte, quiero que mis hijos me quieran, quiero tener una familia contigo, pero siempre lo echo a perder-con rabia cogió una grapadora y la tiró a la pared

-deberías de dejar ese mal genio en otro lado-Sasuke miró a la persona y se quitó las lágrimas de su cara

-que quiere Kakashi

-no deberías de hablar a si a tu superior-dijo el peli plata

-no me molestes-dijo con enfado Sasuke-si lo que quieres es despedirme, despídeme

-creo que te haría un favor-dijo Kakashi acercándose a la mesa-como sabes yo soy ahora el jefe, vengo de una reunión que tenían tu madre y Tsunade, legalmente está empresa ya es de los Namikaze, ya sabes que Naruto está muerto y su parte de la empresa inmediatamente pasa a Tsunade-se sentó en la silla con tranquilidad y cogió el porta retrato

-Menma es hijo de Naruto, debería pasar todo a él-dijo Sasuke, Kakashi miró serio al azabache

-Menma es menor de edad-dijo Kakashi-y como sabes Sakura dijo que su parte no podía pasar a ningún Uchiha, y que yo sepa Menma tiene el apellido Uchiha, aunque eso a ti te vendría muy bien

-cállate-gritó Sasuke levantándose del asiento-no sabes lo que pienso en estos momentos

-pero para ti no era importante esta empresa?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-una pena que Menma Uchiha no lo haya heredado por que al estar Naruto muerto inmediatamente la custodia pasa a su padre varón y eso significa que podrías utilizar la herencia de él como te plazca

-te he dicho que te calles-gritó Sasuke-Naruto no está muerto-Kakashi abrió sorprendido los ojos

-no puedo creer que veas el fantasma de Naruto-dijo divertido Kakashi, Sasuke agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior-este será tu despacho, me llevaré las cosas que eran de Naruto, como esta foto-se levantó Kakashi

-no-gritó Sasuke y Kakashi alzó una ceja-por favor no te lleves esa foto-susurró con tristeza, el peli plateado lo miró serio y se maldijo por que le dio lástima y dejó la foto

-iré a ver mi despacho-dijo Kakashi-he contratado a una persona de confianza para los términos legales-Sasuke le miró-es Shikamaru Nara creo que lo conoces-el azabache no dijo nada y en ese momento aunque la puerta estaba abierta alguien tocó, Kakashi miró y sonrió a la chica

-buenos días

-debes de ser mi secretaria-dijo Kakashi

-si-dijo la chica-mi nombre es Sara

-yo soy Kakashi y no me gustan las formalidades, me gusta que la empresa sea una gran familia-sonrió Kakashi debajo de la bufanda, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y la secretaria sonrió

-señor Uchiha puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo la secretaria

-no-la chica agachó la cabeza

-puedes preguntarme a mi, soy el superior de él-dijo Kakasi y la chica la miró

-es que me quedé preocupada por el señor Naruto, me gustaría saber si está bien-dijo Sara y Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerzas pensando que se traía esa chica con el rubio

-desgraciadamente Naruto falleció ayer en un accidente de trafico-dijo Kakashi con tristeza, la chica abrió los ojos ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta

-pero …

-ya lo has escuchado, ahora deja el tema de Naruto-dijo Sasuke cortando a la chica y con frialdad habló, Kakashi miró con reproche al azabache

-puedo hacerte una pregunta Sara?-dijo Kakashi

-si-dijo la chica mirando con tristeza al peli plateado

-si tú estás enamorada de alguien que harías para que esa persona sea feliz?

-si me corresponde hacer todo por esa persona, tratarlo bien, decirle cosas bonitas

-si supuestamente sois de diferente nivel social que harías?-continuó Kakashi, Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía a que venía eso

-si yo fuera de un nivel económico alto y mi pareja no, le ayudaría en todo, si mi familia por lo que sea no lo aceptases yo lo dejaría todo por él sin importarme nada, si tengo que empezar desde cero empezaría, lo importante es ser feliz y si con la persona que amas eres feliz lo demás no importa-Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-y si la persona no te corresponde?-la chica alzó una ceja ya que no entendía a que venía esas preguntas y entonces vio a Sasuke que estaba con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados

-dejarlo-dijo la chica-si conmigo no es feliz seguro tendrá otra persona para hacerlo feliz-Kakashi sonrió

-gracias por responder con sinceridad,-dijo Kakashi-yo también lo dejaría todo por la persona amada y si mi persona amada no me ama y no es feliz lo dejaría, opinamos igual Sara

-todo el mundo debe de opinar a si, no puedes obligar a una persona a estar contigo si no te ama, a la larga eso produce la infelicidad

-me enseñarías la oficina, Sara?

-claro, señor Kakashi-dijo Sara y los dos salieron de la oficina, a los dos minutos Sasuke salió de la oficina como de la empresa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto subió a su nuevo cuarto, era grande y con una cama bastante amplia, suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello, miró al techo, aparentaba estar bien pero en verdad no era a si, se sentía tan humillado y dolido, se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió hacia a la gran ventana y miró el jardín, allí vio a Sarada admirando las flores, la niña parecía feliz, al lado de ella estaba Hinata que la sonreía y la decía algo, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, puso su mano en ese lugar y sin poder evitarlo lloró como hizo la noche pasada y se deslizó por la pared

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama de esa habitación de hotel, se dirigió al baño, Naruto que estaba la cama tumbado lo único que hizo es ponerse su ropa interior para seguir mirando el techo de esa amplia habitación de hotel, tenía el ceño fruncido por que estaba cansado de esa situación que tenía con Sasuke, desde el lugar miró por la ventana y estaba todo oscuro y se dijo que era la persona mas patética del mundo por seguir en esa situación, unas horas antes cuando estaba en su apartamento recibió un mensaje del azabache ya ni siquiera era una llamada y como llevaba planeado desde hacía unos días quería que esa situación terminase, ya no quería ser el amante de una persona casada que ni siquiera se quitaba el anillo de casado, no tenía planeado tener sexo con Sasuke por que ya comprendió que era sexo lo que hacían, en el pasado era un niño y creía que lo que hacían era hacer el amor pero ahora sabía que era solo sexo, ni siquiera el azabache le decía un te quiero, por lo menos antes si se lo decía, pero su paciencia tenía un límite y no era justo para él ni la esposa que Sasuke tenía, se levantó sin ganas de la cama y se quedó sentado mirando el suelo por que esa noche sería la última de estar con él o la primera de ser una pareja estable, por que eso era lo que quería_

_Sasuke salió del baño con una toalla en el cuello secándose sus cabellos y otra en la cintura, miró de reojo al rubio que estaba en la cama y parecía pensativo pero no dijo nada, cuando creyó que su cabello estaba lo suficiente seco dejó la toalla en la cama y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, cuando terminó de ponerse su ropa vio con extrañeza que el rubio seguía y frunció el ceño_

_-has venido en coche?-dijo el azabache _

_-si-dijo el rubio_

_-puedes pasar toda la noche aquí está pagada la habitación asta mañana-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño levantándose y miró al azabache frunciendo el ceño _

_-no tienes la decencia de quitarte el anillo-Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró el anillo_

_-no tengo por que quitármelo-dijo con indiferencia el azabache y el rubio cerró los puños con fuerza_

_-como puedes hacer esto-gritó Naruto_

_-y tú?-Naruto abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que le había dicho el azabache-eres tú el que se mete con una persona casada-al rubio le comenzó a brillar los ojos pero no iba a llorar_

_-vas a llorar? Por favor Naruto no te comportes como nenaza, eres varón_

_-si fuese Doncel sería diferente?_

_-no-dijo Sasuke con frialdad-seré sincero contigo de una vez, aunque fueses, mujer o Doncel para mi eres diversión, un juego, no estás en mi altura, debes de entenderlo de una vez, o por que crees que no quiero que nadie sepa que nos conocemos? Por que para mi no eres nada, solo algo que me llamó la atención desde el día que te vi que fue unas semanas antes de conocerte y por que no decirlo algo prohibido y lo prohibido es excitante _

_-se acabó-dijo Naruto_

_-que!_

_-me has respondido sin preguntarte_

_-pues bien por ti-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke-además ya me cansé de ti, mi esposa está embarazada de un mes y me dará un hijo varón, como comprenderás-sonrió con burla-ya no entras en mis planes_

_-eres un maldito bastardo-gritó Naruto-no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida_

_-estoy seguro que me llamaras para que te folle pero solo accederé cuando yo tenga ganas de follar contigo-sonrió con prepotencia Sasuke y pasó por su lado-ni creas que yo voy a ir detrás de ti-cogió su chaqueta y se la puso tranquilamente-espero que no nos veamos mas pero te deseo lo mejor-y sin mas salió de ese cuarto, Naruto al escuchar la puerta solo pudo arrodillarse en el suelo y llorar con desesperación, a si estuvo una hora o mas, decidió levantarse del suelo y se metió en la ducha, se limpió con fuerza su cuerpo y llorando, cuando creyó que estaba limpio salió de la ducha se secó el cuerpo y se vistió, no podía evitar llorar, antes de salir del cuarto lo miró para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, decidió bajar por las escaleras lentamente, tenía una mano en la cabeza por que su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no le dio importancia, entregó la llave del cuarto a la recepcionista que lo miró con preocupación y cuando salió del hotel el rubio ni siquiera notó que estaba lloviendo, se dirigió hacia su coche y se subió arrancó y se puso en marcha, no dejaba de llorar e hipaba _

_Sasuke llegó a la casa que compartía con su esposa casi dos horas después de salir del hotel, entró y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa que lo miraba con enfado_

_-donde has estado-exigió saber Sakura_

_-no te importa-dijo con frialdad Sasuke_

_-que no me importa, soy tu esposa y estaba preocupada, no te has dado cuenta de la lluvia-gritó Sakura_

_-no molestes que todo es culpa tuya_

_-culpa mía-gritó Sakura-la culpa de que, de que tu amanse te de cuenta que eres un maldito bastardo-Sasuke la miró con odio y dio un paso hacia ella y la peli rosa retrocedió por que la estaba intimidando, pero lo peor que sin saber ella había aceptado_

_-eres una maldita arpía-dijo con ira Sasuke-deberías de desaparecer de mi vida y ni creas que me importa ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti solo por el simple echo por que tú eres la madre-Sakura solo abrió los ojos y las lágrimas salieron sin control-creías que me importabas? Estás tan equivocada, lo único que siento por ti es asco y odio-Sasuke en ese momento sintió un vuelco en el corazón y sin poder evitarlo se puso su mano en ese lugar-Naruto-susurró bastante flojo pero Sakura lo escuchó, Sasuke inmediatamente y confundido se fue a su cuarto, uno que no compartía con su esposa, Sakura en cambio se quedó en el lugar llorando, que sorpresa se llevó a la mañana siguiente en encontrarse en el hospital a Naruto Uzumaki en coma y embarazado con el mismo tiempo que ella_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento y fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se apoyó en ella deslizándose por ella, las lágrimas salían deprisa de sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza

-no estás muerto-susurró Sasuke negando con la cabeza y puso su rostro en las rosillas-no lo estás, aquella vez sentí cuando tuviste el accidente por que está vez no sentí nada? por que es mentira-miró el lugar y estiró las piernas-prefiero mil veces que no me quieras ver a que estés muerto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, Naruto conoció a Ino y a Lee, los dos le agradó pero Lee era un varón con mucha energía y eso le estresaba un poco, Hinata, Naruto e Ino estaban en el cuarto de Naruto la chica rubia lo miraba serio

-nunca has pensado en dejarte el pelo largo?-dijo Ino y Naruto solo la miró-creo que te quedaría bien

-yo también lo creo-dijo Hinata, Naruto se quedó cayado y miró al suelo con tristeza

-_oye Sasuke, no te gustan las mujeres y Donceles con el cabello largo?-el azabache miró al rubio con una ceja alzada_

_-no me gusta el cabello largo de las mujeres, Donceles y varones-el rubio miró al suelo-quieres dejarte el cabello largo?_

_-no es eso, es que …_

_-una vez esparcí el rumor que me gustaban el cabello largo, pero era mentira, solo era para que me dejaran en paz la chicas y Donceles-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal cortando al rubio-a mi me gustas con cabello corto, Naruto_

_-_me dejaré el cabello largo-dijo Naruto con tristeza-voy a empezar a cambiar por que no mi cabello-el rubio seguía mirando al suelo y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, las dos chicas se percataron

-Naruto si no quieres, no lo hagas-dijo Hinata quitándole las lágrimas del rostro

-un Doncel también es lindo con cabello corto-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-a él le gusta el cabello corto y me dijo que yo le gustaba a si, si voy a romper del todo con su recuerdo me dejaré el cabello largo, quiero empezar de nuevo, se otra persona sin su recuerdo que era todo mentira solo para hacerme daño-las dos chicas se miraron con tristeza

-has comido Naruto?-dijo Ino para cambiar de tema

-si-Hinata frunció el ceño sabiendo que el rubio mentía por que ella había estado con él desde la mañana y se dijo que le comentaría eso a Tsunade, ya que el día anterior pasó lo mismo

-pues si no te importa yo comeré algo, tengo hambre-dijo Ino

-te acompaño, yo no hhe comido-dijo Hinata e Ino la miró alzando una ceja ya que ella sabía que su amiga estuvo con el rubio y si él había comido significaba que la azabache también-vamos Ino, dejemos a Naruto un rato solo-las dos chicas salieron y Naruto cogió un libro que le había dado Neji para que estudiara

Continuará ….

Hola a todos otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, comentar y mil gracias a todos por leer


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

_-Sai no molestes-gritó un rubio de quince años _

_-si solo te estoy diciendo que tienes que hacer la tarea de la escuela, Naruto_

_-es aburrido-dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana con melancolía con el puño en su barbilla, el azabache suspiró_

_-te adherí que ese bastardo que traes no me gusta_

_-no es un bastardo-dijo Naruto enfadado_

_-no me gusta para ti-dijo Sai con el ceño fruncido_

_-no me importa que no te guste-el azabache suspiró de mala gana_

_-luego no vengas llorando-el rubio le miró con reproche y Sai decidió irse, Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana durante unos minutos y decidió hacer la tarea escolar, no pudo concentrarse y dejó de hacerla para salir de su apartamento_

_Naruto caminaba por las calles tranquilamente asta que llegó al parque que solía sentarse para mirar a las personas que pasaban, todas sonreían, mayores y pequeños, pero le entraba melancolía cuando veía una pareja con su hijo, echaba de menos a su madre por eso se entristecía, recordaba como un tesoro los momentos que pasaba con ella, agarró su colgante que era un remolino que era de la familia Uzumaki y cerró los ojos con fuerza_

_-que haces a esta hora aquí?-el rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió con felicidad, conocía esa voz tan varonil, le hacía estremecer y le llenaba todo su cuerpo de felicidad_

_-mirando-dijo Naruto y la otra persona que tenía su edad se sentó a su lado_

_-no entiendo por que miras a personas que aparentan felicidad_

_-aparentar?_

_-todas aparentan lo que no son, nadie se libra de eso_

_-tú también?-dijo Naruto con tristeza pero no lo aparentó_

_-bastantes veces lo hago_

_-no eres feliz en este momento, Sasuke?-el azabache miró al frente y el rubio solo lo miraba esperando que la respuesta fuese si, por que estaba con él_

_-no-el rubio agachó la mirada decepcionado y hubo un silencio entre los dos, escuchó un suspiro de parte del azabache-tengo que irme-el rubio solo le miró y el azabache le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa-tengo que hacer algo desgraciadamente, si fuese por mi me quedaría contigo-el azabache miró a los lados para luego acercarse al rostro del rubio y besarlo en los labios-deberías de estar feliz, mi amor-susurró cerca de los labios del rubio y este sonrió, Sasuke sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al rubio-lo escrito de mi puño y letra-le guiño un ojo y se marchó lentamente, Naruto le miró asta que desapareció de su campo de visión y miró la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer, su sonrisa se ensanchó y un sonrojo se puso en sus mejillas y se guardó la carta_

_-esta es la prueba que necesita Sai para que entienda que Sasuke me ama-dijo feliz el rubio levantándose-yo sabía que me amabas-salió corriendo del parque asta que llegó a su apartamento, cuando entró, su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse solo en ese lugar que compartió con su madre-debería de haberlo superado-se sentó en el sillón y miró el lugar y sonrió-estoy seguro que en un futuro Sasuke y yo seremos una familia y ya no estaré solo_

_Sasuke ya estaba en el último año y al siguiente entraría a la Universidad, estaba en su aula con su uniforme de la escuela, tenía cara de aburrido y fastidiado, escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas y Donceles hacia su persona, en ese momento se sentó alguien a su lado, el azabache no la miró sabía quien era_

_-no hemos hablado en todo el día Sasuke_

_-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Sakura-dijo con frialdad el azabache, la chica se mordió el labio inferior_

_-vamos después a comer juntos en la cafetería que hay al lado?_

_-no-dijo Sasuke-prefiero comer solo, no me gusta tu compañía_

_-soy tu prometida por que un día hagas lo que hacen los prometidos no pasa nada-el azabache la miró de reojo y suspiró_

_-de acuerdo-dijo el azabache, la chica sonrió de felicidad_

_-te quiero presentar alguien que conocí en esa cafetería, seguro que te agradará_

_-sabes que no me interesan tus estúpidos amigos-la chica se entristeció_

_Hago todo lo posible para llevarnos bien y tú no haces nada, si no te interesa el compromiso rómpelo-lo último lo dijo la chica con enfado_

_-sabes lo que me interesa al estar contigo-dijo con frialdad Sasuke sin mirarla, la chica solo agachó la mirada con tristeza_

_-se perfectamente que es por la empresa y al estar casado conmigo tú serías el dueño_

_-sabía que eras lista-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento la clase terminó y la chica se levantó_

_-iré a comer con mis amigos-dijo con tristeza Sakura y Sasuke se levantó y la miró, en ese momento recordó algo que le dijo su padre, que la tenía que complacer para tenerla dominada, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio_

_-Sakura-la chica lo miró-no íbamos a comer juntos?-la peli rosa sonrió con felicidad_

_-ya verás que te agradará esa cafetería y el camarero es muy simpático-dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar y Sakura se puso a su lado comenzando hablar con él, Sasuke no decía nada, ni siquiera la escuchaba por que no la interesaba nada de lo que la chica le dijera_

_Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en un lugar desocupado, la peli rosa parecía feliz mirando el menú para saber que comer, Sasuke en cambió dio un pequeño vistazo para luego comenzar a mirar por la ventana con su mano en la mejilla_

_-buenos días-dijo una voz alegre, Sasuke abrió los ojos por que conocía esa voz y miró a la persona_

_-Naruto, hola-dijo Sakura alegre_

_-hola Sakura_

_-te invitaría a comer pero estoy acompañada-dijo la chica y el rubio miró al acompañante la chica y su sonrisa desapareció-mira, quiero presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, mi prometido, antes de empezar la Universidad nos casaremos-a Sakura en ese momento hizo desaparecer su sonrisa al ver lo pálido que se puso el rubio y vio el temblor en su mano sin dejar de mirar al azabache, la chica miró a Sasuke que este miraba al rubio parecía por su expresión que no le importaba el estado del rubio pero notó en los ojos negros dolor y a la vez enfado como si un secreto se acaba de descubrir, la chica volvió a mirar al rubio que este se tambaleó, Sakura inmediatamente se levantó y agarró al rubio-te encuentras bien? Sientate, Naruto_

_-No-alzó un poco la voz Naruto-lo siento, es que hoy me he levantado algo constipado-la chica solo entrecerró los ojos y miró detenidamente al rubio y a ella no le parecía que estuviera enfermo, miró los ojos azules que miraban hacia los ojos negros de Sasuke y vio mucho dolor y solo cayó en la conclusión que el rubio y el azabache se conocían pero la pregunta era de donde? De que?-felicidades Sakura-dijo en un susurró Naruto_

_-Sakura-dijo Sasuke levantándose con seriedad-vámonos _

_-pero, Sasuke-dijo la chica preocupada_

_-quédate tú si quieres, pero yo me voy-dijo Sasuke con autoridad sin dejar de mirar al rubio y eso lo vio la chica_

_-de verdad estás bien, Naruto?_

_-si-dijo el rubio haciendo una sonrisa forzada a la chica y ella le correspondió de la misma forma, miró al azabache que seguía mirando con indiferencia al rubio y decidió irse, Sasuke comenzó a marcharse_

_-te odio-susurró Naruto cuando el azabache pasó por su lado y paró cerrando los puños con fuerza para luego volver a caminar para marcharse del lugar, de a partir de ese día Sakura no apareció a la cafetería ni sola ni acompañada, en cambio la relación de Sasuke y Naruto se rompió durante unos días, días que Sasuke no llamó a Naruto para darle ninguna explicación, al cuarto día se apareció por la noche en la casa del rubio diciéndole que era un compromiso arreglado y que era para unir la empresa y para que sea de él, pero que no estaba enamorado de ella y que se tenía que casar con ella prometiendo al rubio que nunca habían hecho nada y que no lo haría, también le dijo que se divorciaría de ella al año de casados y que solo tenía ojos para él y que le quería, Naruto lo perdonó creyendo en el azabache, y esa fue la última vez que le dijo que le quería y que le dijera mi amor_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

-Naruto te ves lindo-dijo Ino sonriendo-verdad que si, Hinata?

-si-dijo la chica de ojos perla-y tu cabello es hermoso-el rubio se tocó su cabello que lo tenía un poco mas debajo de lo hombros agarrado en una coleta

-bajemos abajo para que te vean-dijo Ino y las dos chicas agarraron de los brazos del rubio y con rapidez bajaron a la planta baja, allí estaba Tsunade que sonreía, Lee que abrió los ojos sorprendido y Neji que sonrió de medio lado con una niña de unos diez meses de edad en brazos-que te parece Neji como está tu novio?-Naruto se sonrojó

-está hermoso, el Doncel mas hermoso que he visto-dijo Neji acercándose al rubio dándole un beso rápido en los labios que fue correspondido con una sonrisa-como lo ves tú Sayuri?-la niña rió y estiró sus brazos hacia el rubio

-lindo-dijo con un poco de dificultad la niña, Naruto cogió a la niña en brazos y besó su frente

-tú eres mas linda, mi niña-dijo con cariño Naruto

-Naruto hoy es el día para que te presentes como Namikaze y pongas en su lugar a cierto Uchiha-dijo Tsunade y Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado

_-_y con las armas que puede tener un Doncel-dijo Ino

-esa es la fuerza de la juventud-gritó Lee alzando el puño-y si ese Uchiha se atreve hacer algo incorrecto le enseñaras lo que te enseñé

-darle en sus partes con elegancia-dijo Naruto

-a si se habla-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-vendrás conmigo, verdad Neji?-dijo Naruto

-contigo voy al fin del mundo-dijo Neji acariciando con cariño la mejilla del rubio

-yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Neji-dijo Naruto

-espero que la boda llegue pronto-dijo Hinata

-Neji ya tiene ganas de eso-dijo Lee y el castaño rodó los ojos

-es pronto para eso-dijo Naruto

-cuando antes lleguemos antes comenzará la función-dijo Tsunade y Naruto le dio la niña a Ino

-ya nos contaréis-dijo Hinata

-saldrá todo bien-susurró Naruto soplando para tranquilizarse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en su oficina mirando unos papeles pero en verdad no miraba nada ya que su secretaría que estaba en frente de él le estaba regañando y se maldijo el día que la dio tanta confianza para que ella le regañara de esa forma, lo peor es que el día que comenzó esa confianza fue una noche que salieron de copas, ella había dejado su novio de toda la vida por que le pilló que tenía un amante y él pues se levantaba de su maldita vida, por lo menos su hija Sarada le hablaba como antes, pero con Menma era diferente y eso le ponía de mal humor, y ese mal humor se transformaba en dolor, suspiró por enésima vez y se maldijo por acostarse con su secretaria esa noche de borrachera, ninguno de los dos recordaba nada, pero sabían que tuvieron sexo y desde ese día su secretaria solo sabía regañarle como si fuese un niño pequeño

-me estás escuchando Sasuke Uchiha-gritó la secretaria

-no hace falta que grites Tenten, no estoy sordo

-entonces por que lo has vuelto hacer-Sasuke frunció el ceño mirándose sus muñecas vendadas

-por que quise-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-que respuesta es esa, no eres un crío para darme esa respuesta

-quieres saber por que lo hice-gritó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento-por que mi vida es una puta mierda, siempre a sido una mierda y lo será, para que seguir viviendo si ya se que todo a mi alrededor es una mierda

-Sasuke no entiendes que las personas que te quieren sufren?-el azabache alzó una ceja y sonrió con falsedad

-sufrir ellos? Mi madre ya no es igual conmigo, mi padre prefiere estar en su oficina y no ver a nadie, Itachi me mira con lástima al igual que Deidara y ahora que este está embarazado ni si quiera me miran, y Menma mi hijo me odia, solo me mira con odio, prefiere antes aún extraño antes que a mi

-tienes buena relación con tu hija Sarada-dijo con tristeza Tenten

-Sarada-susurró irónico-a ella le doy pena por eso decidió hablarme y decirme papa

-y yo?

-tú eres una amiga-dijo Sasuke-si yo no estuviera tu vida seguiría igual

-no digas estúpideces-dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido-tu hermano Itachi como tu cuñado no te tienen lástima están preocupados por tu y tu madre está pensando como sigas a si en internarte

-déjame solo-susurró Sasuke

-no lo haré, alguien tiene que estar contigo por si vuelves hacer algo estúpido como lo que hiciste hace cuatro días-Sasuke no dijo nada solo volvió a sentarse en su silla y Tenten suspiró-maldita sea Sasuke debes de superar la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki

-si él está muerto es por mi culpa-gritó Sasuke-y no vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia

-te duele tanto que no quieres que nadie lo nombre-dijo Tenten-pues te recuerdo que tu hijo Menma es su hijo y él lo recordará siempre-Sasuke la miró-joder Sasuke reacciona, la vida es hermosa, no puedes quedarte estancado en un recuerdo donde tú has sido el malo y te desquitas con intentos de suicidios, tienes a tus hijos, no crees que ellos sufrirán? Ya han sufrido por la muerte de Naruto y no me digas que Menma no sentiría tu muerte por que si la sentiría por que ante todo eres su padre y te quiere pero es igual de orgulloso que tú

-e intentado hacercarme a él

-lo habrás hecho pero él necesita ese cariño que no le has dado y que ahora le das a Sarada-Sasuke suspiró y se puso su mano en la frente mordiendose el labio inferior

-daría lo que fuera para que mi hijo me volviera a decir papa-susurró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-duele tanto que tú hijo te desprecie, es lo que tuvo de haber sentido él cuando lo desprecié, muchas veces cojo la foto que tengo de Naruto y mía cuando éramos adolescentes y le pregunto-Tenten se acercó a Sasuke sentándose en la silla u poniendo una mano encima de la mano del azabache-pero no me responde y yo me siento tan pésimo y deseo irme para no seguir haciendo daño a nadie y sobre todo a mi hijo

-Sasuke-dijo Tenten mirando el reloj de pulsera-es tarde y debe de venir la señora Tsunade en cualquier momento, debemos de ir a la sala de juntas-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió forzadamente

-ya no soy el que era

-cuando salgas de ese hoyo que te has metido tu solo volverás a ser el que eras cuando te conocí-dijo Tenten sonriendo y levantándose del asiento-o no te acuerdas que durante unos días fui la secretaria del rubio-Sasuke sonrió

-cuando antes vallamos mejor, a si no me harán preguntas indeseadas-dijo Sasuke levantándose y los dos salieron de la oficina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la sala de juntas estaba Itachi, Mikoto, Kakashi con su secretaria Sara, Fugaku, Sasuke y su secretaria, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa, Kakashi tenía una sonrisa divertida al igual que Mikoto, los dos estaban espectantes a las reacciones y veía cada uno de los presentes sobre todo a Sasuke que este parecía nostalgico y triste su secretaría le hablaba cerca de su oído y eso a Mikoto le hacía fruncir el ceño, no por que tuviera una buena relación con su secretaria si no por si tenían algo íntimo ya que a la chica castaña la había escuchado decir por su nombre a Sasuke y este no se quejo

-valla parece que se le está pegando mis mañas a Tsunade y a la persona que desde hoy llevará la empresa-dijo Kakashi, nadie dijo nada ni le dio importancia ya que sabían que habría un nuevo jefe y si ese día estaban ahí era para conocerlo y si estaba Mikoto era por la amistad que tenía con los Namikaze y por ver las caras de todos

-quien dice que se me pegaron tus mañas Kakashi-dijo la rubia de grandes pechos en la puerta y a su lado estaba un varón de pelo castaño, todos miraron a la puerta, Sasuke al ver al castaño frunció el ceño y Tenten lo notó-ya conocéis a Neji Huyuga y quien no lo conozca ya lo conocéis-la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas libres y Neji se sentó antes de hacer una reverencia

-no seas tan formal, Neji-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

-él será el que lleve la empresa, Tsunade?-dijo Itachi mirando a Neji con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo no seré Itachi-dijo Neji y miró hacia atrás que en ese momento entró un rubio con pelo largo atado en una coleta baja, Tsunade no miró hacia atrás pero sonrió al ver las caras de sorprendidos, de Itachi, Fugaku, de Sara la secretaria, Tenten por impulso de pie con la boca abierta, Mikoto como Tsunade y Kakashi miraron a Sasuke que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no los tenía por estar sorprendido si no de terror y su cara se puso pálida

-señores, gracias por asistir, como algunos sabréis quien soy igualmente me presentaré, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y yo soy el dueño de esta empresa-lo dijo todo con seriedad y se sentó, miró a cada uno de los presentes y sonrió con una media sonrisa, si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo yo me encargaré personalmente de despedirlo en este momento, otra cosa el que manda soy yo, no se hace nada sin mi consentimiento, espero que eso quede claro, por eso están aquí estás dos chicas, para que informen a los demás empleados-miró a las dos chicas para posar su mirada seria en la castaña que intentaba que reaccionase Sasuke que no dejaba de mirar al rubio-la empresa no es un juego alguien me enseñó eso y si veo algo que no me agrada inmediatamente irá a la calle, nada de relaciones sentimentales en horas laborales eso también es un motivo de despido-Naruto se levantó-usted como se llama señorita?-miraba a la castaña con indiferencia, ella lo miró sin saber que hacer y se levantó

-soy Tenten y soy la secretaria de Sasuke-Tsunade cómo Nejo miraban al rubio sin entender el por que estaba reaccionando de esa forma y mirando con ira a la castaña, cosa que Mikoto intentaba no reír

-que tipo de relación tiene con su jefe?-la chica no sabía que decir la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio la hacía tener miedo-conteste o quiere ser la primera en ser despedida

-soy su secretaria-dijo con algo de temor Tenten y miró de reojo a Sasuke ya que se estaba preocupando por él, no le gustaba la expresión que tenía, estaba pálido, su mirada era de terror y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar-y amiga

-pues eso lo tendré cambiar en este momento-dijo con frialdad Naruto pero en ese momento Sasuke se levantó poniendo su mano en la boca y se fue corriendo del lugar, Tenten le siguió sin importarle las miradas de todos y menos lo que iba a decir el nuevo jefe que para su gusto había cambiado mucho y daba miedo sobre todo por que creía ella como todos que estaba muerto, en la sala de juntos se formó un silencio bastante incómodo, Tsunade miró con enfado a su nieto por que no le gustó como habó a la chica y Neji estaba mas serio de lo que solía estar, la rubia iba a reclamar a su nieto pero una risa se lo impidió, todos miraron a la azabache de ojos negros que no podía evitar parar de reír

-no podía aguantar, lo siento-dijo como pudo Mikoto-la cara de todos vosotros era un poema y la de Sasuke-se puso la mano en la boca- era como si estuviera viendo un fasntasma-Naruto rodó los ojos-seguro que no podía aguantar de vomitar

-mama-dijo Itachi confundido la mujer cayó intentando no sonreír tan abiertamente-tú sabias?-señaló al rubio que este ya estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido

-si-dijo Mikoto-Kakashi, Obito y los niños lo sabíamos

-no puedo creer que nos hayas dicho esa mentira-dijo Itachi serio

-se lo merecía Sasuke-dijo seria Mikoto-quiero decir que fue idea mía y Tsunade cómo Naruto aceptaron

-pero mama

-nada Itachi, ya está echo y Sasuke aprendió la lección que le quise dar-dijo Mikoto de lo mas normal

-y las consecuencias en Sasuke?-dijo Itachi y Mikoto se entristeció

-yo no pensé que él actuaría de esa forma pero ya no hace nada de eso-dijo Mikoto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto los miraba a los dos y escuchaba atentamente y se preguntó que consecuencias eran

-tú crees, no quise decirte nada pero hace cuatro días lo volvió hacer, sabes quien lo encontró?-dijo Itachi enfadado y Tsunade aunque escuchaba hizo que no escuchaba, Kakashi en cambio miraba unos papeles sorprendido por que Sasuke volvió hacerlo

-que! Por que no me dijiste-dijo exaltada Mikoto y miró a su esposo-tú sabías?

-no lo sabía, me estoy enterando ahora-dijo Itachi

-quien lo encontró?-se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi cuando él una de las veces lo encontró en el baño desmayado con dos botes de pastillas vacíos y tuvo que llevarlo rápido al hospital y es cuando eso se lo comentó a Tsunade y todos se enteraron pero decidieron no decirle nada a Naruto para que no se sintiera culpable

-Menma-dijo Itachi

-nunca pensé que eso pasara-dijo Mikoto apenada

-me lo imagino-dijo Itachi-pero alguien debe de estar con él y Tenten es una buena compañía para él-Naruto frunció el ceño no sabían de que hablaban y se propuso sacarle la información a Menma cuando lo viera

-está reunión terminó-dijo enfadado Naruto levantándose

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade seria este solo la miró serio-no quiero que por el cargo que tienes lo uses en contra de nadie, recuerda de donde vienes-el rubio la sonrió

-no te preocupes abuela, no abusaré de mi cargo-dijo Naruto saliendo de la sala y Neji fue tras él

-Naruto-dijo Neji y este le miró sin dejar de caminar y el castaño se puso a su lado-pasa algo?

-no-dijo Naruto serio

-quieres que me quede hoy contigo?-dijo Neji sonriendo y Naruto le sonrió, lo que ellos dos no vieron es que en ese momento salieron del baño Tenten y Sasuke

-puedo apañarmelas solo, además Sara es una buena secretaria

-sabes que el Uchiha era la mano derecha de Kakashi?

-lo se-dijo Naruto serio

-no me hace gracia que lo tengas tan cerca

-no te preocupes, todo es estrictamente laboral, no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él que sea bueno, por eso te digo que te olvides de él como yo lo tengo olvidado-dijo Naruto y Neji sonrió-debes de saber que a quien quiero es a ti y que te quede claro

-no dudo que me quieras-dijo Neji y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios que Naruto lo recibió gustosamente-nos vemos a la tarde

-ya te llamaré cuando llegue a casa-dijo Naruto y Neji le volvió a besar, vio como Naruto se alejaba y se dio la vuelta miró de reojo hacia al lado y vio allí a Sasuke con su secretaria y sonrió con superioridad y se marchó

Continuará ….

No me tardé en actualizar, me felicito a mi misma, comentar para saber si me tiráis tomatazos o Ramen a la cabeza


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

Sasuke llegó a la casa de sus padres por que recibió un mensaje de su madre, al ver el mensaje frunció el ceño pero igualmente iría ya que no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones de su madre por su comportamiento

Al entrar a la gran mansión se dirigió a la sala y allí vio a Deidara que acariciaba su vientre algo abultado con cariño, inmediatamente dirigió su vista a sus dos hijos, primero a Sarada que esta cuando lo vio le sonrió, Menma en cambio cuando lo miró notó decepción con mezcla de enfado

-como te encuentras Sasuke?-dijo Deidara y Sasuke se sentó a su lado, echándose hacia atrás y mirando al techo con los ojos entrecerrados

-podría estar mejor-dijo sin ganas Sasuke-sabes para que me ha hecho venir mi madre?

-no lo se-dijo Deidara-pero se que también le ha dicho a Itachi que venga-Sasuke miró a Deidara y sin poder evitar miró el vientre de este y se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos inmediatamente-como ha ido la reunión?

-fatal-dijo Sasuke-yo no quería estar allí y vi algo desagradable-Deidara lo miró con los ojos abiertos

-pasó algo? Itachi no me dijo nada

-vi un maldito fantasma, es lo que me faltaba, ahora solo falta que me atormente, no tengo bastante con las pesadillas que ahora viene un fantasma para decirme lo bastardo que soy-dijo Sasuke echándose para delante y poniéndose sus manos en la cabeza

-te lo mereces-dijo Menma y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza

-Menma-regañó Sarada y el niño solo miró a otro lado

-Sasuke no te mortifiques tanto-dijo Deidara-sinceramente no se que decirte para que tengas otro ánimo pero has cambiado a peor-Menma frunció el ceño mirando al rubio de pelo largo-lo único que haces es que suframos los que estamos a tu alrededor

-pues dejarme que haga lo que quiero hacer a si no sufriréis-dijo Sasuke levantándose con enfado-no entendéis lo que siento y la única forma que se valla ese dolor es morirme-hubo un silencio incómodo tras esas palabras, Sarada agachó la cabeza con tristeza y con ganas de llorar, Menma solo miraba a Sasuke con enfado pero mordiéndose el labio inferior

-eres un cobarde-dijo Menma con enfado-siempre has sido un cobarde, que se puede esperar de una persona como tú

-Menma no le digas esas cosas a tu padre-dijo con regaño Deidara

-mi padre? Él no es mi padre me lo dejó claro

-te guste o no es tu padre-dijo Deidara enfadado y levantándose, Sasuke solo soltó aire por la boca

-déjalo Deidara que diga lo que quiera y tiene razón, yo lo desprecié es normal que ahora él me desprecie a mi-sonrió con tristeza Sasuke

-pero Sasuke-dijo Deidara

-me voy a mi cuarto, quiero estar solo-dijo Sasuke

-no puedo dejarte solo, no es conveniente-dijo con el ceño fruncido Deidara

-he venido solo y no he hecho nada, por que debería de hacerlo ahora?-Deidara miró a Menma de reojo-estoy acostumbrado a las palabras de Menma-Sasuke comenzó a caminar para ir a las escaleras, Sarada solo miraba a su padre y Menma le dio un codazo a la niña y esta lo miró

-haz que se quede aquí-susurró Menma que solo escuchó su hermana

-papa-dijo Sarada y Sasuke paró-tengo un problema con la tarea de la escuela, me gustaría que me ayudaras-Sasuke la miró sorprendido ya que nunca Sarada ni Menma le habían pedido ayuda para las tareas que le mandaban en la escuela-a si pasamos mas tiempo como padre e hija-Sarada sonrió sinceramente

-cual es el problema?-dijo Sasuke y Sarada y Deidara sonrieron

-matemáticas-dijo Sarada ya que estaba haciendo tarea de matemáticas pero a ella le iba bien esa materia

-tenía entendido que te iba bien esa materia-dijo Sasuke

-lo que pasa es que no atendí bien en clase por culpa de un idiota que no se entera de nada en matemáticas-Sarada miró con el ceño fruncido a Menma y este la miró de igual manera

-no me digas idiota, boba-dijo Menma cruzando los brazos-y yo no te estaba molestando

-claro que lo hacías-dijo Sarada-no parabas de decirme que no te agradaba Sai por que te dice pervertido cuando estás con Sora-Menma sopló

-es que Sora es raro y Sai no me agrada, cuando sea mayor le diré unas cuantas verdades-dijo Menma con convicción-Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces papa nos ayudas?-dijo Sarada mirando a su padre con una sonrisa, Menma solo se sentó y comenzó a ver su tarea

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba los niños para sentarse en medio de los dos, Deidara sonrió ampliamente sentándose donde estaba antes

-solo te voy a decir que Menma es malísimo en los números, no hay forma que le entre en la cabeza de idiota que tiene-dijo con burla Sarada y Menma la miró mal, en cambio Sasuke miró la mesa con tristeza ya que eso le pasaba a Naruto, y recordó los pocos momentos que él tenía que enseñarle al rubio matemáticas-pasa algo, papa?

-recordé algo-dijo Sasuke-déjame ver la tarea-Sarada se puso nerviosa ya que ella tenía echa la tarea, pero había mentido a su padre por una buena causa, que no se quedara solo para que no se haga daño, la niña miró la libreta de su hermano y se la arrebató

-aquí tienes-dijo Sarada y Sasuke miró los ejercicios

-boba que esa libreta es mía-recriminó Menma

-esto está mal-dijo Sasuke mirando el primer ejercicio y Menma se puso pálido

-imposible-dijo Menma-yo soy un genio con los números-Sarada como Sasuke alzaron una ceja-me copié de Sarada es imposible que esté mal-dijo con orgullo Menma

-eso no es para que te sientas orgulloso-dijo Sarada enfadada y mirando el ejercicio-que idiota eres, Menma, ni siquiera sabes copiar bien

-imposible-dijo Menma y Sarada lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-yo copio bien eres tú que haces los números mal-Sarada le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-te repito que no tienes que sentirte orgulloso de copiar y no te metas con mis números-dijo Sarada y Menma solo hizo morros odiaba las matemáticas mas que el Ramen-pobre Sora, cuando seáis mayores y estéis casados seréis pobres por que no sabrás contar

-que manía con eso-dijo Menma de mala gana-no se por que decís eso, yo no me casaré con él ni con nadie-dijo con seguridad

-apostamos algo?-dijo con malicia Sarada

-lo que quieras-dijo Menma con una sonrisa de superioridad

-si te casas con Sora serás mi criado y si no yo seré tu criada

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma serio extendiendo su mano y Sarada la cogió

-me acordaré de esto

-yo también-dijo Menma

-comenzaré hacer la lista para cuando seas mi criado las hagas

-yo haré lo mismo-los dos niños se miraban retadoramente, Deidara que miraba los miraban como si fueran dos idiotas y Sasuke no sabía que pensar en ese momento

-Sora es un Doncel muy formal-dijo como si nada Sasuke y los dos niños le miraron

-conoces a Sora?-dijo sorprendida Sarada

-si-dijo Sasuke-también conozco a Sai y Gaara

-a sus padres también?-dijo Sarada

-si-dijo Sasuke como si fuese de lo mas normal

-a que Sai dice cosas raras-dijo Menma mirando a Sasuke como si fuesen cómplices, el Uchiha mayor solo parpadeó un par de veces por que no se creía que Menma le hablase con ese tono de voz

-hay que saber llevar a Sai y comprenderlo-dijo Sasuke

-mi papi me dice lo mismo-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y Sasuke lo miró con intensidad cosa que Menma volvió a coger su libreta para intentar hacer los ejercicios

-te dice-susurró Sasuke

-quiso decir que le decía-dijo Sarada un poco nerviosa y eso lo notó Sasuke como Deidara y frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente se calmó

-déjame que te explique el ejercicio o si no sabrás como se hace-dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco mas a Menma para poder mostrarle como se hacía el ejercicio-hace años alguna vez tuve que enseñar a Naruto hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas

-eso significa que Menma a heredado lo negado que es en matemáticas de Naruto-dijo con burla Sarada y Menma hizo un puchero que a Sasuke le recordó al rubio

-cuando antes empecemos con la tarea antes acabaremos-dijo Menma para cortar la conversación, en cambio Sasuke se puso a pensar el por que Menma no habló en pasado refiriéndose a Naruto y eso le hizo pensar que Menma como Sarada sabían que Naruto no estaba muerto y que eso fue algo inventado y de pensar que fue engañado le hizo enfadarse, pero no lo pagaría con los niños si no con la persona que estaba seguro se había inventado eso para que aprendiera una lección, pero lo peor de todo es que el rubio estuvo de acuerdo con eso, suspiró fuertemente para quitarse esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la tarea de sus hijos por que ese engaño no le iba a quitar ese tiempo que iba a pasar con sus hijos pero sobre todo con Menma

Pasó una hora y las tareas de los niños terminaron con la ayuda de Sasuke, Deidara sonreía por que sabía que su cuñado había dado un paso para el acercamiento con Menma y eso le hacía feliz pero algo le decía que algo no andaba bien en la mente de Sasuke por que se había quedado pensativo en el mismo lugar sentado cuando sus dos hijos se levantaron recogiendo las cosas, el rubio de pelo largo se iba a levantar pero en ese momento entraron a la casa sus suegros y esposo con caras serias, Mikoto miró a su hijo menor seria, pero no pasó mucho tiempo que esa seriedad se fuera a una de tristeza

_Mikoto entró al cuarto de su hijo menor sin tocar, hacía un mes que se había instalado nuevamente en su casa, ella estaba preocupada, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba a Sasuke y ese día había decidido saber lo que le pasaba _

_-Sasuke -dijo seria y su hijo ni la miró estaba tumbado en la cama bocabajo como si eso fuese lo mejor para desaparecer todo lo que sentía en esos momentos-levántate-exigió-debes de salir debes de salir de este cuarto, no puedes quedarte aquí_

_-lárgate-dijo Sasuke con voz amortiguada por la almohada-Mikoto frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hijo_

_-no entiendo tu actitud, si estás a si por la empresa, supéralo-alzó un poco la voz la mujer, Sasuke solo cerró los puños_

_-no lo entiendes, cierto?-dijo enfadado Sasuke a su madre_

_-no lo entiendo-dijo Mikoto-como que tampoco entiendo tu decisión de volver aquí, no me importa, pero tú siempre has querido estar solo independiente en tu casa-Sasuke sopló frustrado-debes de volver a la empresa, Kakashi me llama diciendo que no vas, tu orgullo no te impide estar allí?_

_-sigues sin entender nada-susurró Sasuke sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las rodillas en su cara-nadie me entiende_

_-si no me explica no sabré lo que te pasa, pero lo que se es que ya no eres un niño, tienes responsabilidades como dos hijos, acércate a ellos, forma un lazo con ellos de padre e hijos, pero veo que no te interesa_

_-es que no entiendes que no puedo acercarme a ellos-gritó Sasuke con desesperación-he sido el peor padre, con Sarada nunca me interesó nada, ni siquiera cuando no sabía que iba a ser niña, nunca estuve al corriente del embarazo de Sakura y de Menma-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y con rabia-tampoco me interesó, solo pensaba que eran hijos de la persona que destruyó lo que me hacía feliz-unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Sasuke y Mikoto suavizó sus facciones-solo podía pensar que eran hijos de ella y que no los quería por eso_

_-ellos son niños, nunca se tienen qe mezclar en las acciones de los adultos por que ellos no entienden-dijo Mikoto con cariño_

_-lo se, pero no podía evitarlo, era mas fuerte que yo-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza-pero lo que me atormenta es como traté a Menma, lo desprecié y lo perdí antes de saber que es hijo de-suspiró fuertemente-Naruto y mío-se agarró sus cabellos con fuerza-traté tan mal a Naruto, le dije cosas horribles, siempre se las decía y él siempre estuvo a mi lado, me odio tanto, él confío en mi y yo solo podía pensar en estupideces que no eran ciertas, no veía lo que tenía en frente de mis narices y ahora siento que no debía de estar aquí, no confío en mi mismo y por eso decidí venir aquí_

_-a que te refieres que no confías en ti-dijo Mikoto preocupada_

_-es culpa mía que Naruto se valla ido lejos de mi-dijo Sasuke con tristeza tapándose la cara con las rodillas para llorar-solo quiero morir, es a si como podrá descansar en paz Sakura como Naruto-Mikoto abrió los ojos por lo dicho por su hijo menor_

_-no estás pensando hacer lo que me estoy imaginando cierto?_

_-mi vida es una mierda-susurró Sasuke-no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde se que Naruto no está y que es culpa mía-Mikoto cerró los ojos fuertemente para no llorar pero se puso seria_

_-eso que piensas es de cobardes y ni se te ocurra hacer algo a si-unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer- no puedes hacerlo por eso será mejor que tengas una ayuda profesional para que te quite esas ideas de tu cabeza_

_-yo no quiero ninguna ayuda-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar por ella, vio en el jardín a su hija que estaba regando las flores y su hijo hablando con ella, los dos sonreían y de vez en cuando hacían muecas de enfado-me he perdido cosas que no podré recuperar, ellos estarán mejor si yo no estoy en la vida de ellos_

_-no te consiento que hables de esa forma-gritó alterada Mikoto-no entiendo el por que de este comportamiento-Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa triste y sin ninguna lágrima en cambio la mujer lloraba_

_-ellos dos están mejor sin mi-dijo Sasuke-y yo no puedo estar sin mi otra mitad-el azabache caminó asta que pasó por el lado de su madre-volveré a mi apartamento_

_-te guste o no buscaré a un especialista para que te ayude_

_-no creo que me ayude en nada, por que esa persona no podrá traerme a Naruto-Sasuke salió de su cuarto y Mikoto se quedó sola, se puso sus manos en su cara y lloró con desesperación_

_-es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera dado esa idea de pasar a Naruto por muerto-susurró Mikoto entre llantos _

-en que piensas Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto

-en nada en especial-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento entraron a la sala Menma y Sarada

-que bien que habéis llegado-dijo Sarada y vio como su abuela miraba con tristeza a su hijo y se preocupó y miró a su tío y su abuelo-pasó algo?

-Naruto está vivo-dijo Itachi serio y vio como sus sobrinos no mostraban sorpresa como Deidara

-eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo Menma de lo mas normal

-Menma por que no piensas antes de hablar?-regañó Sarada ya que todos menos Sasuke y Mikoto los miraba

-lo siento señora soy la mas lista de la clase-dijo Menma con burla-pero como quieres que se los diga con florecidas?-Sarada solo rodó los ojos

-me imaginé que lo sabíais-susurró Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba-como también sabrás que Naruto está de novio con ese Huyuga

-lo sabía-dijo Mikoto-pero no imaginé que te enterarías tan rápido

-ellos no se cortan a mostrar su gran amor-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro

-mi papi está feliz con Neji-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa y todos miraron al niño serio menos Sasuke que lo miró con tristeza-él es mejor padre que otros

-Menma-regañó con enfado Mikoto

-mama, él tiene razón-dijo Sasuke-y me alegra que lo consideres un buen padre, Menma-el niño solo agachó la cabeza con arrepentimiento-me voy

-no te vas-dijo Mikoto-vuelves a vivir aquí

-haga lo que haga lo haré allí como aquí-dijo Sasuke

-Itachi nos ha dicho que lo has vuelto hacer-dijo Fugaku enfadado-creíamos que las pastillas que te mandaba esa psiquiatra te hacían bien-Sasuke suspiró-por eso te dejamos a que vuelvas a tu apartamento

-Itachi no entiendo por que se lo has dicho a ellos, me lo prometiste-le reclamó Sasuke a su hermano mayor

-él no se lo ha dicho he sido yo-dijo serio Menma y Sasuke le miró sin entender-no se por que han dicho que fue el tío Itachi pero no es justo que le reclames a él cuando yo fui el que se los dijo a ellos-Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano

-por que le dijiste a Menma-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-yo fui el que te encontró-dijo Menma y Sasuke miró a su hijo sorprendido ya que no lo sabía, creía que fue su hermano el que lo encontró-Sarada, el tío Itachi y yo fuimos a tu apartamento, todo estaba en silencio y yo sin pensarlo por un presentimiento entré al baño y allí estabas-Sasuke se puso su mano en los ojos se sentía avergonzado de que su hijo lo encontrase de esa forma-por que haces eso-exigió saber pero Sasuke no contestó

-papa-dijo con tristeza Sarada-yo no tengo mama, no quiero que mi papa me deje, cuando Menma llamó al tío Itachi con histeria me preocupé y cuando te vi-la niña comenzó a llorar, Sasuke solo la miraba y Mikoto la abrazó para tranquilizarla-solo pude pensar que mi mama y mi papa me dejaron sola por que no me quieren-Menma agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-yo te quiero-dijo Sasuke-pero no puedo evitar hacer eso, es mas fuerte que yo

-no lo vuelvas hacer papa-dijo Sarada aferrada en el abrazo de su abuela

-digo lo mismo que Sarada-dijo Menma siguiendo con la cabeza gacha-a mi papi no le gustaría enterarse que mi padre esas cosas y se pondría muy triste-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por que recordó a Naruto en ese momento, miró a su hija que seguía llorando y luego miró a su hijo que se le veía triste

-hablaré con Karin-dijo serio Sasuke

-ella no sabe lo que hiciste?-dijo Itachi y Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-no la has dicho?-dijo Deidara serio-por que?

-por que no ido a verla-dijo Sasuke y todos fruncieron el ceño-la llamaré

-te subirán el tratamiento, lo sabes, cierto?-dijo Fugaku

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-odio tomar cada ocho horas pastillas

-Sasuke si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tus hijos-dijo Mikoto

-y por Naruto-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa y Sasuke le miró-ahora que sabemos que está vivo tienes que estar bien para estar al cien por cien con el rubio

-te olvidas que tiene novio y que es ese Huyuga?-dijo con odio Sasuke

-hermanito no te olvides que lo Uchiha conquistamos y reconquistamos sin problemas-dijo Itachi y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-pero a mi me gusta Neji-dijo Menma con un puchero y todos menos Deidara y Mikoto le miraron con ira, el niño se asustó

-Neji no es rival para Sasuke-dijo Fugaku sonriendo de medio lado al igual que sus dos hijos

-que idiotas-susurró Deidara

-ni que lo digas-le dio la razón Mikoto

-creo que debería de saber algo mas mi papa-dijo Sarada y los tres Uchiha varones la miraron serios y ella como Uchiha no se intimidó solo les miró de igual manera

-mi papi tiene una hija con Neji-dijo con una media sonrisa Menma, Mikoto solo se dio un golpe en la frente y negando en la cabeza, Sarada solo miró a su hermano levantando una ceja, no se dijo nada y los tres varones adultos se metieron en sus pensamientos asta que Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza

-voy a matar a ese Huyuga-dijo con ira Sasuke

-Sasuke tranquilízate-dijo Itachi

-lo mato, nadie se tiene que atrever a tocar lo que es mío-dijo Sasuke con enfadado

-creo que a Naruto no le agradará escuchar que le perteneces-dijo Deidara y Sasuke le miró con odio

-Sasuke si te sirve de consuelo tu también tienes un hijo con Naruto-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le miró y se tranquilizó

-tienes razón y eso significa que me pertenece antes a mi que a él-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad, en cambio a Mikoto, Sarada, Deidara y Menma le salieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime

-pero que idiota-dijo Menma

-pues cuando seas mayor tu serás idiota por ser varón-dijo Sarada

-entonces me tiraré por un puente-dijo Menma

-olvidemos lo de la hija que tiene con Neji Huyuga-dijo Fugaku-lo que tienes que hacer Sasuke es hablar con Naruto-su hijo menor lo miró

-tienes razón-dijo serio Sasuke cruzando los brazos-y que le digo?

-no seas idiota Sasuke, lo que tienes que decirle es lo que sientes por él y explicarle el por que lo hiciste, aunque eso te costará una paliza, pero lo bueno se hace esperar-dijo Itachi guiñando un ojo con picardía a su hermano

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke-solo espero que cuando vuelva a verlo no me entres ganas de vomitar

-fuiste a vomitar?-dijo Deidara sorprendido

-creía que era un fantasma o algo, luego me di cuenta que no, pero me costó asimilarlo-dijo Sasuke

-y por que te reíste, mama?-dijo Itachi

-te reíste de mi?-dijo Sasuke indignado

-me hizo gracia tu expresión, llegué a pensar que gritarías diciendo que era un fantasma, pero te fuiste y es cuando no pude aguantar mas

-me haces pensar que mi situación te divierte-dijo Sasuke

-no pienses eso, lo que pasa es que tú eres una persona que expresa poco los sentimientos, y en ese momento se reflejaba en tu cara miedo por que creías que estabas viendo un fantasma-dijo Mikoto-aunque pobre Tenten se llevó un regaño de parte de Naruto pero luego Tsunade le dijo a Naruto que no debe de tratar a si a los empleados

-creo que se puso celoso Naruto-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Naruto celoso de Tente-susurró Sasuke sonriendo pero todos le escucharon

-no utilices esa forma para conquistar a alguien-dijo Mikoto con regaño

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-pero igualmente Naruto volverá a mi

-creo que lo tendrás dificil-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y todos le miraron-mi papi está enamorado de Neji, él me lo ha dicho y por eso decidieron tener a mi hermana Sayuri-Menma sonrió al decir la última frase

-Menma no deprimas a Sasuke-dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza

-yo solo digo la verdad-dijo Menma y Sarada le dio un codazo y se acercó al oído de su hermano

-sabes que no dices la verdad en ciertas cosas-susurró Sarada y Menma sonrió de medio lado

-es divertida las expresiones de Sasuke, pero me intriga que hará-susurró Menma también en el oído

-solo te pido que no te metas-siguió Sarada de la misma forma

-de acuerdo pero tú tampoco-dijo Menma separándose de su hermana

-que cuchicheáis-dijo Deidara

-apostamos-dijo Menma con simpleza-yo apuesto que Sasuke no podrá conquistar a mi papi y Sarada dice que si-el niño negó con la cabeza-lo tienes tan difícil, Sasuke-y el niño sonrió como suele hacerlo los Uchiha

-no te gustaría Menma que tus padres estén juntos?-dijo Deidara

-sinceramente me da igual-dijo Menma de lo mas normal-yo nunca les he visto juntos, no creo que cambie mi vida por que ellos dos estén juntos como pareja-nadie dijo nada por que las palabras del niño se notaban que eran sinceras, pero Menma como hijo de Sasuke sabía perfectamente esconder lo que siente y dijo lo contrario de lo que de verdad quería

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capitulo?

Espero algún comentario por fa


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Había pasado una semana, Sasuke estaba en su despacho sentado con el codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara, estaba un poco de lado con los ojos entrecerrados, se notaba que estaba aburrido, su otra mano tenía un bolígrafo que lo movía lentamente entre sus dedos, miró de reojo la fotografía que estaba en la mesa con Naruto y sus dos hijo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa sincera, encima de la mesa había unos papeles que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo seguido de un suspiro

-no se como actuar, nunca me había pasado esto y me frustra-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y recordó que en esa semana no había hablado con Naruto ni tampoco lo había visto, lo esquivaba ya que no sabía que decirle y utilizaba a Tenten para saber cualquier cosa de la empresa

-Sasuke-dijo Tenten que entró en la oficina sin llamar y Sasuke solo la miró suspirando ya que estaba acostumbrado a que su secretaria no avisara cuando entraba-me voy a comer, quieres venir?

-no

-estás a dieta?

-no

-entonces a que se debe que no quieras ir conmigo a comer, sabes que si te ven conmigo tu prestigio sube como la espuma-dijo con diversión Tenten y se acercó a Sasuke

-sabes perfectamente que si me ven contigo mi reputación acabaría mal

-alguna vez te han dicho que eres un idiota?

-me lo han dicho tantas veces que me lo he creído-Tenten solo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo-aún no has hablado con él?-Sasuke sopló y la chica miró los papeles que tenía en la mesa suspiró-Naruto aún está en el despacho, dale esos papeles-ordenó

-dáselos tú, no tengo ánimos para moverme de aquí-la chica se levantó

-esos papeles los quiere en este momento Naruto y se los vas ha dar ahora

-eres mi secretaria debes de hacerlo tú-dijo Sasuke levantándose y poniéndose serio acercando su rostro a la chica que esta solo se puso seria y acercó su rostro al contrario

-me voy a comer a parte que ganaría yo si yo le doy esos papeles al rubio

-a quien le dices rubio?-se escuchó una tercera voz y el tono era de enfado, Sasuke como Tenten miraron a la puerta y vieron a Naruto en la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se separó de la chica y cogió los papeles

-lo que pasa señor Namikaze es que Sasuke y yo …

-olvídalo Tenten-cortó Naruto haciendo un suspiro-no vuelvas a decirme por mi apellido, dime por mi nombre-la castaña sonrió-odio que me digan rubio y espero no escucharte decirme a si

-a si será-dijo Tenten apenada, Sasuke solo sonrió al ver lo apenada que estaba su secretaria y caminó hacia Naruto

-esto es para ti-dijo Sasuke enseñando los papeles, el rubio los cogió y suspiró de alivio

-me hacían falta -dijo Naruto y Tenten se acercó

-señor Naruto

-con Naruto ya tengo suficiente-dijo el rubio mirando los papeles serio

-Naruto iba a salir a comer con Sara, te gustaría venir con nosotras?-dijo Tenten sonriendo y Naruto la miró alzando una ceja-le pedí al idiota de Sasuke-el azabache la dio un golpe suave en el hombro a la castaña que esta le miró divertida-le pedí a Sasuke que nos acompañara pero me ha dicho que no por que está a dieta-el azabache comenzó a toser-ya sabes, tiene que mantener la línea por que cree que ha engordado porque ayer comió mucho chocolate-Naruto miraba a la castaña incrédulo y miró a Sasuke que este miraba con odio a Tenten-yo creía que las mujeres y los Donceles nos poníamos a dieta pero parece que los varones también-Naruto pestañeó unas cuantas veces-ya sabes las dietas son horribles por eso se carga con ese humor de bastardo que tiene, que dices Naruto, te vienes a comer con nosotras dos? Te lo pasaras bien por que nuestra conversación principal es decir lo bastardo que es Sasuke

-deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí-dijo Sasuke enfadado y con los brazos cruzados, Naruto miró a la castaña que miraba al azabache divertida y sonrió

-estoy seguro que sería divertido ir con vosotras pero he quedado con mi novio-el azabache miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-es ese varón de cabellera larga castaña, cierto?-dijo Tenten

-si-dijo Naruto-ya te lo presentaré, seguro que te agradará

-Naruto te puedo decir algo?

-claro

-solo espero que no te enfades-dijo Tenten

-puedes decirme-dijo Naruto

-cuando te conocí tenías el cabello corto y creo que te favorece mas, aunque es mi opinión-Naruto solo suspiró tocándose el cabello-hay personas que piensan igual que yo, pero lo importante es que si a ti te gusta está bien-sonrió la chica y el rubio la miró

-ya quedaremos otro día-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste y miró a Sasuke

-que te valla bien la dieta señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto para luego marcharse

-por que le has dicho eso-exigió Sasuke

-por que es divertido-dijo Tenten sonriendo-entonces no vienes?

-iré solo para demostrarte que no estoy a dieta y otra cosa no vuelvas a decir que me atiborré de chocolate o de cualquier dulce

-por que?

-no me gusta el dulce-dijo con simpleza Sasuke

-si que eres raro, eres el único ser humano que no le gusta el dulce-dijo Tenten y los dos salieron de la oficina tranquilamente

-a mi hijo Menma tampoco le gusta

-otro raro-dijo Tenten y Sasuke miró hacia atrás mirando la puerta de la oficina de Naruto y sonrió con tristeza la chica notó eso y frunció el ceño diciéndose a si misma que iba ayudar a Sasuke a reconquistar a Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su oficina pensativo, se tocaba su cabello con lentitud

-todos me dicen que me queda mejor el cabello corto-susurró Naruto-y si tienen razón?-suspiró fuertemente para poner sus codos en la mesa y las manos en sus mejillas, estuvo a si unos segundos asta que poco a poco frunció el ceño-no hay duda que son pareja, estaban muy cerca, pero a mi no me importa, yo también tengo pareja, amo a Neji y eso no lo puedo dudar-sonrió y cogió la foto que tenía en la mesa y la miró con cariño, en la foto estaban sentados en el sofá Sarada y Menma y este tenía en brazos a Sayuri de tres meses de vida-a ellos son los que amo de verdad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en un restaurante con Neji comiendo, el castaño hablaba de cosas de trabajo y Naruto lo miraba con atención

-y como te va en la empresa?-dijo Neji serio

-todos los días me preguntas y yo te respondo que bien-dijo Naruto

-te lo digo por si has tenido algún problema, sabes que yo te puedo ayudar

-lo se, pero no he tenido ningún problema y si los tuviera puedo defenderme solo-Neji sonrió

-me alegra que no hayas tenido ningún problema con el Uchiha-Naruto lo miró serio durante unos segundos

-él para mi no es un problema por que para mi no es nada

-sabes que te amo cierto?

-lo se y yo te amo a ti-sonrió sinceramente Naruto y Neji se acercó al rubio para darle un beso en los labios que fue correspondido

-mañana tengo que viajar-dijo con un suspiro Neji

-no me has comentado eso

-es que me enterado hoy, podría decir que es un viaje sorpresa

-cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?

-una semana

-tanto tiempo-dijo Naruto con un puchero que hizo sonreír a Neji

-cuanto menos te lo esperes estaré dándote la lata-dijo con diversión el castaño

-me encanta tenerte dándome la lata-los dos sonrieron y comieron tranquilamente conversando tranquilamente

Naruto salió del ascensor y se dirigía a su oficina, se frustraba en pensar que siempre estaría metido en esa oficina haciendo un trabajo que no le gustaba pero le prometió a Tsunade y tenía que hacerlo, solo tenía que esperar que Sarada o Menma sean mayores para que uno de ellos dirigiera la empresa o los dos, sopló al pensar que aún quedaba algunos años para eso y miró al frente, paró ya que vio en su sitio de trabajo a Tenten riéndose de algo y descubrió que era de alguien que estaba al frente de ella apoyado en la pared que hablaba por teléfono, ese alguien era Sasuke, se acercó un poco sin que ninguno de los otros dos sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-Karin no puedo ir ahora-Sasuke frunció el ceño-se que soy un irresponsable y de esa manera se que te gusto-Tenten rió a carcajada-mira solo puedo ir por la noche-el azabache rodó los ojos-sabes que me gusta estar contigo a solas pero si no tengo mas remedio de que seamos tres lo aceptaré-Tenten en ese momento se señaló a ella y Sasuke sonrió-Tenten dice que se apunta ya que le gusta las orgías que hacemos-la castaña frunció el ceño-no puedo creer que no te guste Tenten a mi me agrada mucho, es fastidiosa pero la soporto-el azabache sonrió con burla a la castaña esta solo miró al lado y vio al rubio que miraba al azabache con el ceño fruncido y comenzó hacer señas a Sasuke-de acuerdo nos vemos esta noche, tú, Suigetsu y yo, os llevaré el mejor licor que encuentre-el azabache miraba sin entender a la castaña ya que no entendía los movimientos de cabeza que hacía asta que decidió mirar al lado para ver a Naruto que le miraba con ira-te dejo, estoy en el trabajo-Sasuke guardó su teléfono y miró a Naruto

-quiero verte en mi despacho ahora-dijo con autoridad Naruto sin dejar de mirar con ira a Sasuke que este solo se pasó su mano por la frente para frotarla cuando el rubio pasó por su lado, miró a Tenten el azabache recriminándola el por que no le avisó y ella solo le giró la cara como si eso no fuese con ella

-luego hablamos-susurró Sasuke

-a mi no me culpes, eras tú que hablabas de esa forma con Karin-dijo Tenten

-no puedo evitar decir esas cosas a Karin-Tenten rodó los ojos

-el jefe te espera-dijo la castaña y Sasuke suspiró para dirigirse al despacho del rubio, pasó por el lado de Sara que esta alzó una ceja y Sasuke entró al despacho sin llamar cerrando la puerta, se acercó a la mesa que ya estaba sentado en su silla el rubio que le seguía mirando con ira y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-ocurre algo?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Sasuke después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo

-no se si cuando tú eras el director de esta empresa permitías que los empleados tengan relaciones íntimas en horario laboral pero …

-tú de eso sabes si lo permitía o no-cortó Sasuke al rubio que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si esa situación era aburrida-lo digo mas que nada-miró al sillón con aburrimiento para luego mirar al rubio-por que en ese sillón …

-ni me lo recuerde, eso fue un error-alzó la voz Naruto cortando al azabache que a este le dolió pero no lo demostró- te voy a decir que no te permito nada de eso en la empresa y espero que sigas mis ordenes

-crees que estoy teniendo sexo con los demás empleados?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke-sabes tienes mucha imaginación

-me importa muy poco si te tiras a todos los empleados que hay en esta empresa pero no te permito que lo hagas en horario laboral como en las instalaciones-dijo con enfado y frialdad el rubio

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke ya que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza-pero te voy a decir que para mi no fue un error-le dio la espalda al rubio

-crees que me lo voy a creer?-dijo Naruto con indiferencia y el azabache paró en la puerta-todo lo que viene de ti son mentiras para tu propio beneficio-Sasuke agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza-pero sabes, tu jugada te salió mal, perdiste lo que mas amaba, y como ves me lo quedé yo-sonrió el rubio

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio con una sonrisa triste y este lo notó y le afectó-perdí lo que mas amaba por una estupidez-Sasuke salió de la oficina y Naruto frunció el ceño y sin mas tiró lo primero que cogió su mano hacia la puerta cerrada con todas sus fuerzas

-siempre fui una estupidez para ti-dijo con ira Naruto-no sabes cuanto te odio-y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

Sasuke pasó por el lado de Tenten, esta al verlo que se dirigía al ascensor y con la mirada triste se levantó de su puesto y fue hacia el azabache que entraba al ascensor, la castaña se adentró dentro

-que a pasado Sasuke?-dijo preocupada Tenten y el azabache no la respondió-contéstame-dijo alterada-debes de decirme, es bueno que digas todo lo que pasa por tu mente-la puerta se abrió y Sasuke salió y la castaña detrás de él-joder dime algo-alzó la voz y Sasuke la miró

-todo está como debe de ser-dijo Sasuke-solo necesito descansar, sabes que los medicamentos que tomo me hacen que esté mas cansado

-te acompaño a casa

-no-dijo Sasuke-no soy un niño para tener niñera

-pero …

-he dicho que no-alzó la voz Sasuke cortando a Tenten-solo quiero dormir por que estoy cansado

-confío en ti-susurró Tenten viendo como se alejaba Sasuke-aunque tengo un mal presentimiento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba en la escuela, mas concretamente en el jardín tumbado viendo el cielo azul, de repente frunció el ceño y se levantó de prisa, miró a sus amigos que le miraban desconcertados por que Menma era un niño tranquilo, sus amigos se sorprendieron mas cuando Menma comenzó a correr para salir de la escuela

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento mas concretamente en su cuarto sentado en el suelo y la espalda en la cama, tenía dos botellas de agua pequeñas, pero su mirada que estaba perdida miraba tres frascos de pastillas, abrió el primer frasco y puso todas las pastillas en la mano, las miró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-tienes razón todo fue un error-susurró Sasuke para meterse todas las pastillas en la boca y después beber agua de una de las botellas, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con los otros frascos de pastillas, no se levantó se quedó en el mismo sitio mirando un punto fijo y lentamente sus ojos se iban cerrando-esta vez nadie vendrá-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba concentrado en su ordenador, de repente paró y se puso su mano en el pecho que le latía con rapidez, no entendió el por que sintió dolor como si alguien le hubiera pasado algo, inmediatamente pensó en sus hijos, pero negó con la cabeza ya que Sarada como Menma estaban en la escuela y Sayuri estaba con Shizune una gran amiga de la infancia de su abuela y era la encargada de cuidar a su hija, intentó volver al trabajo pero no pudo, pero recordó que ese dolor en el pecho lo sintió alguna vez en el pasado pero no le dio importancia, aunque alguna vez se lo comentó a su abuela ella después de revisarlo solo le dijo que era el estrés de ese momento y eso le tranquilizó a él, comenzó Naruto a ponerse nervioso y en ese momento sonó su teléfono que inmediatamente lo cogió

-quien?

-_papi, soy Menma, no sabía a quien llamar_

-pasa algo?-dijo preocupado Naruto ya que notaba la voz de Menma alterada

-_no lo se, pero me duele el pecho y he salido de la escuela_-Naruto no sabía que decir y solo pensó que a su hijo le pasaba lo mismo que a él

-donde estás

-_por favor ven a la dirección que te voy a mandar, no quiero entrar solo_-dijo Menma y Naruto percibió que estaba apunto de llorar

-Sarada está contigo?

-_no, estoy solo, te mando la dirección-_el niño colgó y Naruto inmediatamente salió de la oficina cogiendo sus cosas y sin decir nada salió de la empresa, vio el mensaje de su hijo y con su coche fue hacia el lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba en la puerta de un apartamento que el conocía perfectamente, estaba apoyado en la pared con la cabeza gacha, había momentos que las lágrimas le salían, estaba nervioso y eso se notaba por que el llavero que tenía en las manos con tres juegos de llaves lo movía

-Menma-el niño miró a la persona y sonrió con tristeza-que pasa, por que me has dicho que venga aquí?

-este apartamento es de Sasuke-dijo Menma señalando la puerta que tenía a su lado izquierdo, Naruto no comprendió-no quería entrar solo y solo me vino a la cabeza llamarte a ti, se que no tienes que saber, pero no pude evitar de llamarte a ti

-de que hablas-dijo sin comprender el rubio

-todos lo sabemos pero nadie quiso decirte-dijo Menma poniéndose al frente la puerta y cogiendo la llave que temblaba para insertarla en la ranura

-que es lo que sabéis todo-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y Menma abrió la puerta

-yo no quiero volver a encontrarle-susurró con lágrimas Menma y Naruto lo miró

-encontrarle-susurró Naruto e inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza que ese apartamento era de Sasuke y el dolor que le vino y aún tenía en el pecho y sin esperar a que Menma dijera algo o hiciera algo se adentró al apartamento, el niño se quedó en la puerta

Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento que dolía, miró cada puerta asta que paró a una de las puertas ý se quedó mirando, su respiración era rápida era como si le costara respirar a parte que no sabía por que las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos azules, abrió la puerta lentamente como si lo que había dentro era algo malo, dio unos pasos y miró el lugar, asta que vio algo oscuro en el suelo y el rubio sabía que eran cabellos, se acercó lentamente y se tapó la boca con la mano asta que vio en el suelo inconsciente a Sasuke con unos botes de pastillas a su alrededor

-no, no, no-dijo desesperado Naruto y se puso de rodillas poniendo la cabeza azabache en sus rodillas-Sasuke despierta-lloraba Naruto desesperado-por que has hecho esto-no entendía el por que había hecho tal acto el Uchiha-despierta, por favor-gritó Naruto-no me hagas esto

-papi, él está …

-No-gritó Naruto cortando al niño que estaba llorando-llama a una ambulancia-el rubio abrazó llorando al azabache-por que me haces esto-Menma cogió el teléfono y llamó a la ambulancia-por favor resiste-susurró en el oído de Sasuke

-ahora vienen-dijo Menma con tristeza-se pondrá bien?

-lo hará y cuando lo haga te aseguro que le daré una paliza por hacer esto-el niño sonrió con tristeza

-él lo hace siempre-susurró Menma y Naruto lo miró

-y todos lo sabían?

-si-dijo Menma-no podíamos decirte nada

-eso quiere decir que Tsunade lo sabía

-también Kakashi, Obito, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Neji y Shizune-Naruto no contestó solo frunció el ceño pero se prometió que cuando Sasuke estuviera fuera de peligro hablaría con todos ellos para que le explicaran el por que no le dijeron nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Menma estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, hacía mas de una hora que habían llegado y hacía menos de cinco minutos que Naruto llamó a Itachi para decirle lo de Sasuke, la expresión del rubio era seria, pero se notaba que había llorado, tenía Menma abrazado a su cuerpo con sus ojos a medio cerrar, el rubio estaba enfadado por que le habían ocultado lo que se hacía Sasuke pero estaba mas enfadado por lo que se hacía Sasuke, nunca consideró la idea de que Sasuke se hiciera de esa forma daño, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente cuando Sasuke estuviera recuperado que le daría una paliza por que él era el único que podía matar a golpes al Uchiha, cerró con fuerza sus ojos para tranquilizarse ya que estaba enfadado y no pensaba dar ningún tipo de espectáculo en el hospital

-Naruto-el rubio miró a la persona que era Itachi y le miró con odio e Itachi lo notó-te han dicho algo?-el rubio no contestó por que no quería decirle una grosería y por eso no contestó, Menma se separó de Naruto

-no nos han dicho nada, tío Itachi-dijo Menma triste

-ya verás que saldrá de esta-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa triste, Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza y se levantó para alejarse de Itachi, en ese momento llegó Mikoto, Fugaku, Kakashi y Obito, Naruto los miró de reojo, estaba alejados de ellos

-han dicho algo?-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-no-dijo Itachi y Mikoto miró al rubio y se iba acercar a él-no te acerques a él ni le digas nada, también va para los demás

-debe de estar enfadado-dijo Obito

-enfadado es poco-dijo Kakashi-parece que nos quiere matar a todos

-teníamos de haberle dicho-dijo Obito

-yo no sabía a quien llamar-dijo Menma con tristeza-el número que se me de memoria es el de mi papi-Mikoto acarició los cabellos azabaches de su nieto con cariño

-no pasa nada-dijo Mikoto y miró al rubio y se acercó a él con decisión-Naruto-el rubio la encaró

-por que no me dijiste-gritó Naruto

-pensemos que era lo mejor-dijo Mikoto

-él es el padre de mis hijos, tengo derecho a saber lo que se hacía -gritó con desesperación Naruto

-creíamos que …

-creías que-gritó Naruto cortando a la mujer-con que derecho me ocultáis las cosas todos-las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir-no sabes lo que sentí al verlo en ese estado-se pasó sus manos por su cabello-por favor no quiero seguir hablando o si no te diré algo que no quiero decirte-la mujer volvió a donde estaba su esposo y los demás con tristeza, Naruto se quedó en ese lugar sin importarle que estaba llorando

No se sabía cuanto tiempo pasó cuando Tsunade salió y miró a la familia Uchiha e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Tsunade dime como está mi hijo-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-le hemos hecho un lavado de estómago, ahora esta dormido, pero si hubiera tardado unos minutos mas en llamar a la ambulancia no creo que estuviéramos en esta situación-Tsunade miró de reojo a su nieto y suspiró ya que sabía que estaba enfadado y lo mejor era dejarlo solo

-entonces Sasuke está fuera de peligro?-dijo Fugaku

-si-dijo Tsunade-tengo entendido que lo están tratando

-Sasuke va a terapia-dijo Itachi-pero cuando cree que está bien deja de ir

-típico de él-dijo negando con la cabeza Tsunade-me podéis dar el número de teléfono de la persona que lo lleva?

-claro-dijo Mikoto buscando en su bolso la tarjeta-a parte de su psicóloga se a convertido en su amiga-le entregó la tarjeta a la rubia y esta la miró

-Karin? No tiene apellido?-dijo Tsunade y la mujer azabache se encogió de hombros-la llamaré para hablar con ella, a ver si puedo verla mañana por la mañana y a si podremos tratar a Sasuke entre las dos

-Tsunade pero tú no eres psicóloga-dijo Itachi

-es mejor dos cabezas que una-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-además he estado observando a Sasuke y no es normal que en un momento esté bien como si no pasara nada y luego se derrumbe de esa forma

-su estado de ánimo es bastante bipolar-dijo Obito

-eso se puede arreglar si él nos quiere ayudar-dijo Tsunade-será mejor que os valláis a descansar, os avisaré cuando despierte

-me gustaría quedarme con él-dijo Mikoto

-está durmiendo y ya está fuera de peligro, no es necesario, Mikoto-dijo Tsunade

-de acuerdo, pero me llamas con cualquier cosa-dijo la azabache

-eso no lo tienes que decir-dijo Tsunade y miró a Naruto que ella sabía que los había escuchado-ve a descansar Naruto

-me quedo-dijo serio Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Tsunade

-he dicho que me quedo y no voy a cambiar de opinión-Tsunade suspiró sabiendo que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su nieto

-de acuerdo, pero cuando despierte me avisas por que yo estaré por aquí-dijo Tsunade-otra cosa no se te ocurra antes de avisarme golpearle-Naruto sonrió de medio lado-lo golpeas cuando le de de alta-Naruto solo sopló-te diré su habitación

-Naruto llámame cuando despierte Sasuke, no importa la hora-dijo Mikoto

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y miró a Menma-pórtate bien Menma y no te preocupes que Sasuke ya está fuera de peligro-el niño afirmó con la cabeza y los Uchiha se fueron y Tsunade le llevó al rubio donde estaba Sasuke, este entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, comentar para saber que opináis y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y también a las personas que no comentan pero lo leen


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentía desubicado ya que no sabía donde estaba, escuchó un ruido y supuso que era el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, suspiró y pasó su mano por su frente, se dio cuenta que tenía algo inyectado en su brazo y frunció el ceño, miró el lugar que era una habitación blanca y se maldijo por estar en ese lugar si no a la persona que lo trajo

-ni siquiera puedo hacer bien lo de quitarme la vida-cerró los ojos y escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a él, supo que tendría otro sermón por hacer lo que hizo, abrió los ojos y vio a Tsunade que tenía el ceño fruncido

-sabes como has llegado aquí, Sasuke?-dijo seria Tsunade pero el Uchiha no contestó solo miró por la ventana-dime si recuerdas lo que hiciste antes de caer inconsciente-exigió alzando la voz

-si quieres que te diga que si recuerdo que intenté quitarme la vida, si lo recuerdo perfectamente-la mujer sopló con enfado al notar el tono de voz del azabache ya que era de rabia y decepción y se imaginaba que era por que no consiguió lo que quería

-has tenido suerte, unos minutos mas y logras lo que querías-dijo Tsunade

-debiste dejarme morir-susurró Sasuke

-he quedado con tu psicóloga y las dos vamos hacer lo posible para que salgas de ese agujero negro al que estás en estos momentos

-no puedes pensar que yo no quiero salir?-Tsunade frunció el ceño

-tienes que poner de tu parte, por lo menos hazlo por tus hijos

-mis hijos-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-que hijos-alzó la voz-mi hija me habla por que soy lo único que tiene y le doy lástima, si Sakura estuviera viva le daría igual y Menma él me odia, me rechaza y yo se que me lo merezco

-no quieres ver la realidad, las cosas no son como crees, pero para ti es mas fácil que sea como tú crees-dijo Tsunade con un toque de decepción en la voz y se acercó al brazo que tenía el azabache la aguja y se lo quitó-esto ya no lo necesitas-miró con seriedad a Sasuke-hay personas que sufren y no estoy hablando de tus hijos-Tsunade salió tranquilamente pero con el ceño fruncido de la habitación, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared

-Sasuke-el azabache miró a la puerta y vio a su hermano que era el que había hablado, padre y madre que estaban serios, su madre corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó

-Sasuke nos asustaste, no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo Mikoto sin soltar a su hijo de ese abrazo y derramando lágrimas-dinos lo que te pasa, te podemos ayudar, para eso está la familia-el azabache no contestó por que en esos momentos era cuando se arrepentía de hacer lo que había hecho

-Sasuke tienes una buena psicóloga que te ayuda para que salgas de esa oscuridad en la que estás en estos momentos, por que no pones de tu parte?-dijo Fugaku serio, Sasuke solo separó a su madre y miró por la ventana y miró el cielo azul con un radiante sol-te estás destruyendo desde el día que te dijeron que Naruto está muerto, lo haces por eso? Pues ya sabes que está vivo deja de hacer lo que haces, no ves como tienes a tu madre?

-Fugaku no creo que sea momento que le regañes-dijo Mikoto

-no has pensado que todo esto viene por tu culpa y de Naruto?-dijo con reproche Fugaku y Mikoto lo miró con tristeza y las lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos

-no hace falta que me lo digas, yo ya lo se-dijo Mikoto-por eso y por que es mi hijo quiero ayudarlo

-pero el que es mas culpable es ese chico rubio, no se parece en nada a Minato

-basta Fugaku-dijo Mikoto-Naruto ni siquiera sabía lo que se hace Sasuke, no veo justo que le culpes, cúlpame a mi, yo fui la de la idea de la muerte de él

-basta los dos-dijo serio Itachi ya que este aún estaba en la puerta, miró de reojo a fuera para luego adentrarse-yo no creo que Naruto como mama sean los culpables-sus dos padres lo miraron-el único culpable es Sasuke por no saber afrontar su situación-miró a su hermano que este cerró los puños con fuerza con las sabanas y mirando hacia ellas-solo ha pensado en él nunca se ha puesto a pensar en nadie mas, no te has preguntado nunca lo que sufrirían tus hijos si logras hacer lo que quieres y ansias?

-ellos saldrían adel …

-y Naruto-gritó Itachi cortando a su hermano-sabes lo mal que lo pasó él cuando te vio en ese estado?-Sasuke miró a Itachi sorprendido-el que te encontró fue Naruto y Menma, como crees que se sintió en ese momento? Que crees que pensará de ti? Seguro que piensa que eres un cobarde y que sigues igual que cuando te conoció, el cobarde que nunca luchó por lo que supuestamente amaba-Sasuke miró hacia el frente incrédulo por lo que le había dicho su hermano-si en algún momento Deidara pensara de mi que soy un cobarde que no sabe afrontar la vida, sabría que no me lo merezco, por que yo como varón debería protegerlo y tú Sasuke con esa actitud de cobarde podrías proteger a tus hijos y a Naruto? Pues mi respuesta es un no rotundo-y sin mas Itachi se fue de la habitación, Mikoto y Fugaku miraron al suelo sabiendo que su hijo mayor tenía razón, miraron a Sasuke que seguía mirando al frente con lágrimas en su rostro y decidieron salir de la habitación

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos días y Naruto estaba en su cuarto, en ese tiempo no se presentó en el hospital pero igualmente le daban información de Sasuke y sabía que ese día le darían el alta, el día anterior estuvo hablando con Mikoto y había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a Sasuke por que se sentía culpable por que escuchó la conversación que tuvo en el hospital cuando Sasuke despertó con su familia, pero se le quedaron clavadas las palabras de Fugaku, que él era el culpable del estado actual de Sasuke, después de pensarlo decidió irse a vivir con Sasuke en su apartamento, ya tenía en una maleta sus pertenencias y en otra las de su hija Sayuri, salió de su habitación con las dos maletas y fue al cuarto de su hija y la cogió en brazos con el inseparable oso de ella

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento mas concretamente en su sala, miraba serio a su madre aunque allí también estaba su padre y su hermano

-no entiendo por que queréis que me quede en mi apartamento-dijo Sasuke

-por que alguien te cuidará y te dirá tus verdades-dijo Mikoto de lo mas normal y Sasuke frunció el ceño, miró a su padre que tenía los brazos cruzados mirando al lado derio y después miró a su hermano que sonreía con diversión

-no necesito mas regaños, ya he tenido suficiente con los regaños de Tenten, Karin y Suigetsu-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-ha esta persona la harás mas caso que a otra persona-Sasuke alzó la ceja por lo dicho por su hermano

-no creo que tenga nada en especial, se cuidarme solo

-eso ya lo hemos visto-dijo Fugaku esta vez-asta yo creo que es lo mas conveniente que esta persona esté contigo

-de quien se trata-exigió saber Sasuke

-debe de estar al llegar-dijo Mikoto mirando su reloj y sonrió a su hijo menor-aunque creo que está cogiendo las malas mañas de Kakashi

-me vais a traer aquí al tío Obito?-todos le miraron con la ceja alzada-él está mas loco que yo

-no entiendo por que todos piensan eso de mi hermano menor-dijo sin entender Fugaku y todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados

-no quieres ver como es tu hermano-dijo Mikoto-lo protegiste demasiado por ser Doncel asta Minato te ayudaba a eso sobre todo cuando un varón se le acercaba

-y se tuvo que quedar con el descarado de Kakashi-dijo de mala gana Fugaku

-pero con él es feliz-sonrió Mikoto

-por lo menos eso hace bien Kakashi-dijo Fugaku

-no cambiéis de tema-dijo Sasuke-quien va a ser mi niñera?-todos le miraron y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-ahí está tu niñera-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a su hijo menor

-este será su juego de llaves-dijo Mikoto y abrió la puerta y sonrió la mujer-tardaste

-como no quieres que tarde-dijo con enfado la voz que conocía perfectamente Sasuke-me puedes ayudar?

-claro, dame a esta niña tan linda-dijo Mikoto cogiendo en brazos a la niña que sonrió de felicidad-Itachi ayuda a Naruto

-claro-dijo Itachi sonriendo ya que la cara de su hermano era de sorpresa total

-no necesito ayuda de ningún varón estúpido-dijo Naruto entrando al apartamento

-Naruto por que me dices eso?-dijo con falsa tristeza Itachi

-aún sigo enfadado con todos-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke dejó sus maletas en el suelo y se acercó a él para sonreírle, nadie se esperó lo que hizo, solo vieron como Sasuke cayó al suelo con la mano en la cara por el golpe recibido por el rubio-yo cumplo lo que digo-dijo serio Naruto-y mas que te daré-se escuchó una risa de niña

-mi papi fuerte-reía feliz la niña y Naruto la miró suavizando su expresión

-claro que tu papi es fuerte, nena-Sasuke que aún estaba en el suelo miró a la niña, vio el cabello rubio de ella y los ojos azules tirando a grises, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-por que me golpeas-dijo enfadado Sasuke levantándose

-por idiota y cobarde-dijo Naruto y Sasuke agachó la cabeza recordando las palabras de su hermano en el hospital que le dolieron pero si venían de parte del rubio dolía mucho mas

-vosotros no la conocéis-dijo Mikoto para cambiar de tema-Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke ella es Sayuri, la hija de Naruto

-que niña mas linda-dijo Itachi y se acercó a la niña que aún estaba en brazos de su madre y se puso seria-yo soy Itachi

-es guapo-dijo la niña seria

-que halago mas grande me has hecho-dijo Itachi y la niña sonrió de medio lado y miró a su papi

-papi contigo-extendió sus brazos al rubio que este inmediatamente la cogió en brazos

-es un poco tímida cuando no conoce-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla a la niña

-Menma y Sarada-dijo la niña seria

-ellos están en la escuela y viven con Mikoto-dijo Naruto y la niña miró a la azabache que la sonrió con cariño

-abuela también-señaló la niña a Mikoto que ella sonrió ampliamente

-si ella también-dijo Naruto sonriendo cómplice con Mikoto

-vivir aquí Sarada y Menma?-seguía seria la niña

-la verdad no se, Sayuri, no se cuantas habitaciones tiene este apartamento-la niña hizo morros al escuchar a Naruto-pero nosotros viviremos aquí una temporada con Sasuke-el rubio señaló al azabache menor y la niña lo miró que este miraba a la niña serio y la niña hizo lo mismo, Itachi solo miraba ese escena que parecía que su hermano y la niña se estaban retando con la mirada-Fugaku en cambio miraba serio la escena y mirando minuciosamente a la niña y miró a su esposa, esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposo y alzó una ceja este solo la miró mas serio, de esto se dio cuenta Itachi y entrecerró los ojos

-es feo-dijo la niña escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio con vergüenza, Naruto solo rodó los ojos y Sasuke frunció el ceño, Mikoto comenzó a reír

-le agradas, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto y su hijo menor la miró sin entender-cuando le dice a alguien feo es que le agrada

-entonces yo no le agrado?-dijo con tristeza Itachi

-y cuando dice guapo es que la persona le parece guapa físicamente-siguió contando Mikoto

-que niña mas rara-dijo Sasuke

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Fugaku y la niña lo miró durante unos segundos y le sonrió tímidamente

-será lo mejor-dijo Itachi-vendré a visitaros y a si te presento a Deidara, Naruto

-no tengo problema-dijo Naruto poniendo la niña en el suelo pero esta se quedó agarrando las piernas de su papi sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que este se sentó en el sofá

-Sasuke no hagas nada que te puedas arrepentir-dijo Itachi sonriendo de medio lado

-no preocupes a Naruto hijo y compórtate con él como el varón que eres y te enseñé-dijo Mikoto y los tres Uchiha salieron del apartamento

-Menma parece a él-dijo la niña señalando a Sasuke que este miraba a Naruto y a la niña intentando pensar el por que estaban en su apartamento y acceder estar con él para cuidarlo

-yo también lo creo-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar ya que estaba algo nervioso, la niña solo miraba a su papi y de vez en cuando al azabache

-Sarada también se parece a él-dijo la niña

-también se parece-dijo Naruto y la niña frunció el ceño para luego mirar el lugar

-chico pelo largo es guapo

-si, es muy guapo-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza con un dedo ya que cada vez estaba mas nervioso ya que el azabache no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-él no habla-dijo la niña mirando al azabache que este la miró-por que?

-por que es idiota y estúpido-dijo sonriendo Naruto mirando al azabache que este se levantó

-por que estás aquí-exigió saber Sasuke

-te a costado preguntarme-dijo Naruto

-contesta-dijo serio el azabache la niña solo los miraba y Naruto agachó la cabeza

-me siento culpable-dijo el rubio y el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido-es mi culpa que hagas lo que haces y quiero remediar eso

-no es culpa tuya, la culpa es mía-dijo Sasuke-lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu casa con tu hija y estar con tu novio

-Neji no está, se tuvo que ir de viaje-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal sin notar que el tono de voz del azabache era de celos-pero si él hubiera estado aquí yo hubiera aceptado venir a vivir contigo-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-aunque tu digas que no es mi culpa yo siento que la es

-si quieres sentir culpa es tu problema-dijo Sasuke serio-pero no quiero ver en este lugar a tu novio o lo que sea tuyo

-yo no soy como tú y no iba a traer aquí a Neji-dijo Naruto serio-y espero que tú no traigas a nadie

-yo traeré a quien quiera es mi apartamento y si eso no te gusta te puedes largar con tu hija-Naruto al sentir esas palabras golpeó otra vez en la cara a Sasuke con un puñetazo

-a mi hija la respetas, y si traes algún ligue tuyo te juro que el que te va a matar seré yo-dijo con ira Naruto-y como vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste te estrangularé

-crees que tengo miedo a tus amenazas? Pues estás equivocado

-eres un idiota, Sasuke, no te da pena que Menma te haya visto de esa forma dos veces y Sarada, la quieres dejar sola?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-no les quieres aunque sea un poco-gritó el rubio

-déjame en paz-gritó Sasuke dándole la espalda para ir a su cuarto, pero Naruto lo agarró del brazo para girarlo y encararlo

-tanto desprecias a tus hijos que te da igual lo que sientan-seguía gritando Naruto-no sabes lo que me costó consolar a Menma, a tu hijo, mi hijo, nuestro hijo, no le quieres-unas lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla del rubio-me da igual si a mi nunca me quisiste, pero a él, es un niño y Sarada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ni de tus errores, ni los míos ni de Sakura, Sarada solo quiere tu cariño que eres su padre y como la pagas, siendo indiferente con ella y cuando cree que tiene algo de tu cariño te haces daño, que crees que puede pensar, no te has puesto en el lugar de ella?-soltó el brazo de Sasuke y cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-maldición, por que eres tan egoísta? Por que no empiezas a pensar en los demás?-se pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio-yo que debería de odiarte sentí cuando te encontré en ese estado tanto dolor, pero ese dolor pasó a ira e incertidumbre por que no sabía el por que lo hiciste y ahora me entero que lo haces por una mentira y siento tanta culpabilidad-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro-solo se que eres alguien importante en mi vida y me duele que te pase algo-volvieron a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-lo siento, lo que menos quiero es que tú sufras, pero es algo que no puede evitar

-haz algo para que no vuelva a pasar

-no entiendo, yo te he hecho tanto daño que no entiendo por que te preocupas por mi

-por que eres el padre de mis hijos-Sasuke solo hizo una sonrisa-y si ellos sufren yo también, no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer, hazlo por ellos y por mi-susurró lo último-el azabache solo paso su mano por la mejilla del rubio para quitarle las lágrimas-si quieres que ellos estén en tu vida no has nada en contra de tu vida, ellos te quieren y te admiran no hagas mas tonterías que si no lo único que pueden sentir por ti es ira por lo cobarde que estás actuando

-tú también piensas que actuó como cobarde?-Sasuke solo miraba los ojos azules con intensidad y Naruto los ojos negros del mismo modo

-si-dijo con sinceridad

-siempre he actuado contigo como cobarde-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mano de la mejilla del rubio y acariciándola con su dedo con cariño-no lo voy hacer mas-sonrió y unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla-no quiero hacerte sufrir mas, mereces ser feliz-quitó su mano de la mejilla contraria-tú eras lo bueno que tenía en mi vida

-por favor no mientas en eso-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior-yo te amaba pero ya no lo hago, amo a Neji y él me ama a mi, sabes que lo que teníamos solo uno amaba y ese era yo

-eso no es cierto-dijo Sasuke-para mi eras y eres lo mas im …

-Sasuke por favor no digas algo que no sientes por que te sientes culpable por algo del pasado-dijo Naruto y miró a su hija que los miraba a los dos pero sobre todo a su papi sin entender-me puedes enseñar las habitaciones?

-si-dijo Sasuke intentando aguantarse llorar como un crío de seis años y sonrió al rubio-solo espero que Huyuga te haga feliz

-lo hace-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió con tristeza

Continuará …..

Se que este capitulo es algo corto pero tenía que dejarlo aquí por que era lo mejor

Naruto golpeó a Sasuke, eso se sabía por que Naruto cumple lo que dice, la hija de Naruto ya está metida en la vida de Sasuke le guste a este o no, comentar para saber que opináis


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sasuke se acaba de levantar, después de una relajante ducha se dispuso a desayunar, aún seguía desconcertado en como había acabado todo, nunca se hubiese esperado después de vivir solo y por todo lo que le había echo a Naruto estuviera viviendo con él, tomó un sorbo de su café saboreándolo asta que un ruido hizo que su paz y tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento se esfumara

-Sayuri-escuchó el grito de Naruto-si no te quedas quieta no podré ponerte guapa y recogerte el cabello-en ese momento Sasuke vio a la niña correr con su cabellera rubia suelta e inmediatamente vio a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-yo quiero suelto-dijo seria la niña acercándose a donde estaba Sasuke que miraba esa escena sin creer que estaba sucediendo

-no, estás mejor con el cabello recogido

-no-dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido

-ven aquí-gritó Naruto comenzando acercarse a la niña y ella solo se alejaba corriendo alrededor de la mesa y Naruto la siguió, parecía que iba alcanzarla pero la niña se puso de bajo de la mesa para salir por otro lado sonriendo con superioridad-ya verás cuando te alcance-amenazó el rubio y la niña volvió a correr y el rubio la seguía, Sasuke solo estaba sorprendido asta que un tic en la ceja le empezó aparecer, dejó la taza del café en la mesa y se levantó

-basta-gritó Sasuke y la niña se asustó comenzando hacer pucheros para empezar a llorar, Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y luego mirar a la niña y se dirigió a ella para cogerla en brazos

-mi niña no vallas a llorar, te haré algo en el cabello para que lo tengas suelto, vale?-la niña afirmó con la cabeza-ve a la habitación que ahora voy-le dio un beso en la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo, la niña rápidamente se fue corriendo, Naruto miró con ira a Sasuke que este solo alzó una ceja para sentarse donde estaba y comenzar a tomarse el café-por que eres tan desagradable

-solo necesito paz-dijo Sasuke

-pues no la tendrás-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la mesa y acercándose al rostro del azabache-y no vuelvas asustar mas a si a mi hija por que te juro que te patearé el trasero asta romperme el pie

-me estás amenazando?-dijo Sasuke poniéndose del mismo modo que el rubio

-podría decir que es una advertencia pero no lo es, es una amenaza -dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio

-os vais a besar?-los dos adultos miraron a la niña que les miraba-es que cuando te acercas a si a papa es que os dais un beso, también lo haces con el señor feo?-Sasuke frunció el ceño y se sentó

-Sayuri solo beso a Neji-dijo Naruto mirando con odio a Sasuke

-enséñale a tu hija que no vuelva a llamarme a si-dijo el azabache acabándose su café que estaba frío e hizo una mueca

-peine-dijo la niña enseñándole el objeto a su papi y el rubio lo cogió

-vamos, nena-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá y la niña se puso dándole la espalda al rubio entre sus piernas, Sasuke les miraba con el ceño fruncido y lo frunció mas cuando vio que Naruto le decía algo en el oído a la niña y que él estaba seguro que sería algo malo hacia su persona, suspiró y se echó mas café, comenzó a beberlo mientras veía a Naruto peinar a la niña con cariño, ver eso le causo algo que no supo que era en el estómago, cuando el rubio acabó de peinar a la niña esta se fue corriendo con el peine en la mano y Naruto se levantó y se sentó en frente del azabache

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-no se lo que es tener a un niño pequeño corriendo por mi alrededor

-no pasa nada-dijo Naruto y en ese momento la niña volvió y se acercó a Sasuke agarrando sus pantalones para que notara su presencia, el azabache la miró

-mi papi dice no decirte feo-dijo la niña seria y Sasuke frunció el ceño-dice que te diga-miró a su papi

-Sasuke-le dijo a la niña por que no recordaba el nombre del azabache

-Sasuke-finalizó la niña

-es inteligente para lo pequeña que es-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo ha heredado de su padre pero también de mí -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando a la niña

-Neji era uno de los mejores estudiantes en la escuela-Naruto levantó una ceja-quería ser mejor que yo pero nunca lo fue-sonrió con superioridad Sasuke

-eso quiere decir que tú eras el número uno en todas las asignaturas

-pues si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-y Neji nunca pudo superarte-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

-ni él ni Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-Sakura, mama de Sarada?-dijo la niña mirando al rubio

-si, nena-dijo Naruto-ven que vamos a desayunar, y no te preocupes que mañana tendrás tu sillita y tus cosas de bebé, por que Sasuke y yo nos vamos a ocupar después de dejarte con Shizune

-que-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-como que yo voy a ir a comprar cosas de bebes?

-no sabes que los bebés necesitan sillas para el coche, también una silla para comer, una cuna, un …

-si si si si se lo que necesitan los bebé pero por que tengo que tener eso en mi apartamento

-por que vives con un bebé-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-no pudiste venir solo no con ese bebé-recriminó Sasuke

-donde voy yo va mi hija y no me hagas hacer que traiga aquí a Sarada y Menma

-con ellos no tengo problema son mis hijos-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-mira grandísimo bastardo no me hagas enfadar por que te juro que te doy de golpes asta que quedes inconsciente-dijo Naruto enfadado para luego sonreír-sabes lo mejor es que Sarada y Menma también vivan aquí, luego hablo con Mikoto

-abuela también-dijo la niña feliz

-la abuela también-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo miró a la niña serio por que no entendía el por que le decía abuela a su madre aunque lo pensó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión que le decía abuela a su madre por que escuchaba a Menma y Sarada decirle a si a su madre

Después de desayunar y dejar a Sayuri con Shizune, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a una tienda de bebes, entraron y Naruto miraba todo minuciosamente cosa que Sasuke tenía cara de aburrido y cuando vio una silla donde sentarse se sentó

-no puedo creer que tenga que cuidar de la hija de Neji y Naruto-susurró Sasuke de mala gana y miró a Naruto y sin poder evitarlo hizo una pequeña sonrisa, no dejó de mirarlo asta que al rato grande el rubio se le acercó

-ya está todo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-ha sido rápido-dijo Sasuke

-he estado pensando y tu apartamento tiene tres habitaciones sin contar la tuya-dijo Naruto pensativo-Menma está claro que se queda en una, Sarada y Sayuri se …

-y tú puedes dormir conmigo-cortó Sasuke al rubio que este le miró con el ceño fruncido

-ni en tus sueño-dijo Naruto los dos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar por las calles-Sarada y Sayuri juntas y yo en la otra

-por lo menos lo intenté-dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos azules con intensidad y el rubio le miraba serio-tú cabello está demasiado largo para mi gusto-Naruto frunció el ceño mas de lo que tenía-te quedaba mejor el cabello corto

-lo se-dijo Naruto-por que crees que me lo dejé crecer? Para que no vuelvas acercarte a mi

-entonces te lo dejaste crecer pensando en mi, eso me hace muy feliz

-idiota-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke sonrió, cruzaron la calle y pasaron por el parque

-te lo volverás a cortar-dijo Sasuke parando de repente mirando un lugar del parque en especifico y miró al rubio de reojo-y eso significará que volverás a ser mío

-nunca volvería contigo, por eso no me cortaré el cabello-dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar, Sasuke al ver sus intenciones lo cogió del brazo y lo adentró al parque-suéltame-y de repente pararon y dejó de sentir el agarre de su brazo-se puede saber que …-el rubio dejó de hablar al ver en el lugar que estaba y que hacía años no entraba, pasaba por el lugar pero no entraba, miró al azabache que se sentó en el banco encendiéndose un cigarrillo-por que me has traído aquí?

-siempre cuando paso por este parque entro y me siento en este lugar-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente dando una calada al cigarrillo, Naruto solo lo miraba cerrando los puños con fuerza-quieres un cigarrillo?

-que!

-quieres fumar? Se que antes con quince o dieciséis años fumábamos aquí los dos

-nos adentrábamos mas adentro para que nadie te viera

-si, pero alguna vez fumábamos aquí

-tampoco fumaba tanto-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado del azabache y miró al frente, hubo unos segundos de silencio que Sasuke miraba el perfil del rubio, sonrió pensando que había cambiado las tornas, cuando se conocieron el que le miraba era el rubio y él miraba al frente ahora era al revés, suspiró

-no se si alguna vez te comenté que antes de acercarme a ti me llamaste la atención-dijo Sasuke girando su rostro para mirar al frente, dio una calada a su cigarrillo sabiendo que el rubio no le iba a decir nada-te serviría un lo sien …

-no-cortó el rubio antes que acabase de hablar el azabache, este solo agachó su cabeza-el primer y segundo año de conocerte no fueron malos, por lo menos es lo que quiero pensar, también es por que no sabía que estabas prometido, cosa que tú sabías y no me dijiste-Sasuke frunció el ceño-prometida que tu me recalcabas que amabas

-me hacías enfadar-dijo Sasuke con un toque de reproche

-pero la culpa no era tuya era mía por creer en tus palabras y sobre que te hacía enfadar es una excusa que pones por que te conviene-el rubio se levantó

-Naruto yo se que no he sido la mejor persona contigo pero yo te ama …

-ni se te ocurra decir lo que vas a decir-dijo enfadado Naruto encarando al azabache-me creí tus estúpidos te quiero y también esos te amos, pero ya no me voy a creer nada de eso de ti, por que cuando dices algo a si es para conseguir algo a cambio, y no me hagas pensar que sigues aún con ti estúpido plan de casarte conmigo por la empresa, se perfectamente lo que sientes y sentías por mi-Sasuke no miró al rubio solo miró al frente con la mirada vacía y el rubio suspiró fuertemente-olvidemos todo como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos, yo no soy rencoroso

-maldita sea yo no puedo hacer como si no ha pasado nada-se levantó el azabache mirando serio al rubio

-toda la vida has hecho como si no pasa nada, que te impide no hacerlo ahora?

-joder-dijo de mala gana Sasuke pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y después tiró el cigarrillo al suelo chafándolo con el pie

-mira yo tengo a alguien que me hace feliz, él me ama y yo le amo, que te cuesta buscarte una mujer o Doncel para que te de lo que quieres?

-lo que yo quiero-dijo Sasuke-y según tú que es lo que quiero?

-sexo, siempre has buscado eso-dijo de lo mas normal el rubio-conmigo lo buscabas, seguro que encuentras algún idiota como yo que soporte esa situación

-no puedo creer que pienses que solo te quería para sexo-dijo Sasuke sin creer lo que escuchaba

-por favor Sasuke te tengo que recordar que cuando tenías un rato libre y no tenías que estar con Sakura me llamabas diciéndome lugar y hora?-el azabache cerró solo los puños con fuerza sabiendo que eso era verdad y que todo lo hizo mal con el rubio-pero después pasaste de las llamadas a mensajes, pero la culpa no es tuya si no mía, por que yo iba al lugar que me indicabas, era tan romántico ese hotel

-no seas sarcástico-dijo Sasuke comenzando a enfadarse

-de verdad la habitación del hotel era muy lujosa muy acorde a lo que tu eras y para que yo me sintiera inferior

-que querías que te llevara a la casa de mis padres?

-a no por favor, solo faltaba que tus padres decidieran que nos teníamos que casar por que me habías quitado la virginidad

-basta de tanto sarcasmo y sabes creía que me conocías pero parece que no

-y que es lo que no conozco de ti?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa el rubio-que tienes sentimientos? Los tienes pero solo hacia ti, ah no ya ni eso, lo digo por lo que te haces, eso lo hace los cobardes, siempre fuiste un maldito cobarde

-y tú que-dijo Sasuke enfadado-yo por lo menos admito que soy una persona que ha hecho daño a Sakura, a mis hijos y a ti, cosa que tú no ves lo que has hecho

-y según tú que he hecho?

-tú te metiste en mi vida-alzó la voz Sasuke-cuando supiste que estaba prometido y te dije que igualmente me casaría con ella en ningún momento me dejaste, podías haberlo echo y no lo hiciste, en el fondo te gustaba ser el otro-sonrió con una media sonrisa-te gustaba ser mi puta cuando y donde yo quería-el azabache no lo vio venir y el rubio le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo y es cuando el azabache se dio cuenta lo que le dijo y se arrepintió, miró al rubio que a este le caían las lágrimas por su mejilla

-ves como no es difícil decir lo que en verdad era para ti-dijo con tristeza el rubio y haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-Naruto yo no quise decir eso-dijo Sasuke con un toque de desesperación en la voz

-espero que entiendas que para mi esos tiempos fueron un gran error-y el rubio se fue a paso lento del parque, Sasuke solo se quedó allí incrédulo por lo que había pasado ya que él lo único que quería es que el rubio recordara los buenos momentos que pasaron en ese lugar, se sentó en el banco con peso muerto

-por que siempre lo complico todo con Naruto-susurró como ido Sasuke cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó en la agenda y cuando encontró a la persona que quería llamar dio al botón y se puso el teléfono en el oído, esperó tres tono asta que escuchó una voz-Karin, necesito hablar contigo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en la entrada de la escuela donde estudiaban Sarada y Menma, miraba al suelo con sus manos en la mejilla y sus codos en la rodilla, de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior

-él tiene razón-susurró Naruto-no puedo echarle toda la culpa a él, yo podía haber terminado eso que teníamos, ni siquiera se lo que teníamos-miró al cielo-solo fui su puta y yo que llegué a pensar durante un tiempo que éramos pareja? Que iluso fui, para él era un polvo fácil y gratis-unas lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla y se las quitó con enfado-me prometí que no iba a llorar mas por él y no lo haré-suspiró fuertemente-lo peor es que tengo que convivir con él-frunció el ceño-le voy a demostrar que no me afecta sus palabras y que él está en el pasado por que yo amo a Neji, somos pareja y somos muy felices-en ese momento escuchó el timbre conforme las clases terminaron y se puso de pie para recoger a los dos niños y de paso decirles que ellos vivirán con Sasuke y él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la casa de Karin mas concretamente en su despacho donde solía atender sus pacientes, ella estaba sentada en su silla con una libreta en mano y bolígrafo, Sasuke en cambio estaba a una distancia de ella tumbado en el asiento para los pacientes, tenía los ojos cerrados

-Sasuke llevas aquí mas de media hora en esa posición, me vas hacer pensar que estás dormido-el azabache solo sonrió de medio lado sin decir nada-dime todo lo que te pase por la cabeza

-vive conmigo-dijo Sasuke sin abrir sus ojos pero poniéndose serio-también vendrán a vivir conmigo mis hijos, por que él lo ha decidido

-y eso no te hace feliz?-dijo seria Karin

-si-dijo sin pensar Sasuke-pero no quiero hacerlo otra vez estando ellos allí

-crees que lo vas a volver hacer?

-he decidido llamarte por que quería hacerlo

-cuéntame que ha pasado-dijo Karin mirando seria al azabache este abrió los ojos mirando al techo

-discutimos-la pelirroja suspiró-lo llevé al parque, pero de antes ya estaba enfadado

-por que?

-me llevó a comprar cosas para su hija por que esa niña vivirá con nosotros

-te molesta eso?

-claro que me molesta-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mirando a Karin-no me hace gracia tener que convivir con la hija de Naruto y Neji, de pensar eso me entra una gran ira, no por la niña si no por que es hija de Neji

-no crees que eso es muy infantil de tu parte?

-por que lo dices?

-Naruto a tenido que convivir con Sarada que no es su hija y tengo entendido que la trata como si fuese su hija, pero no solo él, eso también lo hizo Sakura con Menma y tu notaste que le trataba diferente que a Sarada?

-no

-no crees que el destino está haciendo contigo lo mismo que hicieron con ellos?-Sasuke volvió a mirar al techo pensativo-no crees que se lo debes a los dos? La niña no tiene la culpa de ser hija de quien es, por lo menos Sakura como Naruto no le han dado importancia en eso

-cada día estoy mas seguro que he sido un mal padre-Karin volvió a mirar su libreta-en ningún momento acompañé a Sakura al médico, tampoco a comprar las cosas para el bebé, cuando estuve en la tienda con Naruto pensé que me perdí esos momentos y me enfadé conmigo mismo

-es bueno que te des cuenta de esas cosas, pero tienes la oportunidad de tener acercamiento con tus hijos

-lo intento, con Sarada creo que está bien y con Menma creo que estoy mas alejado

-sobre la pelea con Naruto?-Sasuke soltó aire por la boca

-pasemos por el parque y decidí entrar con él, parecía que todo estaba bien asta que comencemos hablar y salió el tema cuando estuvimos juntos-Karin frunció por un segundo el ceño-él me dijo y por su tono de voz yo sentía que para él era un error asta que me lo dijo, me enfadé y le dije cosas que no siento

-como que

-que él se metió en mi vida-sopló otra vez Sasuke-le dije que para mi era mi puta-puso su mano en sus ojos tapándolos-como pude decirle eso, yo nunca lo vi a si, él fue mi todo

-en ese tiempo para ti que era Naruto-Karin lo miró seria

-para mi era mi pareja, mi novio, aunque no lo pudiera mostrar en público-Karin sonrió

-todas las veces que hablamos y te pregunto me dices lo mismo, ni siquiera la primera sesión que tuvimos te pregunté y me respondiste lo mismo

-tenía que responderte sinceramente y con la verdad

-que crees que Naruto creía de la relación que teníais?

-lo mismo pero por lo que le he dicho hoy seguro que cambiará de opinión

-de eso estás seguro?

-si-dijo Sasuke sentándose frunciendo el ceño mirando a la pelirroja

-solo te voy a decir que Naruto creía que era el amante, por que tú estabas prometido con otra persona

-yo estaba prometido y casado con Sakura, pero para mi no era eso una relación, no dormíamos en la misma habitación y no teníamos nada carnal

-ante todo el mundo estabas casado con ella y tenías que aparentar ante toda la sociedad y Naruto era el otro

-si pero …

-a parte que Sakura quedó embarazada eso significa que si tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella

-con ella tuve sexo cuatro veces y tenía que imaginarme que era Naruto, eso no es infidelidad

-infidelidad a quien?

-a Naruto-Karin suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello rojo

-Sasuke no se como hacerte entender que con Naruto no tenías una relación de pareja, a quien eras infiel era a Sakura

-eso no te lo niego, después de que peleáramos Naruto y yo tenía mis amantes, eso significa que le era infiel a Sakura

-Sasuke-dijo seria y asta con enfado Karin-el amante era Naruto y a quien eras infiel era a Sakura por que ella era tu pareja aunque tu no la vieras como pareja-Sasuke miró al suelo pensativo-lo importante es que tengas tus sentimientos aclarados y si amas a Naruto lo que puedes hacer es luchar por él, hablar y aclarar las cosas, pero si ves que Naruto es feliz y ama a su pareja y su pareja lo ama a él debes de dejar que sea feliz con la pareja que tiene

-pero …

-no Sasuke-dijo Karin acercándose al azabache y poniéndose a su altura-y esto te lo digo como amiga, para demostrar que amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir cuando sabes que es feliz sin ti

-yo no quiero que esté lejos de mi

-no lo estará, y sabes por que, por que Menma es hijo tuyo y de él, a parte que Naruto adora a Sarada como su hija

-eso está a mi favor-sonrió Sasuke

-por que no empiezas por ser amigos?-dijo Karin sonriendo

-amigos?

-siendo amigos podrás acercarte a él, y de la amistad a tener algo mas solo hay un paso-le guiñó un ojo Karin al azabache que este sonrió de medio lado

-ya tengo un motivo para seguir adelante-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-otro día quedamos para ir a tomar algo

-con Suigetsu?

-claro y también con Naruto y a si lo conocemos-dijo Karin y Sasuke la sonrió y se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su departamento, cuando cerró la puerta pudo ver a Naruto en el sofá tecleando en el ordenador muy concentrado, a su lado estaba Menma con Sayuri y de unas de las habitaciones salió Sarada

-hola papa-dijo con una sonrisa Sarada-te esperábamos para cenar

-yo no lo hacía-dijo Menma serio mirando hacia un lado, Sasuke suspiró no solo por lo que había dicho su hijo si no por que ahora su hogar no sería tranquilo

-claro que lo hacías-dijo Sarada seria mirando a su hermano

-yo solo espero a que la cena esté echa-Sarada entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que este la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y asta burlona-quiero echarte en cara lo malo que te ha salido la cena

-ha salido bien-dijo indignada Sarada-y entérate de una vez a un Uchiha le sale todo bien-a esto se refería Sasuke a su tranquilidad por que Sarada y Menma discutían por tonterías todo el tiempo

-gracias por el halago-dijo sonriendo Menma

-no me refería a ti por que tu eres la excepción-dijo con arrogancia Sarada-eres malo en todo lo que haces como por ejemplo las matemáticas

-soy mejor que tú-dijo Menma levantándose enfadado y señalando a Sarada con su dedo acusador

-dime algo en lo que eres mejor-desafió la azabache

-en deportes, tú eres una tortuga y soy mejor que tú en todo y también en matemáticas

-eso no te lo crees ni tu idiota-alzó la voz Sarada

-a quien dices idiota, boba-dijo Menma gritando, Sasuke solo se puso su mano en la cabeza como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia

-quieres pelea, idiota

-no lograrías ni tocarme un pelo-seguían gritando y Naruto cerró su ordenador y se levantó con tranquilidad, se acercó a ellos por que se habían acercado para intimidarse mas y los separó

-los dos estáis castigados-dijo sin mas Naruto serio, los dos niños le miraron no muy de acuerdo

-por que-dijeron los dos a la vez

-por que lo digo yo y no quiero mas peleas entre vosotros-caminó hacia la cocina tranquilamente

-pero …- dijeron a la vez, otra vez, los dos niños pero no acabaron de replicar por que Naruto los miró con enfado para seguir caminando a la cocina, Sasuke solo observaba la escena viendo como los dos niños cruzaban los brazos con enfado para irse a sentarse uno a la punta del otro pero para mirarse con seriedad, Sasuke rodó los ojos por el comportamiento de sus dos hijos y miró a la niña que estaba de rodillas en el suelo dibujando o mas bien rallando un papel de color blanco, se acercó a ella sentándose al lado de ella y mirar lo que hacía, habían rallas de todos los colores en la hoja y pudo notar que era de los colores que le llamaban mas la atención a la niña, sonrió sin pensarlo por que para la edad que tenía la niña era muy espabilada, hablaba bastante bien como que caminaba sin ayuda y eso le recordó a Menma por que su hijo aunque no lo prestaba mucha atención comenzó a caminar antes que su hija y pasaba lo mismo con hablar

-que dibujas?-dijo Sasuke y Sarada como Menma miraron sorprendidos a su padre, la mas pequeña no respondió al momento, se notaba que estaba concentrada, con su dedo señaló una redonda amarilla

-sol-dijo Sayuri sin dejar de garabatear la hoja-y este-señaló una redonda blanca-luna-después señaló algo que Sasuke no entendía y tenía muchos colores-casa-luego señaló donde había cinco rayas, dos del color amarillo y tres de color negro con algún color, la niña señaló la raya amarilla que era larga-papi-después a la que estaba al lado una raya negra-papá-luego otra raya negra con algo rojo-hermana Sarada-señaló la otra raya con algo azul-hermano Menma-y señaló la raya mas pequeña de color amarillo-yo, Sayuri-la niña miró a Sasuke sonriendo y el azabache la sonrió y revolvió con cariño sus cabellos rubios

-dibujas bien-dijo Sasuke y la niña sonrió ampliamente y miró al frente

-papi le gustó dibujo-Sasuke miró hacia donde miraba la rubia y vio sorpresa en las expresiones de Menma, Sarada y Naruto, la niña se levantó y corrió hacia Naruto agarrando su pierna, el rubio reaccionó negando con la cabeza rápidamente

-no soy de piedra-dijo Sasuke

-será mejor que cenemos-dijo Naruto algo ido por lo que habíha visto

-Sayuri has conseguido algo que ni sus propios hijos han conseguido-dijo Menma mirando a la niña con un tono de voz de admiración, Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sarada solo le dio un codazo en el brazo a Menma-Sarada conseguirás que tenga morados en el brazo

-es que a veces no eres mas idiota por que no puedes

-la escucháis es ella la que empieza y luego me castigan a mi por insultarla-dijo Menma haciendo morros

-no lo tendré en cuenta esta vez-dijo Naruto

-pero …

-Menma ayúdame a poner la mesa-cortó Naruto a su hijo-Sarada y yo hemos hecho la cena-dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke que este se levantó

-puedo ayudar-dijo Sasuke y vio sorpresa otra vez en los rostros de sus dos hijos-por que ponéis esas caras

-es sencillo por que tú …-otra vez fue callado Menma por las manos de Sarada en su boca y Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza sin fuerza que no hizo daño al azabache menor

-parece que no me conocéis-dijo Sasuke-pero eso va a cambiar-sonrió-haré lo que sea para que me conozcáis y tengamos una buena relación de padre e hijos-Sarada sonrió y Menma frunció el ceño

-no hace falta-dijo Menma pero pisotón en su pie de parte de su hermana hizo que comenzara a saltar por el dolor-por que lo has hecho?

-para que te calles y como hermana mayor debes de hacerme caso a mi, y si yo digo obedece obedeces sin replicar-Naruto y Sasuke entrecerraron los ojos

-ni en tus sueños te voy hacer caso en tus cosas de niña boba

-quieres apostar-dijo Sarada crujiéndose los nudillos, Menma miró al lado

-vamos a poner la mesa-dijo Naruto cogiendo del brazo a Menma para llevarlo lejos de Sarada que esta sonrió con victoria

-papa, no te preocupes por Menma yo lo voy a poner en vereda y si hace falta le pediré ayuda a su novio Sora-dijo esto último alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan

-ese niño raro no es mi novio-gritó Menma de donde estaba y Sarada rió con ganas

-parece que seré familia de Gaara y Sai sin proponérmelo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo cómplice con su hija Sarada, en cambio Sayuri que estaba con ellos no entendía, pero decidió ir hacia Sasuke para agarrar su pantalón para llamar su atención y lo conseguió

-papa, aquí-dijo Sayuri y Sarada miró a su padre pálida y Sasuke en vez de fruncir el ceño por que le preguntase Sayuri por Neji sonrió de medio lado

-pronto verás a tu padre-dijo Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos de la mas pequeña para luego irse a donde estaba Menma y Naruto, Sarada solo miró a Sayuri que ella estaba triste

-Sayuri, vamos que te pondremos otra ropa para que no manches esa que llevas puesta-la mas pequeña sonrió a la azabache

-ropa bonita-señalando su vestido que llevaba puesto

-claro, no querrás que se manche ese vestido tan lindo que tienes

-no

-entonces vamos y a si yo también me cambio de ropa-dijo Sarada sonriendo y la rubia también lo hizo

Continuará …

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Había pasado una semana y dos días, Sasuke estaba en su oficina con Tenten, el sentado en su silla y Tenten en la silla de delante de la mesa

-entonces notas a Naruto enfadado?

-no exactamente creo que está preocupado y no se por que-dijo Sasuke pensativo

-habéis vuelto a discutir?

-no, ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso y sinceramente no quiero, puedo meter la pata otra vez-Tenten se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos

-puede que sea por que ha vuelto su novio

-ha vuelto el Huyuga?

-no lo sabías?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-yo lo se por que le vi ayer, cuando salió de la oficina de Naruto parecía enfadado-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado-no te alegres de las desgracias ajenas-regañó Tenten

-si no me alegro pero Neji debe de darse cuenta que lo que es mío no se toca

-seguro que lo sabe por eso cuando lo hace con Naruto le entran remordimiento de conciencia

-no digas estupideces-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento cogiendo unos papeles-estoy seguro que nunca lo han hecho

-claro y la hija de ambos fue echa por obra del espíritu Santo

-esa fue la única vez-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y Tenten rodó los ojos levantándose del asiento

-vas a entregar esos papeles a Naruto?

-si-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron de la oficina-te diría que me deseases suerte pero no la necesito-creído-dijo Tenten sentándose en su puesto de trabajo y Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina del rubio, antes de tocar la puerta miró a Sara que estaba tecleando en el ordenador y escuchó un pase que el azabache entró a la oficina, lo primero que vio fue a Naruto con su teléfono en mano y parecía nervioso llamando a cada instante-ocurre algo?-el rubio le dio una mirada rápida para ponerse el teléfono en la oreja para soplar con frustración

-Neji no se cuantos mensajes te he dejado pero necesito hablar contigo, entiendo que estés enfadado pero también entiéndeme a mi, a lo que iba, hablemos para aclarar esto-se pasó su mano por su cabello rubio-recuerda que te amo-y sin mas colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, miró a Sasuke que este tenía el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados arrugando el papel que llevaba-y a ti que te pasa-el rubio se acercó al azabache para quitarle los papeles-son importantes-revisando los papeles con rapidez y dejándolos en la mesa y volvió a mirar a Sasuke-aún sigues aquí?

-cuando alguien no quiere hablar contigo es por algo-dijo Sasuke con frialdad y el rubio frunció el ceño-te comportas como alguien obsesivo

-aplícate el cuento-dijo Naruto

-tú eres el que se ha metido en mi vida

-no te preocupes, que cogeré mis cosas junto con las de Sayuri y me largo de tu vida-Sasuke abrió sus ojos maldiciéndose por hablar de mas

-perdona, Naruto, es que con los medicamentos que me tomo mi humor cambia constantemente-Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo, yo me estoy comportando diferente con lo de Neji-dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza con tristeza y Sasuke solo le miró y se preguntó que si de verdad el rubio amaba a Neji

-lo mejor es que te deje solo-dijo Sasuke apenado y dio la vuelta, antes de salir miró de reojo al rubio con tristeza, suspiró y salió de la oficina, caminó pensativo asta que se adentró a su oficina, Tenten solo pudo preocuparse por su amigo, miró de reojo la puerta de la oficina del rubio y suspiró

Sasuke cuando entró a su oficina cerró los puños con fuerza por que una ira le entraba en su cuerpo, miró su alrededor con rabia y lo primero que cogió lo tiró con ira a la pared

-estás enamorado de él? Me niego aceptar eso

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando salió de la empresa Naruto, estaba cabizbajo y pensativo, sabía que había echo mal en instalarse al apartamento de Sasuke teniendo pareja y sin consultarle, pero lo hizo por que se sentía culpable por lo que se hacía el azabache y no solo eso quería que su hija conociera y tuviera un lazo con el padre de su hijo

-Naruto-el rubio se giró al escuchar como le llamaba una voz femenina

-que pasa Tenten

-podemos ir a tomar algo?

-lo siento pero no estoy de humor

-me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Sasuke-Naruto suspiró

-lo que deberías hacer es vigilar mas a tu novio-Tenten alzó una ceja

-novio?

-si, tu novio, deberías de vigilarlo mas-la castaño reprimió una risa

-con mas razón para hablar sobre él

-si te preocupa que él y yo tengamos algo ya te digo que eso no pasará, aunque sea el último varón de la tierra

-por favor hablemos, yo quiero arreglar eso-dijo Tenten seria y el rubio la miró a los ojos serio

-de acuerdo-dijo al fin Naruto-aquí cerca hay una cafetería, vallamos allí-la chica afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería

Tenten y Naruto estaban sentados en una de las mesas mas alejadas, Naruto como le gustaba estar al lado de la ventana se puso al lado y miró por ella con una mirada nostalgica, la chica lo observaba mientras venía el camarero con lo que habían pedido, pasaron unos minutos y el camarero les puso el refresco que habían pedido y se fue a seguir haciendo su trabajo, la castaña miraba al rubio sin intenciones de hablar con ella parecía que estaba solo en su mundo

-cuando te vi por primera vez solo pude decirme, parece buena persona, no tendré un jefe gruñón-dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio seguía mirando por la ventana-te tuve poco tiempo de jefe y acerté en lo que pensaba de ti, luego desapareciste-la castaña no quiso decir lo de su muerte ya que no lo veía conveniente-y me pusieron de jefe a Sasuke, lo primero que pensé que mala suerte tenía-Naruto entrecerró los ojos en ese momento-no quise acercarme a él, solo me acercaba lo justo, ya sabes estrictamente laboral, pero algo me hizo acercarme a él

-lo bueno en la cama-dijo Naruto con indiferencia siguiendo mirando por la ventana

-no-dijo Tenten seria y agarrando el vaso con sus dos manos pensando que el rubio tenía muy mal concepto de Sasuke-a lo primero Sasuke aparentaba que no le importaba nada asta que poco a poco veía que tenía muy pocos ánimos para seguir adelante, me pregunté que le pasaba asta que un día que Kakashi estaba en una reunión me acerqué a él-Tenten suspiró fuertemente y Naruto la miró de reojo poniendo su codo en la mesa y el puño en la barbilla-Sasuke estaba borracho, pero eso no era lo malo si no que estaba en la ventana, se iba a tirar-Naruto la miró abriendo los ojos sorprendido- yo no se como lo hice, pero logré que no se tirara y a la fuerza nos fuimos de la empresa, me contó cosas, sabes lo que le hice?-sonrió la castaña por el recuerdo-le pegué un puñetazo en la cara, me dolió la mano pero me sentí satisfecha por lo que le hizo a su esposa y comencé a tener un mal concepto de ti pero a la vez me dolía que haya jugado con tus sentimientos-la castaña tomó algo del refresco para soltar aire-Sasuke era la persona casada, pero tú lo sabías podías a verlo dejado y no lo hiciste, pero no te recrimino nada, si seguías con él es por que estabas enamorado, y cuando te enamoras te ciegas te tal manera que no ves lo que haces mal y los defectos de la otra persona-Tenten miró al rubio ya que estaba mirando el liquido de su vaso, cuando vio los ojos azules solo vio el ceño fruncido de este-no estoy justificando a Sasuke, él es mi amigo y yo soy la primera en decirle sus fallos

-es eso lo que me querías decir?-dijo Naruto serio-que yo al saber que estaba casado es mi culpa?

-lo que quiero decirte que la culpa es de los dos, él por estar con una persona estando casado y tú por consentir estar con una persona casada, si no lo supieras es diferente

-yo no tenía pareja

-lo se-dijo Tenten

-sabes lo que te digo que no te metas en donde no te llaman-dijo Naruto enfadado

-lo que quiero decirte es que Sasuke está arrepentido, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad

-no me hagas reír, tú eres su novia y tiene una amante y a saber cuantos amantes mas tiene

-te aseguro que Sasuke no tiene amantes, él solo tiene pensamientos en recuperar a sus hijos

-me voy-dijo Naruto-no quiero seguir escuchando

-yo no soy novia de Sasuke, no te voy a mentir, nos hemos acostado, pero no somos novios, somos amigos

-que tengas un buen día Tenten-dijo Naruto enfadado y levantándose ya que no quería seguir escuchando eso

-Naruto, es cierto, yo no soy su novia ni nada que tenga que ver a una relación intima con Sasuke, si nos acostamos es por que bebimos mucho, yo acababa de acabar con una relación de años y él tenía muchos problemas

-te he dicho que no me importa, Sasuke se puede acostar con quien quiera, no me importa lo que haga-la castaña sonrió quería carcajearse pero no lo hizo-tengo novio y lo amo

-eso es lo que tú quieres creer-susurró Tenten y el rubio la miró confundido durante unos segundos para luego fruncir el ceño

-yo amo a Neji-dijo con seguridad y alzando un poco la voz Naruto

-por que lo grites no creo que sea cierto-dijo Tenten seria y segura de sus palabras-te has aferrado a la persona que no te hace sufrir-el rubio abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato y sentarse como peso muerto-se que para ti puedo ser una secretaria que se mete donde no debe, pero me gusta observar, y lo que he visto de ti es que tus ojos no brillan cuando estás con tu novio cosa que cuando estás con Sasuke si brillan

-eso no es cierto-dijo Naruto

-puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo quería decirte que los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ti son ciertos, Karin y Suigetsu te lo pueden confirmar también

-está conversación no me gusta-volvió a levantarse Naruto

-la verdad no te gusta escuchar, Sasuke está enamorado de ti y tú estás enamorado de él

-mentira-gritó Naruto y las personas que estaban en el lugar lo miraron extrañados y asustados por tal tremendo grito-mientes, él nunca ha sentido nada por mi-y sin mas el rubio se fue del lugar enfadado, Tenten se quedó en el lugar con una sonrisa, volvió a beber el contenido del vaso

-te conviene decir y creer que amas a otra persona por el daño que te ha hecho-susurró la castaña acabándose el contenido del vaso

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por las calles con su teléfono en la mano y mirando la pantalla, estaba enfadado por las palabras de Tenten, sin darse cuenta apretaba el teléfono con fuerza

-que se cree-dijo con enfado Naruto-como puede decirme que sigo enamorado de Sasuke, lo peor que lo dice convencida-paró de caminar para coger aire y soltarlo-lo importante es arreglar las cosas con Neji-en ese momento hizo un sonido el teléfono que era un mensaje, el rubio sonrió ya que Neji le había enviado un mensaje, lo miró y sonrió ampliamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-como puede ser tan irresponsable-susurró enfadado Sasuke mirando por el espejo a sus tres pasajeros que tenía atrás-Naruto no os dijo que os iba a ir a buscar?

-no-dijo Sarada que estaba en medio, a su derecha estaba Sayuri y a su izquierda Menma que miraba por la ventana-por eso te llamé, como Naruto no venía-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando a la carretera

-vamos a casa?-dijo Sarada

-queréis ir a otro lugar?

-Menma me ha dicho que quiere ir a ver a Sora-dijo Sarada sonriendo con burla y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo de mala gana Menma-además Sasuke no sabrá donde vive Gaara

-por que mencionas Gaara-dijo Sarada, Menma no contestó-será por que no quieres decir el nombre de Sora

-ni el de su padre, me cae mal-dijo con el ceño fruncido Menma

-se donde vive-dijo Sasuke y los dos niños se sorprendieron-creo haberos dicho que conozco a Sai y a Gaara

-y a Sora?-dijo Sarada

-también-dijo Sasuke-es un niño muy simpático, me agrada-Sasuke no pudo verlo pero Sarada si, Menma había fruncido el ceño-ya lleguemos-aparcó el coche y salió para coger a Sayuri en brazos, los otros dos niños salieron del coche-solo espero que Gaara no me mire con odio-Menma se había adelantado y no lo escuchó cosa que Sarada si lo hizo y miró a su padre enarcando las cejas

Menma había tocado la puerta y esperaron a que alguien abriera, a los segundos Sai abrió la puerta y miró a Sasuke sorprendido, este solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza a los dos niños

-pero mira quien tengo aquí al pequeño pervertido-dijo Sai y Menma frunció el ceño, Sara sonrió

-yo no soy eso-dijo Menma

-trajiste a Sayuri-dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke la niña lo miró seria-que tal rubia?

-bien-dijo Sayuri seria

-papa quien es?-dijo un niño que cuando vio a Sarada y Menma sonrió-Menma, Sarada

-hola Sora-dijo Sarada, el pequeño Doncel miró a Sasuke que este le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se sonrojó, Menma frunció muchísimo el ceño sin entender el por que, se acercó a Sora muy cerca de su rostro

-volviste a sonrojarte-dijo Menma

-no te acerques tanto-dijo tartamudeando Sora

-déjalo Menma-dijo Sarada

-hemos venido por que ellos querían venir-dijo Sasuke

-pasar-dijo Sai-Gaara no se encuentra, está en el trabajo-todos entraron y los dos adultos se sentaron, pero antes Sai le dio un café a Sasuke y a los niños les puso galletas con un zumo

-oye Sora-dijo Menma y todos le miraron-cuando seas mas grande te vienes a vivir a mi casa-los dos adultos comenzaron a toser y Sasuke decidió dejar a Sayuri en el suelo, Sora miró a Menma que estaba serio con un pequeño sonrojo-se que en el apartamento de Sasuke las habitaciones están ocupadas y como Sarada duerme con Sayuri y yo como estoy solo podrás dormir conmigo-un nuevo ataque de tos les volvió a Sai y a Sasuke-ya verás que jugaremos los dos juntos, sin que la boba de Sarada nos moleste

-después dices que no eres un pervertido-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sai y Menma le miró serio

-cuando descubra lo que es pervertido te voy a demostrar que no lo soy-dijo seguro Menma

-con lo pequeño que es y le quiere quitar la inocencia a mi pequeño hijo-dijo Sai con tristeza, Sasuke rodó los ojos

-yo jugar?-dijo Sayuri estirando de la manga de la camisa a su hermano

-si tuvieras mas o menos nuestra edad si, pero como no la tienes pues no podrá ser-dijo Menma serio y la niña rubia se entristeció

-no te preocupes Sayuri, que siempre intentaré jugar contigo-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-bien-dijo feliz la niña y los mas pequeños comenzaron hablar y jugar, Sasuke y Sai solo hablaban de trivialidades

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la sala de la casa de Neji, este último miraba al rubio serio de pie y el rubio estaba sentado en el sofá

-Neji solo espero que me comprendas

-comprenderte dices-dijo Neji intentando no alterarse-como quieres que te entienda si estás viviendo con tu ex

-Sasuke nunca a sido nada mío, no puedes decir que es mi ex si nunca fuimos nada-gritó Naruto enfadado porque le dijera que Sasuke era su ex le alterara

-si no hubiese sido nada tuyo por que te enfadas-dijo Neji alzando la voz

-por que eso no te lo consiento ni a ti ni a nadie y si no te gusta que viva con él es tu problema

-a si lo arreglas todo cierto?-dijo Neji -si no le gusta tus decisiones a alguien a ti te da igual, entiende que soy tu pareja y me tienes que consultar algunas decisiones

-lo dices como si no confiaras en mi-dijo Naruto pasando sus manos por sus cabellos rubios

-confío en ti pero no en Sasuke y en ese sentimiento que tenías antes por él

-no tengo ningún sentimiento por él-Neji solo lo miró serio-joder Neji, no va a pasar nada, en tiende que lo que siento por él en este momento es culpabilidad, no quiero que se haga algo por que se que lo pasaré mal y me sentiré culpable

-no quiero Naruto, se que te voy a perder

-eso no va a pasar

-no quiero, Naruto, voy a estar pensando que hacéis y que no hacéis

-no va a pasar nada por que yo no quiero

-si vas a estar con él lo mejor que lo nuestro …

-estás rompiendo conmigo?-cortó a Neji el rubio

-necesito tiempo para asimilar que vives con el Uchiha y que no pasará nada entre los dos, tenéis muchas cosas en común

-eso de que necesitas tiempo es sinónimo a que me estás dejando-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Naruto solo es tiempo

-como quieras, si es tu decisión la aceptaré-dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir pero antes miró a Neji-espero que no veamos pronto-y sin mas el rubio salió, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en esta tapándose la boca y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento con los niños, Sayuri después de cenar se durmió y la llevó a su cuna, Sarada como Menma estaban medio dormidos viendo la televisión, Sasuke los vio que cabeceaban y se acercó a ellos

-ir a dormir que os estáis durmiendo-dijo Sasuke y Sarada se levantó quitándose las gafas para refregarse los ojos, Menma se levantó y sin mas se fue a su cuarto

-por que no ha venido aún, Naruto, papa?-dijo Sarada, Sasuke miró el reloj que marcaba mas de las nueve de la noche-él nos va a dejar igual que hizo mi mama?-Sasuke se puso a su altura

-él no lo hará, no lo voy a permitir-la niña le sonrió

-buenas noches papa-dijo Sarada dando un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke que este se quedó sorprendido y la niña se fue a su cuarto, el azabache volvió a mirar el reloj y fue a sentarse a donde estaban los niños y apagó la televisión, lentamente fue frunciendo el ceño

-seguro que está con Neji-dijo con enfado Sasuke y en ese momento abrieron la puerta y la cerraron-donde has estado todo el día, Naruto?-el rubio lo miró y suspiró para dirigirse a su cuarto, Sasuke notó la tristeza en sus ojos azules-te pasa algo?-Naruto solo suspiró y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño-por lo menos podías a verme avisado que te ibas con tu noviecito para ir a buscar a los niños-Naruto lo miró enfadado

-son tus hijos, es tu deber como padre no solo es que los engendres-Sasuke sopló por que no quería decir algo indebido para luego arrepentirse

-no quiero pelear contigo

-me voy a dormir

-Naruto espera-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-se que te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mi-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-por que no me sale nada bien?

-no se que decirte si no se ha que viene eso

-solo quiero que la quieras-unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke sin entender pero el rubio no dijo nada y el azabache optó por abrazarlo y el rubio le correspondió llorando, Sasuke comenzó acariciar la espalda del rubio cerrando los ojos como si ese momento fuese único, Naruto se separó

-lo siento, necesito dormir para olvidar este maldito día

-Naruto, quieres dormir conmigo?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró a los ojos sin entender a que venía eso, en los ojos negros solo pudo ver cariño y recordó algo del pasado, su madre hacía años de haber muerto y ese día Naruto no podía dejar de llorar por el recuerdo de ella, el único que pudo tranquilizarle fue Sasuke haciendo la misma pregunta

-si-susurró Naruto y el azabache solo le sonrió con cariño y acarició su mejilla

-vamos a mi cuarto-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano del rubio con fuerza guiándolo a su cuarto

Continuará …

Que os pareció este capi? Comentar que me hace feliz


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido al despertar, se aferró mas a ese calor cerrando los ojos y al pasar un segundo los abrió rápidamente como si estuviera asustado, pero no solo hizo eso se levantó tan rápido de la cama que hizo que la otra persona comenzara a moverse para despertarse, se miró el cuerpo y palpándose asta que suspiró, inmediatamente recordó la noche pasada poniéndose una mano en su cabeza para después negar rápidamente, comenzó a caminar para salir del cuarto y cuando iba abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una voz

-no puedes ser menos escandaloso a la hora de despertar?-el rubio frunció el ceño y miró a la otra persona

-disculpe majestad, quiere que le recompense por mi atrevimiento

-no estaría mal un buen desayuno-sonrió el azabache y el rubio salió del cuarto dando un portazo, el azabache solo sonrió para luego levantarse, se fue al baño para darse una ducha

Naruto cuando salió del cuarto se fue a la cocina, miró el reloj y decidió hacer el desayuno

-no es lo mío lo de cocinar, pero se puede intentar-dijo con ánimos Naruto remangándose las mangas, miró cada estante y la nevara, después de unos segundos suspiró-optaré por lo sencillo-puso el café para que se hiciera, cogió cereales para ponerlos en la mesa junto con la leche, unos bols con cubiertos, servilletas, cogió pan en remanadas y las puso a tostar, mientras se tostaban sacó mermelada y la puso en la mesa junto con un cuchillo, pasó unos minutos y puso las tostadas echas en el plato para ponerlas en la mesa, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa, miró a la cocina y vio el café echo, vio otra vez la hora y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Sayuri ya que la niña solía despertar temprano, cuando iba a entrar lentamente por que su hija compartía cuarto con Sarada la mas mayor estaba despierta y vestida, Naruto la sonrió y la niña hizo lo mismo-buenos días Sarada

-buenos días Naruto-dijo Sarada

-el desayuno está en la mesa-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la cuna donde estaba Sayuri despierta, la cogió en brazos y besó su frente-después de desayunar te vestiré para que seas la niña mas linda-Sayuri sonrió y Sarada hizo lo mismo-vamos a desayunar chicas

-quieres que despierte a Menma?-dijo Sarada y Naruto lo miró-es un dormilón-el rubio sonrió

-intenta no ser brusca con él

-no lo seré, solo le tiraré agua fría en la cara-dijo Sara comenzando a caminar dirección a la cocina, Naruto solo la siguió

-no creo que eso sea conveniente-dijo Naruto y la niña lo miró seria con un toque de burla y una media sonrisa

-no le matará Naruto-dijo Sarada ya con un vaso de agua en la mano, pasó por el lado del rubio que suspiró y sentó a las mas pequeña en su sillita, Sarada antes de ir al cuarto de su hermano cogió sus gafas y se las puso, antes de entrar al cuarto de Menma vio a su padre

-y ese vaso?-dijo Sasuke, Sarada solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y entró al cuarto de Menma, Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y miró la mesa-me preparaste el desayuno-Naruto lo miró para luego girarle la cara, Sasuke solo alzó una ceja para luego sonreír de medio lado y sentarse al lado de Sayuri revolviendo los cabellos rubios-no podía esperarme otra cosa de ti-cogió una tostada que estaba algo quemada, Naruto cogió lo mas cerca que tenía para tirársela a la cabeza a Sasuke

-está fría-escucharon un grito que era Menma-por que me tiraste agua, boba-Sasuke y Naruto se miraron

-estos dos no se pueden llevar bien?-dijo Sasuke

-cuando eso pase es el fin del mundo-los dos adultos suspiraron

-ya despertó-dijo Sarada tranquilamente sentándose al lado de Sayuri

-tú niña boba, por que no me despiertas como una persona normal-dijo indignado Menma señalando a Sarada con el dedo y que ella ignoró-contesta

-tú no eres una persona normal, idiota-dijo Sarada cogiendo los cereales echarlos en el bol y seguidamente la leche, Menma la miró con odio para ir a secarse la cara

-hoy que podía dormir mas por que no tenemos clase y esta boba me despierta-dijo refunfuñando Menma, cuando se secó la cara se sentó al lado de Sarada y miró las tostadas entrecerrando los ojos-ya estáis enseñando a Sayuri a cocinar?-dijo Menma cogiendo una tostada quemada-que malos padres sois-en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-no te quejes y desayuna -dijo Naruto después de golpear a su hijo y se sentó entre Sasuke y Menma

-como quieres que coma esto, está quemado-dijo Menma quejándose, Sasuke solo miraba al rubio divertido ya que este se contenía de no moler a golpes a su hijo-por que dejas que Sayuri cocine

-Sayuri ya verás que esto te gustará-dijo Sarada ignorando los berrinches de su hermano, la mas pequeña hizo casa a la azabache

-ya me estoy imaginando a la pobre Sayuri de criada-dijo Menma dejando esa tostada en el plato donde estaban las demás-están todas quemadas-el niño miró a Naruto que este comía cereales aparentando normalidad pero se notaba que estaba enfadado, entonces abrió sus ojos -lo has hecho tú-gritó sorprendido-ahora lo entiendo por que están quemadas las tostadas-unos segundos después Naruto se fue a su cuarto, pero antes golpeó en la cabeza a Menma-por que siempre recibo yo-dijo en un tono lastimero

-ahora entiendes por que te digo idiota-dijo Sarada divertida y Menma la miró mal

Pasó casi dos horas cuando Naruto salió de su cuarto arreglado, vio que todo estaba recogido y se fue a la puerta de salida

-a donde vas?-Naruto miró a Sasuke

-tú madre me ha llamado para que la acompañe-Sasuke alzó una ceja-va de compras y me involucrado-suspiró con pena, dice que eso es bueno para olvidarte los problemas durante un tiempo

-puedo ir contigo Naruto?-el rubio miró a Sarada y la sonrió

-claro, a si no tendré que estar solo de tienda en tienda-dijo Naruto

-la abuela me comprará ropa para niñas grandes-dijo alegre Sarada y Sasuke frunció el ceño al no gustarle eso de que le compraran ropa a su hija de niñas grandes

-yo iría pero eso es aburrido y de niñas y Donceles-dijo Menma

-como no te gusta le diré a la abuela que no te compre nada, aunque ella pensaba en regalarte ese videojuego que tanta te gustaba

-entonces voy-dijo Menma acercándose a Nauto y a Sarada

-has dicho que es aburrido-dijo Sarada seria-debes de quedarte para cuidar a Sayuri y demostrar que eres un buen hermano mayor

-yo soy el mejor hermano mayor-dijo con orgullo Menma y Naruto sonrió

-entonces te quedas-dijo como orden Sarada-a si también vigilas a papa para que ninguna mujer ni Doncel se le acerque-Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño y Menma miró a su padre unos segundos serio para luego mirar a su hermana

-no se por que dices eso, que es lo que pueden hacer con Sasuke?-dijo Menma alzando una ceja, Sarada suspiró negando con la cabeza

-eres demasiado idiota para saber eso-dijo Sarada

-no me digas a si, boba-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño-además ya se lo que pueden hacer-los dos adultos le miraron y Sarada se dio un golpe en la frente negando otra vez la cabeza-jugar, yo lo hago con mis amigos

-tus amigos son varones-dijo Sarada

-los Donceles y las chicas son muy pesadas-dijo Menma con fastidio-pero a veces juego con ellos, aunque no tenga mas remedio

-eres un crío, nunca serás un adulto-dijo Sarada y miró al rubio-vamos Naruto que al final golpearé al idiota de Menma-suspiró la niña-si en el fondo me da pena Sora por fijarse en alguien tan idiota

-yo no soy idiota, boba-dijo Menma-y que sepas que voy a investigar sobre lo que hacen los adultos-Sarada no contestó y agarró la mano de Naruto que este miró a Sasuke y a Menma

-os encargo a Sayuri, recordar que es una niña pequeña y necesita atenciones, no la dejéis sola-dijo Naruto y se dirigió a su hija y la dio un beso en la frente-pórtate bien Sayuri

-si-dijo Sayuri seria

-recuerda que ellos dos son varones y que los varones …

-no saben hacer nada-acabó la frase del rubio Sayuri que hizo que sonriera Naruto cosa que Sasuke y Menma fruncieron el ceño

-nos vamos Sarada-dijo Naruto volviendo agarrar a la azabache y los dos salieron del apartamento

-como que no sabemos hacer nada bien-dijo Menma indignado y con el ceño fruncido

-como le puede enseñar esas cosas Naruto a su hija-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-le vamos a demostrar que somos mejores que él-dijo Menma con seguridad y alzando el puño

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Sasuke

-aún Uchiha no se le resiste nada-siguió Menma

-exacto-alzó el puño también Sasuke

-por lo menos eso lo dice el abuelo Fugaku-dijo Menma y Sayuri solo les miraba con una sonrisa por que creía que estaban haciéndole una gracia

Las horas pasaron y ya era por la tarde, Naruto y Sarada llegaron al apartamento cargados de bolsas, cuando entraron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por el desastre, no en la sala si no en las personas, ya que estaban llenos de harina y chocolate

-que ha pasado-dijo asustada Sarada y Naruto miró a Sayuri que la niña sonreía y con la cara llena de chocolate y su ropas también, se acercó a su hija pero tuvo la duda de cogerla en brazos o no cogerla

-se puede saber que es lo que ha pasado?-Naruto miró a Sasuke que se estaba quitando con sus manos la harina de su cabello

-tarta-dijo Sayuri feliz-los tres-Naruto sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, Menma como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño mirando al rubio

-pensabais que vosotros erais la tarta?-dijo como pudo Naruto intentando parar de reír

-yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Sasuke de mal humor y mirando al lado-y la culpa es de Menma él comenzó-Naruto y Sarada alzaron una ceja y Menma miró a su padre enfadado

-no es culpa mía, comenzó Sayuri y luego tú-dijo Menma

-chocolate bueno-dijo Sayuri chupando sus dedos ya que tenía chocolate

-no hagas eso, Sayuri-dijo Sarada acercándose a la niña-vamos a bañarnos

-oye déjame bañarme a mi-dijo Menma-estoy lleno de chocolate y lo odio-cogió de la mano a Sayuri-se bañará conmigo

-me bañaré yo con ella, tú la dejaras peor de lo que está-dijo seria Sarada

-pero tú no estás tan sucia como yo-dijo Menma, Sarada solo cogió la mano de Sayuri y comenzó a caminar

-báñate en el otro baño con papa-dijo Sarada desapareciendo de la vista

-hacer lo que ha dicho Sarada-dijo Naruto mirando el desastre que veía desde ahí en la cocina-yo intentaré limpiar todo ese desastre y después cenaremos

-paso de cenar algo hecho por ti-dijo Menma poniendo cara de asco viendo sus manos llenas de chocolate-como le puede gustar a las personas esto-tocó su cabello que tenía harina-si al final vomitaré

-pienso igual que tú-dijo Sasuke con cara de asco y Naruto los miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-son iguales de idiotas-susurró Naruto para luego irse a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

-solo espero que esto se quite pronto-dijo Menma

-yo con tal de no oler a dulce me siento satisfecho-dijo Sasuke y Menma lo miró

-no quería admitirlo pero me parezco a ti-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa

-eso parece-dijo Sasuke sonriendo ya que creía que había tenido un acercamiento con su hijo y eso se lo tendría que agradecer a Naruto y a Sarada por dejarles solos-vamos a bañarnos-Menma afirmó con la cabeza y en ese momento salió de su cuarto Naruto con ropa cómoda

-solo espero que ese desastre que habéis hecho haya servido de algo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-yo creo que si-dijo Sasuke

-en la cocina hay un intento de tarta-dijo Menma-no la hemos probado por que no nos gusta el dulce, pero Sayuri ha dicho, buena, buena-hizo voz de niña pequeña

-seguro que está buena-dijo Naruto-ahora quitaros todo eso que tenéis en cima-los dos azabaches se adentraron al cuarto de Sasuke y Naruto fue a la cocina que solo suspiró pero hizo una sonrisa al ver la tarta en cima de uno de los muebles, no tenía buen aspecto pero no podía criticar eso ya que él ni siquiera hubiera podido batir los huevos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó una hora cuando Sasuke y Menma salieron con ropas limpias y limpios, Naruto los miró ya que Menma parecía un perro olisqueándose

-que pasa Menma?-dijo Naruto

-creo que huelo a chocolate-dijo Menma haciendo morros-puedes olerme?

-a mi me gusta el olor a chocolate-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-entonces tu no eres una buena opción para olerme-dijo Menma y miró a Sarada que ya estaba en la cocina poniendo envases de comida en la mesa, Sayuri también estaba sentada en su sillita-Sarada

-pasó de olerte-dijo la niña con gafas

-habéis hecho vosotros la cena?-dijo Menma con asco, Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sayuri cogiendo una patata y comiéndosela, cogió otra y se la dio a Sayuri

-la hemos comprado en el restaurante-dijo Sarada-y deberías de darle tiempo a Naruto para que aprenda a cocinar

-mama cocinaba mejor que él-dijo Menma

-Sakura fue a clase de cocina-dijo Sasuke como si nada-y antes de ir cocinaba pésimo-todos le miraron asta que Sarada sonrió-que!

-nada-dijo Naruto-cenemos-Sarada, Menma y Naruto se sentaron y el rubio acabó sentado entre Sasuke y Menma, comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente asta que Naruto comenzó a reír

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke

-es que vuestra imagen era muy divertida, tenía de haberos hecho una foto-Sasuke frunció el ceño y Menma también

-no te preocupes, Naruto, sin que os dierais cuenta yo hice una foto-dijo sonriendo Sarada

-no te atrevas a enseñarla-dijo Menma mirando a su hermana enfadado

-esa foto es única-dijo Sarada-podría ganar dinero al venderla a tus fans-Menma abrió los ojos y la boca

-fans?-dijo Naruto

-no sabes que Menma tiene un club de fans de Donceles y chicas?-dijo Sarada con burla mirando a su hermano

-no digas eso es vergonzoso-dijo Menma-además esos Donceles y chicas son fastidiosos

-si en el fondo te gusta-dijo Sarada

-no me gusta nada, me siguen a todas partes-frunció el ceño Menma

-ya tienes diez años Menma y tu club de fans están descubriendo lo que es tener las hormonas revolucionadas

-pues para mi son indiferentes-dijo Menma como si nada

-ya lo he notado, sobre todo cuando algún Doncel o chica se mete en el baño de varones para acorralarte y pedirte un beso en la boca-dijo Sarada sonriendo con burla, Menma entrecerró los ojos

-eso es asqueroso, no le veo ningún sentido-dijo Menma

-cuando tengas unos años mas ya verás como te gustará-dijo Sarada

-tú ya lo has hecho?-dijo Menma serio y Sasuke miró a Sarada serio y Naruto intentó no reír por la expresión de Sasuke

-no-dijo Sarada-lo haré cuando llegue el varón adecuado

-yo no lo haré nunca-dijo con seguridad Menma

-bueno chicos dejemos esta conversación tan interesante-dijo Naruto y volvieron a la cena asta Menma se quedó pensativo y miró serio a Naruto

-papi, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Menma y Naruto lo miró, al verlo tan serio dejó los cubiertos en la mesa para prestarle mayor atención a lo que le preguntase su hijo

-claro, pregúntame lo que quieras-dijo serio el rubio

-estaba pensando desde que salí de bañarme con Sasuke como me he bañado con él me he fijado-el nombrado lo miró y Sarada también pero esta como lo conocía sabía que preguntaría una tontería

-de que se trata?-dijo Naruto

-cuando sea grande tendré el pene igual de grande que él?-Menma lo dijo con seriedad, Naruto abrió los ojos sonrojados, Sarada bajó la mirada avergonzada y Sasuke miró su cena intentando no reír, pasó unos segundos y Menma solo esperaba una respuesta que parecía que no iba a llegar-quiero saber o es que siempre lo voy a tener pequeño?

-pues …-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir-creo que …

-voy a tener el pene como Sasuke?-siguió Menma

-yo … creo … que …

-el cuerpo crece y eso significa que te crecerá-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Menma lo miró para luego sonreír, Naruto solo suspiró quitándose un peso de encima

-pues cuando la tenga grande se la enseñaré a todos y seré la envidia de todo el mundo-dijo con orgullo Menma

-no seas idiota, no tienes que enseñar nada-dijo Sarada enfadada por lo dicho por su hermano

-por que no-dijo Sarada-y si lo haces te la cortaré-Menma se puso pálido

-Sai tiene razón, Menma será un pervertido-dijo en un tono lastimero Naruto-le tendré que ir a visitar a la cárcel por pervertido

-solo es un niño, cuando sea mayor no hará nada de eso-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que Naruto lo miró

-lo dices por que tú no irás a visitarlo y me tocará a mi hacerlo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-acabemos de cenar-dijo Sasuke y todos comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente, cuando acabaron cada uno recogió su plato y Naruto puso en la mesa la tarta que habían echo Sasuke, Menma y Sayuri

-buena, quiero-dijo Sayuri feliz

-la has hecho tú también, Sayuri?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo la niña

-solo miraba-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y Naruto y Sarada lo miraron con odio ya que la rubia parecía que iba a llorar

-no le hagas caso a Menma-dijo Sasuke acariciando los cabellos de la niña-los tres sabemos que tú has ayudado

-si ayudado-dijo Menma, Naruto le dio un trozo de tarta a Sarada y otra para él, le pusu otro trozo muy pequeño a Sasuke para que se la diera a Sayuri y comenzaron a comerla

-está buena-dijo Sarada-tiene mucha azúcar pero es comestible

-en este momento debería de decir que está mala, pero como no soy como Menma diré que es pasable-sonrió a su hijo que este hizo morros

-buena, quiero mas-dijo Sayuri feliz

-te gusta demasiado el dulce, Sayuri-la mas pequeña frunció el ceño

-quiero mas-siguió la niña

-no-dijo Naruto serio-la abuela Tsunade nos ha dicho que no debes comer mucho dulce

-quiero mas-siguió la niña con terquedad-vieja no hacer caso

-he dicho que no

-quiero mas

-no se ha quien te pareces, a tu padre no le gusta el dulce y a mi me gusta pero no es a tal extremo-dijo Naruto

-quiero mas

-no creo que por un poco mas la haga daño-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con enfado

-he dicho que no y se acabó la conversación-dijo Naruto levantándose viendo como Sayuri comenzaba a patalear pidiendo mas tarta-se acabó tus berrinches, Sayuri-cogió a la niña en brazos que seguía pataleando-si sigues a si te castigaré-Menma y Sarada optaron por recoger la mesa por que conocían como se ponía Sayuri con el dulce y también conocían a Naruto lo terco que es, Sasuke solo miraba la escena, tenía ganas de coger a Sayuri en brazos y darla otro trozo de tarta pero si lo hacía delante de Naruto seguro que tendría un gran problema con el rubio, se levantó sin pensar y se acercó al rubio que intentaba tranquilizar a la niña

-Naruto, por un trozo que le des no la pasará nada-el rubio lo miró con enfado y Sasuke optó por mirar a Sayuri que parecía que se había calmado un poco-Sayuri, si te doy un trozo mas no habrá mas y no te enfadaras, de acuerdo?-la niña solo le miró seria unos segundos

-si-dijo al fin Sayuri y Sasuke sonrió y miró al rubio

-dame a la niña-le exigió Sasuke al rubio que este le seguía mirando con enfado

-no debes de contradecirme, o si no será una niña caprichosa que conseguirá todo por tu parte-Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-solo dame a la niña, hemos hecho un trato-dijo Sasuke viendo como la niña extendía sus brazos hacia él, Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que entregarle la niña

-papi malo, papa bueno-Sasuke alzó una ceja y Naruto sopló

-solo vas a conseguir que yo sea el malo y tu el bueno y eso no es justo y lo sabes

-solo será esta vez-dijo Sasuke volviendo a la mesa, Naruto se fue al baño para darse una ducha, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella

-aún no te has dado cuenta? Parece que no-comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, ese día tampoco habían clase y los dos adultos no tenían que ir a la empresa, acabaron de desayunar y Naruto recibió una llamada, se fue a su cuarto para hablar tranquilamente, Sasuke solo lo miró de reojo para luego mirar a los niños, sabía que había dado un paso bastante grande hacia Naruto al llevarse bien con Menma y Sarada, pero sobre todo con Sayuri, sabía perfectamente que ganarse a Sayuri se ganaría a Naruto y eso era tener otra vez al rubio, pero tenía un problema Neji Huyuga, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero como no estaba seguro haría las cosas lentamente, miró a Sarada que sabía que la tenía de aliada, ella le ayudaría, Menma era un poco mas difícil pero ya había algo de confianza con él, por eso había planeado como pasarían el día

-era Gaara-dijo Naruto entrando a la sala-me ha dicho que hoy no trabaja ni él ni Sai, por eso me ha dicho si vosotros dos queréis pasar el día con Sora-Menma y Sarada sonrieron

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sarada-me lo paso bien con Sora

-de acuerdo, yo también quiero ir-dijo Menma

-entonces vosotros dos estaréis con Gaara y Sai-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-os llevaré-los dos niños se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para coger algunas cosas, Naruto miró a Sasuke y Sayuri-quedamos nosotros tres

-yo tenía planeado algo-dijo Sasuke

-se lo perderán Sarada y Menma, aunque puedo llamar a Gaara y decirle

-no hace falta, a Menma y Sarada les gusta estar con ellos-dijo Sasuke

-y donde tenías planeado que vallamos?

-te lo diré cuando vengas de dejar a Menma y Sarada-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento los dos niños volvieron a la sala

-ya podemos irnos-dijo Menma

-estás muy feliz de ver a Sora-dijo Sarada con una sonrisa divertida

.eso no es verdad, sabes que Sora es raro y muy pocas veces quiere jugar conmigo-dijo lo último haciendo morros

-lo que tú digas-dijo Sarada

-nos vamos chicos-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke sonriéndole-nos vemos luego

-claro-dijo sonriendo Sasuke y Sarada lo miró haciendo una sonrisa cómplice

-espera Naruto-dijo Sarada- si quieres podría quedarse con nosotros Sayuri

-Sayuri es pequeña y tiene que tener mas cuidado que vosotros-dijo Naruto

-como quieras-dijo Sarada encogiéndose de hombros y los tres salieron del apartamento, Sasuke miró a Sayuri y la cogió en brazos

-ya verás que te gustará donde vamos a ir-dijo Sasuke

-a donde ir-dijo Sayuri

-al parque de atracciones-dijo Sasuke-se que a Naruto le gusta y a ti te gustará

Continuará …..

Me tardé un poco pero aquí está el siguiente capi que espero que os haya gustado, espero que comentéis para saber si os a gustado o no


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Naruto estaba en su oficina, escribiendo apresurado en el ordenador, su ceño estaba fruncido, su día anterior estuvo en el parque de atracciones con su hija Sayuri y Sasuke, pero eso no fue lo malo, si no los sentimientos negativos que tuvo ese día, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en casa viendo una película de las que hace reír a su hija pero tuvo que ir al parque de atracciones, descubriendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de celos, envidia y otros sentimientos parecidos a esos

-celos? Imposible-cerró el ordenador recordando como su hija solo quería estar con Sasuke y a él le daba de lado, solo quería estar con el azabache y eso le hacía enfadar pero también se fijo como los Donceles y mujeres miraban a Sasuke y eso le enfadaba y el Uchiha estaba encantado de tener la miradas de todos ellos o por lo menos eso pensó Naruto, se levantó de su asiento y fue a la puerta necesitaba despejarse y para eso iría a la cafetería a tomarse cualquier cosa, abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido no se esperaba a esa persona

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina mirando unos papeles, a su lado estaba Tenten que sonreía con picardía ya que veía al azabache bastante feliz aunque no lo demostrara

-si me vas a preguntar algo es el momento-dijo Sasuke dejando los papeles al lado y mirar a la castaña

-pasó algo bueno?-Sasuke se echó para atrás e hizo una media sonrisa-os besasteis? Tuvisteis sexo duro?-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no hicimos nada de eso, pero todo llegará-Tenten entrecerró los ojos

-eres un creído-dijo la castaña-pero deberías de procurar no decirlo de ese tono-el azabache frunció el ceño-se puede malinterpretar sobre todo si te escucha el rubio

-quieres decir que puede pensar que estoy jugando con él?

-exacto-dijo Tenten-ahora dime que ha pasado para que estés tan feliz

-primero es que creo que Menma me está dando una oportunidad y segundo que la hija de Naruto me adora y eso quiere decir que tengo mucho ganado con Naruto

-eso es bueno-dijo Tenten-debe de ser difícil para ti acercarte a una niña que no es tu hija y es hija de la persona que quieres y de uno de tus peores rivales

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Sasuke-Naruto como Sakura se acercaron a hijos que nos son suyos y eso demuestra los maduros que eran y son, por eso lo hago

-estás haciendo un paripé con esa niña?

-no-dijo Sasuke-Sayuri me agrada, me recuerda en muchos aspectos a Naruto pero a veces me confunde mucho

-que quieres decir?

-creo que es por que es muy pequeña, pero a veces me hace creer que me dice papa-Tenten abrió los ojos-yo creo que lo hace por que Sarada me dice a si

-puede ser-dijo pensativa Tenten-me gustaría conocerla

-ya la conocerás-dijo Sasuke-es muy inteligente, me recuerda mucho a Menma cuando tenía la edad de ella

-bueno pero no me has dicho el por que tan contento

-ayer estuvimos en el parque de atracciones, Naruto, Sayuri y yo

-creía que a ti esos lugares no te gustaban

-y no me gustan pero todo es por una buena causa

-conquistar a Naruto

-exacto-dijo Sasuke-estuvimos todo el día allí, pero tengo que decirte que en estos días era como si fuésemos una familia y eso me gustó-la castaña sonrió-y quiero que se repita siempre

-pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Tenten demostrarle a Naruto lo que sientes por él y no estropearlo, si hace falta tienes que pedirle mi veces perdón-en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Sasuke dio permiso para que entrara la persona que era Sara-hola Sara

-Tenten tengo que decirte algo

-que cosa-dijo la castaña mirando a Sara

-me dijiste que te informara cuando Neji viniera a la empresa

-Neji está aquí?-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento serio

-si-dijo Sara-pero me enterado de algo que no sabía

-de que-dijo impaciente Tenten

-por lo que han hablado antes de irse a la cafetería es que ellos dos habían roto-Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado-pero parece que Naruto quería arreglarlo y que Neji también-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-has dicho que están en la cafetería., cierto?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Sara

-no te atrevas a interrumpir, Sasuke-dijo Tenten seria-si no Naruto se enfadará-el azabache sopló y volvió a sentarse en su asiento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-me has sorprendido tu visita Neji-dijo Naruto tomando un poco de café

-he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión que debo de aceptar tu decisión-el rubio sonrió

-me alegra que confíes en mi

-entiendo que te sientas culpable pero recuerda que el Uchiha no es una persona de fiar

-lo se-susurró Naruto

-solo espero que me hayas entendido

-te entiendo, no creo que me agrade que te vallas a vivir con una persona que ha tenido algo carnal contigo

-y con un hijo en común-dijo Neji y Naruto sonrió

-si un hijo-susurró con tristeza Naruto

-en estos días he estado pensando y creo que deberías de hablar seriamente de todo con el Uchiha-dijo serio Neji y Naruto lo miró alzando una ceja

-no se a que te refieres

-sobre vuestro pasado

-no se si te dije, pero la última vez que discutimos el me confirmó lo que pensaba que era para él-el castaña alzó una ceja-me dijo que era su puta-el rubio sonrió forzadamente-no me afectó nada, por que puedo estar con él bajo el mismo techo-Neji solo lo miraba serio asta que pasó unos segundos y suspiró

-insisto, Naruto, habla con él como adultos y sobre todo aclara tus sentimientos

-a que te refieres a que aclare mis sentimientos?

-Sasuke Uchiha es especial para ti aunque intentes negarlo

-él solo es el padre de mi hijo-Neji le miró serio entrecerrando los ojos-pero eso no impide que yo pueda estar contigo, por que quiero que sepas que te amo, yo no tengo ningún problema de decirlo y demostrarlo

-sabes que a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa-yo no soy una persona que esconda lo que quiere

-yo tampoco suelo hacerlo, por eso me gustaría saber si tú y yo seguimos siendo pareja-el castaño suspiró

-no me has escuchado, cuando aclares tus sentimientos y hables con el Uchiha como personas adultas ya veremos que pasa-Naruto frunció el ceño

-entonces no entiendo a que has venido

-por que prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte-dijo Neji extendiéndole la mano, el rubio solo miró la mano y cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlo y estrechó la mano con el castaños

-yo también prefiero tenerte como un buen amigo, hemos pasado buenos momentos y has estado ahí para mi, además Sayuri …

-iré a verla, de eso no hay duda

-como hace un padre-Neji sonrió por lo dicho por el rubio y los dos se levantaron y el rubio se acercó y besó los labios del castaño que este correspondió-ya verás que yo no me equivoco sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti-dijo cerca de los labios del contrario en un susurró

-bésalo, Naruto-susurró Neji-y sabrás en ese momento lo que sientes por él-el rubio se quedó desconcertado y Neji decidió irse dejando al rubio metido en sus pensamientos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no crees que agradable salir pronto del trabajo?-dijo Sasuke caminando por las calles viendo al rubio que estaba pensativo

-si-susurró Naruto, el azabache frunció el ceño ya que el rubio contestaba sin percatarse de la pregunta que le hacía, como por ejemplo cuando habían salido de la empresa le dijo de ir a tomar algo y a si le presentaría a dos amigos suyos y el rubio solo contestó con un si bastante ido

-te pasa algo?-Sasuke se puso en frente de Naruto con el ceño fruncido y el rubio paró de caminar por que el azabache le detuvo-me he enterado que Huyuga ha ido hacerte una visita-dijo de mala manera Sasuke-te ha dicho o te ha hecho algo?

-por que siempre os decís por su apellido?-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-por que él y yo no nos llevamos bien

-Neji es un buen chico-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pero luego se le borró-cosa que tú no lo eres-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-me lo tomaré como un halago

-para tu información no lo era-dijo Naruto-y se puede saber donde me llevas?

-te lo dije, pero como estás en tu mundo donde Huyuga y tú sois una feliz pareja no te enteraste-el rubio frunció el ceño y estaba seguro que no le iba decir que Neji y él no eran pareja, ya que eso no le importaba al azabache

-me voy-dijo Naruto serio-no se como lo haces pero siempre haces que me enfade

-como si tú no me hicieras enfadar

-me voy por que no quiero pelear contigo

-espera-dijo Sasuke suspirando-solo quiero presentarte a dos amigos míos, estoy seguro que te van agradar y ellos desean conocerte

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-llama a tu madre para que valla a buscar a la escuela a Menma y Sarada-Sasuke rodó los ojos-y también a Sayuri

-ya lo hice, tú no eres el único responsable en atender a los hijos, me acuerdo de ellos, por que son mas míos que tuyos-el rubio frunció el ceño

-se perfectamente que Sarada no es mi hija, no hace falta que lo digas-le dio la espalda al azabache para irse y alejarse de él

-espera, Naruto, no me refería a eso-dijo Sasuke-es que a veces no se explicarme, se perfectamente que quieres a Sarada y se que contigo va estar mejor que con otra persona

-vamos a conocer a tus amigos y a si irme lo antes posible-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo pasó su mano por su cabello

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban en un antro y la música fuerte hacía que hablasen fuerte y mas cerca de los oídos, Naruto estaba en la barra tomando una copa a su lado estaba un varón con el cabello de color agua de nombre Suigetsu y que le había presentado Sasuke, este estaba en la pista de baile ya que le había obligado una pelirroja con gafas de nombre Karin que también le había presentado el azabache, Naruto escuchaba las ocurrencias de Suigetsu y reía, le agradaba ese varón era divertido y parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era hacer enfadar a Sasuke y Karin, el rubio no llevaba ni dos copas al igual que los otros tres, eso significaba que estaban bastante bien, la pelirroja se acercó a la barra donde estaban y besó en la mejilla a Suigetsu y este le correspondió dando un beso en los labios a la chica, Naruto los observó y es cuando se dio cuenta del anillo de casados que llevaban y que eran pareja, esa muestra de cariño hizo que Naruto girara su rostro avergonzado y miró la pista de baile donde estaba Sasuke bailando con una chica de pelo negro que esta se le acercaba mucho y el azabache no hacía nada para impedir eso, el rubio frunció el ceño para beberse el contenido de su copa de un trago y levantarse del taburete

-Karin, Suigetsu, encantado de haberos conocido, pero tengo que marcharme-dijo Naruto alzando la voz, los dos nombrados lo miraron sin comprender ya que se lo estaban pasando bien asta que Karin se puso seria mirando al rubio y notó enfado en él, luego miró a la pista de baile y vio a su amigo azabache bailando con una chica, él no se acercaba a ella pero esa chica si lo hacía y el azabache no lo impedía, Karin solo negó con la cabeza

-a Sasuke le gusta llamar la atención-dijo Suigetsu mirando donde miraba la pelirroja-haciendo eso se siente querido

-pues que siga haciéndolo, a mi no me importa-dijo Naruto serio mirando de reojo a Sasuke que este le miraba sonriendo y haciendo un gesto para que se acercara a él, el rubio frunció el ceño-bueno chicos, me voy

-Naruto-dijo Karin seria-de verdad quieres tenerlo lejos de tu vida?-el rubio la miró sin comprender-conozco a Sasuke, no tanto tiempo como tú, pero me atrevo a decir que he logrado comprenderlo

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke hace y dice cosas contrarias a lo que en verdad quiere hacer y decir-dijo Karin tomando un poco de su copa y Naruto alzó una ceja ya que seguía sin entender a la chica y esta suspiró-Sasuke cuando se enfada dice cosas que no siente para alejar a esa persona, siempre ha hecho eso, pero contigo es diferente, a ti nunca quiso alejarte de su vida, aunque creyera que haciendo lo que te hacía estaba mal por que estaba enamorado de ti

-y sigue estando enamorado de ti-dijo Suigetsu y Naruto frunció mas el ceño-su problema es que no sabe demostrártelo

-acabo de conocerte y se que tienes sentimientos hacia Sasuke pero quieres negarlos por lo que has sufrido por su culpa-dijo Karin-pero te voy hacer un pregunta simple que me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad, estás dispuesto a ver a Sasuke con otra persona a la que ame y dejarle ir de tu vida?-Naruto solo abrió los ojos para luego mirar al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-me da igual con quien esté-susurró Naruto y que les costó escuchar a Suigetsu y a Karin-si él es feliz todo está bien-la pelirroja sonrió

-te gustaría estar con Sasuke como pareja, Naruto?-dijo Karin

-no-dijo sin pensar el rubio y Karin no quitó su sonrisa sabía que le iba a responder eso-yo no soy nada para él, nunca lo fui, para él fui un pasatiempo

-y si eso no fuese a si? Cambiarías de opinión?-siguió Karin

-no creo que él sintiera algo por mi-dijo Naruto con un suspiro lastimero-además yo ya no estoy enamorado de él-Suigetsu y Karin se miraron para luego mirar al rubio

-por que no te tomas otra copa-dijo Suigetsu-luego si quieres te vas a casa

-mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste

-sabes Naruto, insisto en decirte que sigues enamorado de Sasuke pero lo niegas y eso a la larga te hará daño, no solo a ti si no a la pareja que tienes por no estar enamorado de esa persona-dijo seria Karin y Naruto frunció el ceño

-eso no es verdad, yo no siento nada por Sasuke-dijo convencido Naruto

-compruébalo, se que Sasuke está enamorado de ti, pero insisto, compruébalo-retó Karin y Naruto la miró enfadado-bésalo y cuando lo hagas y no sientes nada, déjalo ir de una vez por que él no puede ser tu amigo ni tampoco puede convivir contigo por que le das esperanzas-Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró por que no sabía que decir exactamente-pero si le besas y sientes las mariposas en tu estómago, tu corazón late rápido, te pones nervioso y te sonrojas es por que sientes algo por él y es cuando te tienes preguntar que si quieres ser feliz o no con la persona que amas y no engañar a terceros-el rubio parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró a la pista de baile y vio como Sasuke se acercaba a ellos, volvió a mirar a la chica pensando que Neji le había dicho lo mismo, pasó sus mano por su cabello rubio nervioso por que en verdad tenía miedo de volver a sentir ese amor que sintió en el pasado

-hey por que te acabas mi bebida, bastardo-escuchó a Suigetsu el rubio y vio como Sasuke le sonreía a su amigo con superioridad, tragó duro el rubio y frunció el ceño mirando al azabache, Karin observaba disimuladamente al rubio y sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido remover los pensamientos de ese Doncel

-Naruto, pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio-alguien te ha hecho algo?-viendo a los varones de su alrededor que miraban al rubio como a la pelirroja

-se defenderme solo-dijo serio el rubio-va monos-Sasuke alzó una ceja-Karin y Suigetsu me han dicho que quieren estar solos-los dos nombrados abrieron los ojos por que eso era mentira-y delante de nosotros no quieren hacer cosas de pareja-Sasuke miró a sus amigos que estaban pálidos

-eso es verdad?-dijo Sasuke para luego sonreír con picardía-y yo que quería hacer un trío con vosotros dos-negó con la cabeza

-como si yo quisiera hacerlo contigo-dijo Suigetsu

-son un par de exhibicionistas-dijo Naruto sonriendo con burla

-de acuerdo, ya os podéis largar-dijo Karin-además con vosotros presentes no podemos hacer nada para que me quede de una vez embarazada-Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho

-quieres quedarte embarazada?-dijo Naruto y Karin sonrió

-si, tengo muchas ganas de ser mama-dijo Karin-y Suigetsu también desea ser papa pero le gusta negarlo a veces

-es mucha responsabilidad y me da pánico no ser un buen padre

-los padres se equivocan y los hijos también-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-pero equivocarse es señal de mejorar en lo que te has equivocado-el azabache miró al rubio-estoy seguro que serías un buen padre-miró a la pelirroja-y tu una buena madre

-gracias, Naruto-dijo Karin

-cuando menos lo pienses te darán la noticia que estás embarazada-dijo Naruto

-una pregunta sobre eso, Naruto-dijo Karin-tú cuando te enteraste era por los síntomas?

-con Menma no-dijo Naruto pensativo-estuve en coma, pero con Sayuri tampoco tenía muchos síntomas, solo algún mareo, las nauseas mañaneras no las tuve-Karin miró de reojo a Sasuke que miraba atentamente al rubio

-y engordaste mucho?-volvió a preguntar Karin

-engordé mas con Menma que con Sayuri, puede que sea por que Menma era un varón y Sayuri una niña-dijo Naruto-aunque mi abuela Tsunade cuando estaba embarazado de Sayuri me regañaba por que no engordé lo suficiente-Naruto lo dijo con tristeza-admito que no me cuidé con ella por que estaba algo deprimido, pero tuve a mi lado para animarme-a la abuela Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Mikoto, ella fue la que mas me animó-sonrió el rubio y Sasuke bajó su mirada mirando al suelo ya que hacía tiempo que pensaba como sería Naruto embarazado y se maldecía por no estar con él cuando estaba embarazado de Menma, en haber estado en todo momento con el rubio

-se que me estoy pasando preguntarte todo esto, pero que se siente cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos y sobre todo suele mucho?-Naruto sonrió a Karin

-sabes una cosa Karin, la vez que vi a Sakura cuando los dos estábamos embarazados, hubo un momento que nos quedemos en silencio y es cuando ella me preguntó, crees que dolerá Naruto?-Sasuke volvió a mirar al rubio-yo solo le contesté, el dolor es lo de menos, lo importantes es tener a tu hijo en brazos

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Karin sonriendo

-y lo que sientes es algo que no puede explicar con palabras, es un sentimiento tan grande que no se puede decir en palabras-dijo Naruto

-ahora tengo mas ganas de ser mama-dijo Karin sonriendo con cariño y poner sus manos abiertas en su vientre plano

-seguro que pronto nos darás la noticia de que serás madre-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-vamos-y el rubio y el azabache se despidieron de la pareja, cuando salieron del antro cogieron un taxi que los llevó al apartamento, cuando entraron, estaba todo en silencio

-por que quisiste que nos fuéramos tan pronto?

-para que se queden solos-dijo sin mas Naruto y Sasuke le miró entrecerrando los ojos sin creer eso-de acuerdo, mañana hay levantarnos pronto, tenemos que trabajar-Sasuke alzó una ceja y Naruto solo miró el lugar sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a partir del siguiente día, no es que creyese a Karin que Sasuke estaba enamorado de él pero que vivieran juntos no era normal cuando no tenían una relación sentimental y las personas podían confundir eso, miró a Sasuke que seguía mirándolo pero esta vez intentando averiguar que le pasaba al rubio, Naruto suspiró por que lo había decidido, descubriría lo que sentía por el azabache, él estaba seguro que ya no sentía nada y a si volvería a ser pareja de Neji, pero si aún sentía algo por Sasuke no sería justo utilizar a una tercera persona, con paso decidido se acercó a Sasuke este solo alzó una ceja ya que no sabía lo que iba hacer el rubio, pero cuando lo tuvo muy cerca de su rostro y sus manos en su mejilla se puso nervioso, algo que no le pasaba o no quería en un pasado darse cuenta, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los labios del rubio en los suyos, Naruto sin una pizca de timidez por que eso no tenía besaba los labios de Sasuke, a lo primero no le correspondía pero al paso de un segundo le estaba correspondiendo, Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió esas mariposas, ese sudor en las manos que las quitó del rostro del azabache, el nerviosismo estaba también y su corazón quería salir de su pecho, también notaba que su cara estaba roja y se quiso maldecir por seguir sintiendo por esa persona lo que no tenía que sentir, sintió como las manos del azabache se agarraban con fuerza a su cintura pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, el beso cada vez era mas agresivo, Naruto no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos de la rabia de que sintiera aún ese sentimiento un sentimiento que no tenía que estar en su corazón y sin mas se separó del azabache con la respiración rápida, Sasuke no entendía lo que había pasado pero el ver el estado de desolación del rubio sabía que algo que no sería bueno no pasaría

-por que hiciste eso?-Naruto lo miraba y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y haría lo que le aconsejó Karin

-mañana recogeré mis cosas y me voy-dijo Naruto quitándose las lágrimas con su puño

-Naruto necesito una explicación del por que me besaste

-quería comprobar algo-dijo de mala gana Naruto-de a partir de mañana solo será una relación estrictamente profesional-Sasuke le miraba sin entender-Sarada y Menma se viene conmigo, si quieres verlos solo será como dicta la ley

-por que, no te entiendo

-es lo mejor que no nos veamos fuera del trabajo-dijo serio o por lo menos eso quiso aparentar Naruto, Sasuke al estar confundido se enfadó

-Sarada es mi hija y no tienes ningún derecho a llevártela

-te recuerdo el testamento de Sakura? Soy el tutor de ella, te guste o no acataras con eso-dijo Naruto-buenas noches, Uchiha-y sin mas Naruto se fue a su cuarto, Sasuke se quedó petrificado sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, Naruto en su cuarto se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y unas lágrimas salieron, en esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo, Neji tenía razón y Karin que en un minuto de conocerlo sabía lo que sentía y él solo sabía engañarse a si mismo y eso no podía continuar a si, afrontaría esos sentimientos aunque toda la vida se quedase solo, pero de algo estaba seguro nunca estaría con Sasuke por que él solo lo veía como un objeto, en ese momento recordó la cara de asco del padre de Sasuke cuando estuvieron hablando en la oficina y aunque no viese la cara de Sasuke sabía que lo estaba haciendo, intentó quitarse ese momento y palabras de ese momento pero ahora le volvían como si las estuviese escuchando en ese mismo momento, se puso boca arriba y una mano en la boca para que los sollozos no se escucharan, por que dolía como en ese momento y no iba a caer otra vez, no lo permitiría por que Sasuke Uchiha no se merecía ni una lágrima suya y solo quería de él algo que siempre quiso, que era la empresa

Que os pareció? Merezco algún comentario? Espero que si


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Había pasado una semana y Naruto ya no vivía con Sasuke, estaba frustrado y no entendía que había pasado para que el rubio reaccionase de esa forma, en esa semana estuvo dando vueltas en su mente del por que su reacción y solo llegó a la conclusión que la culpa era de Neji Huyuga y eso le hizo enfadar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su oficina con Neji, estaba serio y eso el castaño lo notó

-que tal en tu nuevo apartamento?-dijo Neji

-bien-dijo Naruto levantándose para luego sentarse al lado de Neji, se sentó con la cabeza hacia atrás y la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados

-me vas a contar lo que pasó?-dijo Neji-necesitas decírselo a alguien para desahogarte

-hice lo que me dijiste y opté por alejarme para no involucrarme con él en nada, solo en lo profesional-el castaño seguía mirando al rubio-perdona Neji, nunca quise hacerte daño, solo siento cariño por ti, estoy enamorado de él-Neji sonrió con una media sonrisa

-eso lo sabía pero tenías que darte cuenta

-no voy a estar con él, no quiero que me haga daño, ya es suficiente con lo que me ha hecho

-entiendo-dijo Neji pensativo-pero ni siquiera has optado por ser amigos?-el rubio lo miró

-he estado pensando en esta semana y sinceramente en el tiempo que viví con él como amigos fue agradable, creo que como amigo puede que sea diferente-Neji suspiró y sintió su teléfono vibrar, miró la pantalla y frunció el ceños

-intenta ser amigos, ya sabes por lo que tenéis en común-dijo Neji levantándose-voy a ir hablar con alguien, luego vengo y hablamos, vale?

-claro-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Neji entró a una cafetería, miró el lugar y su mirada paró en la persona que le había enviado el mensaje, se acercó tranquilamente asta que decidió sentarse, esa persona estaba tan concentrada mirando la ventana que no se percató de su presencia

-hola Uchiha, a que se debe que hablemos con tanta urgencia? -el azabache miró al castaño serio

-tomate algo-el castaño alzó una ceja

-nunca cambiarás siempre dando ordenes-la camarera se acercó ya que el azabache con un movimiento de mano la llamó-un café estaría bien-la chica sonrió y se fue hacer el pedido, Sasuke ya tenía su café, Neji solo le miraba, estuvieron a si unos segundos asta que el castaño sonrió-me imagino que quieres hablar de Naruto-el azabache le miró y en ese momento la camarera trajo el café para el castaño y se fue rápidamente

-tenía que hablar contigo seriamente-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos, Neji seguía mirándolo-nosotros siempre hemos competido en todo desde que nos conocimos, siempre he estado seguro que te ganaría en todo, pero esta vez se que no te ganaré

-no discutiré sobre cuando éramos unos niños, pero si hablas de los sentimientos de Naruto, no hemos ganado ninguno de los dos-Sasuke le miró y alzó una ceja, el castaño sonrió-Sasuke con él lo hiciste todo mal desde el día que lo conociste y nunca te has planteado si eso se le quedaría gravado a él, eso es uno de los motivos que Naruto es tan reacio contigo en este momento

-lo se perfectamente-dijo Sasuke-pero no entiendo su última reacción

-creía que eras mas inteligente-dijo Neji tomando un sorbo de café-Naruto quería comprobar algo y se dio cuenta de lo que quería saber

-sabes mas que yo-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro-Neji alguien me aconsejo que si no podía tener a la persona que amaba lo dejase ir

-un sabio consejo

-y lo voy hacer-dijo Sasuke suspirando y mirando al techo para luego mirar al castaño con una sonrisa triste-solo te pido que le hagas daño, no hagas los mismo errores que tú-Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido no se esperara que Sasuke se rindiera tan rápido y pensó que el rubio podría tener razón que Sasuke no sentía nada por él-hazle feliz, por que si le dañas y le haces llorar te juro que te mataré

-creo que no sabes algo importante-Sasuke miró por la ventana-Naruto y yo no somos pareja, él no está enamorado de mi y nunca lo estuvo, solo me quiere como un amigo-Sasuke le miró

-no estáis juntos?-el castaño negó con la cabeza

-Sasuke, lo amas?-dijo serio Neji, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-mas que a mi vida-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-pero le he dicho tantas cosas que no pienso y que no era que maté ese amor que me tenía

-por que no luchas por él?

-no puedo, siente que le volveré hacer daño por que lo nuestro empezó para él con dolor y creo que siempre será a si

-lucha por él y demuéstrale ese amor que tienes por él-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-tenéis muchas cosas en común

-tenemos un hijo pero eso no es algo que motive para estar con él, hay muchas parejas separadas con hijos

-un hijo-susurró Neji para luego negar con la cabeza-como te llevas con Sayuri?

-a que viene eso? Me llevo bien con ella aunque sea tu hija-el castaño abrió la boca y ojos sorprendido y Sasuke se extraño

-Naruto no te ha dicho algunas cosas-dijo Neji

-a que te refieres?

-eso es algo que debe decirte Naruto-dijo Neji serio-que tipo de relación creías que tenías con Naruto antes?

-en estos momentos se que no era una relación, pero yo creía que era mi pareja

-creías que era tu pareja?-dijo sorprendido Neji-pues te digo que Naruto cree que no erais pareja, solo que era sexo para ti, nada mas

-me he dado cuenta de eso-dijo Sasuke cerrando sus puños-si me dejara ser su amigo podría hacerle cambiar de opinión

-sabes lo que conlleva ser su amigo Sasuke?-el azabache le miró sin entender-un amigo está para todo, para lo bueno y lo malo, y también estar en el momento de tener una pareja, tu estarías dispuesto a ver a Naruto con alguien mas sin meterte por medio?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-estaría dispuesto a eso Neji, solo por verlo feliz-sonrió Sasuke forzadamente

-eso dice mucho de ti-dijo Neji-intentaré ayudarte pero está difícil-se levantó

-vas hablar con Naruto para ayudarme? Por que?

-por que viendo feliz a Naruto yo soy feliz, eso es el amor que le procesas a otra persona-dijo Neji-yo no tengo nada que hacer, Naruto no me ama, lo supe desde que lo conocí, pero creí que lo podía enamorar, pero no pude-sonrió Neji-se que encontraré a alguien que me ame y yo lo ame-hubo silencio entre los dos-gracias por el café-y Neji se fue tranquilamente, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando para luego sonreír

-me agradas Neji y creo que encontré la persona perfecta para ti-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Neji se dirigía al despacho de Naruto y vio en una de las mesas a una castaña que no paraba de mirar el teléfono y frunciendo el ceño

-hola, le ocurre algo?-dijo Neji, la castaña lo miró y sonrió nerviosamente

-no pasa nada-hubo silencio-soy Tenten, la secretaria de Sasuke

-yo soy Neji, tienes mucha confianza con Uchiha

-somos amigos-dijo Tenten pensativa

-pasa algo?

-es que Sasuke no ha venido y eso me preocupa

-él está bien, ha estado conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa Neji que hizo que Tenten se sonrojara y eso lo notó el castaño-espero que nos volvamos a ver, Tenten

-si-dijo Tenten siguiendo con la mirada al castaño-que pena que tenga pareja

-quien?-la castaña miró a la persona y frunció el ceño levantándose de su asiento

-se puede saber donde has estado Sasuke-dijo regañando la castaña

-necesitaba pensar y de quien hablabas?

-de Neji Huyuga-dijo Tenten mirando la puerta de la oficina de Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke sonrió con diversión

-te gusta, cierto?-la castaña lo miró ceñuda

-que dices es que es muy amable

-ya-dijo Sasuke-no tiene pareja, Naruto y él han roto-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache

-de verdad-dijo feliz Tenten y al darse cuenta de su reacción por como le miraba el azabache se sonrojó-que pena, hacían buena pareja

-si la hacían-dijo como ido Sasuke

-estás bien?

-si-dijo Sasuke-me he dado cuenta que Naruto y yo no podemos tener nada, pero me gustaría ser su amigo y lo voy a intentar

-mas vale tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo como nada-dijo Tenten-pero por que no eres sincero con él, dile tus sentimientos y depende de lo que te diga o reacciones opta por ser su amigo-el azabache se quedó pensando y decidió irse a su despacho

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Neji te vendrás a comer conmigo?-dijo Naruto ordenando unos papeles

-no creo que pueda-dijo el castaño

-por que?

-tengo pensado invitar a alguien-sonrió Neji y Naruto solo le miró serio asta que sonrió

-y a donde fuiste? No será con ese alguien a quien quieres invitar?

-no es la misma persona-dijo Neji y se puso serio-Naruto por que no lo intentas-el rubio solo alzó la ceja mirando a Neji-con Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio frunció el ceño

-no puedo, es mas fuerte que yo ese sentimiento de dolor y miedo al sentirme otra vez utilizado

-pero si no lo intentas no sabrás si los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ti son ciertos

-que sentimientos? Sasuke no me tiene ningún sentimiento bueno, lo único que quiere conmigo es sexo y conseguir lo que ama, en otras palabras la empresa-Neji suspiró

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Sasuke aprendido la lección que la empresa no lo es todo

-me sorprende que le llames por su nombre

-a veces le he dicho por su nombre-dijo Neji de lo mas normal-le has dicho sobre lo de tu hija?

-no-dijo Naruto

-debes de decirle

-ella te ve como su padre

-sabes que no es a si, ella me decía papa por que escuchaba a Sarada decir papa a su padre y Sayuri empezó a decirme de ese modo

-tu has sido su figura paterna

-sabes que Sayuri sabe quien es su padre por que tu se lo has dicho y la señora Mikoto también-Naruto sopló

-le diré

-espero que sea pronto-dijo Neji serio-y también me gustaría que lo intentaras con Sasuke

-sabes que eso no es posible

-conócelo como amigo, dale a que sea esa oportunidad-Naruto se quedó pensativo unos segundos

-se puede intentar-Neji sonrió ya que había conseguido algo pero frunció el ceño

-otra cosa, si sois amigos como reaccionarías si supieras o te dijera que tiene pareja?

-creo que normal-dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

-estás seguro?-Naruto pensó durante unos segundos

-creo que no me agradará pero sería de lo mas normal, aunque estoy seguro que ha Sasuke eso de tener pareja no es lo suyo, el prefiere un revolcón de una noche

-a si?-dijo Neji sorprendido-y como sabes eso?

-yo soy la prueba-dijo Naruto serio-por eso no me preocupo de que tenga pareja por que no la va a tener

-yo no estaría tan confiado, pero si tu crees que es a si bien por ti-se levantó Neji-habla con Sasuke de Sayuri, es lo mas justo para él

-de acuerdo hablaré con él antes de ir a comer-dijo Naruto y Neji le sonrió

-nos vemos otro día-el rubio le sonrió y Neji se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora para salir a comer y Tenten entró al despacho de Sasuke con una sonrisa, el azabache la miró y alzó una ceja

-a que se debe de estar tan feliz?

-no te he dicho, Neji cuando salió del despacho de Naruto me invitó a comer con él y acepté-dijo feliz Tenten

-no pierde el tiempo-dijo Sasuke

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo seria la castaña

-nada, no me hagas caso-dijo Sasuke

-venía a decirte que me voy a comer-dijo Tenten-también a decirte que Naruto quiere hablar contigo en la sala de juntas, te está esperando allí

-te ha dicho de que se trata?

-no, pero parece importante-dijo Tenten seria

-debe de ser algo de ese contrato que le llevaste

-yo creo que no, me ha dicho que tiene que decirte algo importante y me da que es algo personal-la castaña le guiñó un ojo-seguro que lo ha pensado y quiere tener algo contigo

-tú crees que puede ser eso?-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento-aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones

-no se pero puede que arregléis algo-dijo Tenten y Sasuke suspiró

-iré para saber que quiere Naruto-llegó a la puerta para salir y cuando la abrió miró a Tenten-pásatelo bien con Neji, es una buena persona

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke entró a la sala de juntas y vio a Naruto mirando por la ventana, parecía pensativo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas

-Tenten me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo-dijo Sasuke serio-se trata del contrato?

-no, eso está perfectamente-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke-quería hablar contigo de algo personal-el azabache frunció el ceño-he estado pensando y me gustaría saber que piensas, mejor dicho, que sentimientos tienes hacia mi en estos momentos y los que tenías en el pasado

-creía que solo querías una relación conmigo que sea estrictamente profesional

-entonces no me respondas-frunció el ceño el rubio-pero te voy a decir algo que debes saber …

-de acuerdo te diré-cortó Sasuke al rubio-yo-suspiró fuertemente para continuar-me enamoré de ti, pero como estaba prometido con Sakura y mi mente solo tenía la fijación de tener la empresa al cien por cien, creía que eso me haría feliz pero no fue a si, durante el tiempo me di cuenta que todo lo que hice contigo y con Sakura estaba mal, cuando volviste aparecer en mi vida fue un shock por que no me entraba el por que Sakura te dejara su parte de la empresa, creía que erais amantes, luego vino lo de Menma y me descontrolé, nunca pensé que fueses capaz de hacer algo a si, al paso del tiempo me di cuenta de mis errores, del daño que te hice, y que actúe mal al seguir con el deseo de mi padre, yo no pensaba lo que creía mi padre, solo le daba la razón para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, esa fue una de mis equivocaciones-suspiró el azabache sin dejar de mirar al rubio que este le miraba pero Sasuke no podía adivinar los pensamientos de él-como te he dicho me equivoqué y seguro que me volveré a equivocar-dio unos pasos para acercarse al rubio que este no se movió solo lo seguía mirando sin parpadear-siempre te he amado, te amo y te amaré asta después de muerto-alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio que este no se apartó-yo tuve de haber luchado por ti, pero al creer que eras varón me lo impedía como el deseo de mi padre-quitó la mano de la mejilla del rubio y sonrió con tristeza-lo hice mal y te perdí, no una si no varias veces, no se por que me besaste pero me di cuenta por tu forma de actuar que ya no sientes lo que sentías por mi-Naruto cerró los ojos cogiendo aire para luego soltarlo y abrir los ojos

-te besé por lo que has dicho y me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti-volvió a coger aire Naruto para continuar-te amo, no lo voy a negar mas, ni a mi, ni a ti ni a nadie-Sasuke se sorprendió pero hizo una sonrisa-pero yo no puedo tener nada contigo, por que tú representas para mi dolor-Sasuke borró su sonrisa y cerró los puños sintiéndose culpable-no es culpa tuya, ni mía, nadie elige de quien se enamora

-entonces por que no nos damos una oportunidad

-no-dijo Naruto pasando su mano por su cabello y dejó la mano en su rubio cabello que era algo largo y suspiró-no quiero pasar por lo mismo-Sasuke iba a decir algo pero el rubio continuó y miró hacia el ventanal-no quiero que me niegues, no quiero que sea a escondidas la relación, no quiero que sea solo sexo, no quiero causarte vergüenza-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no sabía que Naruto pensara eso

-nunca me has causado vergüenza-dijo serio y sincero Sasuke, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa triste-nunca pensé que creerías algo a si

-solo pido que me entiendas, solo de pensar que volver contigo sería igual que en el pasado, duele y ya no quiero sufrir mas-Sasuke miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior-cuando comencé a salir con Neji todo era diferente y me aferré a eso y creí que lo amaba por que era todo diferente a lo que tú me diste si es que me diste algo

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-me gustaría que todo eso quedara en el pasado, que lo que pasó fue algo para madurar y aprender-dijo Naruto acercándose un poco al azabache que este le miró-quiero conocerte como amigo-extendió su mano y Sasuke la miró-quieres que seamos amigos?-sonrió el rubio sincero y Sasuke le miró pensando si le convenía ser amigo del rubio, inconscientemente sonrió y agarró la mano cerrando los ojos sabiendo que le costaría ser solo su amigo

-si-dijo Sasuke-prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte, aunque se también que necesitas tiempo y yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites por que siempre te voy amar y estaré para ti para todo lo que quieras-soltaron sus manos

-tengo que decirte algo mas, se que te enfadarás por no habértelo dicho, pero creía que te darías cuenta

-de que se trata?-dijo Sasuke sentándose y poniendo los codos en la mesa y sus manos en su cabello

-Sayuri es tu hija-Sasuke miró al rubio sorprendido sin saber que decir-ella te decía papa y a tu madre abuela, creía que te habías dado cuenta, pero no fue a si-Naruto se puso nervioso por que Sasuke solo le miraba incrédulo-si a Neji le decía papa es por que escuchaba a Sarada decir papa cuando te hablaba de ti y ella creyó o por lo menos eso creo yo que se lo tenía que decir a Neji por que yo estaba con él de pareja-Naruto sopló nervioso por que Sasuke seguía mirándolo-Neji y yo como los demás la decíamos que no le tenía que decir a si, pero Sayuri es muy terca-se mordió el labio inferior-Sarada, tu madre y yo la dijimos que tú eres su padre, y cuando te vio lo supo, por que tu madre le enseñó fotos tuyas, no crees que Sayuri es muy inteligente?-rió nerviosamente el rubio y vio como Sasuke se levantó de la silla

-es mi hija?

-si

-y me lo dices ahora?

-si, por que siempre decías que eras muy listo y creí que lo adivinaste, pero no eres tan listo como decías-volvió a reír el rubio, Sasuke frunció el ceño

-perdona por no adivinar que Sayuri es mi hija-dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke

-entonces está todo bien y no te has enfadado-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-no me vengas con tus gracias-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en el pecho con el ceño fruncido

-vale-dijo Naruto-se que te tenía de haber dicho desde el momento que me enteré, pero yo no estaba que digamos muy bien para decirte y cuando te vi no te dije por que-Naruto no continuó por que no sabía que decir

-creías que lo iba adivinar, como se parece tanto a mi-Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-que insinúas con eso

-no insinúo nada, Sayuri es rubia, como tú, sus ojos no son los tuyos, y nadie de mi familia tiene ese color de ojos

-mi madre tenía su color de ojos, pero si no estás seguro que sea tu hija es tu problema, por que yo se con quien me acuesto

-no estoy diciendo nada de eso

-hazte las pruebas de ADN para que estés seguro y si sale que es tu hija te juro que te dejo en la ruina-dijo enfadado Naruto para caminar y salir de ese lugar, pero Sasuke le detuvo

-joder Naruto no seas a si, yo confío en ti, y desde que vi a Sayuri aunque creyera que era hija de Neji algo me movía para acercarme a ella-el rubio lo miró neutral-tú eres diferente a otras personas, me lo demostraste cuando lo de Menma, otra persona hubiera hecho todo para arruinarme la vida y también económicamente, y tú optaste por dar a Menma a Sakura para que él estuviera bien y no le faltase nada

-entonces crees que es tu hija?

-claro que lo creo-dijo Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa-siempre he confiado en ti y seguiré haciéndolo, mas ahora que somos amigos, los amigos se cuentan todo y se ayudan en lo bueno y en lo malo-Naruto suspiró

-comencemos como amigos, lo demás se irá viendo por el paso del tiempo

-amigos

**Fin?**

**Fin Temporada 1**

Hola a todo el mundo que sigue y que espero que siga leyendo, la primera temporada acabó, es la primera vez que hago esto de las temporadas y me hace mucha ilusión

Os gustó que Sasuke y Naruto acabaran como amigos? Yo creo que es lo mas normal, primero se deben de conocer como amigos para que en un futuro haya algo mas, las cosas entre ellos no empezaron bien, pero creo que no acabado tan mal

El siguiente capítulo será de la Temporada 2 donde se verá la amistad de Sasuke y Naruto que serán muy buenos amigos, os adelanto que uno de ellos podrá tener una pareja y el otro querrá tener a alguien que le quiera pero no le saldrá las cosas bien, y para eso tendrá a su amigo para contarle las penas, sobre Menma y Sarada ellos dos no verán muy bien esa amistad que tienen ellos dos ya que no lo comprenderán y verán que no puede haber una amistad en ellos por que lo que sienten Sasuke y Naruto es amor y puede que los dos niños que ya no serán niños por que ha pasado cuatro años, les den un empujoncito para que sean pareja y una familia ya que es lo que mas desean

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, comentar a ver que os parece el capítulo y si no queréis que siga por que os gusta este final a si también me lo podéis decir


	18. Chapter 18

** Temporada 2**

Capitulo 18

Menma Uchiha Namikaze es un chico de catorce años, las personas que no lo conocían por su expresión de seriedad les costaba acercarse a él pero una vez que lo conoces es algo inocente para ciertas cosas, en ese momento Menma caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre Doncel, iba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela, iba serio como de costumbre y eso hacía por su aura de chico malo que todas las chicas y Donceles estuvieran a sus pies y eso el chico lo sabía y a la vez le fastidiaba tratando con indiferencia y frialdad a las personas que no les gustaba

-Menma no sabía que vendrías-el azabache miró a la chica castaña que le estaba sonriendo con cariño

-nadie sabía que vendría-dijo de lo mas normal Menma

-tus padres están en la oficina de Naruto

-me lo imaginaba, Tenten

-les avisaré

-no hace falta-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño y se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Tenten que lo miraba negando con la cabeza, llegó a la puerta de la oficina y miró a la secretaria de su padre Doncel-hola Sara

-hola Menma, no me di cuenta-dijo sonriendo Sara

-que tal tu hija?

-bien, como todo los bebes-dijo feliz Sara y Menma le sonrió-aviso a Naruto y Sasuke que estás aquí?

-no hace falta, Tenten me ha dicho que están los dos juntos-dijo serio Menma-nos vemos luego-el chico abrió la puerta sin tocar y sin hacer ruido la cerró, entrecerró los ojos al ver a sus padres, uno en frente del otro hablando de cosas que a él no le interesaba, frunció el ceño al ver el trato que tenían sus padres de amigos, observó a su padre varón que para él no había cambiado nada físicamente, pero le molestaba mucho que tratase de esa forma tan amistosa a su padre rubio, ahora miró a su padre Doncel que también seguía igual físicamente menos su cabello que lo tenía corto, sopló con disgusto y se metió sus manos en los bolsillos-estáis tan concentrados que no os dais cuenta que alguien entra-el azabache y el rubio miraron a Menma que este sonreía de medio lado

-que haces aquí?-dijo Naruto

-no quiero ser hipócrita ni nada, he venido a deciros personalmente que no iré a casa a dormir

-Menma deja ese tono de voz-dijo con regaño Naruto

-y donde vas a ir?-dijo Sasuke serio

-con amigos-dijo Menma-es aburrido estar con Sarada y Sayuri

-y se puede saber que amigos son esos?-siguió Sasuke

-unos nuevos que me he buscado

-no puede ser que cambies de amigos a si por que si por que de repente son aburridos para ti-dijo Naruto acercándose a Menma con los brazos cruzados

-soy lo suficientemente mayor para elegir mis amistades-dijo Menma entrecerrando los ojos-vosotros sois amigos por que a si lo decidisteis pues yo decido mis amigos

-otra vez con eso-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-deberías de estar feliz que tus padres tengan una buena relación de amigos

-como os he dicho a los dos no me gusta vuestra supuesta amistad-dijo Menma haciendo comillas con los dedos en amistad

-no entiendo y no entenderé por que no quieres que tengamos una amistad-Menma alzó una ceja por lo dicho por el rubio

-no me hagas decir lo que pienso por que sería un insulto a vuestra supuesta inteligencia-dijo indiferente Menma. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y Naruto frunció el ceño-Sarada ha ido a buscar a Sayuri que cada día es mas insoportable, nunca voy a tener hijos-le dio un escalofrío en el cuerpo al mas pequeño

-por lo menos córtate el cabello-dijo Sasuke

-o arréglatelo, pareces un rebelde-dijo Naruto

-me lo voy a dejar largo-dijo Menma de lo mas normal ya que tenía el cabello un poco largo con una cinta negra en la cabeza-me voy a casa, me cambio y nos vemos mañana

-otra cosa-dijo Naruto serio-que te pasa con Sora-Menma alzó una ceja-me enterado que no quieres hablar con él ni pasar tiempo con él

-es un crío-Naruto entrecerró los ojos con enfado y Sasuke negó con la cabeza-y siempre será un crío, no me interesa para nada lo que le ocurra a ese Doncel

-vais a la misma escuela-dijo Naruto-y os conocéis desde niños, no puedes dejarlo de lado por que sea un capricho tuyo

-Sarada está con él y tiene sus amigos o eso creo, además ya tiene a alguien en mente para pasar su vida con él-miró de reojo a Sasuke que este alzó una ceja sin comprender-le van los viejos-sonrió de medio lado y es cuando Sasuke entendió y se enfadó por decirle indirectamente viejo, cosa que Naruto no entendió

-no entiendo-dijo el rubio y Menma rodó los ojos

-os dejo y seguid siendo tan buenos amigos-dijo Menma despidiéndose con la mano, Naruto solo miró la puerta cerrado cuando Menma salió y miró a Sasuke

-este niño-dijo Naruto serio-solo espero que no nos de alguna sorpresa

-él sabe lo que hace-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y se apoyó en la mesa cruzándose los brazos en el pecho

-me preocupa que de de lado de esa forma a Sora-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Sora tiene dos años menos que él y por eso lo debe de ver como un niño pequeño

-Sora es mas maduro que Menma mil veces

-asta eso lo se yo-susurró serio Sasuke

-Sarada es tan responsable y Menma tan irresponsable, por que no se parecerán un poco en eso

-cada uno tiene su forma de ser-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-no se les puede comparar

-eso es verdad-dijo Naruto-solo espero que Menma deje de ser tan indiferente en ciertas cosas-el azabache sonrió y el rubio se sentó en la silla de al lado donde estaba el azabache poniendo un codo en la mesa y su puño en la barbilla con los ojos entrecerrados-que tal con Akira?-el rubio miraba al frente y Sasuke decidió sentarse en la silla de al lado de Naruto

-bien-dijo indiferente Sasuke

-lo dices como si no fuese bien tu relación con él

-va bien-dijo del mismo modo Sasuke cogiendo unos papeles haciendo que los leía

-la verdad me sorprende que lleves un año con él? Ni siquiera me lo has presentado

-Naruto la relación que tengo con Akira no es de pareja, es de amigos-suspiró Sasuke-mas que amigos, solo estoy involucrado con él sentimentalmente-el rubio lo miró sin quitar su postura anterior

-espero que me lo presentes algún día-dijo Naruto-Sarada, Menma y Sayuri lo conocen y a mi me gustaría dar mi visto bueno-sonrió Naruto y Sasuke le miró de reojo para luego seguir mirando los papeles

-algún día te lo presentaré-dijo Sasuke-aunque tú no me presentas a las personas con las que sales

-eso es diferente-Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja-solo consigo tener una cita con ellos y después no quieren saber nada de mi-suspiró el rubio-por lo menos tengo cenas gratis

-que mala suerte tienes

-mucha-dijo Naruto y en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo cogió-si?

-_Naruto vas a llegar tarde a casa?_

_-_hola Sarada y no llegaré tarde por que?

-_por que voy hacer la cena yo misma y me gustaría que tú y mi papa estuvierais, podría ser?_

_-_por mi está bien, pero deja que pregunte a tu padre-se quitó el teléfono de la orje el rubio y miró al azabache-Sasuke es tu hija Sarada dice si puedes venir a mi apartamento a cenar ya que ella preparará la cena-el azabache sonrió

-dile que si, que no tengo ningún compromiso-el rubio sonrió y volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja

-le has escuchado, Sarada?

_-si y me encanta que estemos todos juntos_

_-_Menma no estará-dijo Naruto

-_lo se, ese idiota se merece dos golpes en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes por eso ya me escuchará a mi_

_-_Sarada eres como la madre de Menma

-_alguien le tiene que poner en vereda _

_-_nos vemos a la noche

-_os esperamos-_Sarada colgó y Naruto dejó su teléfono en la mesa

-ya tengo chofer para esta noche-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-me estoy dando cuenta que solo me quieres para que sea tu chofer particular

-me descubriste-dijo divertido Naruto

-acabemos esto para terminar temprano y a si llegar antes a tu apartamento-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al apartamento del primero, cuando entraron sintieron un aroma delicioso que les abrió el apetito

-papa-se escuchó una voz de niña que corría hacia Sasuke que este la cogió en brazos-te echado de menos

-si lo viste ayer, Sayuri-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero por no ser el primer en ser saludado por Sayuri

-hola papi-dijo sonriendo la niña rubia agarrando mas fuerte al azabache

-yo también te echo de menos, princesa

-te quedas a dormir con nosotros?

-me encantaría pero no es posible-dijo Sasuke

-yo quiero que te quedes siempre con nosotros-Naruto rodó los ojos y se adentró hacia la cocina-los papas de mis compañeros viven juntos y duermen juntos, deberías hacer eso papa, mi papi seguro que quiere dormir contigo-Sasuke sonrió ante eso

-sabes que tu papi y yo somos amigos-la niña hizo un puchero-vamos a ver que está haciendo tu hermana

-si-dijo Sayuri y Sasuke se adentró a la cocina con la niña en brazos, lo primero que vio fue a su hija Sarada que hablaba con Naruto

-deberías de cortarte el pelo Sarada-dijo Sasuke y la nombrada lo miró con una sonrisa

-papa tienes un problema con el cabello largo-dijo Sarada y Sasuke la observó detenidamente y admirando como había crecido su hija mayor, que parecía una mujercita con su cabello largo recogido en un moño alto para que no le molestara para hacer la cena, también se notaba como el cuerpo de Sarada estaba desarrollándose, la chica de gafas se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía cuando lo veía

-está delicioso-dijo Naruto

-mi hermana cocina mejor que mi papi-dijo Sayuri sonriendo de medio lado y tanto Sarada como Sasuke intentaron no reírse ya que Naruto frunció el ceño

-pues bien que te comes lo que cocino-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-no tengo mas remedio-dijo Sayuri con pena-y a mi hermano Menma le pasa lo mismo

-es que Menma y tú sois igualitos-dijo con reproche Naruto

-claro, somos los dos hijos tuyos-dijo Sayuri sonriendo con diversión

-niña mal educada-dijo Naruto

-dejemos esta conversación tan interesante para después-dijo Sarada-cenemos-miró a la niña rubia que aún seguía en brazos de su padre-Sayuri-frunció el ceño-al suelo que no eres una niña pequeña-la rubia hizo un puchero y sin reclamos se bajó al suelo para irse a sentar en la silla para cenar

-no puedo creerlo, la hace mas caso a Sarada que a mi-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza con tristeza

-es que eres un Dobe-dijo divertido Sasuke empujando con sus dedos la frente del rubio

-no hagas eso-dijo Naruto y el azabache sonrió, Sarada se les quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos para luego irse a la mesa para ir a cenar

-idiotas-susurró Sarada una vez sentada y con el codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara, sintió que su teléfono sonaba en un mensaje y lo miró, cuando leyó el contenido sonrió de medio lado

-quien te ha llamado?-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a Sarada

-seguro que algún admirador-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, Sarada levantó la ceja

-mas quisiera ellos que les hiciera caso-dijo como si nada Sarada, Sasuke solo sonrió ante la respuesta

-estoy seguro que tienes algún chico en tu punto de mira-dijo Naruto comenzando a cenar y Sasuke solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-si me gustase algún chico no creo que se pueda acercar a mi-dijo Sarada suspirando

-por que?-dijo Naruto

-Menma es un idiota, eso es el por que-dijo Sarada y Sasuke sonrió orgulloso de su hijo-molesta a todos que se quieren acercar a mi

-hablaré con ese niño-dijo serio Naruto-solo falta que la última vez que me llamaron era por que golpeó a ese chico por que se acercó a ti

-algo a si-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sarada

-hizo bien-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal que Naruto como Sarada lo miraron serios

-como que hizo bien-dijo indignado Naruto-no debe pelearse con nadie-a Sarada le volvió a sonar el teléfono pero esta vez era una llamada, la chica lo miró y suspiró para contestar-y debe dejar que Sarada conozca a los chicos, por lo menos amistosamente

-Menma que quieres-dijo Sarada que este inmediatamente suspiró para luego fruncir el ceño-crees que haciendo eso vas a lograr algo?-la azabache rodó los ojos-que se puede esperar de un idiota como tú-Sarada entrecerró los ojos-se que son idiotas y en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero podemos hacer otra cosa para juntarlos-Sarada bebió un poco de su baso y notó las miradas de su padre y Naruto-no soy boba y no se enteraran de nada de lo que planeamos y no hagas el idiota que el perjudicado serás tú-Sarada se levantó con enfado-escúchame bien Menma Uchiha Namikaze, si no vienes en este momento te juro que te daré una patada en las bolas, lo has entendido-el rubio como Sasuke abrieron los ojos por la forma de hablar de Sarada-a si me gusta que hagas caso a tu hermana mayor, no tardes en llegar-y sin mas la chica colgó el teléfono para sentarse tranquilamente, comenzó a cenar y sintió las miradas de los adultos y los miró-Menma viene hacia aquí

-que ha pasado?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-que es un idiota que ha veces hace cosas sin pensar, menos mal que no lo ha hecho

-no se si sentirme mas tranquilo-dijo Naruto

-no hará nada o si no sabrá lo que haré-sonrió con malicia la chica azabache, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron durante unos segundos para luego comenzar a cenar

No pasó ni media hora cuando estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando Menma entró dentro del domicilio, Naruto cuando lo vio se acercó a él con seriedad

-se puede saber lo que ibas hacer?-Menma miró a si hermana azabache con enfado

-no le he dicho nada, solo he hablado delante de ellos cuando me has llamado-dijo Sarada

-que es lo que ibas hacer?-reclamó otra vez Naruto

-no lo hice y ya está-dijo Menma

-Menma-dijo serio Sasuke como diciendo que lo dijera y Menma suspiró

-de acuerdo lo diré yo-dijo Sarada-lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico y a Menma no le gusta, entonces iba a ir con sus amigos para amenazarle que no se acerque a mi-Naruto abrió los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño

-ibas a golpear a un chico?-Menma solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Sarada-contesta

-si-dijo Menma

-estas castigado sin salir-dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Sarada con una sonrisa-te gusta un chico?-Sarada abrió sus ojos sorprendida-eso es magnifico y significa que estás creciendo-miró a Sasuke-no lo crees Sasuke? Sarada se está haciendo mayor

-mira como bailo de alegría-dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-no le quites la ilusión a tu hija-dijo Naruto y volvió a mirar a Sarada con una sonrisa-ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu abuela Mikoto

-no hace falta que se lo digas-dijo apenada Sarada

-y asta tendremos una boda doble-dijo con diversión Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-Sarada es muy pequeña-dijo Sasuke serio

-es verdad-dijo Naruto

-y quien es la otra persona?-dijo Sasuke

-pues tú con tu novio-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sarada como Menma miraron a Sasuke serios y este solo alzó una ceja

-no sabía que ibas tan en serio con ese Akira-dijo de muy mal modo Menma

-no se como decirte Naruto que Akira y yo no somos pareja-dijo Sasuke

-eso es lo que quieres que crea-dijo Naruto-pero si él te hace feliz yo soy feliz, ya sabes los amigos se apoyan en todo y yo te apoyo con lo de tu pareja

-olvídalo-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me valla a casa

-papa-dijo Sayuri que corrió hacia Sasuke-quédate y duerme con papi, como hacen todos los padres-Menma y Sarada sonrieron y la chica miró a Naruto que este estaba sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado que hizo que sonriera mas ampliamente

-princesa, sabes que tu papi y yo somos amigos y los amigos no duermen juntos-sonrió Sasuke y a Sayuri se le humedeció los ojos

-pero yo no quiero que duermas con Akira, él no es mi papi-Sasuke suspiró sin saber que decir

-Sayuri, deja a tu padre y cuando seas mas grande entenderás el por que tu padre y yo no dormimos juntos-dijo Naruto

-entenderás que son los mejores amigos-dijo con sarcasmo Menma-que se lo cuentan todo y que lo de verdad quieren es tener sexo-los dos adultos miraron a Menma serio por que siempre era esos comentarios-yo si quisiera sexo también lo tendría con mi mejor amigo para desahogarme-y sin mas se fue a su cuarto

-no entiendo lo que dice Menma-dijo Sayuri

-no le hagas caso a Menma-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-por que no te vas con papa, Sayuri?-dijo Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa y la mas pequeña agachó la cabeza avergonzada

-es que no creo poder dormir, a mi me duerme mi papi-dijo Sayuri

-muy mal acostumbrada te tengo-dijo Naruto-y ya es hora de dormir

-papa vendrás mañana?-dijo Sayuri

-claro, princesa-dijo Sasuke

-vamos Sayuri, que te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama-dijo Sarada -nos vemos mañana papa-y Sarada y Sayuri fueron al cuarto de la mas pequeña y quedaron solos Sasuke y Naruto

-no hay día que Sayuri me diga que me quede-dijo Sasuke

-si pero ella comprenderá-sonrió Naruto forzadamente

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke dio un paso hacia el rubio y acarició su mejilla para luego darle la espalda al rubio para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, pero antes de cerrarla para marcharse se giró y movió sus labios y la cerró quedando solo el rubio-yo también-susurró el rubio poniendo su mano en el corazón-estoy arrepentido pero ya no puedo hacer nada

Continuará

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Menma salió de la escuela, iba con dos amigos varones, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tenía cara de aburrido y no le venía ninguna idea para divertirse, a parte estaba cansado de pensar en como romper la amistad de sus padres y Sarada no ayudaba mucho y eso le frustraba por que su hermana estaba mas tiempo con ese amigo nuevo que tenía y que era nuevo en la escuela, en cierta forma no le desagradaba tanto por que le recordaba a su padre Doncel, también su hermana pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sora y eso le enfadaba, ya que el Doncel de ojos claros tenía demasiados amigos para su gusto, pero el problema con Sora no era ese, si no que se había dado cuenta que Sora cuando veía a su padre varón se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso y como le incomodaba su presencia decidió alejarlo de su vida, claro que Menma lo excusaba por que era un crío y pensaba como un crío

-Menma tienes algo en mente para hacer?-dijo uno de sus amigos de cabello azabache y ojos verdes

-ni idea-dijo Menma y miró hacia el parque, paró su caminata-nos vemos mañana en clase-necesitaba pensar y lo mejor era estar solo, sus dos amigos lo miraron para luego mirarse entre ellos y como conocían a Menma no dijeron nada y se despidieron, Menma se adentró al parque, miró el lugar, había chicos de su edad, también algunos de unos años mas, también había niños con sus madres o padres Donceles, rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia un banco que no había nadie, se iba a sentar pero escuchó que detrás suyo alguien corría hacia él

-Menma-el azabache suspiró al reconocer la voz de chica que gritaba con felicidad, no la miró por que esa chica era una de las chicas mas fastidiosa que mas conocía, pero como Menma no era tonto se aprovechaba de eso-no esperaba verte aquí, mi querido Menma

-no estoy de humor Meggi-dijo Menma serio sentándose en el banco, la chica no le hizo caso y se sentó muy apegada a él

-si quieres te puedo levantar el ánimo, como las otras veces-dijo pícara la chica y Menma la miró con una media sonrisa pensando que por que no divertirse un rato para luego estar de mejor humor para tener un plan, para juntar a sus padres y a si Sora se le quitaba el enamoramiento que tenía con su padre varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sarada caminaba por las calles en compañía de Sora, un Doncel de ojos claros y cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja, piel clara y rasgos finos y delicados de doce años, pero aparentaba la misma edad que Sarada, también iba un chico varón de pelo corto rubio y ojos azules, amigo de Sarada y compañero de clase

-no deberías de estar triste Sora-dijo Sarada que llevaba su cabello largo azabache suelto-ya se le pasará a Menma lo de ignorarte

-pero me gustaría saber por que lo hace-dijo Sora con un suspiro

-ya sabes que los varones no suelen pensar con la cabeza

-oye-cortó el rubio a la chica indignado

-tú eres la excepción, Bolt -dijo Sarada con una sonrisa

-gracias por el cumplido Sarada-dijo Bolt con una sonrisa y la chica al ver la sonrisa se sonrojó para luego mirar al lado-además tengo entendido que quiere Menma juntar a sus padres, cierto?

-yo también quiero que papa y Naruto estén juntos-dijo Sarada-ellos están enamorados, se les nota mas verlos

-pues eso puede que esté de esa forma Menma-dijo Bolt y Sora le sonrió

-pero no es excusa para que se meta en líos y esté con cualquier chica y Doncel-dijo Sarada con el ceño fruncido, Bolt le dio un golpe en el brazo a la chica ya que vio como Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza-Menma te quiere, Sora-sonrió la chica

-pero no como yo quiero-susurró Sora y los dos mas mayores se miraron

-os dejo aquí sanos y a salvo-dijo Bolt en el edificio donde estaba la empresa Sharingan-nos vemos mañana-y Bolt comenzó a caminar alejándose de los otros dos, Sora miró a Sarada que no dejaba de mirar la espalda del rubio y sonrió

-por que no os hacéis novios?-dijo Sora y Sarada lo miró sonrojada

-solo somos amigos

-pero a ti te gusta y a él le gustas

-entonces por que no me lo dice-dijo Sarada frunciendo el ceño

-no lo se

-los varones son idiotas-dijo Sarada con morros y Sora sonrió-entremos, hacemos la tarea de la escuela y luego convenceremos a mi padre y a Naruto que nos invite a comer algo

-ese plan me gusta-dijo Sora sonrojado

-deberías de dejar de ser tan tímido, sobre todo con mi padre, creo que Menma piensa mal

-no puedo evitarlo

-es por que se parecen?-Sora volvió a sonrojarse y Sarada lo cogió del brazo-vamos adentro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado casi dos horas y Sora y Sarada estaban en la oficina de Naruto que este acabó lo que tenía que hacer al igual que los dos mas pequeños

-entonces vamos a comer algo?-dijo Sarada ya preparada para salir igual que Sora

-si-dijo Naruto recogiendo las cosas y en ese momento entró Sasuke con Tenten y el rubio como los dos mas pequeños les miraron

-vamos los tres a tomar algo?-dijo Tenten-debes de convencer a Sasuke, Naruto

-será otro día, Tenten-dijo Naruto señalando a los dos mas pequeños y la castaña y el azabache los miraron

-no me di cuenta-dijo Tenten-como estáis, Sarada y Sora?

-bien-dijo Sarada

-me alegro, peru otro día salimos los tres-dijo Tenten

-puedes decirle a Neji también-dijo Naruto

-se lo diré-dijo Tenten-os dejo-la castaña salió

-lleváis mucho tiempo aquí, Sarada?-dijo Sasuke

-ya hemos hecho la tarea de la escuela, Naruto nos iba a invitar a comer algo-dijo Sarada-quieres venir, papa?

-claro-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sora que tenía la cabeza gacha y se notaba que estaba sonrojado-que tal Sora?

-bien-susurró tímido Sora

-no me canso de decirte que cada día estás mas grande y lindo-dijo Sasuke y Sora se sonrojó aún mas, Naruto que no prestaba mucha atención ni cuenta se dio

-y Menma?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió la puerta pero antes de salir miró a Sasuke

-a saber donde está,-dijo Naruto-no se puede negar que ha heredado muchos genes tuyos

-por que dices eso?-dijo Sasuke-podría tomármelo bien, pero viniendo de ti y con ese tono es como si fuese un reproche

-deberías de hablar con Menma seriamente-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-sobre sexo, relaciones sentimentales y esas cosas

-también puedes hacerlo tú

-yo ya hablé de eso con Sarada-dijo serio Naruto y la nombrada se sonrojó por la vergüenza que pasó en ese momento

-por que hablaste de eso con ella?-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja-es una niña pequeña que no debe de saber nada

-tiene catorce años-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza por lo protector que era a veces Sasuke con Sarada

-una niña pequeña

-es una chica que está creciendo y quiere experimentar y saber cosas al igual que Menma, pero él es varón y es genial que este manoseando a todas las chicas y Donceles

-no está bien que Menma lo haga-dijo Sasuke-pero él es diferente

-tú con la edad que tienen Sarada y Menma ya sabías muchas cosas, por que ellos no? Sobre todo ella?

-por que es mi hija y no quiero que ningún varón aprovechado se aproveche de ella -Naruto suspiró

-quien se va aprovechar de quien?-Naruto se giró y vio a Menma que tenía el ceño fruncido

-desde cuando estás aquí?-dijo Naruto

-quien se va aprovechar de quien?-volvió a repetir Menma

-hablábamos de Sarada y los chicos-dijo Sasuke serio

-no te preocupes yo me encargo que nadie se acerque a ella-Sarada frunció el ceño-a parte que ella da buenos puñetazos, sabe defenderse-miró a su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice que ella le devolvió, Menma al mirar a su hermana se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sora y frunció el ceño, eso lo notaron todos y Sora se entristeció ya que no comprendía la actitud de Menma

-vamos-dijo Naruto agarrando la muñeca de Menma para comenzar alejarse de los otros-tú y yo vamos hablar por tu actitud-dijo serio

-que hecho?-dijo Menma

-eso me gustaría saber-dijo Naruto esperando el ascensor-pero me lo contarás-los demás ya se habían acercado a ellos dos para esperar el ascensor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de comer, llevaron a Sora a casa de sus padres, Menma en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra y cuando el mas pequeño se despidió de todos este iba a despedirse de Menma pero este ni le miró solo miró su teléfono, Sasuke como Naruto notaron ese desplante y fruncieron el ceño ya que no comprendían el por que la actitud de su hijo, Sasuke acompañó a Sora que este tímidamente hablaba con el azabache mayor y eso enfureció sin saber por que a Menma, después de dejar en casa a Sora fueron a buscar a Sayuri que esta no se desprendió de los brazos de Sasuke y tuvo que conducir Naruto asta su apartamento donde vivía

Cuando entraron al apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron serios sabiendo con una mirada lo que tenían que hacer

-Sarada por que no vas a jugar un rato con Sayuri a su cuarto-dijo Naruto serio y la chica miró al rubio ya que no entendía pero la seriedad de Naruto en su voz hizo que le obedeciera sin replicar nada, cogió de la mano a su hermana menor y fueron al cuarto de la rubia

-esta vez no he hecho nada-dijo Menma sentándose en el sofá con el teléfono en mano con pose despreocupada, Naruto se acercó a su hijo y le quitó de sus manos el teléfono leyendo lo que estaba escribiendo-oye, eso es propiedad privada

-como puedes escribir esto-dijo enfadado Naruto, Menma solo se encogió de hombros sin dar importancia a lo que había escrito para enviárselo a un amigo-crees que ha esa chica le guste que cuentas estas cosas sobre sus intimidades?

-no creo que le importe, se acuesta con todos-eso hizo enfurecer a Naruto y Sasuke al notar eso le puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo

-Menma dime que edad tienes-dijo serio Sasuke y Menma le miró sin comprender

-deberías saberlo, eres mi padre-dijo indiferente Menma y Sasuke intentó tranquilizarse

-tienes una edad difícil, yo la he pasado y Naruto también, tus hormonas están desbocadas

-un momento-cortó Menma a Sasuke-me vais hablar de sexo?-puso cara de horror-no necesito esa charla, lo se todo

-a si? Y que es lo que sabes-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto miraba con el ceño fruncido a Menma con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-el sexo es un acto carnal que da placer, que también se dice o suelo decir, un revolcón o follar, en otras palabras, tienes que meter el pene …

-no quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir-cortó Naruto a Menma indignado-el sexo no es lo que dices, es un acto que hacen dos personas para demostrar los sentimientos que se procesan-Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido ya que no esperaba esa declaración de él

-muy bonito como lo has puesto-dijo Menma serio pero luego sonrió on una media sonrisa-entonces vosotros dos lo estáis haciendo a todas horas, como os queréis tanto-Naruto se sonrojó y Sasuke le miró serio por que notó el tono sarcástico de su hijo

-lo que pretendemos Menma es que comprendas es que no debes de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie-dijo Sasuke serio

-el menos indicado me tiene que decir eso-dijo Menma con malicia y Sasuke no supo que contestar-o te tengo que recordar que tú jugaste con los sentimientos de mi madre y de él?-señaló al rubio-sin contar que seguro habrá mas personas con las que jugaste

-Menma, basta-dijo Naruto enfadado-lo que queremos saber que es lo que te pasa, sobre todo con tu padre, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que hay veces que le miras con rabia

-es mi problema-dijo Menma levantándose

-creía que ya os llevabais bien-dijo Naruto

-y nos llevamos bien-dijo Menma

-entonces que es lo que te pasa-siguió Naruto-no es bueno quedarte dentro lo malo

-sabe lo que me pasa?-dijo Menma alzando un poco la voz-que no me gustan las personas hipócritas y a las personas a si las trato como si no valieran nada

-hipócritas?-dijo Naruto mirando un momento a Sasuke que este estaba desconcertado por que no entendía lo que le pasaba a su hijo

-vosotros dos sois unos hipócritas y odio, mejor dicho me da rabia esta relación de amigos que tenéis-dijo Menma-y voy hacer todo lo posible para que rompáis esta amistad tan hipócrita que habéis hecho y que nadie cree-Menma iba a irse pero Sasuke le agarró del brazo y Menma le miró serio igual que Sasuke

-todos los hijos desean que sus padres tengan una buena relación, por que tú no?-dijo Sasuke

-por que vosotros dos no podéis ser amigos-dijo Menma y se soltó del agarre de su padre varón-vais de adultos y ni siquiera lo veis-Sasuke y Naruto se miraron sin comprender y volvieron a mirar a Menma

-y que tiene que ver lo nuestro con Sora-dijo Sasuke-lo pagas con él tus frustraciones?-Menma miró con ira a Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido notando que esa mirada no era de odio ni ira era otra cosa que conocía perfectamente el rubio-por que lo tratas a si-reclamó Sasuke

-si lo trato a si es por que es tu culpa-dijo sin pensar Menma-no quiero que te acerques a él-en ese momento Menma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y quiso rectificar inmediatamente-él es un niño mimado por sus padres que no sabe nada-y sin mas Menma se fue a su cuarto por que sabía que podía decir alguna tontería mas, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en silencio unos segundos asta que el azabache miró al rubio

-has escuchado lo mismo que yo?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, Sasuke suspiró y fue a sentarse al sofá-es la primera vez que escucho de un hijo que no quiere que sus padres sean amigos-Naruto alzó una ceja por que el estaba pensando mas en las últimas palabras de Menma y parecía que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, cosa que no era a si, sabía lo que le pasaba a su hijo pero prefirió dejarlo aún lado, le interesaba mas lo que Menma no quería que Naruto y él se llevaran bien

-eso es extraño-susurró Naruto que fue escuchado por el azabache-es raro decir esto, pero deberá aceptarlo-Sasuke miró a Naruto e hizo una media sonrisa

-ven-dijo Sasuke que parecía una orden pero Naruto igualmente se acercó y se sentó a su lado-necesito que me abraces-el rubio sonrió y le abrazó, Sasuke le abrazó con fuerza pero con cariño comenzando acariciar el cabello rubio con su mano, cerró los ojos para aspirar mejor el aroma que desprendía el rubio para a si quitarse de la cabeza lo último dicho por su hijo por que entendió perfectamente que su hijo aunque no lo dijera claramente le retaba para que se alejara de Sora, eso le hizo sonreír mientras notaba que Naruto se acomodaba mejor en su pecho-sabes que te quiero

-yo también-susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos-como amigo-acabó de decir al cabo de unos segundos sin separarse del azabache que este no dijo nada ya que seguía sonriendo por lo de su hijo, no entendía como Menma no notaba que para él Sora solo era un niño, nunca podría fijarse en otra persona teniendo a su lado a Naruto aunque solo le quisiera como amigo

-será mejor que me valla-susurró Sasuke y Naruto se separó un poco y Sasuke le besó en la frente para levantarse

-vete y no hagas esperar a tu novio Akira-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa bastante falsa que Sasuke no notó cuando lo miró

-Akira no es mi novio-dijo con cansancio Sasuke ya que siempre le tenía que aclarar lo mismo

-no cometas los mismos errores-Sasuke lo miró unos segundos

-si quieres que te diga que Akira es mi novio te lo diré, es mi novio

-no es tan difícil decirlo-dijo Naruto sonriendo-anda, vete, no le hagas esperar y ya tengo ganas de conocerlo

-a su debido tiempo lo conocerás-dijo Sasuke marchándose del apartamento, Naruto solo se quedó mirando la puerta cerrado

-hoy no me lo dijiste-susurró Naruto-debo de ser menos egoísta-suspiró-tengo que aceptar que no tengo ningún derecho a que me lo digas, tienes pareja y es a él a quien debes de decirle

Continuará

Lo se es corto, el próximo capi será mas largo y saldrá Akira, no pude aguantarme las ganas de poner a Bolt, no es hijo de Naruto aquí, ni siquiera se quienes serán sus padres, pero lo justo era que a Sarada le gustase Bolt como en el Anime, por lo menos percibí eso, como no dejaba de mirarlo y de seguirlo …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Sarada y Menma al salir de la escuela caminaron juntos por las calles, estaban contentos por que al siguiente día no habría clases, llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, entraron y Sarada saludó al portero con una sonrisa, se dirigieron al ascensor y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran, una vez adentro de ascensor los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo

-entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que papa y Akira dejen su relación-dijo serio Menma

-si-dijo Sarada mirándose en el espejo que había y se hizo con delicadeza una coleta alta-pero sin hacer lo que tienes en mente

-una relación se rompe cuando hay una infidelidad

-es verdad, pero es mejor ser mas sutiles, como por ejemplo mal meter sin implicar terceras personas que no existen-dijo Sarada con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a su hermano que este la sonrió, no dijeron nada mas, asta que no llegaron a la puerta del apartamento donde vivía Sasuke

-traes las llaves?

-que harías sin mi, eres un despistado-dijo Sarada sacando el juego de llaves y abriendo la puerta, cuando entraron se sorprendieron por que vieron dos maletas y una caja cerrada, los dos se miraron y escucharon ruidos, unas voces y una risa suave, los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño

-papa sabía que íbamos a venir?

-si-dijo Sarada-pero no me dijo que hoy no iba a la oficina

-voy a quitarles la diversión que tienen-dijo de mal humor Menma e iba hacia donde se escuchaba las voces de su padre y de otra persona que sabía a quien le pertenecía, Sarada le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza para que no fuese

-tendrías un trauma de por vida-dijo seria Sarada-papa-alzó la voz-ya hemos llegado Menma y yo-Menma con el ceño fruncido cruzó sus brazos en el pecho

-hola chicos, no os esperaba tan pronto-dijo Sasuke que llegó a la sala

-valla pena, te hemos quitado tu diversión-dijo sarcástico Menma y Sasuke alzó una ceja-pero me alegra que no te diviertas con tu noviecito-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-como que no estás en la oficina?-dijo Sarada seria

-Sarada pensaba que eras mas inteligente-dijo Menma sin quitar su mirada seria en Sasuke-ha pedido un día libre para revolcarse con su novio

-si es a si, papa, me has decepcionado-dijo Sarada-y supongo que molestamos, por eso nos vamos

-si, nos vamos a ir y cuando acabes si es que no quieres seguir revolcándote con ese nos llamas-dijo Menma-no puedo creer que ese sea mas importante que tus hijos, y que yo creía que habías cambiado, que he equivocado estábamos

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Menma-dijo Sarada sin quitar su ceño fruncido, los dos hermanos se miraron por un segundo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-yo no iba hacer nada con Akira-dijo Sasuke serio-y como decís que Akira es mi pareja debéis de aceptarlo como hijos que sois

-nunca-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-anda sigue divirtiéndote con ese-dijo Menma-y que sepas que me enfermas de solo pensar que tienes una pareja y como te dije cuando conocí Akira, nunca voy aceptar ninguna pareja tuya

-yo tampoco las aceptaré-dijo Sarada y los dos chico le dieron la espalda-que te diviertas con tu novio papa-los dos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta para marcharse

-por que me lo hacéis tan difícil-dijo Sasuke

-difícil?-dijo Sarada seria mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido-lo que me molesta es que no aceptes que tú y Akira no vais a llegar muy lejos en vuestra relación, solo te engañas y le engañas a él-Sasuke solo miró a su hija durante unos segundos y después suspiró

-Akira se viene a vivir conmigo-dijo Sasuke y Sarada solo abrió los ojos para ponerse seria ahora entendía la maletas, Menma solo cerró los puños con fuerza y una ira le invadió el cuerpo

-por que-dijo con ira Menma mirando a Sasuke-solo piensas en ti, no, ni siquiera haces eso, solo buscas que te complazcan y ese Akira te da lo que buscas, lo que mi papi no te da

-basta, no es nada de lo que piensas Menma-dijo serio y asta enfadándose Sasuke-lo que tengo con Akira es mas estrecho de lo que pensáis

-ahora resultará que estás locamente enamorada de ese tipo-dijo sarcástico Menma-eso no te lo crees ni tú

-y si es a si, tienes que aceptarlo-dijo Sasuke-y sobre lo de Naruto él y yo no podemos estar juntos por que ya no hay amor

-va monos Sarada-dijo Menma agarrando de la muñeca a su hermana-dejemos que se pongan a follar como conejos

-un poco de respeto Menma, soy tu padre

-cuando te lo ganes te lo daré-dijo Menma con ira por que no aceptaba que su padre se pusiese a vivir como pareja con otra persona

-que pasa Sasuke-dijo otra voz y los tres le miraron, Sasrada solo le miró seria, Menma con ira y Sasuke suavizó sus facciones

-maldito Doncel-susurró Menma pero fue escuchado por todos que hizo que Sasuke mirara a su hijo con enfado y el Doncel solo se mordió el labio inferior-de mientras estés con este olvídate que soy tu hijo-Menma al decir eso sabía que era demasiado duro, pero era su última carta para que su padre se echara atrás para que no se ponga a vivir con el Doncel

-te dije que no era buena idea Sasuke-dijo el Doncel-será mejor que me valla a mi apartamento

-no-dijo serio Sasuke-lo mejor es que te quedes a vivir conmigo, no debo de cumplir los caprichos de Menma

-pero …

-no Akira-dijo cortando al Doncel Sasuke-si eso es lo que quieres Menma a si será, se que se te pasará este berrinche-Menma soltó el agarre que le tenía a su hermana y esta le miró y Menma solo afirmó con la cabeza a ella

-entonces has perdido dos hijos-dijo Sarada seria pero por dentro estaba destrozada, por que ella sabía que lo que tenía con ese Doncel era un pasatiempo por que su padre no estaba enamorado de él, eso se le notaba, por que era diferente a como miraba a Naruto

-Sarada tú también-dijo Sasuke

-yo también-dijo Sarada y le dio la espalada a su padre, Menma abrió la puerta para a si irse con su hermana pero Sarada miró otra vez hacia la dirección que estaba su padre pero su vista recorrió al Doncel, solo pudo decirse que era diferente a Naruto ya que el Doncel tenía el pelo castaño largo, ojos negros, piel clara, parecía delicado que con un movimiento que se le diera se rompería, muy al contrario a Naruto-que seáis felices mientras os dure lo que tengáis-Sarada caminó hacia la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta, su hermano estaba a unos metros y ella se acercó a él apoyándose a la pared mirando al suelo-nos hemos pasado-le salió unas lágrimas

-lo se-dijo Menma serio-pero yo estoy seguro que lo que tenga con él es solo carnal

-pienso lo mismo, Menma, pero yo no quiero dar de lado a papa

-crees que yo quiero?

-yo se que tú tampoco quieres alejarte de él

-si lo hemos hecho es para que se de cuenta que esa relación no va a llegar muy lejos-dijo Menma

-te has dado cuenta, cierto?

-no le mira igual-dijo Menma y Sarada sonrió quitándose las lágrimas-en esa relación no hay amor

-es un Doncel tan diferente a Naruto que me cuesta mas entender que papa y Akira tienen algo

-a parte que tiene el pelo largo-dijo Menma-a papa no le gusta el cabello largo

-duraran poco-dijo Sarada

-muy poco-dijo Menma-y de esto se va enterar mi papi-sacó su teléfono-pedir el día libre solo para hacer la mudanza

-tengo el presentimiento que le ha dicho otra cosa a Naruto para que le diese el día libre

-va monos de aquí-dijo Menma- llamaré a la persona que le hará pensar de lo que ha hecho

-seguro que le hará pensar-dijo Sarada

En el apartamento de Sasuke este se fue a sentar al sillón, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos azabaches, Akira se puso delante de él de cuclillas

-son niños, se les pasará-dijo Akira y Sasuke le miró-aunque no entiendo el por que se ponen a si, solo somos amigos

-creen que somos pareja-Akira abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que piensan eso? Tú le has dicho eso?

-lo he negado tantas veces que les he dicho lo que ello quieren escuchar-Akira negó con la cabeza

-puede que en otras circunstancias me hiciera ilusión que crean que somos pareja pero como estoy en estos momentos es en lo que menos pienso y quiero-dijo con tristeza Akira

-no te pongas a si, cuando menos lo pienses toda habrá acabado

-lo deseo tanto-dijo Akira con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la calle, en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Sasuke estaba Menma con Sarada, los dos apoyados en la pared y Menma con el teléfono en la oreja esperando que le contestaran

-papi, soy Menma

-_que pasa Menma?_

_-_pasan muchas cosas y tienes derecho a saber-Sarada solo miraba a su hermano no muy convencida de lo que iba hacer su hermano

-_a pasado algo malo?-_el azabache escuchó un ruido de donde estaba el rubio

_-_donde estás?-dijo Menma serio

-_estoy en una cita-_dijo Naruto con felicidad

-no sabía de eso

-_es que siempre que te digo a ti o a Sarada siempre pasa algo para que la cita se rompa, pero dime que pasa?_

_-_va bien tu cita?

-_no muy bien-_dijo en un susurro Naruto y Menma percibió que era para que no se enterara la otra persona

-me alegro

-_oye, no quieres la felicidad de tu padre?_

-claro que la quiero, pero tu felicidad está con otra persona-dijo Menma y Naruto suspiró

-_dime que pasa_

_-_se trata de Sasuke

-_le ha pasado algo?-_Menma sonrió de medio lado al notar preocupación en la voz del rubio

-sabemos que está en su apartamento, a Sarada y a mi se nos olvidado las llaves y no nos abre la puerta, se que tú tienes unas llaves de su apartamento

-_puede que esté durmiendo_

_-_si durmiendo es estar haciendo ruidos bastante desagradables es que está durmiendo

-_puede que quiera estar solo-_Sarada le arrebató el teléfono a su hermano para hablar ella

-parece que no te preocupa mi padre, Naruto, sigue con esa cita tonta que tienes, nosotros si hace falta romperemos a golpes la puerta-dijo Sarada seria

_-de acuerdo voy para allí-_dijo Naruto-_solo por que creo en ti y si tu estás preocupada es por que está haciendo algo el idiota de Sasuke que no debe de ser bueno-_Sarada le devolvió el teléfono a Menma ya que se sintió mal ya que el rubio confiaba en ella

-te esperamos en la puerta-dijo Menma

-_salgo en este momento-_Menma se guardó el teléfono y miró a Sarada

-no te pongas a si, Sarada, ya verás que a partir de ahora mi papi hace algo para que papa y Akira rompan la relación y a si los dos están juntos

-sabes que no me gusta engañar a Naruto

-lo se, pero lo hacemos para que seamos una familia a parte por que esos dos quieren estar juntos pero no se deciden, solo necesitan un empujoncito-sonrió Menma

-si Naruto se comporta como si nada, ya tenemos el siguiente plan

-y el tío Itachi y el tío Deidara nos ayudará

-mas que nada por que no tenemos dinero-dijo con pena Sarada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No había pasado ni una hora de que Menma como Sarada se fueron del apartamento de Sasuke, este y Akira sobre todo el Doncel estaba guardando sus pertenencias en el armario, Sasuke estaba en el cuarto mirando por la ventana

-por que no le dices-dijo Akira sin dejar de meter las cosas en el armario-llegará el día que no puedas controlarte

-y cuando pase eso me tiraré por la ventana-Akira sonrió-lo perdería de verdad, me conformo con tenerlo como amigo-Akira lo miró unos segundos para luego seguir unos segundos

-me agradó mucho tu hija Sayuri-Sasuke le miró apoyándose en la pared

-se parece mucho a él

-me gustaría entonces conocer a …

-Sasuke-Akira fue cortado por el grito y los dos miraron a la puerta por que no comprendían-donde estás bastardo, como estés haciendo el estúpido te tiro por la ventana-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Akira no comprendía asta que vio en la puerta aún Doncel rubio de ojos azules que se le quedó mirando intensamente durante unos segundos, los ojos azules miraron a los azabache y lentamente frunció el ceño mirando a Sasuke y Akira, el Doncel azabache notó como el rubio se puso tenso a parte que creía que había visto a ese rubio en alguna parte pero no recordaba

-Naruto, que pasa? Por que entras a si?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio les dio la espalda y los dos azabache vieron como cerraba los puños con fuerza

-Menma y Sarada Uchiha que sepáis que estáis castigados-gritó Naruto, Sasuke como Akira se miraron sin comprender para luego Akira acercarse al rubio y ponerle una mano en el hombro

-Uzumaki no me recuerdas?-Sasuke se sorprendió y Naruto no le miró

-siempre decías de conseguir un varón rico, Akira, ya lo tienes y te lo puedes quedar-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz triste pero a la vez con enfado-que pasó con Zen?-Akira quitó la mano del hombre y comenzó a temblar, Sasuke notó esto

-de que os conocéis?-dijo Sasuke

-íbamos a la misma escuela-dijo Akira

-y el único que supo tu secreto

-por eso me chantajeabas-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando Akira

-nunca entendí el por que lo escondías

-no era de tu incumbencia, como que yo nunca te pregunté por que me molestabas y chantajeabas

-creía que me querías quitar a Zen-dijo con tristeza Akira y con temblores en su cuerpo, Naruto no lo notó

-él era un amigo, un amigo que por el paso del tiempo lo alejé de mi vida por que no era lo que aparentaba, pero tenía el dinero que tú deseabas

-tú lo sabías?-preguntó Akira pero también era una afirmación

-de que te engañaba? Si lo sabía y no me dabas lástima, tú eras mucho mas retorcido-miró el rubio a Sasuke-y sigues igual, pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, ya veré lo que hago para que no recibas lo que de verdad le corresponde a mis hijos

-yo no quiero quitarle nada ni a Sasuke ni a vuestros hijos-dijo Akira-yo no soy aquel niño caprichoso que disfrutaba haciéndote daño por a ver conseguido algo que creía que querías-Naruto miró enfadado a Sasuke

-has caído muy bajo, Sasuke-dijo Naruto-pero de mientras estés con este, no quiero que te acerques a ninguno de mis hijos

-Akira no es lo que tú crees Naruto, y tampoco sabía que vosotros os conocíais-dijo Sasuke

-ya sabes que lo conozco desgraciadamente-dijo Naruto-aunque puedes elegir-miró Akira-un polvo fácil -volvió a mirar a Sasuke y no notaron los dos que Akira comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-o tus hijos

-no puedes hacerme elegir

-entonces tu elección es este-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-de acuerdo-dijo cogiendo aire el rubio-estás despedido-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-y nos vemos en los tribunales, por que no voy a permitir que veas a ninguno de los tres ni un segundo

-eres injusto, Naruto

-te he dicho que este lo que quiere es tu dinero

-entonces es mi problema, si quiere mi dinero

-se acabó todo-dijo Naruto saliendo del cuarto para luego salir del apartamento, se quitó con sus puños las lágrimas que le salieron para luego coger su teléfono

-papi-dijo Menma al verlo-estás bien?

-perfectamente-dijo Naruto enfadado pero los dos mas jóvenes sabían que algo había pasado y que no había salido la cosa como ellos querían-dadme las llaves

-no las tenemos-dijo Menma sin comprender

-he dicho que me las deis-gritó Naruto alterado y Sarada se asustó dándole su juego de llaves, el rubio busco y sacó la llave que permanecía al apartamento de Sasuke, inmediatamente le dio el llavero con las demás llaves a Sarada-luego me das las tuyas-dijo mirando a Menma que este afirmó con la cabeza

-Naruto-salió Sasuke de su apartamento-eres injusto-Naruto se giró y tiró con fuerza la llave de su apartamento del llavero de Sarada

-para que no creas que soy tan malo, te doy tres minutos para que te despidas de ellos dos-gritó Naruto, Sarada como Menma seguían sin entender lo que pasaba, la chica sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y Menma solo cerró los puños con fuerza

-voy a pelear por mis hijos-dijo con decisión Sasuke

-te he dado elegir entre esa puta de tu novio y tus hijos, y has elegido a la puta

-son mis hijos y tengo los mismos derechos que tú de verlos

-te recuerdo el testamento de Sakura?-dijo Naruto-yo soy el tutor legal de ellos dos, soy el padre de Menma y Sayuri, tengo mas derechos que tú

-eres injusto y no sabes nada-dijo Sasuke

-yo soy el injusto? Y tú?-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke-prefieres un maldito polvo seguro que estar con tus hijos

-Akira no es como tú crees, él lo ha pasado mal

-que te jodan-gritó Naruto empujando a Sasuke que este chocó contra la pared-ten hijos con él que él estará encantado para tenerte amarrado a él y a si disfrutar de tu fortuna, esa fortuna que me voy a encargar personalmente que ellos reciban lo que le pertenece

-te comportas como una persona celosa-dijo Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar eso es como si algo se encendiera en su interior y golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke

-nos vamos-dijo Naruto y pasó por el lado de los dos chicos que estaban desconcertados pero Sarada lloraba sintiéndose culpable por que todo eso era culpa de ellos-pasó el tiempo de la despedida

-Naruto-susurró Sarada

-he dicho que nos vamos-volvió a gritar Naruto y Sarada solo lo siguió con la cabeza gacha, Menma miró a su padre que este le miró y pudo ver en su mirada azul un lo siento para luego irse

-Sasuke-dijo Akira saliendo al pasillo del edificio-lo siento de veras, yo no creía que era el Naruto que yo conocí-Sasuke no dijo nada solo se fue a su cuarto para encerrarse en él, Akira se quedó mirando la puerta con tristeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su apartamento con Sarada y Menma, ninguno hablaron de nada durante el trayecto, el rubio seguía enfadado y antes de ir a su cuarto miró a Menma con el enfado que aún tenía

-ya debes de estar contento, has conseguido lo que nos dijiste-dijo Naruto a Menma que este bajó la cabeza y el rubio fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con un portazo, una vez en la soledad de su cuarto se apoyó en la puerta y sin poder aguantar mas lloró-con otra persona lo hubiera aceptado pero con ese no-dijo Naruto y fue hacia la cama y se tumbó bocabajo llorando, conocía desde que era pequeño a Akira, era de la misma zona que era él, nunca se llevaron bien, sobre todo Akira con él, siempre le humillaba, le chantajeaba y asta le decía algunos amigos de la zona de donde vivían que le golpeara, Akira siempre supo que era Doncel siempre le decía que era horrible, que nunca ningún varón le miraría y si alguna vez algún varón quisiera algo con él Akira se encargaría de alejarlo, perdió la pista de ese Doncel cuando se graduaron y Akira estaba de novio con Zen un varón que tenía dinero y que conoció el Doncel azabache en una discoteca y que por casualidad de la vida Naruto lo conoció y se hicieron amigos, es ahí donde se dio cuenta que Zen no era de fiar, siempre hablaba mal de Akira y asta le era infiel, y que le tenía dominado, pero lo que no sabía Akira es que una vez Naruto vio a Zen empujar a Akira con fuerza que este solo pudo llorar y después se fue por ordenes de su amo, Naruto ahí rompió su amistad con Zen por que después de eso se peleo con Zen y de a partir de ahí no supo nada de ellos y ni siquiera le interesó ya tenía suficientes problemas con lo de Sasuke en ese tiempo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la sala estaban Menma y Sarada, aún estaban confundidos, no entendían lo que había pasado, pero si se habían dado cuenta que era por Akira y que Naruto lo conocía de antes

-me siento muy culpable-dijo Sarada triste

-yo también-dijo Menma-pero me inquieta de que conoce mi papi a Akira

-a mi también me gustaría saber-dijo Sarada y hubo un silencio que la chica le comenzó a temblar el labio-yo quiero ver a mi papa-Menma la miró de reojo

-crees que es cierto que papa preferid a Akira antes que nosotros?

-Naruto no tiene por que mentir en eso-dijo Sarada

-solo espero que se le pase rápido-dijo Menma mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto del rubio-si me pregunta por la llave le diré que la he perdido, ya sabes que soy algo despistado-Sarada sonrió con tristeza

-de algo debe de servir que seas despistado-dijo Sarada

-mañana iré a la casa de papa para intentar saber que ha pasado-Sarada afirmó con la cabeza-pero solo iré yo, si vamos los dos puede que sospeche

-de acuerdo-susurró Sarada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, era por la mañana y Menma ya había acabado de desayunar, Sarada miraba preocupada al cuarto de Naruto ya que no había salido de ese lugar desde el día anterior

-si pregunta por mi invéntate algo-dijo Menma

-por ejemplo que estás en la escuela?

-exacto-dijo Menma

-es que deberías de estar en la escuela-dijo Sarada seria

-pero tú sabes que no voy a ir al igual que tú-Sarada rodó los ojos-me voy y seguro que se arreglará

-menos mal que Sayuri se quedó con la abuela Mikoto-dijo Sarada triste

-tienes razón, si Sayuri hubiera visto la discusión de mis padres hubiera llorado mucho-dijo Menma-bueno, me voy

-averigua lo que sea-dijo Sarada-Menma, has cogido las llaves?-Menma se miró los bolsillos asta que sonrió tontamente

-no-dijo Menma hiendo a su cuarto, Sarada negó con la cabeza

-idiota-susurró Sarada y vio como Menma aparecía en la sala con el juego de llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo

-ahora si me voy, cuando sepa algo te llamo-dijo Menma y Sarada afirmó con la cabeza y el azabache se fue, la chica miró la puerta otra vez de Naruto y se acercó, tocó

-Naruto-dijo Sarada-estás despierto?-no hubo contestación-Menma ha ido a la escuela, yo no me encuentro muy bien para ir-Sarada suspiró y se alejó de la puerta

-se que Menma no ha ido a la escuela-Sarada miró a Naruto y vio como estaba demacrado y con los ojos rojos-no vuelvas a mentirme-la chica miró al suelo con tristeza-siempre he confiado en ti, pero ahora no se si volver a confiar en ti

-lo siento-susurró Sarada

-pero me alegro de que me mintieras para saber con quien tipo de persona está tu padre

-Naruto, yo no quiero perder a mi papa-el rubio pasó por el lado de ella y no la contestó, Sarada sollozó y el rubio la miró

-tu padre le eligió a él, yo no soy quien va impedir eso, a sido él el que lo ha elegido-Sarada no aguantó mas y las lágrimas salieron y se fue a su cuarto, Naruto solo fue a la cocina, volvió a enfadarse-no te importa que tu hija llore por ti, sigues igual-y sin mas cogió lo que tenía mas cerca de su mano y lo tiró a la pared con rabia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba parado en la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, tenía la llave en la mano, pero decidió tocar al timbre, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Akira le abrió la puerta, Menma frunció el ceño y entró, Akira solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-mi padre?-dijo Menma serio

-en su cuarto no ha salido desde …

-lo celebraste, no?-Akira no entendió-por eso aún sigue en su cuarto

-yo no celebré nada

-los dos, ya sabes, celebrar que te quitaste la persona que te puede quitar a mi padre si se lo propone-Akira abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero no dijo nada-os revolcasteis para celebrar que te quitaste tu mayor obstáculo

-Sasuke y yo no hicimos nada de lo que te estás imaginando

-no me imagino nada por que solo de pensarlo me dan arcadas-dijo Menma, Akira miró al lado-por lo menos haz algo y despiértalo, quiero hablar con él

-si-dijo Akira y Menma le miró alzando una ceja ya que lo había dicho de broma

-no lo decía en serio-dijo Menma y Akira paró de caminar ya que se dirigía al cuarto de Sasuke-quería hablar contigo-Akira lo miró-no estoy bromeando, quiero saber de que conoces a mi papi-el Doncel le miró a los ojos por varios segundos y Menma suspiró

-has … has desayunado?-dijo Akira

-si-dijo Menma-pero igualmente tomaré un zumo

-te lo pongo-dijo Akira hiendo rápido a la cocina y Menma se le quedó mirando extrañado ya que no entendió muy bien ese comportamiento

-puedo hacerlo yo-dijo Menma sentándose en la silla que había en la cocina y puso un codo en la mesa y su mano en su barbilla

-yo sirvo para esto-dijo Akira entregándole el baso con zumo a Menma que este ahora le miraba serio ya que no le gusto la contestación-no te gusta?-Menma miró el zumo que era de naranja recién exprimido, a él no le gustaba mucho la naranja pero podía beberlo- tomó un sorbo y veía como Akira no dejaba de mirarlo con nerviosismo y eso le ponía a él nervioso y frunció el ceño dejando el vaso en la mesa, y suavizó sus facciones por que vio pánico en el rostro de Akira

-pue … puedo hacerte … otra cosa-dijo con temor Akira, Menma solo le miraba por que no entendía la actitud del Doncel

-no hace falta-dijo Menma y se levantó-vamos a la sala, quiero que me digas de que conoces a mi papi, Akira afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a Menma que este se sentó en el sillón y a su lado se sentó Akira, ninguno de los dos hablaba y Menma se dio cuenta que otra vez Akira se ponía nervioso, recordó cuando lo conoció que fue por casualidad y también se puso nervioso y asta la voz le temblaba, también pudo recordar que con su padre le pasaba lo mismo pero que no se le notaba tanto, que lo controlaba, cuando lo conoció él también lo conoció Sarada y con ella diferente, era tranquilo y asta lo pudo ver sonreír, solo llegó a la conclusión que eso lo hacía con los varones y le pasó por la cabeza que era tímido pero algo le decía que eso no era a si, miró de reojo Akira que seguía nervioso y como si estuviera esperando la autorización de que hablara y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño preguntándose que vida a tenido ese Doncel-puedes contarme?-Akira afirmó con la cabeza y Menma se dio cuenta de otra cosa, ese Doncel no le había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento y tampoco le miró la otras dos veces que le vio, y haciendo memoria la primera vez que lo vio tampoco miraba a los ojos a su padre, ahora tenía muchas ganas de saber que le pasaba a ese Doncel, por que se comportaba a si de esa forma con los varones

-a Naruto lo conocí cuando éramos pequeños-dijo Akira-vivíamos en la misma zona, una zona pobre-Menma sabía que su padre rubio tenía en el pasado pocos recursos económicos-yo sabía que era Doncel, Naruto comenzó a cambiar cuando su madre murió

-eso ya lo se-dijo Menma-eso no me interesa, ve al grano-Akira afirmó con la cabeza

-yo desde pequeño le decía cosas horribles, como por ejemplo, que era feo, que era poco inteligente y él me lo devolvía insultándome o girándome la cara, cuando me giraba la cara para mi era un insulto-Akira suspiró-al crecer yo seguía con lo mismo y Naruto ni me dirigía la palabra, se ve que él se dio cuenta que eso me dolía mas que un golpe o insultándome

-puede que fuera para seguir aparentando que es un varón, ya sabes lo varones que alzan la mano a un Doncel o mujer son escoria-Akira solo se abrazó a si mismo

-puede que sea por eso-dijo Akira-fuimos creciendo y comienzas a fijarte en los varones-suspiró el Doncel-yo solo vivía con mi madre, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi cuando tenía diez años para irse con un Doncel mas joven, y pagué mis frustraciones con Naruto de a partir de eso suceso, siempre quise aparentar lo que no tenía y quería tener lo que no tenía, para salir de ese lugar de donde vivíamos mi madre y yo, pero mi madre con su trabajo era feliz, yo no por que no podía aparentar lo que no era, envidiaba a Naruto, lo admito, él estaba solo y salió adelante feliz

-querías conseguir a alguien con dinero para salir de la miseria?-dijo Menma sorprendido

-si-dijo Akira-para salir mi madre y yo, ella trabajaba mucho y cada día la veía mas horrible, ahora creo que no es a si, ella era feliz, mientras yo le decía a mi madre lo horrible que estaba cada día, y por eso nos había abandonado mi padre Naruto la decía lo hermosa que era y eso a mi me daba rabia, me daba tanta rabia que le decía a Naruto lo horrible que estaba y que nunca encontraría un varón que le quisiera por lo que es si no por lo que le da-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego frunció el ceño-yo iba a sitios donde estaban las personas de dinero, un día conocí a Zen-Menma notó temblor en la voz del Doncel al pronunciar ese nombre-nos hicimos novios y y supe que Naruto y Zen eran amigos, nunca supe como lo conoció-Menma notó otra vez temblor en la voz de Akira al nombrar ese nombre-creí que me lo iba a quitar, todo el mundo creía que Naruto era varón pero yo al saber que es Doncel para mi era una amenaza, comencé hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto, pero a él le veía igualmente feliz, sabía que tenía algo que le hacía que sus ojos brillaran pero nunca supe el por que, nos graduemos y no nos volvimos a ver, al cabo del tiempo me casé con Zen y salí de ese lugar, mi madre nunca se vino conmigo, ella era feliz en ese lugar a parte que mi esposo no quería que ella se viniera con nosotros, tenía poco contacto con ella, tuve a mi hijo que ahora tiene la edad que tiene tu hermana Sayuri y ahora estoy aquí-sonrió con tristeza Akira-lo que haces en la vida se te devuelve, por lo menos es lo que me ha pasado a mi

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Menma serio

-claro-dijo con un suspiro Akira

-por eso no le agradas a Naruto?-dijo otra voz y los otros dos miraron

-Sasuke yo no sabía que el Naruto que yo conocía era el Naruto que tú conocías, no me dijiste el apellido-dijo Akira levantándose y Menma pudo ver que el Doncel tampoco miraba a los ojos a su padre, el mas pequeño miró a Sasuke y se levantó y se percató que Sasuke estaba algo pálido y tenía los ojos algo hinchados

-da lo mismo eso ahora-dijo Sasuke- a Naruto se le pasará, tiene un pronto que no piensa lo que hace y lo que dice, luego se arrepiente

-lo mejor es que me valla, yo no quiero que tengas problemas con Naruto ni con tus hijos

-tú te quedas-dijo Sasuke serio-te quedarás asta que acabe el juicio, Shikamaru está trabajando duro sobre tu caso y no quiero que pase algo para que todo acabe por tierra-Akira miró al suelo y se tapó la boca y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros

-me podéis explicar de que habláis?-dijo Menma

-eres joven para saber-dijo Sasuke

-no soy un niño, papa-dijo Menma-y si le dices a mi papi el entenderá

-quieres desayunar Sasuke?-dijo Akira para cambiar de tema

-me apetece-dijo Sasuke e iba hacia la cocina y Akira se adelantó-no podré quitarle esa costumbre-susurró Sasuke, Menma solo tenía el ceño fruncido y fue hacia la cocina y encaró al Doncel, Sasuke fue detrás de su hijo

-dime por que no me miras a los ojos, no solo a mi a mi padre, por que me tartamudeas, por que haces esto como si fuese un esclavo-se refirió Menma a lo de hacer el desayuno-por que tienes terror a la opinión de si está bien y mal y sobre todo por que tiemblas cuando pronunciaste el nombre de Zen-Akira abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sin mirar a Menma, esto le enfureció y lo agarró por los brazos-contéstame-ordenó alzando la voz

-por favor, no me hagas daño-dijo con miedo Akira y Sasuke separó a su hijo del Doncel que temblaba y lloraba de miedo

-ese tipo le-Menma no acabó la frase y miró a su padre que este solo le miraba serio-ahora lo entiendo-susurró-debo irme-Menma salió de la cocina

-espera, Menma-dijo Sasuke y Menma paró antes de salir del apartamento-no le digas a nadie-si ese tipo le encuentra …

-lo matará-acabó la frase Menma para luego irse

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma llegó al apartamento de su padre Doncel, iba a ir a su cuarto, todo el camino estuvo pensando de lo que le pasaba Akira y no podía entender como habían personas a si, que conseguían lo que querían con la fuerza bruta

-Menma-dijo Naruto preocupado ya que vio a su hijo preocupado y como si estuviera medio ido, el azabache le miró-te a pasado algo?-Menma negó con la cabeza

-Sarada?

-la mandé hacer unos recados-dijo Naruto y se sentó en el sofá-crees que tu padre esté enfadado?

-estás arrepentido, cierto?-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-pues antes de actuar piensa

-Menma-dijo Naruto en modo de regaño

-ve a su apartamento y habla con él-dijo de lo mas normal Menma que eso le extrañó al rubio-y también habla con Akira, creo que necesita mas que le consuele un Doncel que un varón

-de que hablas?-Menma suspiró-pero mejor que le consuele su novio-frunció el ceño el rubio

-no son novios-dijo con seguridad Menma-son amigos-Naruto lo miró extrañado

-Menma que a ocurrido, puede decirme

-por que me siento como un maldito bastardo?

-Menma que has hecho-dijo serio Naruto

-yo nada, pero me siento a si por ser varón

-que! No te entiendo

-eres mas hombre si golpeas a alguien mas débil?

-no se a que viene eso pero te digo que no, esas personas que golpean a los mas débiles son escoria-Menma sonrió sin ganas

-papi, ve a casa de papa-Naruto lo miraba sin comprender-tú eres el indicado, papa no sabrá consolarlo por que creo que para él será una amenaza

-sigo sin entenderte

-Akira creo que tiene una ataque de pánico-dijo Menma y a Naruto le vino a la mente cuando Zen empujó a Akira de esa forma tan brutal y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió las llaves y se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto con su llave abrió el apartamento de Sasuke, miró la sala que no había nadie pero escuchaba un sollozo ahogado y la voz de Sasuke preocupada, Naruto se dirigió hacia la voz que estaba en la cocina y vio a Akira en una esquina sentado con las rodillas en la cara y los brazos rodeándolas, Sasuke intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no había forma, Naruto miró Akira mordiéndose el labio, no sabía que decir pero algo le impulso a ir a donde estaba, Sasuke cuando lo vio como no sabía las intenciones del rubio iba a decirle que no era el momento de decirle algo al Doncel azabache, pero se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Akira, le acarició con cariño y el cabello

-tranquilo, no está aquí-dijo con cariño Naruto-no voy a permitir que vuelva hacerte daño-Akira alzó la mirada con lágrimas y Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dar su espacio a los dos Donceles-todo estará bien, no debes de tener miedo, todos somos amigos-Naruto podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Akira-confía en mi-Naruto sonrió y Akira inmediatamente le abrazó

-no quiero que le vuelva hacer daño-dijo Akira con lágrimas, Naruto no comprendió pero le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda-me da igual lo que me haga a mi, pero a él no quiero que le haga daño

-no os hará daño a ninguno de los dos, Sasuke te quiere ayudar, no quiere hacerte daño, yo tampoco quiero hacértelo, por eso confía en nosotros-Akira afirmó con la cabeza

-prométeme que no se volverá acercar a Taro, que no le volverá a golpear

-te lo prometo-dijo serio Naruto y Akira sonrió

-gracias-dijo Akira-perdóname por lo que te hice

-eso es pasado-sonrió con sinceridad Naruto ayudando al azabache Doncel a levantarse

-a mama le gustaría volver a verte

-la haré una visita

-a si conoces a Taro

-me encantaría conocerlo-dijo Naruto-pero ahora deberías descansar-Akira afirmó con la cabeza-te acompaño-los dos Doncelles fueron hacia el cuarto de Akira

\- Uzumaki, Sasuke y yo no somos novios ni tenemos nada

-lo se, pero dime Naruto, se perfectamente que a otras personas me dices por mi nombre y a mi me dices por mi apellido, pero eso es igual, dime por mi nombre-sonrió el rubio, Sasuke solo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto, siempre te envidié, tú eras perfecto y yo no valía nada, por eso me burlaba de ti

-si yo hubiera sido varón me hubiera fijado en ti-Akira lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y el rubio rió fuerte y los dos entraron al cuarto de Akira, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió a sentarse al sillón, se alegraba que Naruto haya llegado por que Akira no le dejaba acercarse, Naruto salió del cuarto y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, hubo silencio entre los dos durante bastantes segundos

-muchas veces me digo que me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando eras un niño pequeño

-no era gran cosa-dijo Naruto y hubo otro silencio

-Taro es su hijo, tiene la edad de Sayuri-dijo Sasuke y Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza pensando como alguien puede hacer daño aún ser tan pequeño que no puede defenderse-está con la madre de Akira

-yo le envidié por que tenía una madre y él la despreciaba, la dio de lado después de graduarse, yo hacía mi vida pero la veía tan triste, yo intentaba animarla, seguro que se arrepiente Akira

-se arrepiente de muchas cosas-dijo Sasuke

-se casó con Zen, cierto?

-si

-yo era amigo de Zen, él solo se hizo amigo mío por que creía que era varón-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke le miró-no se si recordarás que alguna vez te comentaba que tenía un amigo que solía tratar mal a las chicas y a los Donceles por a ver nacido con ese genero

-lo recuerdo-Naruto sonrió

-ey no mientas-dijo Naruto divertido

-la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, cuando hablabas solo miraba tus ojos y desconectaba de todo

-idiota-susurró Naruto-pues ese chico le gustaba alardear de todas sus conquistas teniendo como novio a Akira, yo como no tenía buena relación con Akira, me daba igual, pero una parte de mi maldecía a Zen por tratar aún Doncel como si no valiera nada, algunas veces que les veía juntos me enfadaba creo que Akira lo interpretaba que me gustaba Zen, pero no era a si, primero que yo ya tenía a alguien-miró de reojo a Sasuke con una sonrisa-y segundo por que veía la forma que le hablaba, era tan despreciable, pero yo no hice nada

-pero tú no tienes la culpa o el deber de haberte dado cuenta y decirle Akira-dijo Sasuke-crees que él te hubiera hecho caso?

-lo dudo-dijo Naruto-pero un día rompí esa relación de amistad con Zen-Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar-vi como discutían, mejor dicho como Zen insultaba a Akira, él solo miraba al suelo como intentando no llorar en la presencia de él, pero luego Zen empujó con tanta fuerza Akira contra la pared que este gritó de dolor, Zen le dijo que se largara y Akira se fue, sin soltar una lágrima, me imagino que después lloraría pero no ante la presencia de Zen, yo al ver eso me enfrenté a Zen, nos golpeamos, yo le rompí la nariz, él me hizo algún moratón y acabé dándole un rodillazo en su amiguito-Sasuke sonrió

-típico de ti, pero hiciste bien-dijo Sasuke-espera fue el día que te vi todo golpeado?

-seguramente-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-me enfurecí, tú me dijiste que te peleaste, y a mi me entraron unas ganas enormes de matar a ese tipo

-yo creía que te enfadaste por que te dije que no quería tener sexo ese día por que estaba adolorido

-me enfadó eso, no te lo niego pero me enfurecía mas que te hubieran golpeado

-si lo se te hubiera dicho con quien me peleé, a si Akira no se hubiera casado con ese desgraciado

-lo hubiera matado-dijo Sasuke y hubo otro silencio

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-siento mucho lo de ayer, es que cuando me enfado …

-dices cosas sin pensar-acabó el azabache

-yo no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Naruto-no quiero quitarte el derecho de ver a tus hijos, ellos te quieren y se que tú los quieres

-olvídalo, pero no quiero que me amenaces con eso-dijo serio Sasuke-me comprometí con Akira en no dejarlo de lado y a si demostrarle que los varones somos de fiar y tenemos palabras

-no lo volveré hacer-dijo Naruto-pero quiero que me digas las cosas que pasan en tu vida para que no hayan malentendidos

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-otra cosa, estabas celoso?-dijo con seriedad y mirando al frente, Naruto solo se sonrojó

-no-le costó decirlo a Naruto y Sasuke se decepcionó

-entonces fue imaginación mía-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto sonriendo forzadamente

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos azabaches pero lo que le iba a decir se le olvidó por que quedó como hipnotizado ante esos ojos negros, pero a Sasuke le pasó lo mismo, sin darse cuenta se iban acercando, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando Sasuke se levantó haciendo un suspiro, Naruto solo se mordió el labio inferior

-sabes que te dije que faltaría al trabajo, bueno eso si sigo contratado

-no puedo despedir a mi mejor hombre-dijo Naruto levantándose con tristeza

-faltaré como te dije tres días, los días que Akira esté aquí-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, intentaba ser fuerte pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, Sasuke le daba la espalda

-te puedo preguntar para que?

-es el juicio, para que Zen valla a la cárcel, por intento de asesinato hacia Akira y a su hijo-dijo Sasuke-de eso fue hace casi un año, pero el tipo huyó y no lo localizaron asta hace unas semanas que intentó asesinar Akira en mi presencia-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidos-Shikamaru es su abogado

-espero que ese bastardo vaya a la cárcel y nunca salga

-yo también lo espero y Shikamaru con las pruebas y testigos dice que está ganado

-ya me contarás-Sasuke se puso su mano en la frente mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Naruto espero que no te molestes, pero me gustaría que te fueras-el rubio no se esperó eso y sin mas se fue sin despedirse, el azabache cuando estaba solo se acercó a la puerta por donde había salido el rubio-se que no podré controlarme la próxima vez-puso la frente en la puerta con los ojos cerrados-si te hubiera besado no se que hubiera pasado-en esos momentos le vino la voz de Menma diciéndole hipócrita-tiene razón, soy un gran hipócrita

Continuará …..

Este capi es mas largo, espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Había pasado una semana que Naruto y Sasuke no se vieron, en vez de tres días libres que le dio Naruto fue una semana, ahora Naruto se encontraba con Sayuri en el parque, el rubio estaba sentado en el banco comiendo pipas mientras miraba a su hija jugar sola en la arena, ya que la niña no le gustaba la compañía de los demás niños

-antisocial-susurró Naruto mirando a la niña como si se lo dijera a ella, puso su vista a las demás personas que habían en el lugar, que consistía de parejas con sus hijos y solo pudo hacer un suspiro de deshagrado

-Naruto-dijo en ese momento una voz de chica y Naruto miró, sonrió al ver a Tenten acompañada de Neji-que haces tan solo?-el rubio señaló a su hija y los otros dos miraron-por que no juega con los demás niños?

-por que es igual que su padre-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-por que no se parecen a mi en eso mis hijos

-tuvieron que heredar lo malo de Uchiha-dijo Neji

-y que hacéis vosotros aquí?-dijo Naruto y los dos castaños se miraron con una sonrisa para luego Tenten sonreír ampliamente

-me acaba de dar una estupenda noticia Tenten-dijo Neji y Naruto alzó una ceja

-a si? Y de que se trata-dijo Naruto

-estoy embarazada-dijo feliz Tenten

-felicidades chicos-dijo Naruto levantándose y abrazar a los dos castaños-vais sido rápidos, no lleváis ni un año de estar casados

-no estaba planeado pero estamos felices-dijo Tenten

-me alegro mucho por los dos-dijo Naruto

-y donde están Menma y Sarada-dijo Neji

-Sarada está con Sora y Bolt-dijo Naruto y vio alzar la ceja a Neji-y Menma a salido con una chica-negó la cabeza el rubio-ese niño va hacer que me salga canas verdes

-quien es Bolt?-dijo Neji

-es amigo de Sarada-dijo sonriendo Naruto-le he visto un par de veces y me atrevo a decir que se dustan

-y eso como lo lleba Sasuke?-dijo Tenten

-no lo se-dijo Naruto serio-pero cuando Sarada le diga que tiene novio le va a dar algo

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Neji y el rubio suspiró

-estoy bien, no me ocurre nada-Neji frunció el ceño

-sabes lo que te digo, Naruto-dijo seria Tenten-que tú y Sasuke sois unos idiotas, os complicáis solos, que os cuesta intentar tener una relación?

-la tenemos-dijo Naruto

-a si?-dijo sorprendida Tenten-Sasuke no me ha dicho nada de que sois pareja

-somos amigos, esa es la relación que tenemos-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, te dije que lo intentaras con el Uchiha pero no lo haces por miedo, pero se que te vas arrepentir si no te has arrepentido ya-dijo Neji serio

-yo opino igual que Neji-dijo Tenten-la última vez que hablé con Sasuke le dije que intentarais estar como pareja pero no me hace caso

-no es tan sencillo-dijo Naruto y los dos castaños suspiraron

-te dejamos, Naruto-dijo Tenten

-que la paséis bien parejita-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos castaños se fueron caminando con las manos agarradas, Naruto miró a su hija y se dirigió hacia ella-Sayuri nos vamos-la niña lo miró y se levantó del suelo quitándose el polvo de la arena

-vamos a ver a papa?-Naruto frunció el ceño

-no

-yo quiero ver a mi papa-dijo seria Sayuri

-pues yo no quiero verlo-dijo Naruto

-papi vamos a ver a papa-dijo la niña con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar y Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo, pero yo no tenía que ir a verlo tenía de haber venido él a verme en esta semana-dijo Naruto enfadado pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-quiero decir a verte-Sayuri solo le miraba sin entender pero hizo una sonrisa

-he hablado con él por teléfono-dijo la niña

-si, pero no es lo mismo-dijo Naruto y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera-solo espero que esté en casa, aunque es hora de que Sarada y Menma vallan a casa

-papi, vamos a ir?

-vamos-dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano a su hija para que la agarrara pero la niña se puso en frente extendiendo los brazos haciendo morros-nena, ya eres mayor para ir caminando

-cógeme, papi-Naruto suspiró y maldiciéndose por haber consentido tanto a Sayuri

-con la condición que duermas solas

-mi papi no me quiere

-solo me quieres para que te duerma y te coja en brazos-dijo Naruto cogiendo en brazos a su hija y comenzando a caminar y salir del parque

-yo te quiero mucho papi

-para lo que te interesa, solo quieres a Sasuke-dijo Naruto enfadado por que admitía que estaba celoso

-cuando papa y tú durmáis juntos como los papas de mis compañeros de la escuela pasaré el mismo tiempo contigo y con mi papa-Naruto rodó los ojos por que siempre su hija le decía lo mismo

-si supieras lo que significa eso de dormir juntos

-no te entiendo papi

-nada-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma y Sarada no hacían ni diez minutos que habían llegado al apartamento de Sasuke, los dos hablaban en susurros cuando su padre se alejaba de ellos

-que planeáis?-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-como ha ido lo de Akira?-cambió de tema Menma

-bien-dijo Sasuke-acabó el juicio y Zen está en la cárcel, no tiene permitido ver ni Akira ni a su hijo

-me alegro que ese bastardo se pudra en la cárcel-dijo serio Menma

-yo también-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos mirando a sus dos hijos para luego mirar directamente a su hija-cuando me vas a presentar a Bolt?

-que!

-ese novio que tienes-dijo Sasuke serio pero por dentro se lo llevaba los demonios ya que quería conocer al amigo de su hija y destrozarlo, en cambio Menma sonrió divertido

-no es mi novio es un amigo-dijo Sarada con un sonrojo

-solo amigos?-siguió Sasuke y Sarada afirmó con la cabeza sonrojado-y por que te sonrojas

-yo … yo no me sonrojo-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sarada mirando a su padre

-quiero conocerlo para dar mi visto bueno

-para que quieres conocerlo-dijo Sarada-para asustarlo y no se aleje de mi-dijo enfadada

-eso estaría bien-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa maliciosa

-no te lo voy a presentar-dijo Sarada-además Naruto me ha dado su visto bueno-Sasuke cerró sus puños con enfado

-como que se lo has presentado a él y a mi no, tengo que conocer al varón que quiere pervertir a mi hija

-hablas como Sai-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y su padre y hermana lo miraron-me suele decir esas cosas

-te solía decir-corrigió Sarada seria mirando a su hermano-hace mucho que no le ves y menos que te acercas a Sora

-por que debería de compartir mi espacio con un crío mimado-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño-además a tu amiguito le gustaría acercarse a otra persona-miró a Sasuke con enfado que este negó con la cabeza

-la verdad tienes razón-dijo Sarada seria y Menma la miró con enfado-últimamente sale con un varón

-que-dijo Menma y en ese momento tocaron la puerta ero los dos chicos ni se percataron, por eso Sasuke abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto pero inmediatamente sonrió cuando vio a su hija que esta inmediatamente dirigió los brazos hacia él y la cogió en brazos, Naruto entró y miró a los dos chicos y miró a Sasuke que este solo rodó los ojos-como que sale con un chico, es muy pequeño para eso

-pequeño? Si tú con doce años ya te besabas con chicas

-por que me llamaba la atención, quería aprender hacer eso, no es lo mismo verlo por Internet que hacerlo tu mismo-Sarada alzó una ceja y los dos padres fruncieron el ceño

-a Sora también le puede llamar la atención y practicar-dijo de lo mas normal Sarada

-dime quien es ese bastardo-ordenó Menma

-para que quieres saber, si a ti no te interesa nada que venga de Sora-Menma alzó una ceja-a no ser que-se miró las uñas Sarada-que estés celoso

-yo no estoy celoso de ese criajo-gritó Menma para luego poner sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirar a otro lado, Sarada solo sonrió divertida

-idiota-susurró Sarada

-Sora tiene novio?-dijo sorprendido Naruto, Sarada y Menma lo miraron por que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba, Sarada inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber mentido a su hermano pero como estaba Menma en el lugar no lo podía negar

-es un amigo-dijo Sarada

-en otras palabras es su novio-dijo Naruto-tan jóvenes y ya con novio-Sarada sonrió tontamente-cuando se lo diga a Gaara se sorprenderá mucho-el rubio se puso serio-aunque cuando se entere Sai matará a ese chico

-asta a mi me da pena ese chico-dijo Sasuke y dejó a Sayuri en el suelo

-por mi que lo mate-dijo con enfado Menma

-te dormiste en los laureles, Menma-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-a Gaara y a mi nos hacía ilusión que seamos familia

-a mi no me agrada Sora y por mi que esté con quien quiera-dijo con enfado Menma y asta con un tic en la ceja

-cambiando de tema-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a Sarada-no quiero que te cerques a ese Bolt, Sarada y es una orden

-eso es injusto, papa-dijo indignada Sarada levantándose de donde estaba sentada-y Bolt es mi amigo, nadie me va a separar de él-Sarada se sonrojó furiosamente por que esas palabras se podría mal interpretar

-que feliz estoy-dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica con gafas-Sarada está enamorada y va a luchar contra todos por su amor, ya eres toda una mujer

-Naruto, me asfixias-dijo Sarada y el rubio se separó de ella

-no te preocupes por tu padre, yo me encargo de él-le guiñó un ojo el rubio a Sarada y esta se sonrojo

-no voy a permitir que salga con ese chico-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró enfadado

-si ese chico hace feliz a tu hija eso te tiene que hacer feliz-dijo Naruto

-pero …

-nada de peros-dijo el rubio cortando a Sasuke

-podemos cambiar de tema-dijo avergonzada Sarada y miró a Menma incitándolo a que hablara cosa que este no se enteraba-Menma y los dos adultos miraron a los chicos-eres idiota Menma

-por que no hablas claro, no me entero-dijo Menma

-las termales, idiotas-dijo Sarada en el oído de Menma

-ah eso-dijo Menma y miró a sus padres y se puso serio ya que sus padres les miraba interrogante

-que pasa?-dijo Naruto

-tenéis que ir a las aguas termales-dijo Menma directo y sus padres alzaron una ceja, Sarada solo se dio un golpe en la frente negando con la cabeza

-y se puede saber por que-dijo Sasuke

-por que lo decimos nosotros-dijo Menma pero inmediatamente Sarada le golpeó el brazo con fuerza-aah, por que hiciste eso, me dolió

-como permití que tú se lo dijeras-dijo Sarada

-por que te gané a piedra, papel, tijeras-dijo orgulloso Menma y a Naruto y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime

-lo que quiere decir el idiota de Menma-su hermano la miró mal por el insulto-es que nos tocó dos pases para las aguas termales para este fin de semana

-y como papa, no permitirá que Sarada vaya con Bolt hemos decidido que valláis vosotros

-por que me tienes que meter a mi y a Bolt-dijo Sarada

-calla Sarada, que lo estropeas-dijo Menma

-las aguas termales, las que han abierto a las afueras?-dijo Naruto sorprendidos cosa que Sasuke miraba a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados

-esas mismas-dijo Sarada sonriendo

-me encantaría ir-dijo Naruto-podríamos comprar tres pases mas, para vosotros dos y Sayuri

-eso será imposible-dijo Sarada y Menma afirmó con la cabeza-y ya lo tenemos todo planeado

-vosotros dos iréis, Sayuri con la abuela Mikoto …

-que ya lo hemos hablado con ella-dijo Sarada cortando a Menma que este afirmó con la cabeza

-Sarada en casa del tío Itachi y Deidara y yo en casa haciendo una fiesta-Sara al escuchar lo último de parte de Menma le pisoteó un pie-por que me pisaste-la reclamó

-por que tú y yo en la casa de los tío grandísimo idiota-dijo con enfado Sarada

-pero a ellos no les importa que haga una fiesta-dijo Menma mirando a sus padres que le miraban con enfado-parece que si os importa

-tenéis que salir mañana-dijo Sarada- tenemos los billetes del tren que sale mañana a primera hora de la mañana

-un momento-dijo Naruto-por que no le dais esos pases a otras personas? Ya iremos todos juntos otro día-Sasuke miró a Naruto serio y luego miró a los mas jóvenes que no sabían que decir y suspiró, intuía lo que estaban planeando esos dos y sonrió pensando por que no aprovechar esa oportunidad

-puede que se lo haya ofrecido a alguien mas-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-pero que Sarada y Menma haya pensado en nosotros eso significa que son unos buenos chicos-Sasuke les guiñó el ojos a sus hijos y este sonrieron

-es que trabajáis mucho y necesitáis despejaros y descansar-dijo Sarada sonriendo

-no se que se van a cansar sentados en una silla-Sarada le volvió a dar otro golpe a Menma en el brazo-y esta vez que he dicho

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es no comentar nada, Menma-dijo Sarada

-me va a salir un montón de moratones-susurró Menma robándose el brazo

-chicos muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo Naruto-pero solo os voy a pedir que os portéis bien, lo malo será Sayuri, le cuesta dormir si no la duermo yo

-muy mal enseñada la tienes-dijo Menma

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Naruto-será mejor que me valla y prepare las cosas

-nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dijo Sarada

-yo no quiero quedarme aquí-dijo Menma

-tú te quedas-dijo Sarada enfadada

-vale me quedo, y es por que yo quiero, no por que tu tengas muy mal humor-dijo Menma

-llamaré a tu madre para que valla a buscar mañana a Sayuri-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke para luego coger a Sayuri en brazos-despídete de papa, nena

-adiós papa-dijo Sayuri y Sasuke besó a su hija en la frente

-nos vamos y vosotros dos no os peleéis y os portáis bien con vuestros tíos-dijo Naruto

-somos unos angelitos-dijo Sarada y Naruto se fue, Menma inmediatamente miró a su hermana olvidándose de la presencia de su padre

-somos los mejores Sarada, se lo han tragado-dijo Menma

-Menma-dijo Sarada advirtiéndole ya que ella veía a su padre que este les miraba serios

-gracias a los tíos pudimos conseguir esos pases para las termales, soy un genio

-entonces lo habéis planeado-dijo Sasuke y Menma miró a su padre

-tú no te habías ido?-dijo indignado Menma

-estoy en mi apartamento y como ves no me ido a ningún lado-dijo Sasuke-entonces están metidos en esto mi hermano Itachi y Deidara

-no se de donde has sacado eso, nos ha tocado esos pases-dijo desinteresado Menma y Sarada y Sasuke rodaron los ojos

-si papa-dijo Sarada-pero si no funciona esto no haremos nada mas-hubo un silencio entre los tres asta que Sasuke suspiró y sonrió

-intentaré que funcione-dijo Sasuke y se fue hacia su cuarto dejando a sus dos hijos en blanco

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el tren que los llevaba hacia las aguas termales, los dos habían decidido no llevar teléfono para que nadie les molestara ya que se iban a relajar y desconectar del trabajo y de todo, Naruto miraba por la ventana y sentado a su lado estaba Sasuke leyendo un libro

-nunca pensé que Sarada y Menma pensaran en nosotros, por lo menos Menma, ya que suele pensar mas en él que en otras personas-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke

-si-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño ya que el azabache desde que se habían visto solo eran monosílabos o gestos con la cabeza, el rubio miró por la ventana y suspiró pensando que no se iba a relajar nada si Sasuke estaba con ese humor

-sabes si falta mucho para llegar?

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su vista de lo que estaba leyendo

-genial, me lo voy a pasar a lo grande-dijo sarcástico Naruto y Sasuke le miró de reojo viendo el perfil y el ceño fruncido del rubio, sonrió de medio lado para volver a su lectura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron a las aguas termales, y el lugar donde se hospedarían era de madera, y Naruto la mirada fascinado ya que era grande, también lo que se dio cuenta el rubio como el azabache que los que estaban de huéspedes eran parejas, novios o matrimonio, al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad que les sonreía

-bienvenidas a las aguas termales de Konoha -dijo la mujer sonriendo

-hola, soy Naruto y él es Sasuke-la mujer sonrió ampliamente por ver esa felicidad que traía el rubio-nos regalaron estos pases-el rubio le entregó dos papeles que la mujer lo leyó y sonrió, fue al mostrados que estaba cerca y le entregó dos llaves al rubio-Ray, querido-llamó a un empleado que este inmediatamente se acercó a ellos-llévalos a su cuarto-el empleado afirmó con la cabeza

-gracias señora-dijo Naruto amablemente

-que tengáis una buena estancia señores Uchiha-dijo la mujer y Naruto la miró

-señora …

-déjalo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio y los dos siguieron al chico que les enseñó el lugar, para finalmente llevarlos a la que sería su habitación

-esta será su habitación-dijo Ray sonriendo y Naruto y Sasuke entraron, el rubio se sorprendió al ver solamente una cama de matrimonio-espero que la estancia aquí sea de su agrado señores Uchiha-y el empleado se fue, Naruto al escuchar lo último miró a la dirección del empleado pero ya no estaba

-tendremos que decirles que no estamos casados-dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza pero Sasuke no le contestó-aunque hay un gran problema-Sasuke solo se sentó en la gran cama para luego tumbarse-como vamos hacer para dormir? Solo hay una cama

-es grande-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-se que es grande

-ya hemos estado otras veces en una cama los dos juntos-el rubio se sonrojó pero frunció el ceño

-pero no es lo mismo-Sasuke se levantó y se acercó al rubio mas concretamente a su oreja

-no te haré nada que no quieras que te haga-el azabache notó como se tensó el rubio y se separó sonriendo-Naruto no pasa nada que durmamos juntos, somos dos personas adultas

-y somos amigos-dijo Naruto

-no temas a nada-dijo Sasuke empezando a sacar las cosas de su maleta

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke sonrió

-yo te protegeré si alguien quiere hacerte algo-dijo con burla Sasuke

-no necesito que nadie me defienda, se defenderme solo

-esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti-Naruto ante esa declaración se paralizó unos segundos, asta que volvió a la realidad para sacar sus cosas de la maleta con tristeza, abrió el armario el rubio y vio una Yukata de algodón de color crema, la cogió y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y estar cómodo, Sasuke también cogió la Yakuta pero esta era de color azul oscuro y decidió ponérsela. En menos de quince minutos los dos ya estaban con las ropas puestas y Sasuke se quedó embobado mirando al rubio, este se sonrojó por la intensa mirada del azabache

-deja de mirarme a si-dijo avergonzado Naruto

-y como crees que te miro?-dijo Sasuke para molestar al rubio ya que eso le divertía

-idiota-susurró Naruto y el azabache sonrió para luego agarrar la muñeca del rubio

-vamos a ver este lugar-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron del cuarto, caminaron por el lugar que era grande y decidieron salir de esa casa para mirar los alrededores, que constaba de frondosos árboles y diversos tipos de flores, Naruto miraba el lugar maravillado por que le gustaba la naturaleza, Sasuke le miraba con una sonrisa ya que nunca había visto al rubio tan fascinado en algo a parte que no sabía que le gustaba estos lugares

-no crees que es hermoso-dijo Naruto

-si

-sabes una cosa? Llevo unos días pensando en comprar definitivamente una casa con jardín, para plantar plantas y todo tipo de flores

-me sorprende que te guste la jardinería-dijo Sasuke

-me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo Naruto-cuando estuve embarazado de Sayuri tu madre me ayudaba a plantar plantas en el jardín de la casa de mi abuela Tsunade-Sasuke solo suspiró con tristeza, siempre se preguntó como se vería el rubio en ese estado

-y con Menma-quiso saber Sasuke y Naruto lo miró alzando una ceja para luego sonreír y mirar al frente

-con Menma era diferente, recuerdo que tenía ganas de hacer cosas pero como yo no tenía ánimos me quedaba en la cama pensando y maldiciendo mi vida, Sai intentaba que saliera y Gaara también, también me decían que tenía depresión aunque también la tenía con Sayuri

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke con pena y Naruto se puso delante de él y pararon de caminar, el rubio sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro

-eso es pasado y siempre te agradeceré de ser padre-Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa triste

-yo también te lo agradezco

-algo bueno salió de todo lo malo-Sasuke solo lo miró con intensidad y Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, el azabache caminó para estar a la altura del rubio

-sabes una cosa, estoy seguro que te veías hermoso embarazado-Naruto solo paró de caminar y Sasuke siguió caminando con una media sonrisa

-oye, no digas esas cosas, son vergonzosas-dijo Naruto volviendo a la par con el azabache

-me gusta decir lo que pienso, sobre todo si es algo que te incumbe a ti-el rubio se sonrojó y no dijo nada, los dos caminaron en silencio asta que llegaron a la casa de madera

-me apetece ir a las aguas termales-dijo Naruto

-quieres que vallamos los dos juntos?-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido para comenzar alejarse del azabache

-pervertido-susurró Naruto a una distancia del azabache, Sasuke volvió a sonreír y decidió ir a las aguas termales para relajarse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ambos cuando decidieron salir de las aguas termales fueron a comer en la sala donde todos los que estaban hospedados comían, todos en su respectiva mesa de dos y arrodillados con un cojín, Naruto comía tranquilamente pero se sentía incómodo con tantas parejas que se daban cariñitos o algún beso en los labios, el rubio sentía envidia y miró a Sasuke que estaba en frente de él comiendo tranquilo como si lo que hacían los demás no le importase

-te ocurre algo, Naruto-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sin dejar de comer ya que notaba al rubio algo tenso y nervioso aunque quisiera disimularlo

-por que lo dices?-Sasuke le miró

\- por nada-dijo Sasuke y pasó su mano con delicadeza por la comisura de los labios del rubio que este se quedó ante ese acto tieso-tenías un grano de arroz-y Sasuke volvió a comer tranquilamente, en cambio Naruto pasó sus dedos por el lugar que Sasuke había puesto su mano y sus ojos sin poder impedirlo se humedecieron ya que su corazón con ese acto se agitó de tal forma que se quería salir de su pecho, pero no solo por eso si no por las palabras de antes cuando caminaban, se levantó el rubio

-ya no tengo apetito-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró, el rubio se fue del lugar y Sasuke se le quedó mirando ya que vio los ojos del rubio que brillaban como si fuese a llorar, el azabache no entendió el por que tenía ganas de llorar el rubio pero se maldijo de hacer ese gesto, se levantó serio y fue tras el rubio, miró cada rincón del lugar sin encontrar al rubio durante quince minutos, se iba a dar por vencido asta que recordó que al rubio le gustaba las flores, sin pensarlo fue hacia el jardín y lo vio allí sentado en el escalón mirando al frente, suspiró fuertemente y se acercó al rubio sentándose a su lado, unos segundos pasaron de silencio

-he dicho o he hecho algo que te incomode, Naruto?

-me confundes-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al frente y Sasuke le miró

-no puedo evitar hacer o decirte algo que siento

-por que ahora

-por que ya no aguanto mas-miró al frente Sasuke-me duele tenerte tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-voy a ser sincero contigo-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke y Naruto también-no puedo ser tu amigo, no me mal interpretes, si no puedo ser tu amigo es por que me duele serlo, cuatro años he aguantado fingiendo ser tu amigo y ya no puedo mas, se que no me voy a contener mas por que yo te veo con otros ojos, te veo como el padre de mis hijos, la persona con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y lo mas importante eres la persona que amé, amo, amaré y la que seguiré amando asta después de muerto-Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa triste y el rubio le miraba con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar-se que tú no me ves como yo quiero que me veas-puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio y con el dedo acariciaba el labio inferior del rubio-te amo mas que mi vida-se acercó lentamente a los labios del rubio que este no se movió y eso fue que hizo que Sasuke besara los labios del rubio lentamente, saboreando los labios y mordiendo el labio inferior, paso la mano que tenía en la mejilla al cuello del rubio para acercarlo mas y profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, Sasuke estaba disfrutando ese beso sobre todo cuando sintió que el rubio le correspondía el beso del mismo modo, lento y pausado, para disfrutar el beso que se estaban dando, Naruto en cambio correspondía el beso, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron, su cuerpo esta tieso y recordó la primera que besó a Sasuke, fue de la misma forma pausado y lento, Sasuke se separó por falta de aire y vio las lágrimas del rubio, suspiró y se levantó creyendo que Naruto no sentía lo mismo por que estaba llorando, sin decir nada se fue a paso lento hacia su cuarto para pensar que ya las cosas no serían iguales entre él y el rubio, Naruto en cambio después de unos segundos de no sentir el contacto de los labios de Sasuke se puso sus dedos en los labios, se levantó lentamente, miró el horizonte donde había un sol radiante y miró hacia el lugar donde se había ido el azabache

-no será igual que en el pasado-susurró Naruto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto que sabía que Sasuke estaría allí, caminó a paso rápido asta que llegó, suspiró fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta, cuando la cerró se adentró a la habitación y puso su mirada en la cama que estaba tumbado Sasuke boca arriba con el brazo tapando sus ojos, notó la respiración del azabache un poco agitada-ha dado el primer paso, ahora me toca a mi-susurró caminando hacia Sasuke, cuando estuvo a su lado parecía que el azabache no se daba cuenta de su presencia, Naruto vio como la Yukata de Sasuke la tenía un poco abierta mostrando el pecho blanco y bien formado del azabache, Naruto tragó duro ante esa imagen, se puso de cuclillas y fijó su mirada en los labios finos del azabache, sonrió pensando que no había vuelta atrás por que a si lo había decidido y se acercó lentamente a los labios del azabache besándolos lentamente, Sasuke correspondió el beso de la misma forma, Naruto se separó unos centímetros de los labios ajenos y vio la mirada oscura que le miraba interrogante, Naruto le sonrió y se subió en cima del azabache

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke y el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara

-me toca a mi-dijo Naruto para volver a besar los labios del azabache pero está vez fue uno rápido-me enamoraste en el pasado, solo con tu mirada, con tu mal carácter, con tu orgullo y demás cosas que todo el mundo verían negativas, pero para mi solo eras tú, Sasuke Uchiha-volvió a besar los labios rápidamente-te amé, te amo, te amaré y te seguiré amando asta después de muerto, eres mi vida entera, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré enamorado de ti aunque te lo niegue o me lo niegue a mi mismo, siempre te perdonaré todo por que tú eres lo mas importante que tengo, te amo, Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache sonrió y con rapidez atrajo a Naruto para besar sus labios en un beso demandante, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que lo que trasmitían en sus miradas era deseo, lujuria y sobre todo amor

-tú eres lo mas importante para mi, te amo, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Sasuke y el rubio sonrió con felicidad, Sasuke le volvió a besar en los labios pero está vez con agresividad y lujuria, en un rápido movimiento se puso en cima del rubio, quitándole la Yukata, se separó de los labios del rubio y lo miró a los ojos al rubio-te prometo que será todo diferente, no te haré daño y nunca te haré llorar

-que cursi te has vuelto, Sasuke-dijo divertido Naruto y el azabache rodó los ojos

-ahora tienes que pagar por lo que has causado-dijo Sasuke y Naruto giró la cara sonrojado, el azabache sonrió y volvió a besar a Naruto pero esta vez en la mejilla bajando al cuello, se entretuvo en ese lugar, mordiendo, succionando para dejar unas marcas, su mano bajó lentamente asta el miembro del rubio y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, fue bajando sus labios asta el pecho del rubio que este suspiraba y se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar por el placer que estaba sintiendo, la boca de Sasuke comenzó a estimular uno de los pezones del rubio y con la otra mano libre el otro pezón, cundo dejó de estimular los pezones bajó lentamente asta el vientre del rubio dejando un camino de saliva asta que llegó al miembro del rubio que estaba erecto, sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca , Naruto solo puso su mano en sus ojos y la otra en la boca pero eso no impedía que gimiera con fuerza

-Sa … Sasuke me voy a -no pudo terminar por que su esencia estalló en la boca del azabache que este se relamió los labios mirando con una sonrisa al rubio, besó los labios de Naruto

-te amo, mi amor-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio que este con un rápido movimiento se puso en cima del azabache, desabrochó la Yukata de Sasuke, se lamió los labios y el azabache sonrió-estoy a tu merced, hazme lo que quieras-Naruto sonrió con malicia y se dirigió al cuello blanco del azabache mordiéndolo con fuerza y dejando marca, el azabache no pudo impedir un gemido por ese acto, Naruto bajó por el pecho del azabache acariciándolo y lamiéndolo, con alguna mordida que hacía en el trayecto asta los muslos fuertes del azabache que comenzó a succionar la piel blanca de ese lugar, vio el miembro erecto del azabache y sin pensarlo lo engulló, el azabache gimió con fuerza-Naruto-gimió-para no podré aguantar-el rubio siguió con su faena unos segundos asta que sintió que le dieron la vuelta quedando él de bajo-si sigues me correré y no quiero-Naruto hizo un puchero sonrojado-ahora viene la mejor parte-Sasuke besó los labios del rubio unos segundos asta que se separó, le puso tres dedos en cima de sus labios asta que los metió en la boca del rubio, este agarró la mano y cerró los ojos mientras ensalivaba los tres dedos, Sasuke solo miraba esa imagen, tragó duró por que creía que se iba a correr con solo esa imagen, sacó los dedos de la boca del rubio para dirigirlos a la entrada del rubio y a si prepararla y que no tuviera dolor el rubio, besó los labios mientras introducía el primer dedo, luego metió el segundo, y se dirigió al cuello del rubio para luego meter el tercer el dedo, volvió a besar los labios del rubio para luego mirar los ojos azules que estaban entre cerrados y sacó sus tres dedos de la entrada del rubio, este inmediatamente enredó sus piernas en la cintura del azabache-te amo-susurró cerca de los labios del rubio

-yo también te amo-dijo entre cortadamente Naruto sintiendo la intromisión del miembro del azabache en su entrada, el rubio puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache cerrando los ojos fuertemente y acercándolo a su cuerpo para intentar olvidarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en la intromisión-hacía … tiempo … que no lo hacía

-entonces … es como si fueras … otra vez virgen

-idiota-dijo Naruto sin poder fruncir el ceño por lo que estaba sintiendo-no creo … que vuelva a ser virgen … después de haber tenido hijos-dijo como pudo el rubio y Sasuke sonrió para besar su frente-puedes moverte

-estás seguro?

-si-dijo Naruto intentando controlar su respiración pero era imposible-no te contengas, recuerda que no soy una niñata-Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente asta que Naruto comenzó a pedir que fuese mas rápido y fuerte, y Sasuke acató sus ordenes comenzó a penetrar mas fuerte que hacía que Naruto gimiera con fuerza sin poder contenerse

-estás igual … como recordaba-dijo como pudo Sasuke y comenzó a masturbar al rubio con fuerza

-mas fuerte-gimió Naruto y Sasuke seguía obedeciendo al rubio sin notar que la cama parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento-ya no puedo mas

-los dos a la vez-dijo Sasuke y dos estocadas mas y los dos se corrieron y el azabache se dejó caer por el cansancio en cima del rubio y a si recuperar su respiración, cuando la recuperó se salió del interior del rubio, besó su frente y se tumbó a su lado, el azabache miró al rubio que este tenía los ojos cerrado, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y decidió dormir como hacia el rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos azules y palpo el otro lado de la cama, al no haber nadie el rubio frunció el ceño, se levantó rápido y un dolor en su espalda baja le vine y se sentó lentamente pero antes se puso la Yukata, se puso sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas y la espalda en la pared y la mirada gacha, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y miró al otro lado de la cama que estaba vacía y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

-volvió a pasar-susurró Naruto con tristeza-debe de ser mi destino

-cual es tu destino-Naruto miró a la persona que era Sasuke, se le veía el cabello un poco húmedo y con una bandeja con comida en la mano, el azabache al ver el estado del rubio se acercó dejando la bandeja en una mesita que había al lado de la cama y se sentó en la cama-Naruto que ocurre?-el rubio solo le miraba y Sasuke se preocupó-te arrepientes?-pero el rubio no le contestó solo le seguía mirando-que pasa

-creía que te habías ido-dijo Naruto mirando sus manos con tristeza

-por que debería irme?-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-siempre lo has hecho-susurró con tristeza y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño al recordar que siempre que lo habían hecho en el pasado siempre se iba antes que despertara el rubio y si alguna vez que eran pocas el rubio no se quedaba dormido él se iba sin decirle nada, o le decía, ya te volveré a llamar

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke-eso no volverá a pasar, tú eres lo mas importante para mi-el azabache hizo que le mirara-se que fui un maldito bastardo contigo, te prometo que siempre que despiertes estaré a tu lado

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo

-y no lo pasaras por que yo no lo voy a permitir-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió

-te creo-dijo el rubio-que somos, Sasuke?

-que!-dijo sin entender el azabache

-no quiero ser solo sexo para ti-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no escuchaste lo que te dije antes?-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke-te amo, lo que deseo es que estés conmigo, como pareja

-como pareja?

-si-dijo Sasuke-Naruto creo que lo vas a entender mejor si te lo pregunto-el azabache pasó su mano por su cabello-Naruto quieres ser mi novio?-el rubio lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundas asta que sonrió

-si-dijo feliz Naruto y sin poder evitarlo por la emoción abrazó a Sasuke y enseguida se separó sonrojado-parezco un adolescente

-no sabía que te sonrojabas tanto-dijo divertido Sasuke y Naruto lo miró serio-pero me alegra que hayas aceptado ser mi novio-le dio un beso rápido en los labios que al rubio se le fue el enfado-ya es de noche, deberías comer algo, yo ya lo hice-el rubio vio la bandeja-todos ya están durmiendo por que es bastante tarde

-dormí mucho

-dormimos mucho-dijo Sasuke-y no creo que vuelva a dormir

-yo tampoco-dijo Naruto con la bandeja en sus piernas y comenzando a comer

-quería decirte algo, se que puede ser precipitado-el rubio lo miró alzando una ceja-has dicho que llevas unos días en comprar te una casa con jardín-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-pues como somos pareja, que te parece si nos vamos a vivir juntos?-Sasuke se rasco la mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo

-ir a vivir juntos?

-si-dijo Sasuke-estoy seguro que a Menma, Sarada y a Sayuri les encantará

-creo que es muy rápido

-no se como se me ocurrió algo a si-dijo apenado Sasuke

-pero me parece buena idea-dijo Naruto-se perfectamente que Menma y Sarada quieren que seamos pareja y algo me dice que ellos planearon que viniéramos los dos, pero eso ya es igual, y Sayuri solo quiere que estemos juntos, no para de decir que durmamos juntos

-ya dormimos juntos-dijo Sasuke besando rápidamente los labios del rubio-y seguiremos haciéndolo

-entonces iremos a ver casas para vivir juntos-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-me parece bien-dijo Sasuke y sonrió de medio lado -otra cosa, estoy pensando como todos están durmiendo en ir a las aguas termales-el rubio le miró-y estar allí asta que nos cansemos y a si recuperar todo el tiempo perdido-el rubio aunque estaba comiendo lo miraba sin entender, Sasuke se acercó al oído del rubio-tú y yo solos en las aguas termales sin que nadie nos interrumpa, esa es una de mis fantasías eróticas que he tenido contigo-el azabache se separó y vio el sonrojo del rubio -que me dices sobre mi proposición?

-y … si viene alguien-dijo Naruto mirando al lado y avergonzado

-lo dudo, me han dicho que todos están durmiendo-el rubio miró al azabache serio para luego sonreír

-espero que tengas mucho aguante, Teme amargado

-hacía tiempo que no me decías a si, Dobe-dijo Sasuke-pero el que no tendrá aguante creo que serás tú

-eso ya lo veremos-alzó la voz Naruto

-me gustaría verlo-dijo como si nada Sasuke consiguiendo lo que tenía planeado desde que entró a la habitación con la comida para el rubio

Continuará ….

Estos dos ya se han reconciliado y ahora aprovecharan el tiempo que están solos

Os gustó el Lemon? Soy malísima para eso

Comentar para saber que opináis


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban de vuelta para ir a su respectivo hogar, estaban en el tren sentado, Naruto al lado de la ventana y Sasuke a su lado con los ojos cerrados, el rubio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, el azabache se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y a si pasar su brazo por la espalda del rubio para acercarlo a él, miró al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía cariño, beso su cabello y escuchó una voz del altavoz que estaban llegando a su destino

-Naruto-susurró muy cerca de su oído e inmediatamente beso esa zona, el rubio no se movió-Naruto es hora que te despiertes-el rubio solo se movió un poco sin despertarse

-cinco minutos mas Sai-dijo entre sueños Naruto y el azabache sonrió

-luego duermes, pero debes de despertarte-seguía susurrando Sasuke en el oído del rubio

-estoy cansado, el Teme de Sasuke no me ha dejado descansar nada-seguía hablando entre sueños el rubio y Sasuke sonrió con diversión pero tenía que hacer despertar al rubio e inmediatamente supo que hacer, comenzó a pasar su nariz para oler la fragancia del rubio por el cabello, luego por el cuello dando pequeños besos asta que sonrió para morder la oreja del rubio que este se movió haciendo un pequeño quejido

-Naruto el Ramen está listo-el rubio inmediatamente abrió sus ojos apartando de él al azabache

-donde está el Ramen, no permitiré que te lo comas todo Sai-dijo con el ceño fruncido levantado mirando hacia todos los lados

-estabas soñando con Sai?

-eh?-el rubio miró al azabache que le miraba con una ceja alzada

-te estás comiendo tú mi Ramen?-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no puedo creer que te pueda despertar con la palabra Ramen-dijo Sasuke serio pero en seguida sonrió con diversión-te he hecho de todo y ni te has enterado-Naruto alzó una ceja-ya sabes te echo mío ni te has enterado-el rubio se sonrojó violentamente

-eres un … eres un pervertido-dijo Naruto sentándose con los brazos cruzados

-pero si lo disfrutabas-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño

-me violaste sin mi consentimiento-Sasuke alzó una ceja por que lo que había dicho no tenía mucho sentido, se acercó a la mejilla del rubio

-es una broma-besó la mejilla de Naruto que este miró al azabache con un puchero-sabes que me gusta tenerte despierto

-idiota-susurró Naruto mirando por la ventana

-vamos que ya hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke levantándose para coger su pequeña maleta, Naruto hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron del tren-Naruto no puedo creer que te hayas enfadado por eso

-no estoy enfadado-dijo Naruto colocándose bien su ropa-lo que pasa es que estoy cansado-bostezó el rubio-tú no lo estás

-lo se disimular, pero si es para una buena causa las energías me viene-el rubio le miró y por la sonrisa que tenía el azabache supo que hablaba de sexo

-eres un pervertido-dijo Naruto-yo necesito descansar y a si mañana ir a ver alguna casa

-eso parece muy entretenido

-aunque no te guste tu vienes-ordenó Naruto-eso es algo que tenemos que elegir los dos

-lo se-dijo Sasuke que agarró la mano de Naruto para entrelazarlas y a si comenzar a caminar, Naruto estaba sorprendido por ese acto pero inmediatamente sonrió

-funcionará, verdad Sasuke?-el azabache le miró para saber de que hablaba y se puso serio, se acercó al rubio dejando la maleta en el suelo y besó los labios del rubio con intensidad que fue correspondido de la misma

-funcionará, los dos queremos que funcione-Naruto sonrió

-llamaste a tu hermano de que llegábamos?

-si-dijo Sasuke volviendo a coger su maleta y seguir caminando-pero antes podemos ir a mi apartamento para descansar

-prefiero ir al mío-Sasuke le miró sin comprender-te conozco y sabes que allí no irán los chicos

-y eso que

-pues por eso me enredaras para no poder descansar

-me conoces bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-y de acuerdo iremos al tuyo-el rubio sonrió y los dos se dirigieron tranquilamente y agarrados de las manos asta el apartamento de Naruto, una vez que llegaron soltaron las maletas y fueron directos al sofá para sentarse, se acomodaron lo mas cómodos que pudieron, estiradas las piernas y el cuerpo hacia atrás mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados-estoy agotado-dijo Sasuke mas a él que a la otra persona, Naruto cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió, puso cualquier cosa y volvió a ponerse como estaba pero esta vez con la cabeza en el hombro del azabache este inmediatamente pasó su brazo por la cintura del rubio para que se acercara mas a él, Naruto lentamente iba cerrando los ojos del sueño que tenía asta que se durmió, Sasuke sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente asta que unas voces hizo que abriera los ojos, Menma, Sarada que tenía de la mano a la pequeña Sayuri entraron a la casa, Sasuke solo hizo un gesto con su mano para que no hablaran fuerte, los dos chicos solo se miraron sin comprender durante unos segundos para luego sonreír de medio lado-vinisteis solos?

-nos trajo el tío Deidara, luego se fue hacer no se que cosas de Donceles-dijo Menma

-idiota, el tío Deidara fue a buscar a Matsuri que estaba en la casa de un amigo-dijo Sarada

-pues eso, cosa de Donceles-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y pudo notar que su hermana menor iba a ir hacia Sasuke por que se acabó de comer una galleta de chocolate y su boca estaba llena de chocolate-Sayuri, no molestes a papa, y límpiate-dijo con asco lo último-no puedo creer que sea mi hermana

-por que a ti no te guste el chocolate no significa que a los demás no les guste-dijo seria Sarada

-no me gusta el dulce en general-dijo Menma y Sayuri se acercó a su hermano mostrándole sus manos que tenía también chocolate

-me limpiaré en ti-dijo Sayuri sonriendo con malicia

-ni se te ocurra niña mimada-dijo Menma

-papa, Menma me dice niña mimada y no lo soy-dijo Sayuri con un puchero

-claro que no lo eres-dijo Sasuke y sintió como Naruto se movía para poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache

-por que papi esté a si contigo significa que por fin has hecho algo para estar juntos?-dijo Menma acercándose a Naruto, Sayuri decidió ir al baño para limpiarse

-estáis juntos?-dijo feliz Sarada alzando la voz, Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa

-hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido estar juntos-dijo Sasuke

-eso es genial-dijo Sarada-no lo crees Menma?-la chica miró a su hermano que parecía que inspeccionaba al rubio, Sasuke alzó una ceja

-si, me herciana tanto que no paro de saltar de alegría

-no seas tan sarcástico, Menma-regañó Sarada

-hemos decidido Naruto y yo vivir juntos-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio, los dos chicos miraron a su padre

-aquí o en tu apartamento-dijo Menma

-los dos sitios son algo pequeños, sobre todo el de papa-dijo Sarada

-vamos a comprar una casa con jardín-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sarada por que sabía que a ella también le gustaba la jardinería

-Naruto y yo plantaremos un montón de plantas-dijo Sarada

-cosas aburridas de Donceles y chicas-dijo Menma para volver a mirar a Naruto y sonrió con malicia

-Menma que vas a hacer-dijo Sarada dejando de lado el comentario de su hermano

-esto-dijo Menma-el Ramen está delicioso-gritó Menma casi en el oído del rubio, que este inmediatamente despertó levantándose y mirando a todos lados, Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos con disgusto, Sarada frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza

-donde está el Ramen-dijo desesperado Naruto

-se lo comió Sayuri y no te dejó nada-dijo Menma sonriendo

-queeee-gritó Naruto poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-y por que no me dejó nada de mi amado Ramen

-hay Ramen-apareció Sayuri en la sala corriendo-yo quiero

-tú niña, te comiste todo el Ramen-dijo Naruto señalando a su hija menor

-yo no lo hice, solo comí chocolate-dijo Sayuri-quiero Ramen

-si te lo comiste

-no me lo comí-dijo enfadada Sayuri, Sasuke se pasó su mano por su cabello

-mira lo que has liado, idiota-dijo Sarada a su hermano, este en cambió se encogió de hombros mirando su teléfono, para luego sonreír-deja de quedar con esa chica, va a creer que sois novios o algo-Menma miró a su hermana

-es su problema si lo piensa-dijo Menma

-Menma-dijo Naruto-me despertaste diciendo una mentira?

-si-dijo serio Menma con una media sonrisa

-por que lo hiciste-dijo Naruto-como le consientes que me mienta sobre mi preciado Ramen-miró a Sasuke que este tenía a Sayuri en brazos

-es que te veías tan a gusto durmiendo que decidí hacerte una broma-dijo Menma, el rubio miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido-bueno yo me voy, no llegaré tarde

-donde vas?-dijo Naruto y Menma miró sucesivamente a sus padres que le miraban, no sabía si decir lo que iba a decir pero lo iba a decir

-voy hacer lo que habéis hecho vosotros en las aguas termales-dijo Menma dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sasuke como Naruto abrieron los ojos sorprendido

-no puedo creer lo que he escuchado-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-eres pequeño para esas cosas-Menma miró al rubio

-me confirmas que estabais haciendo cosas de adultos-dijo Menma haciendo comillas en cosas de adultos

-yo no te confirmo nada de eso-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-tú tienes catorce años y eres un niño-Menma rodó los ojos

-Menma eres muy joven para estar haciendo esas cosas-dijo Sasuke serio levantándose para ponerse al lado de Naruto, Menma los miró a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados

-me decías eso cuando vosotros dos con mi edad lo hacíais-dijo Menma y Naruto y Sasuke no supieron que decir-ahora si me voy, otra cosa felicidades, me alegra que estéis juntos y que vallamos a vivir a otro lugar como una familia-y sin mas el chico se fue tranquilamente

-idiota-susurró Sarada

-que suelen hacer los adultos?-dijo Sayuri sin entender y mirando a los dos adultos y a su hermana, ellos tres la miraron

-yo me voy a descansar-dijo Naruto marchándose a su cuarto, Sasuke miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido por huir de esa forma de esa pregunta

-los adultos suelen hacer cosas ellos dos solos para demostrarse que se quieren-dijo Sarada, Sasuke la miró sorprendido por lo madura que era su hija

-cuando yo sea mayor lo haré?-dijo Sayuri inocentemente, Sarada la sonrió

-todos en algún momento cuando somos adultos lo hacemos-Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido por que nunca permitiría que ninguna de sus dos hijas estuviera con un varón para que las quite su inocencia

-entonces tendré que esperar-dijo con tristeza Sayuri-me gustaría saber que es lo que suelen hacer los adultos a solas -Sarada dio una risita y acarició el cabello rubio de la niña

-todo a su debido tiempo, hermanita-dijo Sarada y Sayuri afirmó con la cabeza, la chica de gafas miró a su padre y negó con la cabeza-yo me voy papa

-cuando me vas a presentar a ese chico llamado, Bolt?-Sarada solo rodó los ojos

-en el momento indicado-dijo Sarada-me alegra mucho que Naruto y tú estéis juntos, ya veréis que los dos tendréis mejor humor, no llegaré tarde-y Sarada se fue con una sonrisa, Sasuke suspiró

-no puedo creer que mi hija ya sea mayor y tenga un novio

-eso es ley de vida Sasuke-dijo Naruto apareciendo en la sala y el azabache la miró-no decías que estabas cansado?

-la verdad es que ahora estoy mas cansado que antes-dijo Sasuke-saber que mi hija es casi una mujer adulta me cansa

-tienes que aceptar que en un futuro se casará y hará su familia con la persona que ella elija

-no se si podré soportar ese momento-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sayuri que bostezaba, Naruto se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos-ni cuando Sayuri venga con un chico-el rubio se acercó al azabache con una sonrisa

-será duro pero es a si la vida-dijo Naruto y Sasuke acarició los cabellos de la niña que se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio con los ojos entre abiertos, le dio un besó rápido Sasuke a los labios del rubio

-hacéis como los papas de mis compañeros-dijo adormilada la niña y los dos adultos sonrieron

-nena, quieres dormir con tu padre y conmigo?-dijo Naruto y Sayuri sonrió de medio lado

-si, quiero dormir con mis papas-dijo la niña

-princesa, ven con papa-dijo Sasuke la niña se acercó mas al pecho del rubio

-para dormir y comer es conmigo, eso lo deberías de saber-dijo Naruto marchándose a su cuarto

-deberías de quitarla ese mal hábito que la has dado a la niña-dijo Sasuke entrando al cuarto de Naruto que este se tumbaba en la cama con la niña

-debería, pero cuando hablé el otro día con Karin la comenté y me dijo que lo tengo que hacer poco a poco-dijo Naruto-estoy seguro que a tus padres les dio la noche por que no quería dormir sin mi-Sasuke se tumbó en la cama de lado mirando al rubio que este le miraba a él, Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Naruto con cariño

-muchas veces me entran ganas de darte las gracias por haber entrado en mi vida, pero no lo voy hacer por que eso no va conmigo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-no quiero que se te olvide que eres lo mas importante para mi

-sabes una cosa, no te va lo de cursi-dijo con diversión Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-a mi tampoco me gustan las cursiladas, ya tuve bastante con leer esa carta que me escribiste

-solo espero que la conserves por que no volverá a pasar

-la quemé-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-eso era una prueba para demostrar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha era y es un cursi y tiene corazón, en el fondo te hice un favor

-no puedo creer que me enamorara de un Doncel tan diferente a otros Donceles

-pues te aguantas y me soportaras toda la vida como yo te aguantaré a ti, que no eres una persona fácil de llevar

-entonces nos aguantaremos mutuamente-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto para besar sus labios con rapidez-descansa y recarga energías, por que te quiero al cien por cien

-lo mismo te digo-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos-y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a dejarme en este estado-Sasuke sonrió y besó la frente del rubio para luego besar la cabeza de Sayuri que dormía placidamente sintiendo el calor del rubio, Sasuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos por que también estaba cansado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses habían pasado, en ese tiempo Sasuke y Naruto compraron una casita con jardín de dos plantas, para el gusto del rubio era algo grande pero debía de acceder también a los gustos de Sasuke, la relación entre ambos iba muy bien, con sus pequeñas peleas pero era solo eso, pequeñas peleas que con una reconciliación placentera, hacía unas semanas que Sasuke iba bastante pensativo por que quería pedirle algo a Naruto y este algo distraído

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la oficina del rubio mirando unos papeles, en ese momento entró Tenten con una sonrisa y acariciando su vientre aunque no fuese muy abultado

-que pasa, Tenten?-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los papeles, ya que no le gustaba mirar a la chica por estar embarazada, no era por nada solo que le daba algo de envidia, no por ella si no por Neji

-venía a recordaros que mañana no vendré a trabajar-dijo la castaña y el rubio la miró

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-y eso?-dijo Naruto-tienes revisión

-no-dijo Tenten-mañana hago un año de casada-sonrió la chica-Sasuke la miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no notaron los otros dos-se lo comenté a Sasuke, pero el idiota de tu novio no te comentó-frunció el ceño la chica mirando al azabache

-tengo otras cosas mas importantes que un aniversario de boda-dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar los papeles, la chica entre cerró los ojos con ganas de golpear al azabache, en cambio Naruto miró a la chica con envidia y tristeza

-eso es algo importante, grandísimo idiota-Sasuke rodó los ojos-por que a ti no te interese los aniversarios importantes no significa que a mi no me importe

-sabes que me interesa todo lo que te pase

-no seas sarcástico conmigo-dijo Tenten enfadada-estar casada con la persona que amo es importante para mi, y celebrarlo es signo que ese amor aún vive entre los dos

-si lo que tú digas-dijo Sasuke-antes tenía a Karin con esas tonterías ahora solo me faltas tú

-eres imposible-dijo Tenten

-siempre he querido preguntarte como te pidió matrimonio Neji-dijo Naruto con una expresión que la castaña no supo descifrar, Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender el por que le preguntaba eso

-nunca te dije?-dijo Tenten para luego sonreír con felicidad, Sasuke volvió a mirar a la castaña mirándola como si fuese idiota-me llevó aún restaurante, fue uno de esos caros, que yo no suelo encajar, pero me dio igual para luego decirle a Sara que estuve en uno de ellos-sonrió Tenten con diversión-a lo que iba, cenamos, el ambiente era muy romantico, Neji hizo que unos músicos tocaroan para nosotros y luego se levantó haciendo que todo el mundo que estaba en el restaurante nos miraba, recuerdo que me dio mucha vergüenza, pero me dio mas vergüenza cuando lo vi que se arrodillo ante mi, me puse muy nerviosa y me dijo que era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, me mostró el anillo y me pidió si quería casarme con él, yo como no me lo esperaba me quedé en shock, pero cuando estuve en la realidad vi a todo el mundo mirándome y Neji mirándome con nervios y con tristeza-hizo una pequeña risa Tenten-creía que le diría que no, pero le dije que si y todo el mundo aplaudió, yo estaba tan emocionada que lloré y Neji también, nos abracemos, nos besemos y después nos fuimos a celebrarlo mas íntimamente-Tenten tenía cara en ese momento de felicidad, Naruto hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-que estupidez-susurró Sasuke que no fue escuchado por la castaña pero si por el rubio

-me cuesta imaginarme a Neji en ese estado de felicidad-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, tú eres Doncel, toda chica y Doncel sueña en ese momento, como te gustaría a ti?-dijo Tenten sin malicia ni nada solo tenía curiosidad, Sasuke negó con la cabeza con un suspiro y Naruto miró a la mesa con tristeza sabiendo que a él nunca le pasaría eso-no me digas que nunca has soñado en ese momento por que no me lo creo

-una cena en la playa-dijo Naruto con tristeza y Tenten notó eso y miró de reojo a Sasuke que miraba los papeles que parecía muy importante para él-con dos camareros, uno Sai y la otra persona mi cuñado o cuñada, a la luz de la luna

-que romantico-dijo Tenten y miró a Sasuke que seguía mirando los papeles y le iba a decir algo pero el azabache se adelantó

-no veo nada de romántico, a parte una gran estupidez-dijo Sasuke y Tenten frunció el ceño y miró al rubio que este suspiró mirando un bolígrafo con tristeza como si eso fuese lo mas importante en ese momento

-se que siempre te digo idiota, pero esta vez eres mas idiota que otras veces-dijo Tenten, Sasuke la miró por que notó el tono de voz de la chica enfado-me voy antes de dar un puñetazo a alguien que hay aquí-la castaña se fue con enfado, Sasuke estaba confundido y miró al rubio y notó algo extraño en él pero no supo identificar que era

-que la pasa?

-debe de ser el embarazo-dijo Naruto

-debe de ser eso-sonrió Sasuke con una media sonrisa-quiero decirte algo importante esta tarde-Naruto lo miró alzando una ceja-estaremos solos, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa

-de que se trata?

-de algo que siempre quise saber y te preguntaré solo espero que la respuesta sea positiva-Sasuke se levantó y el rubio notó nerviosismo en el azabache-te dejo, nos vemos luego-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza, Sasuke se marchó de la oficina de Naruto pero antes le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-puede que sea-no acabó Naruto frunciendo el ceño-no puede ser por lo que ha dicho, aunque puede que lo haya dicho para despistarme y me coja de sorpresa-sonrió el rubio poniendo su mano en el corazón que le latía fuertemente-debe de ser eso-se levantó de la silla, no puedo esperar a que llegue la tarde, no será como de niño me imaginé pero lo que cuenta es la pregunta y mi contestación-miró el reloj-haré yo mismo la cena-frunció el ceño-solo espero que me salga bien, me saldrá como me llamo Naruto-el rubio cogió sus cosas y decidió irse para preparar todo, cuando salió de su oficina Sara su secretaria hablaba con Tenten y lo miraron extrañadas

-Naruto que pasa-dijo Tenten

-el siguiente seré yo-dijo feliz Naruto y Tenten y Sara se miraron sin entender y cuando volvieron a mirar hacia el rubio ya no estaba

-que le pasa-dijo Sara

-no se, y tampoco se a que se refería-dijo Tenten y en ese momento salió Sasuke de su oficina y las dos chicas le miraron-sabes que le pasa a Naruto?

-no, le ocurre algo?-dijo Sasuke con preocupación

-parecía feliz-dijo Sara

-puede que se trate de Menma-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y las dos chicas lo miraron sin comprender y Sasuke rodó los ojos-puede que Menma ya sea mas responsable, eso es motivo de estar feliz

-a mi me parece un chico muy responsable-dijo Sara y Tenten y Sasuke alzaron una ceja-hhe dicho algo mal?

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero Menma cuando viene solo te mira los pechos-dijo divertida Tenten y Sara puso sus manos inmediatamente en sus pechos

-a si es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-y si ve algún Doncel le mira el trasero-siguió Tenten-pero si responsable es que llamen a Naruto para que valla a su escuela por que se ha metido en un lío, es responsable

-no sabía, parece tan educado-dijo Sara

-es educado cuando le interesa-dijo Sasuke y miró el papel que tenía en la mano y fue donde Sara y se lo dio-cuando regrese Naruto le puedes dar esto

-claro-dijo Sara

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma salía de la escuela con sus dos amigos, pasó por su lado un compañero Doncel y lo que hizo fue mirarle el trasero para luego sonreír, pero su sonrisa se fue al escuchar la voz de un Doncel que él conocía, frunció el ceño

-tu hermana está como quiere, Menma-dijo uno de sus amigos y el azabache le miró con odio

-ni la mires-dijo con frialdad Menma pero miraba al Doncel que estaba con ella

-de acuerdo, pero el Doncel que está con ella es muy lindo-dijo el mismo varón, Menma entre cerró los ojos con los puños cerrados-como se llama?

-Sora-dijo el otro amigo de Menma-y estoy de acuerdo, para ser unos años menor que nosotros no está nada mal, yo ya me había fijado en él-el chico miró a Menma con diversión-es tu amigo, cierto? Y como no vas con él?

-seguro que Menma lo aprobado-los dos chicos rieron-nosotros podríamos hacerlo

-eso estaría bien-Menma no dijo nada solo se adelantó para irse sin despedirse-que le pasa?

-no lo se, pero ese Doncel nos dará diversión

-no será solo Menma quien se divierta-los dos chicos sonrieron con malicia-y ya se cuando

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Naruto esperaba a Sasuke, estaba nervioso, él había intentado hacer la cena pero por mala suerte todo salió mal y tuvo que pedir al restaurante a que le prepararan algo, ya tenía la mesa puesta, había bajado un poco la iluminación y solo faltaba su pareja, escuchó como entraban en la casa y Naruto sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke que este miró el lugar extrañado, miró a Naruto del mismo modo y se acercó a la mesa donde ya estaba la cena puesta, volvió a mirar a Naruto

-intenté prepararla, pero salió mal, es del restaurante que hay en la esquina-dijo Naruto algo nervioso y Sasuke seguía mirándolo sin entender

-se celebra algo que yo no se?-dijo Sasuke

-bueno ahora no, pero en un futuro puede que si-sonrió nervioso Naruto

-en un futuro?-Naruto se le quedó mirando unos segundos

-lo mejor es que cenemos y luego me dices lo que me tengas que decir

-a si eso-dijo Sasuke nervioso y los dos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, comenzaron a cenar, uno nervioso que era el rubio y el azabache metido en sus pensamientos, la cena trascurrió tranquila aparentemente

-quieres postre?

-sabes cual quiero de postre-dijo con picardía Sasuke a Naruto que este se sonrojó y comenzó a recoger todo, cuando la mesa estaba recogida Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y agarró la mano de Naruto y lo llevó asta el sofá, los dos se sentaron y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto lo miraba emocionado y Sasuke con nerviosismo

-que es eso que querías decirme?

-debes de saber que me cuesta mucho decirlo-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke por su nerviosismo no notó antes el estado de Naruto que era de emoción, no entendía el por que-sabes que cuando estuviste embarazado de Menma y Sayuri no estuve contigo y se que tú no lo pasaste bien-Naruto no entendió eso

-a que viene eso?

-es para que entiendas-dijo Sasuke haciendo un gran suspiro

-entender el que

-lo que te voy a proponer-dijo Sasuke serio agarrando las manos del rubio y Naruto sintió decepción aunque aún no haya escuchado a Sasuke-quiero tener otro hijo contigo-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y decepcionado, y algo dentro de él se rompió, apartó sus manos con rapidez del agarre de Sasuke-quiero experimentar cada segundo del embarazo y también quiero saber lo que es tener por primera vez a mi hijo en brazos ya que con Menma y Sayuri no lo hice-Naruto se levantó y comenzó a llorar ya que no se esperaba eso, el creía que le iba a pedir matrimonio, Sasuke que no entendía muy bien el por que de esa reacción-Naruto no se por que lloras, pero si no quieres entenderé

-ne … necesito estar lejos de ti en este momento-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

-tan mal te ha sentado que te propusiera esto? Es que no entiendo tu reacción-dijo enfadado Sasuke y el rubio no le miró solo fue a la puerta y se puso su mano en la boca para no hacer ningún sonido-Naruto-alzó la voz el azabache y el rubio abrió la puerta pero antes cogió las llaves del coche, necesitaba pensar, se dirigió al coche y se subió, Sasuke aunque no comprendía lo que había pasado fue hacia el coche-Naruto no es justo que reacciones de esta manera -el rubio solo puso en marcha el coche y se fue

-soy un idiota-se dijo Naruto mientras conducía-como iba a pedirme matrimonio, solo quiere otro hijo-se mordió el labio inferior el rubio-solo me quiere para eso, ahora?-negó con la cabeza-Sasuke me ama-dijo convencido-solo necesito quitarme esta desilusión que yo mismo creado en mi cabeza

Continuará …

Que os pareció …. Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión y gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Naruto pasó la noche en la casa de Sai, no le contó nada a ni a él ni a su esposo Gaara, cuando despertó el rubio fue a desayunar, en la casa solo estaban Sai y el rubio ya que Gaara fue a trabajar y Sora a la escuela, mientras desayunaba Naruto el azabache le miraba para intentar descubrir lo que le pasó a su amigo casi hermano

-ya que te he dejado desayunar tranquilamente me vas a decir lo que te ha pasado?-el rubio lo miró unos segundos para luego sentarse al lado de Sai

-solo necesitaba despejarme-dijo Naruto y Sai no dijo nada solo le seguía mirando para que continuara-me ilusioné por algo que no va ha pasar

-te ha hecho algo el Uchiha bastardo-Naruto sonrió ya que Sai aunque se llebara bien con Sasuke siempre le decía a si

-Sai tú por que quisiste casaste?-el azabache alzó una ceja-como supiste que querías casarte?

-no se por que me preguntas eso-dijo Sai

-tú eres varón, solo quiero saberlo

-como sabes, me casé con Gaara por que estaba embarazado

-por ese motivo?-cortó el rubio a Sai que este sonrió-por ese motivo no fue, pudimos vir juntos sin necesidad de casarnos, pero yo quería casarme por que lo deseaba y por que Gaara es la persona que amo, para mi estar casado es como si le dijera a otros varones que ese Doncel es mío, pero si decidí hacerlo es por que era lo justo para él y para mi, sinceramente no se como esplicarte, por que es un sentimiento estraño

-yo tampoco sabría explicar el por que a mi me gustaría-dijo Naruto

-estabas ayer de esa forma por que le propusiste al Uchiha bastardo matrimonio?

-no, yo no haría eso, eso es el deber del varón, dime anticuado pero eso es lo normal

-Naruto me puedes decir que pasó?

-Sasuke me dijo que me iba a decir algo importante y yo creí que me pediría matrimonio, me lo imaginé todo, algo que siempre quise-sonrió con tristeza Naruto-solo quería decirme que quería tener otro hijo-Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido-ni siquiera podemos manejar a Menma que tiene catorce años

-Menma está en la etapa de la adolescencia, los chicos varones son mas rebeldes y con ganas de experimentar con todo tipo de cosas-Naruto suspiró

-me enfadé por imaginarme algo que en ningún momento Sasuke me había insinuado

-te voy a decir una cosa que creo que Uchiha bastardo piensa-el rubio lo miró-él ya estado casado y eso lo tienes que tener en cuenta, y como sabemos ese matrimonio no fue bueno, y puede pensar que todos los matrimonios son un fastidio y él no se quiere involucrar con nada de eso, en otras palabras para Sasuke puedo ser la palabra matrimonio sinónimo de fracaso o ruptura

-tú crees eso?

-si y dudo que se le pase por la cabeza casarse-Naruto miró al suelo

-por lo que dices puede que me quede soltero siempre y nunca sabré lo que es tener una boda

-vivís juntos, aunque no tengáis un anillo de casados es como si lo estuvierais-Naruto hizo una pequeña sonrisa-y sobre lo que te ha propuesto?

-no lo se

-aunque no se por que te ha propuesto en tener otro hijo

-por que no estuvo conmigo ni con Menma ni con Sayuri, en parte lo entiendo y asta a mi me hubiera gustado que hubiera estado conmigo-Sai sonrió al rubio

-eso ya es cosa tuya-dijo Sai-además recuerdo antes de que tu madre muriera que decías que querías tener muchos hijos

-con la persona que amaba

-Sasuke lo es

-sabes que le amo

-y él a ti-sonrió Sai-aunque le cueste demostrarlo

-me conformo que me lo demuestre a mi y te aseguro que en estos dos meses me lo ha demostrado

-ve hablar con él, que seguro estará pagando su mal humor por no tenerte cerca con cualquier persona o cosa que tenga delante-Naruto rió

-estará enfadado por que me fui de casa y le tocó soportar los berrinches de Sayuri a la hora de dormir

-muy mal acostumb5rada tienes a tu hija

-lo se, me lo decís todos-se levantó Naruto-gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa

-sabes que Gaara y yo estaremos para ti para lo que quieras

-lo se, y yo estaré para lo que queráis vosotros-el rubio se despidió y se fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban en el descanso de la escuela y Menma y sus dos amigos caminaban por el pasillo, el azabache vio a Sarada que hablaba con Sora y se acercó a su hermana

-Sarada, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Menma interrumpiendo la conversación de su hermana y Sora, la chica lo miró

-ocurre algo?-la chica miró de reojo a los dos amigos que se apoyaron en la pared con una sonrisa extraña mirando a Sora -dime que pasa

-a solas-dijo Menma y Sarada miró a Sora que este se puso a tocar el botón de su camisa como si eso fuese lo mas importante

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarada y los dos hermanos se alejaron para hablar a solas-que ocurre?

-he estado pensando

-que extraño que tú pienses-dijo divertida Sarada

-muy graciosa-dijo Menma-pero he estado pensando el por que papi no ha ido a casa y papa estaba de muy mal humor

-yo diría que deprimido-corrigió Sarada-la verdad es que ha tenido que pasar algo

-y si papa le ha hecho algo?-frunció el ceño Menma-si es a si me arrepentiré de haber ayudado para que se reconciliaran

-mira el lado bueno, tuvo que dormir poco papa por que Sayuri no había forma de dormirla, eso es como un castigo-dijo con una media sonrisa Sarada

-un castigo para los tres, yo no pude dormir mucho por los berrinches de Sayuri

-dejemos pasar hoy para saber que pasa-Menma afirmó con la cabeza y los dos miraron al lado y vieron a los dos amigos de Menma cerca de Sora que este intentaba no hacerles caso, los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño, la chica indignada por que estaban acosando a Sora y Menma enfadado por que Sora no hacía nada para alejarse de sus dos amigos, se acercaron a los dos varones y al Doncel-dejarlo en paz-alzó la voz Sarada los tres la miraron y el Doncel suspiró de alivio por que estaba incómodo

-va monos chicos que los críos no saben poner los límites-dijo enfadado Menma y sus dos amigos sonrieron y se fueron junto con Menma

-idiota-dijo Sarada mirando con enfado a su hermano a parte que no comprendía ese repentino cambio de actitud hacia el Doncel-deberías de quejarte a los profesores por que esos dos te acosan desde hace unas semanas-dijo mirando comprensivamente a Sora para luego fruncir el ceño-espero que Menma no esté involucrado en eso

-yo … confío en Menma-susurró Sora

-deberías hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos que tienes hacia él

-tú podrías dejar de estar enamorada de Bolt?-la chica solo se mordió el labio inferior-nadie elegimos de quien nos enamoramos-suspiró Sora con tristeza-Menma siempre me verá como un crío

-para mi tú eres mas maduro que él-dijo Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa

-será mejor que valla a clase-dijo Sora-nos vemos a la salida

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarada mirando a Sora como se alejaba de ella-ojala te des cuenta Menma que Sora no es tu enemigo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke, cuando vio a Tenten la sonrió para luego adentrarse a la oficina sin tocar, miró a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido escribiendo algo en el ordenador, Naruto suspiró y se acercó cogiendo la silla y poniéndola al lado del azabache

-hola-dijo Naruto para besar la mejilla del azabache que este suspiró

-estoy ocupado, Naruto

-lo se-dijo el rubio-quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, me ilusioné por algo que no tiene importancia-el azabache lo miró

-y se puede saber por que te ilusionaste?

-da lo mismo por que se que nunca pasará-dijo con una sonrisa triste Naruto

-si no me dices no sabré lo que te pasa

-da lo mismo-dijo Naruto-y sobre lo que me dijiste tú lo has pensado bien?

-lo de tener otro hijo?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-si

-yo no tengo ningún problema pero has pensado que es una gran responsabilidad?

-claro que se que es una responsabilidad, por que lo preguntas?

-tenemos a Menma y Sarada, ellos están en una edad muy mala, pero me siento orgulloso de Sarada es muy responsable y madura cosa que Menma es todo lo diferente a ella

-que me estás intentando decir?

-Menma se nos ha escapado de la manos, no sabemos como enfrentarlo para que sea un chico responsable, no quiero pensar que quieres tener un hijo por que no puedes con Menma

-se que Menma está en una edad difícil y no comprendo el por que actúa a si, sobre todo cuando hay momentos que me hace creer que soy su enemigo

-deberíamos primero corregir a Menma y tener su confianza, luego podríamos tener otro hijo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-me siento capacitado en corregir a Menma y tener otro hijo-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto suspiró

-es que me da la impresión que quieres corregir los errores del pasado con tus dos hijos con Sayuri y con otro hijo-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no te estoy atacando, y asta te puedo decir que a mi Menma se me escapa de las manos por que no se manejarlo

-Naruto sobre lo de Menma vamos estar con él teniendo uno a mas hijos mas, yo no le voy a dar de lado nunca mas, aunque tengo el presentimiento que lo que le pasa es que está luchando contra unos sentimientos que no quiere aceptar por que se siente no correspondido-Naruto lo miró sorprendido

-no me había dado cuenta de eso

-Naruto yo quiero tener otro hijo contigo pero si no quieres lo entiendo

\- Sasuke-dijo Naruto agarrando las manos del azabache-tengamos otro hijo-Sasuke sonrió

-lo dices en serio?

-si

-gracias-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto-me hace feliz volver a ser padre y estar en todo momento a tu lado-el rubio se separó del abrazo

-la verdad es que cuando estuve embarazado alguna vez me imaginé que estabas a mi lado

-esta vez lo estaré, lo prometo, por que deseo estar a tu lado en cada segundo del embarazo, sentir y ver los acontecimientos por que estoy seguro que es muy diferente a como me lo imagino

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-claro

-cuando te casaste con Sakura que sentiste?-el azabache frunció el ceño

-enfado, era algo que no quería hacer y tuve que hacerlo por obligación y para conseguir algo que quería, una mala experiencia que no quiero volver a vivir, todos los que dicen que es el día mas especial mienten-Naruto se entristeció y sus ojos se taparon con su cabello-por que me preguntas eso?

-curiosidad-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos que el rubio se sintió incómodo, el azabache sonrió y besó los labios del rubio lentamente, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes

-te amo-Naruto sonrió y besó la mejilla del azabache

-y yo a ti-susurró el rubio y se levantó-me voy a mi oficina-se quedó pensando unos segundos Naruto-podríamos salir antes-Sasuke se levantó con una media sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería el rubio

-cuando antes empecemos mejor-susurró Sasuke cerca de los labios del rubio para luego besarlo

-pasaré por ti-dijo Naruto para marcharse tranquilamente de la oficina del azabache

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma y Sarada llegaron a su casa, los dos estaban juntos haciendo la tarea escolar, cuando acabaron se sentaron en el sofá con las piernas estiradas como si estuvieran muy cansados, encendieron la televisión y como no encontraron nada interesante dejaron una serie de humor, los dos solo miraban a los personajes como si fuesen idiotas y pensaron que las personas que se reían de las estupideces que hacían los actores eran mucho mas idiotas, no escucharon cuando Sasuke, Naruto y Sayuri entraron ya que estaban concentrados en insultar a los actores de la serie, escucharon unas risas y los dos adolescentes miraron con aburrimiento como Naruto y Sayuri reían a carcajadas por una de las ocurrencias del actor de la serie, los dos hermanos se miraron negando con la cabeza, Sasuke solo suspiró también negando con la cabeza, Menma como tenía el mando de la televisión mas cerca sonrió con malicia cogiéndolo y cambiando de canal un documental

-oye-dijeron a la vez Sayuri y Naruto

-no entiendo como os hace gracias esos idiotas-dijo Menma y Sarada como Sasuke le dieron la razón, Sayuri hizo un puchero y Naruto frunció el ceño

-pues yo no entiendo como no te gusta el dulce-dijo con malicia Naruto-mejor dicho como no os gusta

-a mi me gusta-dijo Sarada-no tanto como a vosotros dos, pero me gusta

-el dulce es muy bueno-dijo alegre Sayuri

-verdad que si?-dijo Naruto mirando a su hija menor-vamos a comer un trozo de pastel

-siiii-dijo Sayuri corriendo hacia la cocina y el rubio fue detrás de ella, Menma rodó los ojos y hubo silencio viendo la televisión ya que unos animales se estaban reproduciendo, Menma al ver eso abrió los ojos asombrado, Sarada entrecerró los ojos pensando lo idiota que era su hermano en algunas ocasiones

-esos bichos se reproducen igual que nosotros-dijo sorprendido Menma, Sasuke miró a su hijo alzando la ceja y Sarada que seguía mirando como idiota que era su hermano negó con la cabeza

-no eres virgen, Menma?-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke por que pensaba que su hijo solo podía tener besos y alguna caricia con chicas y Donceles, Sarada miró a su padre un poco avergonzada, Menma lo miró alzando una ceja

-tú eras virgen a mi edad?-dijo con una media sonrisa Menma y Sasuke entre cerró los ojos

-por lo que me dices no eres virgen-dijo Sasuke-por lo menos sabrás que tienes que protegerte para no dejar enmarañado a nadie y sobre todo por las enfermedades

-claro que se de esas cosas, no necesito la charla y ni quiero escucharla-dijo Menma

-eso significa que sabes de la existencia de los preservativos-Menma suspiró por lo dicho por su padre

-claro que si-dijo Menma-y no te preocupes que no te haré abuelo, además Internet te enseña muchas cosas

-lo has aprendido de Internet?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-claro, de donde crees que he aprendido?-dijo con orgullo Menma y Sasuke negó con la cabeza-pero insisto se cuidarme

-eres joven para eso-dijo Sasuke

-y tú también lo eras-dijo Menma

-pero de mis errores puedo hacer que no los cometas tú-dijo serio Sasuke

-estás diciendo que acostarte con mi papi fue un error?

-no he dicho eso-dijo Sasuke-lo que te quiero decir que tienes mucho tiempo para experimentar las relaciones sexuales, ahora tu tiempo es de jugar al fútbol, la videoconsola y otras cosas a si, se que las hormonas las tienes revolucionadas pero debes de saber controlarlas y no jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas

-esas personas saben que no quiero nada serio, es el problema de ellos si se ilusionan

-deberías de centrarte en los estudios y en divertirte-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes que divertirme me divierto-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa y Sasuke negó con la cabeza-con quien deberías de hablar de eso es con Sarada, ya sabes como tiene novio-dijo con malicia Menma y Sasuke miró a su hija serio

-y creo que deberías de traerlo a casa-dijo Naruto entrando a la sala con Sayuri que corrió hacia Sasuke-ya sabes para conocerlo mejor-sonrió el rubio y Sarada sonrió forzadamente

-Bolt no es mi novio, es un amigo-dijo Sarada apenada

-pídele que sea tu novio-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y todos le miraron menos Sayuri que se estaba columpiando entre las piernas de Sasuke-no pasa nada por que lo hagas, Bolt te va ha decir que si, a mi me cae bien si me hubiera caído mal le hubiera partido la cara para que no se acercara a ti

-todo lo arreglas a golpes, Menma-dijo seria Sarada-y no necesito tu aprobación para tener novio o amigos varones, no se como decirte

-lo que tu digas-dijo Menma restándole importancia-pero insisto pídele una cita

-yo?-dijo Sarada señalándose a si misma y Menma alzó una ceja, Naruto sonrió ya que parecía que se habían olvidado que estaban allí a parte que le agradaba lo bien que se llevaban Sarada y Menma aunque siempre discutieran, en cambio Sasuke estaba enfadado no le gustaba nada lo que escuchaba

-no te atreves?-dijo Menma-si quieres le digo yo

-no le digas nada-alzó la voz Sarada-puede pensar que le pides tú la cita-Menma se la quedó mirando sin entender-es él el que debe de pedirme la cita

-a mi muchas chicas y Donceles me piden citas y no pasa nada

-pero son tu club de Fan y están locas-dijo Sarada frunciendo el ceño

-si están locas pero a mi me hacen mi apaño-sonrió Menma de medio lado-no pasa nada si tú le dices

-eres igual a Sora, él me dice que le diga yo-dijo Sarada sonrojada y no vio que Menma frunció el ceño ya que miraba al suelo que para ella en ese momento parecía muy interesante-ese idiota no se da cuenta o no está interesado en mi

-te puedo asegurar que está muy interesado en ti-dijo Menma mirando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados con enfado-le diré una indirecta

-ni se te ocurra que tus indirectas son muy directas-dijo Sarada mirando a su hermano

-déjamelo en mis manos-dijo Menma y Sarada se le acercó poniendo sus manos en su cintura en puños y con el ceño fruncido

-ni se te ocurra, idiota-dijo con enfado Sarada

-como quieras-dijo Menma-otra cosa-miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido-no vuelvas a compararme con ese crío-se levantó

-se puede saber que te pasa con Sora? Haces berrinche como un niño de seis años y te recuerdo que nos los tienes-dijo con regaño Sarada

-son cosas mías, no te metas-dijo Menma marchándose hacia la cocina, Sarada suspiró y miró hacia su padre e inmediatamente miró al lado sonrojada ya que había olvidado completamente a su padre y a Naruto

-yo opino como tú, Sarada-dijo Naruto y la chica lo miró-el varón es el que debe pedir la cita y lo de ser novios-la chica se sonrojó-dime anticuado o lo que quieras pero la chica o Doncel que pide citas es como si se exponiera al varón-Sarada le hizo una sonrisa a Naruto-quiero decir, es como si le dijera estoy loquita por ti y hazme lo que quieras-Sasuke alzó la ceja por la ocurrencia y la forma de pensar de Naruto

-te entiendo Naruto-dijo Sarada

-menos mal, es que soy malo explicando cosas como esa-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sarada, Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke levantándose-ese chico no saldrá con mi hija asta que yo de mi visto bueno-la chica como el rubio iban a decir algo pero el azabache continuó-y no me vais hacer cambiar de opinión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado dos días y todos en la escuela ya se fueron a sus casas menos, el director, su ayudante y Sora, que este último le tocaba limpiar su clase, después de hacer su tarea de limpieza Sora suspiró y miró por la ventana con tristeza, cogió todos los utensilios de limpieza y se dirigió al cuarto de la limpieza para dejarlos, una vez hecho cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar y es cuando vio a unos metros de él y dando la espalda por que al parecer se iba a Menma, Sora se mordió el labio inferior ya que no entendía que le pasaba al azabache, frunció el ceño y sus puños los cerró y corrió hacia Menma, una vez que lo alcanzó se puso delante impidiéndole el paso, eso hizo que Menma parase u frunciera el ceño

-dime de una maldita vez que te pasa conmigo, Menma-exigió saber Sora pero el varó no contestó solo miraba los ojos del Doncel con enfado-contéstame-alzó la voz-no entiendes que me siento mal por no saber lo que te hecho?

-sabes perfectamente-dijo sin mas Menma e iba a comenzar a caminar pero Sora se lo impidió

-no entiendes que me duele que me mires de esa forma y que me hables con frialdad e indiferencia-susurró Sora

-pues vete que te consuele mi padre-dijo enfadado Menma y Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que me dices eso?

-que te quede claro que eres un crío, él nunca se fijaría-lo miró de arriba abajo-en alguien tan mediocre como tú

-tú crees que soy mediocre? Y dices en serio que para ti soy un crío?-dijo Sora mordiéndose el labio inferior

-para mi eres un crío, por que solo haces cosas de críos, a parte que eres un consentido por tus padres y eso me enfurece, los niños mimados como tú me repugnan-dijo Menma con frialdad y sin mas se fue como si nada, Sora solo se quedó en el lugar y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos claros, se apoyó en la pared unos segundos para luego quitarse esas lágrimas, miró por la ventana aún era pronto para que comenzara a oscurecer y decidió irse y caminar un rato para despejarse, comenzó a caminar cabizbajo sin percatarse que dos varones que estuvieron escondidos y esperando al Doncel se pusieron delante

-pero que solito estás-dijo uno de los varones y Sora alzó el rostros reconociendo a esos dos varones que eran los amigos de Menma, Sora decidió no contestar y marcharse lo antes posible ya que esos dos varones no le agradaba nada, pasó por el lado de uno de ellos y ese lo cogió del brazo con fuerza para estamparlo en la pared y acercarse a él, a Sora no le agradó esa cercanía y comenzó a moverse para alejarse de ese varón

-no es momento de que te vallas, lindura-dijo el varón que lo tenía agarrado y acercó su boca al cuello de Sora que este se removió con brusquedad

-dejarme-gritó desesperado Sora-ayudarme

-no hay nadie, tú y nosotros nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo el otro varón comenzando a tocar al Doncel que este sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar

-por favor, dejarme ir, no quiero-dijo como pudo Sora

-si te va a gustar-dijo el varón que agarraba a Sora-a todos os gusta aunque digáis que no-los dos varones comenzaron a reír-además después de esto a Menma le gustarás mas, por que ya no serás un crío

-no quiero-seguía gritando Sora-ayuda, Menma-gritó ese nombre por que pensaba que lo podía escuchar

-él no te ayudará por que él fue que nos dijo que nos divergiéramos contigo-Sora al escuchar eso quedó paralizado sin notar, que el varón que lo tenía agarrado le basaba su cuello con brusquedad y el otro lo manoseaba el cuerpo

-no-susurró Sora para salir del shock-ayuda-volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas

-que pasa aquí-dijo otra voz con enfado, los dos varones dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver aún hombre que era el director y al lado de él su asistente-vosotros dos vais a tener vuestro merecido en este momento-dijo el director acercándose a los dos varones

-solo queríamos asustarle-dijo uno de los chicos

-pues el susto se acho vertido en algo mucho peor que vais a pagar-dijo con voz amenazante el director cogiendo a los dos chicos varones por el brazo y llevándoselos al despacho, el asistente se acercó a Sora que se abrazaba a si mismo

-ya paso, chico-dijo con cariño el asistente, Sora lo miró para luego sonreírle forzadamente

-gracias-susurró Sora

-menos mal que estábamos aquí-dijo el asistente-pero ya pasó-Sora se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro-llamaremos a tus padre

-no-dijo inmediatamente Sora-estoy bien y ellos será mejor que no sepan

-estás seguro?-dijo el asistente-podrías denunciar

-no quiero problemas

-ellos tendrían el problema, no tú

-me conformo con que el director les ponga un buen castigo y que esto no vuelva a pasar-dijo Sora y el asistente solo le miró unos segundos

-si es eso lo que quieres a si será

-gracias-volvió a decir Sora-me iré a casa-y el Doncel comenzó alejarse del asistente del director y mientras caminaba iba cerrando los puños con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño-Menma, me las pagarás

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma, Sarada, Sasuke, Naruto y Sayuri estaba en la sala viendo la televisión tranquilamente

-no vas a decir por que llegaste mas tarde que Sarada?-dijo Naruto mirando a Menma este no contestó solo frunció el ceño

-yo lo se-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Sarada

-a si?-dijo Sasuke para meterse en la conversación

-como sabéis los alumnos debemos quedarnos para limpiar el aula que nos corresponde-los dos adultos afirmaron con la cabeza-pues en esta semana le tocaba a Sora-Menma rodó los ojos ya que Sarada lo decía con un tono de voz pícaro-y cuando le toca a Sora pues Menma se queda para que nada le pase-miró a su hermano que este miraba la televisión como si fuese muy interesante el programa que daban-no creéis que es romántico? Quiere defenderlo por si le pasa algo-Sasuke como Naruto miraban a su hijo con una sonrisa

-me gusta estar solo y no inventes cosas que no son, boba-dijo Menma

-acepta la realidad, idiota-dijo Sarada

-antes de estar con ese crío consentido por sus padres prefiero estar solo toda la vida-dijo Menma

-es hijo único, es normal que sus padres le protejan-dijo Naruto

-a parte que es Doncel-dijo Sasuke-a los Donceles los padres suelen protegerlos mas por que son mas delicados-Sarada y Naruto miraron a Sasuke en cambio Menma lo miró con enfado

-cambiamos de tema o me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Menma y en ese momento tocaron el timbre-iré yo a si no os escucho-Menma se levantó y se dirigió abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Sora que le miraba con odio y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, por eso no vio venir el puñetazo que le dio en la cara

-te odio-gritó Sora, los otros habitantes de la casa al escuchar el grito fueron a ver lo que pasaba y pudieron ver a Menma en el suelo y tocándose la mejilla y mirando sorprendido a Sora, luego miraron al Doncel sorprendido que este agarró a Menma de la ropa y alzando el puño, el único que reaccionó fue Sasuke que se acercó a Sora para agarrar la muñeca para que no golpeara a su hijo

-tranquilízate Sora, que ocurre-dijo Sasuke pero Sora no le contestó y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos claros, Naruto y Sarada salieron de la impresión y se acercaron a Menma que seguía mirando a Sora sin creer el comportamiento de este

-eres el ser mas despreciable que he conocido-volvió a gritar Sora a Menma

-Sora que pasa-dijo Naruto y Sarada miró a su amigo ya que entendía muy bien el por que se comportaba a si, pero frunció el ceño al recordar que su hermano tenía algo en contra de Sora y que se había quedado en la escuela

-que le has hecho-dijo Sarada mirando a su hermano con enfado

-se lo está inventando, yo no le he hecho nada-dijo Menma indignado

-no te creo-dijo Sarada agarrando a su hermano por la ropa-tienes algo en contra de Sora y me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti junto con esos dos amigos nuevos que tienes

-que te he dicho que no le he hecho nada-dijo alterado Menma-por que le crees mas a él que a mi que soy tu hermano-Sarada se tranquilizó y miró a Sora que seguía mirando a Menma con odio para luego darse la vuelta para marcharse

-espera Sora-dijo Naruto-te llevo a casa-Sora no dijo nada-no le agradará a tus padres verte en este estado y menos a Sai, por eso te pido que te desahogues conmigo-Sora miró al rubio y se mordió el labio inferior pensando que Naruto lo comprendería,

-de acuerdo-dijo Sora

-te ha tenido que pasar algo muy desagradable para que te comportes a si-dijo Naruto con comprensión

-quiero ir a casa y estar solo-dijo Sora y Naruto miró hacia la puerta de su casa que allí estaba Sarada preocupada y Sasuke que también estaba preocupado pero no lo demostró, Naruto fue a por la llaves del su coche para irse con Sora, una vez que se fueron Sasuke cruzó sus brazos en el pecho mirando a Menma con el ceño fruncido el menor solo se frotaba el lugar golpeado con una diminuta sonrisa que nadie podía apreciar

-cuanta lo que ha pasado antes de venir hacia aquí-exigió Sasuke-por que Sora no suele comportarse a si

-solo discutimos-dijo Menma-no le hice nada

-pues él no piensa eso-dijo Sasuke

-pues que me diga lo que le hice para poder disculparme-dijo Menma sincero, Sarada solo miraba a su hermana y sonrió al escuchar lo último

-no vuelvas a juntarte con esos amigos-dijo Sasuke

-no son tan malos-dijo Menma y ahora miró a su hermana

-por favor Menma si esos amigos tuyos les gusta atemorizar a cualquier persona-dijo Sarada con el ceño fruncido

-solo quieren llamar la atención-dijo Menma serio

-pues no quiero verte con ellos y es una orden-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y Menma suspiró

-pero antes tengo que averiguar que le ha pasado a Sora-dijo Menma haciendo una mueca de dolor-joder, golpea fuerte

-y parece que eso te hace feliz-dijo Sarada

-me hace tanto que salto de alegría-dijo Menma y Sasuke rodó los ojos y se fue hacia la sala y Sarada lo siguió, Menma se quedó en el lugar y sonrió-tiene fuerza y sabe defenderse, eso me gusta

Continuará ….

Holaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, comentar para saber que opináis


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Menma al poco de llegar a la escuela lo llamaron para ir a la oficina del director, el chico al entrar a la oficina del director se sentó con el ceño fruncido por que no había hecho nada para estar en ese lugar, mas llegar a la escuela se extrañó que sus dos amigos no estuvieran pero le dio igual ya que no eran tan amigos, solo eran amigos de turnos como los demás que tuvo, vio entrar al director que se sentó en frente de él con la mirada seria

-que he hecho esta vez, director Saratobi?-dijo con indiferencia Menma ya que lo que quería era salir de ese despacho

-donde estuviste al acabar las clases?-Menma alzó una ceja

-ahora quiere saber lo que hago cuando no hay clase?

-contesta o si no llamaré a tus padres y acataras las consecuencias de los actos de tus dos amigos-Menma entre cerró los ojos

-estuve en la azotea durante casi dos horas, luego me fui a casa-el director lo miró con seriedad

-viste a tus dos amigos?

-no, me va a decir que es lo que pasa y por que me pregunta eso?

-no te has preguntado por que tus dos amigos no están en la escuela?-Menma solo hizo un gesto que le daba igual donde estuviesen esos dos-veo que te da igual

-puede ir al grano? No me gustan los rodeos-dijo Menma-que es lo que cree que he hecho?

-ellos han dicho que tú lo planeaste-dijo Saratobi y Menma alzó una ceja

-si no me dices el que no sabré de que me hablas

-iré al grano-dijo Saratobi-tus dos amigos están expulsados y no volverán a la escuela-Menma se sorprendió pero no lo demostró-sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo

-y a mi que me implica eso-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y Saratobi suspiró ya que ese chico que tenía en frente era bastante difícil

-por que yo como mi asistente estuvimos aquí o si no hubiera pasado una desgracia-Menma suspiró cansado ya que no sabía que tenía que ver con él pero inmediatamente le vino a la mente la actitud de Sora con él y frunció el ceño

-que pasó?

-tus dos amigos intentaron abusar sexualmente a un compañero-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido y Saratubi vio sorpresa como que ese chico no sabía de lo que hablaba o era un buen actor que eso dudaba

-a que compañero?-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido ya que algo le decía que la actitud de Sora podía ser por eso

-a Sora Shimura-dijo Saratobi observando al chico que este inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos con enfado cerrando los puños y su cuerpo se tensó-por eso están expulsado tus dos amigos y que ellos dijeron que tú lo planeaste

-puedo irme?-dijo Menma con ira pero la intentaba ocultar

-tengo que investigar si tú has tenido algo que ver con ese echo, demientas estarás expulsado asta nueva orden

-si ya acabado me marcho-dijo Menma levantándose de la silla-pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso

-llamaré a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte y explicarles la situación

-llámelos-dijo sin mas Menma-pero yo puedo irme solo

-espera jovencito no pede salir de la institución-Menma le miró con una media sonrisa

-tengo asuntos que resolver-dijo sin mas Menma saliendo de la oficina dejando al director Saratobi pensativo y pensando que Menma era un caso aparte

Menma salió del edificio de la escuela su ceño estaba fruncido, se apoyó en la pared de la parte de atrás con su teléfono en mano, cuando acabó de escribir lo que quería y recibió el mensaje sonrió con una media sonrisa maliciosa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de hablar con el director de la escuela suspiró ya que sabía que esa llamada la iba a tener después de que Sora hablara con él, fue a buscar a Sasuke por que esta vez no se escabulliría de ir a la escuela por causa de Menma y los dos se subieron al coche en dirección a la escuela

-de que se trata, no me dijiste nada de lo que le pasó a Sora-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que este estaba conduciendo

-lo que me dijo es que los dos amigos de Menma quisieron abusar de él-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-y que tiene que ver Menma

-que esos dos le dijeron a Sora que el que había planeado eso era Menma-Sasuke miró por la ventanilla serio

-Menma será lo que sea pero no creo que haga algo a si

-pienso igual-dijo Naruto apretando el volante con fuerza-pero también sabemos que Menma le pasa algo en contra de Sora

-tú sabes al igual que yo lo que le pasa contra a Sora por eso veo imposible que llegue hacer algo como eso-Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke para luego mirar la carretera

-Menma no es esa clase de persona, confío en él

-yo también-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora de descanso y todos los alumnos estaban en la cafetería o fuera del recinto por que hacía buen tiempo, en cambio Menma que estaba en la entrada de la escuela vio a sus dos amigos que se le acercaba, el azabache sonrió con malicia cuando los tenía en frente

-se lo que hicisteis, Ron y Jack-dijo Menma

-no deberíamos estar aquí, pero como nos tenías que decir algo importante aquí estamos-dijo uno de los dos, el castaño de nombre Jack

-a vosotros os gusta el riesgo-dijo Menma dando un paso hacia ellos

-eso es divertido-dijo el otro chico de cabello rojo de nombre Ron

-por que me habéis nombrado cuando yo no dije nada?

-por que a si es mas divertido-dijo Ron sonriendo

-la diversión es lo primero-dijo Jack-pero lo que me molestó mas es que no acabáramos con lo que empecemos con ese Doncel

-asta te llamó para que le ayudaras-dijo con diversión Ron y Menma no pudo aguantar mas por que se estaba conteniendo desde que los vio, sin que Ron lo viera venir Menma le golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara, Jack al ver esto se sorprendió pero en seguida frunció el ceño para comenzar atacar a Menma, Ron hizo lo mismo y los dos comenzaron atacar a Menma, este al saber artes marciales ya que le había enseñado tanto a él como a su hermana Sarada su tío Itachi cuando eran mas pequeños, Menma se defendía como atacaba, algún golpe llegaba a golpearlo pero él era mas agil que sus dos contrincantes y podía golpearlos sin ningún problema, algunos alumnos que pasaban por el lugar vieron la pelea y animaban tanto a Menma como a los otros dos, pero sobre todo a Menma, el escándalo hizo que se enteraran casi todos los alumnos de la escuela que fueron a ver la pelea, los gritos llegó a oídos del director como del profesorado y salieron para ver que pasaba, en ese momento llegaron Naruto como Sasuke y vieron lo que pasaba, vieron a Sarada como a Sora que intentaban que la pelea se detuviera, Sasuke pudo ver como un rubio que estaba al lado de su hija se adentraba en la pelea y consecuencia recibió un golpe que este respondió por igual, Naruto y Sasuke vieron que en la pelea estaba involucrado su hijo Menma, Sasuke frunció el ceño al igual que Naruto y con dificultad se acercaron para estar a primera fila de la pelea que eran dos contra dos, Sasuke sin pensarlo se acercó a su hijo como al chico rubio que no conocía que estaban juntos y con el ceño fruncido

-basta -gritó Sasuke y todos le miraron-que sois, bárbaros o personas civilizadas-ninguno contestó-solo me demostráis que sois unos bárbaros-Sasuke miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y también miró al rubio que este miraba al suelo-vosotros dos vais a venir conmigo

-parece que necesitáis que un adulto os defienda-dijo con burla Ron y el otro comenzó a reír con burla, Menma con rápidez se acercó a Ron golpeándolo con fuerza con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y otro en la cara que hizo que quedara en el suelo

-quien necesita aún adulto-dijo con odio Menma para luego agarrar la ropa de Ron y acercarlo a su rostro-como volváis acercaros a Sora uno de los dos, os mato-susurró Menma para luego soltar con brusquedad a Ron y alejarse de él tranquilamente arreglándose la ropa, miró a su padre Sasuke y luego a Naruto y sopló con desgano, luego su mirada se dirigió al director y le sonrió-espero que se haya dado cuenta que yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo que han hecho esas dos escoria-Saratobio solo le miraba serio

-pero igualmente estarás expulsado un tiempo al igual que Bolt-dijo Saratobi

-ahora tienes una razón para expulsarme y yo feliz por estarlo-dijo Menma

-yo también expulsado?-dijo Bolt y Naruto le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke le miraba serio-pero si solo le ayudaba-Menma miró a Bolt con una pequeña sonrisa

-llamaré a sus padres, Bolt-dijo Saratobi-los demás, se acabó el espectáculo, los alumnos se fueron poco a poco

-no-dijo con pena Bolt y en ese momento Sarada se puso delante de Bolt con el ceño fruncido

-te lo mereces por meterte en una pelea-dijo con regaño Sarada

-solo quería ayudar a tu hermano-dijo Bolt con pena y Sarada suavizó sus facciones

-por eso te perdono-dijo Sarada-ese golpe en el labio debe de dolerte-Bolt sonrió tontamente

-un poco-dijo Bolt y Sasuke carraspeó acercándose a su hija

-entonces tu eres el famoso Bolt-dijo serio Sasuke, Menma como Naruto rodaron los ojos

-si, soy yo señor-dijo Bolt serio para luego sonreír-no sabía que era famoso

-eres muy famoso-dijo Menma

-mira niño-dijo Sasuke tan serio que Bolt se asustó-le haces algo a mi hija te rompo los huesos de tu cuerpo

-yo a Sarada … no le voy hacer nada-dijo Bolt con miedo

-cada lágrima que suelte por tu un miembro menos tendrás-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Sasuke

-yo estaré toda mi vida con ella y nunca la haré llorar ni la traicionaré, ella es especial para mi-dijo Bolt con seguridad, Sarada se sorprendió pero a la vez se sonrojó e hizo una sonrisa de felicidad

-mas te vale, niño-dijo Sasuke marchándose hacia el interior de la escuela y Naruto antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Sarada que esta miraba a Bolt con ilusión y felicidad, Menma miraba a Bolt

-te digo lo mismo que mi padre, pero se que quieres mucho a mi hermana-dijo Menma y se fue para adentrarse al edificio, Bolt miró a Sarada con una sonrisa

-si te quiero Sarada, eres muy especial para mi, te gustaría ser mi novia?

-si, quiero ser tu novia-dijo feliz Sarada-y también te quiero y eres especial para mi-Bolt sonrió ampliamente para luego abrazar a la chica y darla un casto beso en los labios

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke, Naruto y Menma llegaron a su casa, los dos mayores miraban con seriedad al menor que este no le daba importancia

-tenemos que hablar sobre tu actitud Menma-dijo Sasuke serio

-si es sobre la pelea no me arrepiento-dijo Menma serio-no me gusta que me culpen de algo que no he hecho

-las cosas se pueden arreglar hablando-dijo Naruto

-eso era algo que no se puede arreglar hablando-dijo Menma y Naruto suspiró

-Menma me gustaría saber que es lo que te pasa, llevas un tiempo que por nada te enfadas y crees que es todo ataques hacia ti-Menma entrecerró los ojos por lo dicho por el rubio

-no me pasa nada-dijo indiferente Menma

-eres mas difícil de tratar que Sasuke-dijo con pena Naruto y Sasuke le miró de mal modo-pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-en ti-dijo enfadado Menma-te pasas el día en la empresa y eso va también para papa, y si no es en la empresa es con Sai o Gaara, sin contar que parece que te agrada Sora como si fuese tu hijo, y te recuerdo que no es tu hijo-Naruto lo miraba sorprendido-se perfectamente que no fui deseado por ninguno de los dos, pero eso me da lo mismo, entiendo las circunstancias esas del pasado y a cualquiera le puede pasar-Menma suspiró-solo quiero que seas padres y estoy seguro que Sarada piensa igual que yo

-espera un momento-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo-yo se que tanto Sasuke como yo no hemos sido buenos padres, él desde que naciste y yo-suspiró Naruto para agarrar aire por lo que iba a decir-desde que te di a Sakura

-yo no te recrimino lo que hiciste y no lo haré nunca-dijo Menma-te agradezco que me dejaras con Sakura que ella para mi fue mi madre y siempre lo será, Sarada es a si por ella misma y yo-hizo una pausa-estoy perdido, no se algunos sentimientos que siento y creo que haciendo algunas cosas que se que no están bien para llamar vuestra atención-se mordió el labio inferior-estoy confuso en muchas cosas y me cuesta acercarme a alguien para que me digan que significan esos sentimientos que a me confunden o me dan rabia

-yo solo quiero que confíes en mi-dijo Naruto acercándose a su hijo y poniendo su mano en el hombro

-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para decirte lo que está bien y lo que está mal-dijo Sasuke-para eso estamos los padres para guiar al hijo para que esté en el camino correcto-sonrió Sasuke y Menma le sonrió

-intentaré abrirme mas y contar todo lo que me aflige-dijo Menma y Naruto abrazó a su hijo

-sabes que te quiero-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Menma-y también se que papa me quiere

-eres un hombrecito ese hombrecito que tuve en mis brazos cuando naciste-dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de su hijo y Sasuke revolvió los cabellos de su hijo con cariño

-debo de pensar que no me vais a castigar, no?-dijo Menma sonriendo

-castigado vas a estar-dijo Naruto separándose de su hijo-las peleas no arreglan nada

-pero esos dos se lo merecían por hacer daño a Sora-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido y los dos padres se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa

-que es lo que sientes por Sora, Menma?-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo y Naruto hizo lo mismo, Menma en cambio se puso pensativo

-solo se que es un niño mimado-dijo Menma-pero a la vez me gustó que tuviera tanta fuerza en golpearme-Menma se revolvió su cabello con desesperación-es algo extraño y eso no entiendo

-puede que sea que te guste que te golpeen -dijo Naruto con diversión y Sasuke y Menma le miraron alzando una ceja

-es igual, ya me diréis cual es mi castigo-dijo Menma

-por ahora estarás castigado en tu cuarto-dijo Sasuke y Menma suspiró

-que se le va hacer-dijo con pena Menma y se fue dejando solo a sus padres que estos dos se miraron

-lo que está claro que no quiere darse cuenta de lo que siente por Sora-dijo Sasuke

-pues tendremos que hacer algo para que se de cuenta y lo acepte-dijo Naruto pensativo

-solo espero que si acepta los sentimientos que le tiene a Sora no lo valla a fastidiar con él-dijo Sasuke

-confío en Menma y se que no le hará a daño-dijo Naruto

Continuará ….

Perdonar la espera, he tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo, se que el capítulo es corto pero el siguiente será mas largo o por lo menos intentaré

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Había pasado un mes desde la pelea de Menma, este había reanudado las clases ya que solo estuvo expulsado una semana al igual que Bolt, Menma ya no se juntaba con nadie, siempre estaba solo en la azotea, a veces se juntaba con Bolt pero eran contadas veces, a Menma le gustaba estar solo para poder pensar, en ese tiempo no habló con Sora ni tenía ganas de hacerlo prefería pensar en esos sentimientos extraños que tenía cuando veía a Sora mirar, hablar o sonreír a un varón, Menma miró al cielo y suspiró, se acercó a la vaya y miró hacia abajo, inconscientemente sonrió al ver a Sora hablando con otro Doncel y chica de su clase

-que me pasa-susurró Menma-siento un sentimiento que me gusta pero a la vez me desagrada-se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la vaya y entrecerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados-hace tiempo que no me sonríe como hace a los demás-suspiró-pero es culpa mía yo lo alejé de mi, pero eso lo voy a cambiar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa, de vez en cuando bostezaba sin poder impedirlo, le quedaba poco para llegar a casa pero antes se detuvo en una vitrina, sus ojos azules se iluminaron como un niño pequeño al ver tanta ropa y sin pensarlo entró, cuando pasó mas de media hora salió el rubio de la tienda cargado de ropa de todo tipo para luego adentrarse aún supermercado, al salir solo llevaba en su mano un jugoso tomate maduro que comenzó a morder y saborear, cuando lo acabó frunció el ceño ya que a él el tomate no le agradaba, ya llevaba días que se le antojaba comer tomates como chocolate amargo cosa que a él no le gustaba, pero lo que le hacía mas enfadar era que no podía ni oler y menos comer desde hace unas semanas el Ramen, intentó que nadie lo notara, pero lo peor de todo eso es que se despertaba demasiado pronto para ir al baño y los mareos que tenía, por eso decidió ir al médico para que le revisaran y ese mismo día le dieron los resultados

Naruto entró a su casa e inmediatamente empezó a guardar las compras, otra cosa que le pasaba desde hace dos semanas, no podía ver nada fuera de lugar por que inmediatamente se ponía a ordenar y que todo estuviera limpio, cuando acabó de ordenar las cosas que compró se cambió con ropa cómoda y comenzó a limpiar, cuando creyó que todo estaba limpio se tumbó en el sofá para quedar dormido inmediatamente

Sasuke entró a su casa con Sayuri en brazos ya que fue a buscarla a la escuela, sabía que dentro de poco vendrían Sarada como Menma, cuando entró a la sala vio a Naruto dormido en el sofá, dejó a Sayuri en el suelo y esta inmediatamente fue hacia la cocina para coger algo para merendar, Sasuke se acercó al rubio y se puso de cuclillas mirando el rostro de Naruto, pasó un dedo por la mejilla lentamente para luego besar los labios en un rápido beso

-ya estoy en casa, mi amor-susurró Sasuke para luego levantarse y mirar a su hija que se sentaba en el suelo con unos pastelitos de chocolate en las manos para comérselo-princesa no deberías de comer tanto dulce-la niña ni lo miró

-me gusta el dulce-dijo Sayuri con la boca llena y Sasuke rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hija

-quieres que veamos algo juntos mientras vienen tus hermanos?

-si-dijo Sayuri feliz levantándose y se dirigió a sentarse en las piernas de Sasuke mientras este encendía la televisión

-sabes, ya he perdido a tu hermana pero a ti no te voy a dejar ir-la niña no entendió a lo que se refería su padre

-Sarada se fue?

-por ahora no, pero la perdí-dijo Sasuke con un tono lastimero

-te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y con mi papi-Sasuke besó la mejilla de su hija

-espero que cumplas eso cuando seas mayor, pero es ley de vida que las hijas indefensas se vallan con el ogro

-yo no voy a irme con ningún ogro, a mi me dan miedo-Sasuke sonrió

-quien se ha ido con un ogro?-dijo Naruto recién despertado y refregándose su puño en los ojos

-te despertemos?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza

-ya estaba despierto-dijo Naruto bostezando-pero sigo teniendo sueño

-llevas unos días despertando mas temprano de lo normal-dijo Sasuke

-y no se el por que-dijo Naruto y miró el reloj-deben de estar al llegar Sarada y Menma

-me enviaste un mensaje que tenías de decirnos algo-dijo Sasuke intrigado

-pero cuando lleguen Menma y Sarada, solo quiero decirlo una vez-Sasuke solo alzó una ceja y miró la televisión, no pasó ni diez minutos cuando Sarada y Menma llegaron, iban a ir a su cuarto para dejar las cosas y cambiarse de ropa pero Naruto habló-quedaros que os tengo que decir a todos algo, los dos chicos se miraron y se sentaron en el sofá

-de que se trata?-dijo Sarada y Naruto se levantó con cansancio y se puso delante de todos para que le vieran, sacó un papel y lo puso en la pequeña mesa, todos le miraron sin comprender y Menma miró el papel y vio el sello del hospital y abrió los ojos para levantarse

-te vas a morir?-dijo Menma asustado y todos le miraron y Naruto frunció el ceño

-ya veo lo que me quieres niño-dijo de mal humor Naruto

-entonces que es?-dijo Menma tranquilizándose un poco y todos volvieron a mirar a Naruto

-estoy embarazado de dos semanas-dijo sin mas Naruto sin ninguna emoción y sin mas se fue a su cuarto como si lo que dijo fuese de lo mas normal, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Sasuke se levantó pero antes dejó a su hija en el suelo

-embarazado?-dijo Sarada para luego poner cara de pánico

-aún podéis hacer eso vosotros dos?-dijo incrédulo Menma y Sasuke le miró con ira-no me conteste que de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos

-quedaos aquí-dijo Sasuke marchándose hacia el cuarto que compartía con Naruto, cuando entró vio al rubio tumbado en la cama boca abajo-Naruto-se acercó con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en la cama-que ocurre?

-estoy cansado, y si me pongo a pensar en mis cambios en estos nueve meses me enfurezco-Sasuke iba a decir algo pero el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido-quiero estar solo

-pero …

-no me has escuchado, quiero estar solo-alzó la voz el rubio y Sasuke se quedó extrañado por su repentino mal humor

-te dejaré solo-dijo Sasuke levantándose-pero me contaras lo que te pasa y lo que te ronda por la cabeza -el rubio solo lo ignoró mirando hacia el otro lado, Sasuke con tranquilidad salió del cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta suspiró y vio delante de ellos a sus tres hijos

-no sabes lo que has hecho-dijo con malicia Menma con una media sonrisa

-cuando estaba embarazado de Sayuri su humor era muy malo-dijo seria Sarada

-sabemos que estaba triste, pero por nada se enfadaba-dijo Menma-recuerdo un día que por casi me estrangula-Sarada lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-menos mal que estaba Lee e Ino o si no ahora estaría estrangulado-Sasuke solo alzó una ceja por la tontería que dijo Menma

-si tú no le hubieras dicho que estaba como un tonel seguro que no te hubiera estrangulado-dijo Sarada

-pero solo dije la verdad-dijo Menma mirando a su hermana

-no se lo vuelvas a decir-dijo Sarada

-papa y papi siempre dicen que tengo que decir la verdad-dijo Sayuri

-te aconsejo que no le digas nada de eso-dijo Menma y Sayuri se quedó pensando durante unos segundos

-entonces voy a tener un hermanito?-dijo Sayuri y Sasuke sonrió

-o hermanita-dijo Sasuke

-seré una hermana mayor, eso me gusta-dijo feliz Sayuri

-ahora que serás una hermana mayor debes portarte bien para que tu nuevo hermanito aprenda de ti-dijo Sasuke

-pues Sayuri no habrá aprendido nada bueno de Menma-dijo con burla Sarada

-como si de ti lo aprendiese-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido

-dejarlo ya-dijo Sasuke-solo falta tener en estos momentos a Naruto furioso por vuestra discusión-dijo Sasuke serio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado seis meses, en ese tiempo no habían pasado grandes cosas, a Naruto ya se le notaba su vientre y su humor era de mal en peor, Sasuke muchas veces no sabía que hacer para apaciguar el humor de su pareja, Sarada había optado por no enfadar a Naruto y darle todos sus caprichos que eran que estuviera todo ordenado y tener siempre muchos tomates, Sayuri era la que mas desesperaba a Naruto por que la niña no quedaba quieta y su mal humor se lo hacía pasar a Sasuke que a veces prefería quedarse en la oficina pero no lo hacía por que quería estar en cada momento con Naruto, Menma en cambio de vez en cuando hacia enfadar a Naruto por que eso le divertía pero lo que mas le asqueaba era que Sora no quería saber nada de él y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía un sentimiento fuerte hacia el Doncel

Ese día Sarada y Naruto estaban en la cocina y los otros estaban en la sala, la chica y Naruto hablaban de trivialidades, pero Sarada se dio cuenta desde hace unos días que Naruto andaba bastante pensativo y asta deprimido

-que ocurre, Naruto?-el rubio la miró alzando una ceja

-estoy bien-dijo el rubio

-es que te noto algo decaído, por eso te pregunto -el rubio sonrió

-siempre tan observadora-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la barbilla y el codo en la mesa-la verdad es que necesito decírselo a alguien-Sarada se sentó al frente del rubio como indicándole que siguiera-cada día me veo mas gordo y me frustra, Sasuke nunca me había visto a si y estoy llegando a pensar que cuando esté como un tonel me dejará, si estuviéramos casados puede que no me dejara cuando llegase ese momento

-debe de ser las hormonas para que pienses eso-dijo Sarada y Naruto suspiró-yo estoy segura que mi papa no te dejaría nunca aunque estuvieras como un tonel toda la vida, él te ama y se nota-Naruto la miró sorprendido por lo madura que era Sarada aunque eso ya lo sabía-y si crees que estando casados no te dejaría pienso que son patrañas, hay muchas parejas que se separaran, y eso es un papel que te une a esa persona, nada mas, aunque siendo sincera a mi me gustaría casarme-la chica sonrió con ilusión-es lo que toda chica y Doncel quiere-miró al rubio seria y pensativa-tu quieres casarte?-Naruto se sonrojó

-me encantaría, pero Sasuke no quiere, cree que es una tontería

-tú le has dicho?

-no pero se que piensa eso-dijo deprimido Naruto y Sarada entrecerró los ojos

-insinúale que es lo que quieres-Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sarada se adelantó-no digo que se lo digas si no que le vallas diciendo lo maravilloso que es el matrimonio con la persona que amas-el rubio entre cerró los ojos y Sarada suspiró-déjamelo a mi-sonrió de medio lado la chica

-no le digas nada-dijo alterado Naruto alzando la voz y en ese momento entró Sasuke

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke

-nada papa-dijo Sarada levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Sasuke-no crees que Naruto se ve genial?-sonrió la niña y Naruto se levantó frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de Sasuke

-yo siempre le veo bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y con cariño, la chica sonrió ampliamente

-ves Naruto como tengo razón?-el rubio se sonrojó y Sasuke miró a su hija sin comprender que esta se fue de la cocina dejando a los adultos solos, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto

-Naruto he leído muchos libros sobre embarazados-Naruto alzó una ceja-me lo ha prestado Sai-suspiró Sasuke-la cuestión que no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo-hizo una media sonrisa

-es diferente a como te imaginabas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada-mis cambios de humor es un fastidio

-la verdad es que si-Naruto sopló por la contestación del azabache

-iré a descansar y no quiero que me molestéis-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido saliendo de la cocina Sasuke solo se quedó extrañado por la reacción del rubio y pensó que le sentó mal su contestación aunque lo haya dicho de broma

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unos días y Naruto se sentía mas deprimido, en casa estaba solo, y en ese momento estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa, no le echaba la culpa a su futuro bebé si no a él mismo ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre y al estar solo se ponía a pensar y eso le entristecía como le enfurecía, pero había momentos que era feliz con su familia, Sasuke intentaba todo lo posible que Naruto estuviera bien y de vez en cuando le hacía sacar una sonrisa pero otras veces solo un portazo en la cara y el azabache no sabía que hacer ya que sabía perfectamente que algo le molestaba a Naruto y no sabía el que

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la oficina de Naruto que la usaba temporalmente mientras su pareja estuviera embarazado, el azabache estaba feliz por su próxima paternidad pero lo que mas le gustaba era ver a su pareja embarazado, si ya para él era hermoso embarazado lo era mas, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era la actitud del rubio, sabía que las hormonas le hacían tener cambias de humor pero lo que le pasaba a Naruto para él era exagerado y por eso intuyó que le pasaba algo pero quería saber lo que le pasaba, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de la oficina y vio a su hija Sarada que le sonrió pero Sasuke se extrañó por que no sabía que su hija iba a ir a visitarlo

-hola papa-dijo Sarada cambiando su semblante a serio y Sasuke supo que quería decirle algo serio y se puso serio

-debe de ser importante para que hayas venido sin avisar, Sarada-dijo Sasuke y la chica se sentó en frente de él

-la verdad es que si-dijo Sarada seria

-te escucho

-que piensas del matrimonio?-dijo Sarada mirando los ojos negros de su padre que este inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-eres muy pequeña para que ese novio tuyo te esté pidiendo matrimonio-Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego hacer una sonrisa

-soy muy joven para eso y Bolt inmaduro-dijo Sarada-para eso me tiene Bolt para que le de madurez

-entonces a que viene eso?

-quiero saber que piensas del matrimonio

-es una tontería-dijo sincero Sasuke-es algo que no me agrada

-es por que tuviste una mala experiencia con mama?-Sasuke solo miró al lado sin contestar a su hija pero esto intuyó que era por eso-todos los matrimonios no son iguales, sobre todo si te casas con la personas a la que amas-Sasuke miró a su hija sin comprender

-a que viene eso?

-solo te diré que toda mujer como Doncel desea casarse con la persona que ama-dijo Sarada levantándose y miró su reloj-he quedado con Bolt, nos vemos mas tarde papa-se acercó a su padre y le besó en la mejilla que este estaba como ido por que no entendía a lo que se refería su hija-recuerda que Naruto es Doncel, pero eso de casarse es cosa de los dos no de uno solo y todos los matrimonios no son iguales, recuerda eso-la chica se fue con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke en cambio se quedó pensativo y su mirada se fue a una de las fotografías que tenía en la mesa que eran de Naruto, miró la fotografía detenidamente ya que se trataba de él y Naruto, sonrió y pasó un dedo por la imagen del rubio y recordó momentos que estaban ellos dos con otras parejas

-me suelo olvidar que eres Doncel y deseas lo mismo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño recordando hace unos meses cuando le pidió de tener otro hijo-que idiota-susurró pasando su mano por su cabello-creíste que te lo pediría-se mordió el labio inferior y miró el teléfono y con seriedad lo cogió para hacer unas llamadas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma cuando salió de la escuela serio iba decidido arreglar las cosas con Sora y seguir siendo amigos, al pensar en la palabra amigos un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo pero lo dejó de lado, vio en la lejanía al Doncel y con paso apresurado se acercó a él sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo bien para que Sora confiara en él, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, se puso a caminar a la par que el Doncel que iba solo y que leía un libro y ni se percató de su presencia, Menma sopló para hacerse notar pero el Doncel estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no se percató aún de su presencia y Menma frunció el ceño, pasó unos segundos y Menma cogió aire ya que miraba el perfil del rostro del Doncel y un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente que era hermoso, Menma negó con la cabeza al pensar eso

-hola Sora-el Doncel frunció el ceño cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila-entretenido el libro?-Sora solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido sin contestar, Menma sopló frustrado-joder, no me lo hagas tan difícil-el Doncel solo lo ignoraba-Sora no te comportes como un crío mimado-ese fue el detonante de que el Doncel para de golpe y mirara con enfado al varón que este le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de esa actitud del Doncel y admitía que eso le gustaba

-que te jodan-dijo Sora con enfado, Menma se rasco con un dedo la cabeza

-ya estoy algo jodido-dijo Menma como si nada

-déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti-se dio la vuelta el Doncel para seguir caminando pero no lo hizo por que Menma le agarró del brazo para que le encarara-suéltame, idiota

-no lo haré asta que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido mirando los ojos aguamarina del Doncel

-no quiero escucharte-retó con la mirada Sora a Menma este seguía mirando los ojos del Doncel asta que hizo una media sonrisa al ver un pequeño sonrojo en el Doncel

-solo quería pedirte disculpas-dijo Menma y Sora se sorprendió ya que Menma no solía pedir disculpas por lo que hacía mal pocas veces, solo con Sarada y asta con su padre Doncel-la verdad no se por que empecé alejarme de ti, me gusta ser tu amigo

-amigo-susurró Sora desanimado

-eso mismo, quisiera que sigamos siendo amigos-dijo Menma y Sora volvió a fruncir el ceño y con un movimiento brusco se quitó el agarre del brazo

-no quiero ser tu amigo-dijo con seguridad Sora y Menma abrió la boca sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y cerrar los puños ya que le había dolido eso-no entiendes que no puedo ser tu amigo?-alzó la voz el Doncel

-si es por esos dos yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo serio Menma

-lo se-dijo Sora-si no, no te hubieras peleado con ellos

-entonces es por haberte tratado con indiferencia y frialdad?-Sora entre cerró los ojos mirando al suelo con tristeza

-nunca entenderás el por que no puedo ser tu amigo-dijo con tristeza Sora y hubo unos segundos de silencio ya que Menma no entendía asta que le vino algo en la mente y frunció el ceño

-es por mi padre-dijo Menma fríamente y mirando al Doncel de la misma forma y Sora notó esa frialdad

-que tiene que ver Sasuke?-dijo Sora sin entender

-tú sabes perfectamente-dijo Menma

-si no me dices no lo sabré-dijo confuso Sora

-que crees que no me percatado que cuando estás con mi padre te pones nervioso y te sonrojas?-dijo con ira Menma cerrando sus puños con rabia, Sora no sabía que decir solo se quedó mirando a Menma-te gusta mi padre se te nota, pero te voy a decir que no tienes nada que hacer, mi padre ya tiene pareja que es mi otro padre Doncel, olvídate de él-Menma sonrió de medio lado con malicia-además él nunca se fijaría en un crío como tú, por que no vales nada, ni siquiera a mi me interesas en ese ámbito-a Sora solo se le humedecieron los ojos esas palabras le habían dolido y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de ellos

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo como pudo Sora y Menma aunque tuviera la fachada indiferente en ese momento se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño con sus palabras por que tenía que hacerle ver al Doncel que debía olvidarse de su padre varón-y … no es lo que tú crees-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro Sora con su mano con rapidez-solo me recuerda a alguien-Sora le dio la espalda a Menma y sin mas se fue corriendo alejándose de Menma que este se quedó quieto en ese lugar pensando en las últimas palabras del Doncel

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el uniforme de la escuela, estaba pensativo y en verdad no sabía que pensar por que no entendía muy bien a quien se refería Sora

-le recuerda a alguien-susurró Menma bajando las escaleras pensativo asta llegar a la sala donde estaba Naruto que estaba con Sayuri enseñándola algo, también estaban Sasuke y Sarada en la sala que estos dos miraron sin entender a Menma por que le notaron pensativo, se sentó al lado de ellos y miró al frente, todo era silencio, solop se escuchaba a Sayuri y Naruto que hablaban entre ellos y la televisión, Sarada y Sasuke se miraron unos segundos sin entender la actitud de Menma, cuando lo volvieron a mirar Menma estaba mirando serio a Sasuke

-te ocurre algo?-dijo Sasuke extrañado, Menma no contestó seguía mirando a su padre sin pestañear

-Menma cada día estás mas idiota-dijo con diversión Sarada y Menma entrecerró los ojos siguiendo mirando a su padre, pasó unos segundos

-a quien te pareces?-dijo Menma y Sarada como Sasuke se miraron para volver a mirar a Menma

-a tu abuela Mikoto-dijo Naruto que seguía con Sayuri

-al tío Itachi-dijo Sarada y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-el tío Itachi-susurró Menma con ira

-y tú te pareces a papa-dijo Sayuri y Menma la miró que la tenía a su lado que ni cuenta se dio, vio como todos le miraban-menos en el color de ojos, que son iguales a los míos y a los de papi-sonrió la mas pequeña

-entonces es el tío Itachi-dijo Menma

-de que hablas-dijo Sarada

-que ya se por que Sora se pone nervioso y se sonroja cuando ve a papa, es por que le gusta el tío Itachi-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño

-crees que le gusta mi hermano-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

-lo he descubierto por fín-dijo Menma y Naruto solo negó con la cabeza

-que idiota eres-dijo Sarada y Menma la miró

-por que lo dices?-dijo Menma

-no ves lo que no quieres ver-dijo con simpleza Sarada

-yo no creo que sea él-dijo Naruto-y estoy de acuerdo con Sarada

-entonces quien es?-dijo Menma serio

-eres tú-dijo Sayuri de lo mas normal y Menma pasó de ella-cuando Sora te mira le brillan los ojos y sus manos se juntan y las mueve, una vez pregunté en la escuela y me dijo la profesora que eso es signo de nerviosismo-Menma miró a su hermana menor-a Sora le gustas como se gustan nuestros padres-Menma miró primero a Naruto que parecía que quería reírse por no haberse dado cuenta de eso y que una niña de cuatro años si se diera cuenta, luego miró a Sasuke que tenía una media sonrisa como afirmando lo que decía su hermana menor y para finalizar miró a Sarada que lo miraba seria

-eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de lo evidente-dijo Sarada, Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Sora es muy obvio contigo-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y Menma sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó

-te pareces mucho a Sasuke por eso se sonrojaba con él a parte que siempre te ponías al lado de tu padre para que Sora te mirase a ti-dijo Naruto y Menma les dio la espalda a todos-Menma que sientes tú por Sora?-dijo serio Naruto y Menma tragó duro y se miró las manos por que le empezaron a sudar y las juntó para restregarlas

-no … no lo se-dijo como pudo Menma

-pues piensa lo que sientes por él-dijo Sasuke

-o si no vendrá alguien y te lo quitará-dijo Sarada-bueno no te lo quitará por que no es nada tuyo-Menma frunció el ceño

-a mi me gusta Sora-dijo Sayuri-y a ti también te gusta hermanito

-yo le quiero como un amigo-dijo Menma muy poco convencido

-yo te podría decir lo que tú me dijiste en el pasado cuando Naruto y yo éramos amigos-Menma se mordió el labio inferior-era algo a si de que éramos unos hipócritas-sonrió Sasuke de medio lado

-tengo que hacer tareas-dijo Menma para luego irse a su cuarto

-ahora depende de él aceptar lo que siente por Sora-dijo Naruto

-solo espero que se de cuenta pronto-dijo Sasuke

-es tan idiota que no lo aceptará asta cuando vea a Sora con otro-dijo Sarada y Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron como dando la razón a Sarada

Continuará …..

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa creéis que me tardé, yo creo que si, por que tenía planeado subir este capitulo el martes y no lo he terminado asta hoy, espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber que opináis


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Era un día normal y corriente, Menma salía de la escuela y vio a Sora caminando con un compañero Doncel que hablaban tranquilamente, el azabache con paso apresurado se acercó a Sora

-hola Sora-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y este suspiró, el compañero de Sora miró a Menma y se sonrojó cosa que percató Menma y rodó los ojos-quieres que te acompañe a casa? Hace tiempo que no veo a tus padres-Sora frunció el ceño y el otro Doncel se sorprendió ya que no sabía que su amigo conocía a Menma y se le acercó al oído

-no sabía que conocías a Menma Uchiha, por que no me dijiste?

-Ran, a él no le conozco de nada-dijo mal humorado Sora a su amigo

-pero …

-olvídate de él-cortó Sora a su amigo

-hola Menma, yo soy Ran-dijo con una sonrisa-ya que Sora no quiere que le acompañes-se acercó con coquetería a Menma-puedes acompañarme a mi-Sora se enfadó haciendo que un tic en la ceja aparezca y sus puños se cerraron-que dices Menma?-el varón iba a contestar pero Sora apartó a su amigo de Menma sin pensar en lo que hacía

-no te acerques a él-dijo Sora enfadado para luego darse cuenta de lo que hizo y sonrojarse

-por que?-dijo Ran sin comprender para luego mirar a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego abrirlos-pero que escondido lo tenías Sora, por que no me dijiste que eras novio de Menma Uchiha-miró al varón con los ojos brillantes y sonrojado-el varón mas sexy de la escuela-Menma solo entrecerró los ojos por que lo que decía ese chico para él era una estupidez

-pero que dices-dijo nervioso Sora y sonrojado-yo … nunca sería novio como alguien como él-frunció el ceño-Menma es un bastardo

-oye te recuerdo que estoy aquí-dijo Menma indignado

-pues a mi me encantaría serlo-dijo Ron y Menma rodó los ojos y Sora solo quería golpear a alguien mas específicamente a Menma por que no decía nada para que su amigo no se ilusionara-me acompañas a casa a mi?-Ron agarró el brazo de Menma

-a mi me gustaría acom …

-no-dijo Sora separando a su amigo de Menma y cortando a este-ha dicho que me acompañará a mi y a si será-Sora agarró la muñeca de Menma y se alejaron de Ron ya que Sora arrastraba a Menma

-me gusta esta faceta tuya de tener carácter, pero me vas arrancar el brazo-dijo Menma y Sora paró bruscamente soltándolo

-te lo voy a dejar claro Menma-dijo Sora mirando al varón con enfado-no te metas con mi amigo-Menma alzó una ceja-se como eres, utilizas a las chicas y Donceles y no voy a permitir que te acerques de esa forma a mi amigo

-crees que me quiero acostar con tu amigo?-dijo serio Menma-ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama

-se llama Ron

-intentaré que no se me olvide-dijo Menma

-no vuelvas acercarte a él, se perfectamente tus intenciones, querías acompañarlo a su casa para …

-eso no es verdad-dijo Menma serio

-si lo es, lo que pasa es que te corté

-si me hubieras dejado terminar lo que iba a decir no pensarías lo que estás pensando

-y según tú que le ibas a decir-dijo Sora cruzando sus brazos en el pecho-y que crees que pienso

-lo que le iba a decir es que a mi me gustaría acompañarte a ti y que no me interesa acompañarle a él-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido y Sora solo se le quedó mirando sin saber que eso que ha dicho es verdad-no me escuchaste que quería acompañarte a tu casa?-Sora afirmó con la cabeza-eres un terco

-y tú un idiota estúpido-dijo indignado Sora

-lo único que quiero es que tengamos una buena relación, como se quien fui yo que me alejé de ti soy yo el que debe dar el paso para volver a tener lo que teníamos-Sora solo agachó la cabeza con tristeza y eso Menma lo notó

-yo … yo no puedo ser tu amigo-dijo en un susurró Sora que fue escuchado por Menma que este solo sonrió

-yo tampoco puedo ser tu amigo-dijo Menma y Sora le miró con los ojos humedecidos apunto de llorar-pero me conformo con eso-el varón comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado del Doncel-vamos, te acompaña a tu casa a si saludo a tus padres-Sora le miró para luego ponerse a su lado caminando, Menma miraba al frente serio y el otro con tristeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba enfadado, en ese momento estaba en una cafetería con Tenten ya que este la había llamado y la amenazó a que fuera y la castaña como era muy obediente le hizo caso, pero cuando llegó comenzó a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas al rubio, Naruto tomaba un café bien cargado sin azúcar y Tenten un trozo de pastel con un café con azúcar

-de verdad no quieres un trozo de este pastel? Está delicioso-dijo Tenten

-no gracias-dijo Naruto sin mirar el pastel-me entran nauseas de solo mirar ese pastel

-eres igual que Sasuke-dijo sonriendo Tenten y Naruto frunció el ceño y la castaña se dio cuenta y suspiró-te peleaste con él?

-no-dijo enfadado Naruto

-y que pasa? Por eso me llamaste

-Tenten estoy embarazado de seis meses, lo tengo todo el día encima mío

-eso es bueno-dijo sonriendo con picardía Tenten

-no de la forma que estás pensando, pervertida

-vale-dijo Tenten para calmar un poco al rubio

-y si hablamos de sexo, no hay nada, por que dice que le podemos hacer daño al bebé

-y tú tienes unas ganas enormes a que Sasuke se ponga encima tuya y te penetre sin compasión

-exacto, quiero decir que no-dijo Naruto sonrojado por el error que cometió y la castaña solo reía de eso-nadie me comprende

-yo te comprendo-dijo Tenten de lo mas normal-se tiene muchas ganas de sexo en ese estado, pero le has dicho a Sasuke que no pasa nada?

-se lo he dicho y también mi abuela Tsunade, pero el dice que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para tener sexo después de que nazca el bebé-la castaña afirmó con la cabeza

-otra cosa, no me has dicho si será niño o niña

-eso es otra cosa-dijo alterado Naruto y tomando u poco de café para luego suspirar por lo bueno que estaba lo que había tomado-el muy Teme no quiere que sepamos el sexo del bebé asta que nazca

-y tú que crees que será?

-no lo se, lo importante es que nazca con mucha salud-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido-se que me está escondiendo algo, lleva unos días extraño-Tenten alzó una ceja-por tu expresión no sabes nada

-pues no-dijo Tenten y Naruto comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y puso sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en el cabello-Naruto puede que tenga mucho trabajo

-tú estás en la oficina y no hay tanto trabajo para que llegue tan tarde, desde hace tres días que llega muy tarde en la noche-unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules y Tenten se preocupó poniendo una mano en el brazo del rubio para comenzar acariciar-estoy tan gordo que se ha buscado algún amante o varios

-Naruto fuera preocupaciones, recuerda que estás embarazado y sobre que Sasuke tiene amantes no lo creo

-se que tiene algún amante, a noche olía aún perfume que no es suyo ni mío, me engaña y te juro que le voy arrancar las pelotas como esta noche llegue tarde-Tenten palideció por lo que le podía pasar a su amigo-como le digas algo …

-recuerda que también soy tu amiga y no le diré nada de lo que planeas, quiero seguir viviendo-dijo Tenten-mira Naruto, yo no creo nada de eso que tiene un amante, puede que salga a tomar algo con algún amigo-el rubio la miró con odio-entiende Naruto, que las parejas necesitan su espacio, al igual que tú y yo, muchas veces salgo por la noche con mis amigas y tú también sales con tus amigos sin que esté Sasuke

-entonces le estoy asfixiando-dijo Naruto y la castaña suspiró

-no le asfixias-dijo con comprensión Tenten

-entiendo-susurró Naruto y en ese momento el teléfono de la castaña sonó y esta miró la pantalla-tu esposo me reclama-el rubio frunció el ceño

-no es mi esposo-dijo con enfado Naruto y Tenten lo miró sin entender

-es como si lo fuerais

-yo no he visto la boda por ningún lado-dijo esta vez con ira Naruto

-vale, contestaré-dijo Tenten-Si? De acuerdo Sasuke ahora voy-colgó y se guardó el teléfono-me tengo que ir-se levantó-nos vemos-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y la castaña se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma y Sora llegaron a la casa de este último, al entrar notaron que no había nadie

-mis padres no están-dijo Sora-no se que estarán haciendo, llevan unos días que llegan tarde a casa

-recuerda que son pareja-dijo de lo mas normal Menma y Sora lo miró

-no digas eso, son mis padres

-te entiendo de solo pensar que mis padres hacen esas cosas me dan arcadas-Sora sonrió

-aprovecharé para hacer la tarea

-quieres que la hagamos juntos?-Sora solo se le quedó mirando serio

-no seré un plan tuyo para que tu ego suba por las nubes

-claro que no-dijo Menma indignado-pero si no quieres me voy-Sora suspiró

-hagamos la tarea juntos-dijo Sora-vamos a mi cuarto-el Doncel caminó seguido de Menma asta su cuarto y al entrar cerraron la puerta, dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y ellos se sentaron también en el suelo, sacaron las cosas para comenzar la tarea, sin poder evitarlo Menma miraba a Sora fijamente sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro, ya que Sora estaba concentrado haciendo la tarea, cuando Menma creía que el Doncel iba a mirarlo apartaba la mirada para mirar la tarea que tenía que hacer, en cambio Sora notaba extraño a Menma a parte que se preguntaba por que permitía que estuviera con él pero no podía evitar de estar junto a Menma, de vez en cuando le miraba y se sonrojaba para luego rápidamente mirar la tarea que estaba haciendo, Menma volvió a mirar a Sora y se dio cuenta que este apartó la mirada de él con un pequeño sonrojo, inconscientemente sonrió y recordó cuando se enteró que era él a quien le gustaba Sora, eso le hacía tener un calorcito en el pecho y se dijo lo idiota que era por no darse cuenta de eso como no darse cuenta lo que él sentía por ese Doncel, tuvo que pasar tres días para aceptar sus sentimientos, no le desagradaba la idea pero él se conocía perfectamente como era y no podía evitar mirar a otras personas por eso le dijo lo que le dijo, que él tampoco podía ser su amigo pero se conformaba con eso, no quería hacer daño a Sora, no quería arriesgar una amistad de años por una estupidez de las suyas, por eso no quería decirle si quería ser su novio por si él cometía el mas grande error de estar con otra persona y hacer sufrir a Sora, pero también sabía que tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría, por eso no quería ser su amigo pero a la vez si quería serlo para tenerlo con él

-hipócrita-susurró Menma a él mismo

-has dicho algo?-dijo Sora como si no hubiera escuchado pero si le escuchó

-no-dijo Menma y miró al Doncel que este le miraba, los dos se miraban a los ojos como si algo no les dejara apartar la mirada, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se iban acercando asta que sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros y cerraron los ojos lentamente asta que Menma junto los labios con los del Doncel para comenzar un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, los corazones de ambos latían con rapidez y fuerza parecía que se iban a salir del pecho, el varón puso su mano en la mejilla del Doncel y notó como las lágrimas de este bajaban por su rostro y sin mas Menma se separó, miró a los ojos de Sora con miedo y los ojos de Doncel había un brillo especial, Menma con rapidez recogió sus cosas y sin mas se fue, Sora al verse solo, puso su mano en sus labios que tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-me besó-susurró Sora-mi primer beso-pasó su mano por su mejilla-lloré por que estaba feliz-agachó la mirada sin quitar su sonrisa-puede que pensara que yo no quería

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma llegó a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo, mas entrar cerró la puerta con un portazo y se quedó apoyado en la puerta, su mochila cayó al suelo y puso su mano en el lado del corazón que seguía latiendo con rapidez, sabía que había corrido mucho pero de eso no se trataba, su corazón comenzó a latir a si de deprisa cuando besaba a Sora

-si un simple beso me puse a si no quiero pensar cuando -negó con la cabeza rápidamente dejando de hablar, miró al techo con una sonrisa-no puedo ser un hipócrita-cerró los ojos y una lágrima salió que resbaló por su mejilla-le amo-abrió los ojos y miró al frente, cogió su mochila y suspiró fuertemente y se encaminó hacia el interior asta que llegó a las escaleras, iba a subir cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él

-te ocurre algo Menma?-El chico sonrió y miró a su padre Doncel-dime lo que te pasa, yo te puedo ayudar-Menma abrazó repentinamente a Naruto

-te quiero papi-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por que hacía un tiempo que su hijo no le decía eso, Menma se separó-estás genial, puedo presumir que eres el papi mas lindo del mundo-Naruto se sonrojó

-gra … gracias-dijo Naruto-y a que se debe eso?

-voy a luchar por tener a la persona que amo-dijo Menma para luego dar un beso en la mejilla a Naruto-voy a ir acabar la tarea-Menma subió las escaleras con rapidez y Naruto se le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche, Menma, Sarada y Sayuri ya estaban durmiendo en cambio Naruto estaba en su cuarto que compartía con su pareja pero este aún no había llegado, el rubio hacía una hora y media había llamado a la empresa y allí ya no había nadie, Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada era de enfado, su pie daba golpes en el suelo con rapidez, en ese momento sintió una punzada en su vientre y pasó su mano acariciándolo e intentando tranquilizarse por que si él estaba nervioso el bebé también lo estaba y eso no era nada bueno, por eso intentó tranquilizarse pero no había forma de hacerlo por que su cabeza solo tenía imágenes de su pareja con otra personas y no haciendo cosas buenas, miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de al lado de la cama

-media noche-susurró con ira Naruto y cogió el reloj en sus manos y lo miró como si quisiera destruirlo en mil pedazos, veía como pasaba los minutos y su ira se incrementaba y agarrando con mas fuerza el aparato que no tenía culpa de nada, el rubio estaba tan concentrado mirando el reloj e imaginándose escenas de su pareja como también como podría matarlo sin que parezca un asesinato que no se percató que Sasuke entró al cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido, el azabache al ver al rubio mirando el reloj de una forma nada agradable quiso huir del lugar, pero se mentalizó que si estaba a si era por las hormonas de embarazado, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño por que tenía que estar descansando no matando con la mirada al pobre reloj

-Naruto que haces despierto, deberías de estar descansando-dijo serio Sasuke, Naruto inmediatamente miró con ira al azabache que este sudó frío y se arrepintió de haberle dicho algo, el rubio se levantó lentamente y encaró al azabache, este se iba acercar pero el rubio con una gran fuerza le lanzó el reloj a su rostro, Sasuke pudo esquivarlo con mucha suerte y se escuchó como el pobre reloj golpeó la puerta rompiéndose al momento, Sasuke miró el reloj echo pedazos en el suelo y volvió a mirar al rubio

-por que hiciste eso-reclamó Sasuke y Naruto frunció mas el ceño y cogió otra cosa y se la lanzó al azabache-Naruto deja de lanzarme cosas, vas a despertar a los niños

-maldito-gritó Naruto con ira-después de hacerme esto te atreves a engañarme

-que-dijo como pudo Sasuke intentando esquivar todo tipo de objetos, tanto el eléctricos como ropa-tranquilízate no es bueno para el bebé-esas palabras enfurecieron mas al rubio que sin poder impedirlo empezó a salirle lágrimas, cogió una de las lámparas

-solo te importa eso y yo-gritó Naruto lanzándole la lámpara-eso es lo que querías para luego largarte e irte con cuantos amantes tengas

-pero que dices-alzó la voz Sasuke e intentando acercarse al rubio que este cogió la radio que ese era un objeto mas pesado y esa fue la oportunidad del azabache para acercarse al rubio e impedir que cogiera la radio

-ni te acerques por que con esto te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo-amenazó el rubio y Sasuke frunció el ceño y con gran rapidez hizo que el rubio soltara la radie y lo agarró él de las muñecas y pegándolo en la pared-suéltame-gritó con enfado y las lágrimas le seguían saliendo sin control-no me toques después de haber estado con tu maldito amante

-tranquilízate y de donde sacas eso?-dijo serio Sasuke

-hueles a perfume de algún Doncel o mujer barata-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que hacéis-dijo una voz de chica enfadada, Sasuke miró y se trataba de Menma y Sarada con caras de enfado y Sayuri que esta parecía que iba a llorar

-pero que tipo de fetiche tenéis para tener sexo-dijo Menma viendo como Naruto se removía en el agarre de Sasuke

-Menma no es momento-dijo enfadada Sarada y con un tic en la ceja-odio que me despierten

-yo también lo odio-dijo Menma entrecerrando los ojos

-ir a dormir-ordenó Sasuke

-os estáis peleando?-dijo Sayuri con lágrimas en el rostro y Sasuke no supo que decir

-que no me toques-gritó Naruto dando un rodillazo a Sasuke en su entrepierna que este inmediatamente vio las estrellas y se arrodilló en el suelo intentando que el dolor se fuera, Naruto aprovechó para alejarse-vete con tu amante de turno-Sarada palideció y Menma dio un paso atrás con miedo, Sayuri solo dejó de llorar asustada-dile a ellos tres que tienes un maldito amante por que yo estoy como una ballena-comenzó a llorar desesperadamente el rubio poniéndose sus manos en la cara, Menma y Sarada miraron a su padre varón automáticamente

-te pasaste … Naruto-susurró Sasuke como pudo y poniéndose lentamente de pie intentando aguantar el dolor

-que me pasé-dijo con un tic en el ojo el rubio y dio un paso hacia su pareja pero inmediatamente paró poniendo sus manos en su vientre haciendo un grito de dolor-me duele-comenzó a respirar con dificultad-mi bebé

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke preocupado olvidándose de su dolor y se acercó al rubio

-no te me acerques-dijo como pudo Naruto-no quiero que me toques

-Naruto-dijo Sarada asustada y se acercó al rubio-túmbate en la cama e intenta respirar-la chica intentó que Naruto se levantara y Sasuke se acercó para ayudar, el rubio no lo alejó ni nada estaba mas pendiente en tranquilizarse e intentar respirar con normalidad

-Menma que pasa?-dijo asustada Sayuri

-no lo se-susurró Menma paralizado ya que no sabía que hacer, entre Sarada y Sasuke acostaron a Naruto en la cama

-llamaré a tu abuela Tsunade-dijo Sasuke

-ya estoy bien, solo quiero descansar-dijo en un susurro Naruto, ya se le notaba que el dolor que sintió se iba

-te dejaremos descansar-dijo Sarada y miró a su padre

-es mejor que esté solo por si se vuelve a alterar-dijo Sarada, Sasuke suspiró

-podéis traerme algo?-dijo Naruto con los ojos casi cerrados

-claro-dijo Sarada-que quieres?

-un tomate-a los presentes le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-vale-dijo Sarada y todos salieron del cuarto, cerraron la puerta y Sasuke suspiró e hizo una mueca de dolor

-Sayuri ve a dormir-dijo Sasuke

-pero …

-todo está bien, princesa-dijo Sasuke cortando a su hija pequeña que esta afirmó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto-iré a por el tomate

-es peor que tú-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa que era divertida ya que notaba que su padre aguantaba el dolor-con los tomates

-a ti también te gustan-dijo Sasuke

-pero no tanto-dijo Menma

-mejor que valla Menma-dijo Sarada seria

-por que yo?

-por no hacer nada-dijo Sarada-valla hijo eres

-yo estaba dando apoyo-dijo Menma con orgullo y Sasuke y Sarada alzaron la ceja-mentalmente

-idiota-dijo Sarada-ve tú, valla que vea a papa y se ponga peor-Menma miró a su padre como Sarada

-tienes un amante?-dijo directo Menma

-le vais a creer?-dijo indignado Sasuke

-lo tienes-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke-no se de donde a sacado eso-sus dos hijos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados

-te lo mereces-dijo sin mas Menma-por el golpe que te ha dado, seguro que ahora no podrás utilizarlo para tus amantes

-Menma no tengo ningún amante-dijo Sasuke

-si no lo tienes haz las cosas bien, papa-dijo Sarada-por que llegas tan tarde-la chica se acercó a su padre y lo olfateó-tienes olor a otro perfume, a varios-se cruzó de brazos Sarada

-esto es una confusión-intentó defenderse Sasuke

-explícate-dijo Menma

-deben ser los perfumes de Deidara y Gaara, he estado con ellos

-te estás acostando con ellos dos?-dijo Sarada enfadada y Menma abrió los ojos para luego sonreir

-joder, eres mi héroe-dijo Menma y Sarada le golpeó en la cabeza

-por que dices eso?

-por que Gaara está muy bien y el tío Deidara también, lo que daría yo ser mas mayor y tener un trío con ellos-recibió dos golpes mas en la cabeza, uno de parte de su hermana y otro de su padre

-respeta-ordenó Sasuke a su hijo, Menma se sobó el lugar golpeado-mirar los dos lo que pasa es que estoy preparando algo que quiero que sea una sorpresa, y me están ayudando un poco Deidara y Gaara, aunque ellos también ayudan a Itachi y Sai-los dos mas jóvenes se miraron

-de que se trata?-dijo Sarada

-no os lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa algo que Naruto desea y quiso que fuese de esa manera-dijo Sasuke-no le digáis nada

-de acuerdo, no diré nada-dijo Sarada

-solo espero que valga la pena por el rodillazo que recibiste-dijo Menma sonriendo-tiene que doler un golpe en ese lugar-Sarada negó con la cabeza y Sasuke bufó

-valdrá la pena-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-iré a buscar el tomate-dijo Menma-otra cosa papa, piénsate la próxima vez en dejarlo embarazado-dijo serio

-por que?-dijo Sasuke

-con Sayuri por casi me mata y ahora te tocó a ti-dijo Menma-solo espero que cuando entre al cuarto no me golpee a mi en mi herramienta, soy joven y aún la tengo que utilizar mucho-dijo con pena Menma

-pervertido-dijo Sarada y Sasuke rodó los ojos

Continuará …..

Que os pareció espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber que opináis


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo27

Era por la tarde, Naruto, Sayuri, Menma y Sarada estaban en la sala bastante entretenidos viendo la televisión y de vez en cuando comiendo algunas galletas sin perderse detalle de la película que estaban viendo, ya que era el momento que el policía atraparía al malo y eso le tenía en tensión a Naruto

-ahora es el momento, dispárale y mátalo-dijo Naruto al policía y Menma entrecerró los ojos

-como si te fuera a escuchar-susurró con burla Menma y Naruto lo miró con enfado

-has dicho algo, niño-dijo Naruto enfadado

-nada-dijo Menma un poco asustado y Naruto volvió a mirar la pantalla de la televisión y vio como el malo estaba ya muerto y llegaban los demás policías para felicitar al protagonista

-me perdí como lo mataban-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos

-se sabía que el malo iba a morir por el protagonista-dijo Menma de lo mas normal y Sarada solo negó con la cabeza con un suspiro, Naruto ante ese comentario se levantó enfadado

-eres igual que tu tonto padre-dijo Naruto-que mañas tendrás de él

-yo no me parezco tanto a papa-dijo Menma-solo un poco

-eres igual que bastardo-Menma no supo que decir ante lo dicho por Naruto-maldito infiel-dijo con ira Naruto y comenzó a caminar

-yo no creo que te sea infiel-dijo Sarada y Naruto paró y la miró con odio

-como es tu padre tienes que defenderlo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto te defiendo mas a ti que a él-dijo Sarada con el ceño fruncido levantándose

-para ser chica deberías de estar de mi lado-dijo Naruto y Sayuri solo miraba a su hermana y a su papi, en cambio Menma solo suspiró-o es que te gustaría que te fueran infiel

-claro que no-dijo Sarada-y si eso pasara le daría una paliza a mi pareja

-pues no defiendas a Sasuke-dijo Naruto cogiendo aire para luego soltarlo por la boca-debo de tranquilizarme-se dijo a si mismo y Sarada optó por no decir nada mas y en ese preciso momento llegó a la casa Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola a todos-dijo Sasuke

-hola papa-dijo Sayuri acercándose a su padre y Sasuke la sonrió y se puso a su altura

-como se a portado mi princesa?

-muy bien-dijo la mas pequeña

-que bien y debes de seguir portándote bien

-siempre lo hago-dijo Sayuri y Naruto entrecerró los ojos viendo a Sasuke

-lo se pero esta noche debes de quedarte con Sarada y Menma-los dos chicos se miraron entre si y a Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo

-que descarado-dijo de mala gana Naruto y todos le miraron y Sasuke se le acercó

-Naruto esta noche saldremos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo interpretó como una orden-ponte elegante para que estés lindo-Sasuke comenzó a caminar-yo iré a prepararme-salió de la sala

-pero que se cree-dijo enfadado Naruto-no pienso seguir sus ordenes-suspiró fuertemente-pienso ir con esta ropa-Naruto iba vestido con un peto de color azul claro con una camiseta blanca de manga larga

-yo creo que deberías …

-no-cortó Naruto a Sarada-si quiere que valla con él algún lado iré a si-se volvió a sentar con algo de dificultad el rubio y su mirada se entristeció-dice para verme lindo-susurró pero fue escuchado por los tres menores-eso significa que no me veo lindo en ningún momento-Menma se levantó y se acercó a su hermana Sarada, cosa que Sayuri se acercó a su papi

-para mi siempre te ves lindo, asta cuando estás enfadado-dijo con una sonrisa Sayuri y Naruto la miró con una sonrisa triste

-gracias, nena, pero eso debería decirlo tu padre-y los ojos del rubio comenzaron a humedecerse por las ganas de llorar que tenía

-papi no llores-dijo Sayuri acariciando la mejilla de su papi

-oye Sarada-dijo Menma-si en un futuro decido tener un hijo mátame-Sarada lo miró sin comprender y también lo hizo Naruto-no quiero lidiar con una persona como él-Sarada inmediatamente miró a Naruto que este cogió algo y se lo tiró a Menma y Sarada solo apartó a su hermano del objeto que le iba a golpear

-como te atreves-dijo Naruto

-quieres matarme?-dijo Menma

-niño desconsiderado-dijo Naruto hiendo hacia Menma con ganas de estrangularlo y Menma se puso detrás de Sarada que esta tenía cara de terror

-que pasa?-todos miraron a Sasuke que acababa de bajar y vio esa escena que Naruto quería matar a su hijo

-papa estás guapísimo-dijo Sayuri ya que Sasuke llevaba un traje azul oscuro, con camisa celeste, corbata roja y chaqueta a juego al color de pantalones

-gracias, princesa-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio-Naruto no te vas a cambiar de ropa?

-no-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke suspiró-vas a ver alguno de tus amantes?

-no tengo ningún amante-dijo serio Sasuke-además te dije que íbamos a salir

-y si no quiero-retó Naruto

-Naruto estás …

-insoportable-cortó el rubio a Sasuke-eso es lo que vas a decir

-no iba a decir eso-dijo Sasuke-solo quiero que salgamos los dos solos

-de acuerdo, iré contigo-dijo Naruto-pero quiero conocer a tu amante de turno-Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza-iré con esta ropa por que tú no decides lo que tengo que ponerme-el rubio caminó asta que salió de la sala para coger una chaqueta, Sasuke solo lo siguió pero vio la sonrisa divertida de Menma

Estaban Sasuke y Naruto en el coche, el rubio miraba por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido y el azabache miraba de vez en cuando de reojo al rubio

-Naruto-el rubio frunció mas el ceño-no se por que piensas que tengo un amante pero te digo que no lo tengo-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-entonces por que llegas tarde-dijo Naruto pasando su mano por su mejilla ya que una lágrima resbalaba por ella, por que tienes el perfume de otra persona, Sasuke paró el coche ya que el semáforo se puso rojo y miró al rubio y vio que este estaba llorando-joder ni siquiera me tocas-el azabache abrió los ojos-y hoy quieres ir algún lado, seguro por que tu conciencia te mata y a si estás bien contigo mismo y crees que yo me pondré feliz-se quitaba las lágrimas con sus manos con desesperación-malditas hormonas, también se que mi carácter es de lo peor pero no puedo evitarlo

-Naruto no soy tan estúpido en tener un amante, se que es lo de perderte varias veces y no pienso volver hacerlo por una estupidez como esa-Naruto lo miró sorprendido-tú eres una de las personas mas importantes que tengo en mi vida-le quitó con su dedo una lágrima de su mejilla-se que el embarazo tengas un humor difícil, pero a mi eso me da igual, lo soportaría toda la vida si fuese necesario por que eres tú, mi alma gemela, la persona que amo-sonrió Sasuke

-perdóname-dijo Naruto-me he comportado muy mal contigo

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Sasuke-y sobre si te toco o no, tenemos toda la vida por delante, sinceramente ganas no me faltan, pero no quiero hacerte daño a ti ni al bebé

-me lo dijiste pero como estoy tan gordo me pongo a pensar cosas-Sasuke puso la mano en el vientre abultado del rubio con una sonrisa

-estás embarazado, no gordo, y si lo estuvieras a mi no me importaría por que te amo por lo que eres no por lo que veo- Naruto abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerró por lo que dijo Sasuke

-joder, cuando quieres eres muy cursi-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y con un sonrojo. Sasuke solo se le acercó y lo besó en los labios y es cuando escucharon como los demás coches pitaron y se separaron, Sasuke se puso bien para volver a poner en marcha el coche y Naruto frunció el ceño con un tic en la ceja-que se crees esos idiotas-dijo con enfado-voy a salir para darles una paliza a todos-Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a conducir

-debes de estar tranquilo no ocasionar una pelea-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió la guantera para buscar algo-que buscas?

-me apetece chocolate, aunque no se por que busco tú no comes dulce-cerró la guantera y puso sus manos en su vientre acariciándolo-malditos antojos de comer chocolate amargo, le saldrá una marca al bebé por no comerlo

-tengo una barra donde buscabas-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-no recordaba que a ti te gusta el chocolate amargo-dijo Naruto feliz y abrió otra vez la guantera y comenzó a buscar asta que la encontró, le quitó el envoltorio y comenzó a comérsela lentamente-riquísima

-el bebé solo te hace comer cosas que me gustan a mi

-no me hables de eso-dijo Naruto con cara de placer comiéndose el chocolate, Sasuke solo sonrió-llevo seis meses sin poder probar ni oler mi adorado Ramen-miró a Sasuke-quieres un poco?

-no pero espero que comas la cena que te tengo preparada-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio que este se acabó el chocolate

-por lo menos lo intentaré-dijo Naruto y se acercó a la mejilla de Sasuke para besarla-pero si es algo que te gusta a ti seguro que me lo como todo, ya sabes a este bebé le gusta todo lo que te gusta a ti

-pensé en eso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto cerró los ojos-cuando nazca dormirás todo lo que has dormido-el rubio sonrió

-eso espero-dijo Naruto y giró su rostro mirando a Sasuke-te amo-el azabache sonrió

-lo se, pero por que me lo dices tan de repente?

-por que me lo dijiste antes y yo no te dije

-eres un Dobe tonto

-y tu un Teme amargado-y los dos sonrieron

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sasuke aparcó el coche este salió para dirigirse abrir la puerta a Naruto, este inmediatamente se sonrojó por ese gesto del azabache, el rubio miró el lugar y pudo saber que estaban en la costa cerca del mar, miró a su pareja que este le sonrió para luego agarrar su mano y comenzar a caminar, Naruto no entendía por que estaba en ese lugar ya que no había ningún restaurante para cenar, miró el cielo y vio como la luna estaba llena con unas cuantas estrellas, dejaron de caminar y Naruto alzó una ceja ya que estaban por bajar unas cuantas escaleras, pero eso no era lo que le extrañaba si no que si bajaban las escaleras irían hacia la playa, miró a Sasuke que este soltó aire como si estuviera nervioso

-me has traído a la playa?-dijo Naruto sin entender

-vamos-dijo Sasuke agarrando con mas fuerza la mano del rubio y bajaron las escaleras, caminaron un poco mas y Naruto vio una mesa con dos sillas, la mesa tenía un mantel rojo, con dos platos vacíos, copas vacías y dos velas encendidas, volvió a mirar a Sasuke que este miraba al frente y de vez en cuando se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo, se acercaron a la mesa y Sasuke le sonrió al rubio-por una vez en la vida te trataré como el Doncel que eres-besó la mejilla del rubio con cariño y retiró la silla para que se sentara su pareja, Naruto se sentó sin comprender esa situación, Sasuke inmediatamente se sentó al frente del rubio-nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas

-Sasuke por que sepas que soy Doncel no significa que me trates como una niña, nunca me ha gustado ese tipo de trato

-lo se, pero quiero hacerlo una vez en la vida, se que si te tratase con delicadeza me matarías sin estar embarazado

-por lo menos eso sabes-dijo Naruto y miró el lugar para luego mirar el cielo oscuro e hizo una pequeña sonrisa que parecía de felicidad pero a la vez triste-mama y yo solíamos venir a la playa mucho, me decía que mi padre y ella venían mucho, me trae recuerdos agradables con mi madre

-no lo sabía

-no sabes muchas cosas-dijo con tristeza Naruto mirando esta vez el cubierto cogiéndolo-siempre la echaré de menos-Sasuke agachó la cabeza sin saber que decir-pero son buenos recuerdos y ella siempre está conmigo-miró al azabache con una sonrisa-por que aquí y no en un restaurante lujosos de los que te gustan a ti?-el azabache lo miró unos segundos para luego hacer una media sonrisa e iba a decir algo pero un carraspeo hizo que el rubio mirara hacia la persona como el azabache

-buenas noches, señores-el rubio parpadeó varias veces

-Sai que haces aquí

-aquí vestido de pingüino-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa

-nunca pensé que fueses tan educado-dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido

-eso es culpa de este bastardo que tienes en frente, también de Itachi, Deidara y de mi adorado Gaara-dijo Sai, Naruto solo lo miraba sin entender nada para luego mirar a Sasuke y después a Sai que en ese momento llegó Itachi con el mismo traje

-como veo que este zopenco no hace bien de camarero lo tendré que hacer yo-dijo Itachi con un suspiro lastimero pero al ver a Naruto sorprendido sonrió

-si Naruto yo también estoy aquí-dijo Itachi

-Itachi estás tan -a Naruto no le salía las palabras

-lo se, estoy muy atractivo-dijo orgulloso Itachi y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-eso mismo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando al rubio

-oye, y yo que-dijo Sai con falso enfado

-tu te ves raro-dijo Naruto y Sai agachó la cabeza con un suspiro lastimero

-que deprimente-susurró Sai e Itachi le dio un codazo

-seriedad, Shimura-dijo Itachi

-eso-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mirando a esos dos-recordar que sois en este momento camareros y nos tenéis que servir la cena

-como ordenes Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con diversión-traeré el vino

-recuerda que Naruto no puede beber alcohol-dijo Itachi-traeré la cena-suspiró Itachi-quien iba a decir que me iba a ver de esta forma-y sin mas se fue, Naruto miró a Sasuke para que le diera una explicación

-esos dos no sirven ni para ser unos camareros por unos minutos-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-me puedes explicar lo de esos dos?

-esa es la razón por lo que he llegado tarde, tenía que enseñar a esos dos para que se comportaran como camareros, me ayudaron Gaara y Deidara-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pero aún no entendía el por que-la cena será casera, echa por Deidara y Gaara-sonrió Sasuke de medio lado

-por eso olías a otro perfume-susurró Naruto para luego sonreír-tengo que pedir disculpas a Gaara y Deidara por pensar que tenían algo contigo-Sasuke frunció el ceño-ellos nunca tendrían algo contigo, eres tan raro y con cara de amargado-rió con gracia el rubio

-oye que no estoy tan mal

-si, si lo que tú digas-dijo Naruto sin darle importancia y en ese momento llegó Sai con una botella de vino y un refresco, puso las botellas en la mesa y miró a Sasuke y Naruto con una sonrisa de las suyas, Naruto y Sasuke solo le miraban

-para ser la primera vez y los ensayos no lo hago tan mal-dijo Sai y a Sasuke le salió una vena en la frente

-Sai-dijo Naruto y comenzó a tocar cada parte de la anatomía de Sai, Sasuke solo se puso su mano en los ojos y su codo en la mesa para intentar calmarse

-mi rubio recuerda que estoy casado, no me metas mano tan descaradamente-dijo Sai y Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza-por que hiciste eso-Naruto le enseñó lo que estaba buscando-el abridos

-exacto, grandísimo idiota-dijo Naruto levantándose y comenzando a descorchar la botella de vino sin ningún problema para luego abrir su refresco

-ahora que recuerdo tú fuiste camarero-dijo Sai

-el camarero debe de abrir tanto la botella de vino como el refresco, no lo debe de hacer el cliente, pero sobre todo debes de sonreír-dijo Naruto entregándole el abridor para luego sentarse

-pero yo estoy sonriendo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa

-lo único que logras es asustar, mejor no sonrías-dijo Naruto

-pero mi Gaara precioso me ha estado diciendo que sonría-dijo Sai mirando a Naruto

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-voy ayudar a Itachi el mal humorado-dijo Sai marchándose corriendo

-por que siempre debe de poner un apodo a alguien-dijo Naruto para él mismo y miró a Sasuke-tenía de habernos servido-negó con la cabeza y vio la media sonrisa de Sasuke-me vas ha decir a que viene todo esto?

-todo a su debido tiempo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio sopló y escucharon un ruido y los dos miraron al lugar y vieron a Itachi con un plato entre las manos al igual que Sai, los dos andaban lentamente como si tuvieran miedo a que se cayera el contenido del plato, iban tan lentamente que Sasuke como Naruto pensaron que nunca llegarían, al cabo de dos minutos los dos legaron y lentamente pusieron el plato en la mesa, Itachi al hacer su cometido sin derramar nada ni meter el dedo dentro del plato sonrió triunfante, Sasuke solo le miró como si fuese idiota, en cambio Sai al poner el plato delante del rubio este vio como el cado tocaba su dedo y este luego lo metió en su boca

-mi Gaara es un gran cocinero-dijo Sai sonriendo y el rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados con ganas de molerlo a golpes

-gané-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de superioridad-yo no metí el dedo y tú si, Sai-Itachi extendió su mano abierta a Sai, este suspiró y sacó un billete del bolsillo-con esto le regalaré unas flores a Deidara

-mi Gaara cocina mejor que Deidara-dijo Sai

-eso no es verdad-dijo Itachi serio mirando serio los ojos de Sai y este le miraba igual

-quieres probar-retó Sai con el ceño fruncido

-siempre Deidara cocinará mejor que el serio de Gaara-dijo Itachi y Sai miró el plato de Naruto y metió el dedo en el caldo y le puso el dedo delante de los labios de Itachi

-prueba y te darás cuenta que mi Gaara precioso es el mejor-dijo Sai intentando meter su dedo en la boca de Itachi que este se negaba a que le metiera el dedo, Naruto les miraba con asco y Sasuke tenía su mano en la frente negando con a cabeza

-no quiero-dijo Itachi y Sai en un rápido movimiento le metió el dedo en la boca a Itachi e inmediatamente le sacó y sonrió

-que tal?-dijo Sai

-esta bueno-dijo Itachi

-Sai-alzó la voz Naruto y el nombrado e Itachi le miraron y al ver el aura negra a su alrededor decidieron irse rápido del lugar-que son guarros-dijo Naruto

-yo les he tenido que soportar durante estos días a esos dos, pero te aseguro que es peor cuando están con Gaara y Deidara-Naruto miró a Sasuke y sonrió imaginándose como habría sido esos días

-parece que se llevan bien-dijo Naruto empezando a comer de ese apetecible caldo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-si-dijo Sasuke-mi hermano y-se puso a pensar unos segundos el azabache-y tu hermano se llevan bastante bien-el rubio sonrió

-Sai es mi hermano, siempre ha estado para todo conmigo, me a aconsejado, otra cosa es que si le hacía caso-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo sonrió, los dos comían tranquilamente y hablando de cosas triviales asta que acabaron de comer el caldo, a los minutos llegaron Itachi y Sai recogiendo los platos y el cubierto usado, se fueron, a los minutos volvieron cada uno con un plato con carne con salsa, iban igual de lentos para que no se derramara nada, eso le hacía gracia a Naruto y Sasuke no pudo aguantar de sacar su teléfono y sacar una foto sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta, llegaron a la mesa y dejaron el plato en la mesa, Naruto se esperaba que Sai le pasara lo mismo de antes pero no fue a si, pero si vio como Itachi metió el dedo en la salsa del plato de su hermano y lo puso en la boca de Sai que este le miraba sin entender

-prueba lo que hace mi querido Deidara-dijo Itachi y Sai cogió la muñeca de Itachi y metió su dedo en la boca, pero para desgracia de Itachi Sai comenzó a saborear su dedo e intentó sacarlo de la boca ajena, Sasuke puso cara de asco y Naruto negó con la cabeza-deja de hacer eso con mi dedo-exigió Itachi y Sai lo sacó haciendo un sonido de satisfacción

-quieres que nos alejemos y tenemos sexo salvaje mi querido Itachi-dijo Sai con voz seductora

-con quien lo haría sería con mi Deidara no contigo pervertido

-mira quien habla el que no deja de meter mano a su esposo-dijo Sai sonriendo

-por que solo soy pervertido con mi esposo-dijo Itachi

-largaros los dos-alzó la voz Naruto y los dos azabache se fueron rápido del lugar-hablan siempre de esposos-susurró esto de mala gana el rubio y Sasuke se dio cuenta

-por que no probamos esto?-dijo Sasuke

-tiene muy buena pinta-dijo Naruto y comenzó a comer y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, esta vez no hablaron de nada por que Naruto a ojos de Sasuke estaba demasiado serio y no sabía que decirle a parte que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir le podría sentar mal al rubio y era capaz de levantarse y marcharse y eso no quería, a parte que veía detenidamente al rubio y parecía aunque estuviera enfadado que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, acabaron de comer y Naruto se iba a levantar pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo, el rubio miró a la persona con ganas de golpearla pero al ver a Gaara y junto a él a Deidara se quedó sentado

-Naruto hemos neutralizado a Itachi y al tonto de Sai-dijo Gaara

-y a sido fácil-dijo Deidara

-teníamos de haber sido nosotros quien os sirviera la cena-dijo Gaara

-pero tu deseo era que fuesen ellos dos-dijo Deidara y Naruto lo miró sin entender mucho pero igualmente se mordió el labio inferior para levantarse rápidamente y abrazar a los dos Donceles llorando

-quiero irme a casa-dijo como pudo Naruto

-no te gustó la cena?-dijo con cariño Gaara

-si, pero-Naruto volvió a morderse el labio inferior-odio tener este comportamiento tan llorón

-Naruto tranquilízate-dijo Deidara -espera unos minutos y Sasuke te llevará a casa para descansar

-eso quiero-dijo Naruto separándose de los dos Donceles-pero es que me estoy imaginando cosas y no quiero equivocarme-Sasuke al escuchar eso abrió los ojos-se que no pasará

-la vida muchas vueltas-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-además puede que no estés tan equivocado-dijo Gaara guiñándole un ojo-no llevaremos esto y nos vamos

-puedo irme a tu casa Gaara? O a la tuya Deidara?-dijo Naruto los otros dos se miraron unos segundo para luego mirar a Sasuke que este miraba a Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke levantándose y acercándose a Naruto-yo quería que fuese como tú querías

-no se a que te refieres y no quiero pensarlo-dijo Naruto y Gaara y Deidara decidieron alejarse de la pareja unos metros

-creo que es el momento-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró como se sacaba algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, el rubio al ver una cajita de terciopelo abrió los ojos pero negó con la cabeza, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y dio un paso mas hacia Naruto para luego poner una rodilla en el suelo para abrir la cajita mostrando un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante-Naruto Uzumaki, quieres casarte conmigo?-el rubio abrió la boca y luego la cerró, solo miraba al azabache a los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de los suyos sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke en cambio ante el mutismo de su pareja se ponía mas nervioso de lo que estaba aunque no lo aparentaba o al menos eso creía él

-me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?-dijo Naruto con un hilillo de voz

-si

-por que?

-por que te amo desde el día que te vi sentado en ese banco en el parque, todos los días me felicito por haber tenido el valor de acercarme a ti, se que las cosas fueron mal desde ese momento, pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, solo me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño, como el día que te enteraste que Sakura era mi prometida, también el día que te dejé solo en el hotel, ese día debía de haberme quedado contigo, me maldigo también por no haber estado contigo cuando estabas embarazado a Menma, por no estar a tu lado, por no haberlo criado junto a ti-Naruto se puso su mano en el pecho y hizo un sollozo-también me arrepiento de no haber estado cuando Sayuri, de haber seguido las indicaciones de mi padre, yo siempre he pensado en ti, tú dolor era mi dolor-unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos negros-y ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte, quiero que seas mío con todas de la Ley, como la familia que somos, te amo a ti, solo a ti, no tengo ojos para nadie mas, quiero hacerte feliz por que yo soy feliz si tu eres feliz-Sasuke sonrió con una media sonrisa-quieres casarte conmigo, Naruto Uzumaki?-el rubio con las manos temblorosas las puso encima de la mano que sostenía el anillo y sonrió

-si quiero-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió ampliamente-yo también te amo-el azabache se puso de pie para sacar el anillo de la cajita y la puso en el dedo del rubio que este con una sonrisa lo miraba, Sasuke hizo que lo mirara y lo besó en los labios

-hey chicos si vais a tener sexo aquí puedo gravar?-Sasuke y Naruto miraron ha Sai que fue quien habló y junto a él estaba Gaara, Itachi y Deidara que todos sonreían, Naruto fue hacia Sai lo mas rápido que pudo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó

-me caso, Sai-dijo Naruto y se separó-serás mi padrino

-claro que si, hermano-dijo Sai para luego besar su mejilla-yo sabía que no era tan bastardo como aparentaba cuando lo conocí

-ves como yo tenía razón, Sai?-dijo Naruto

-felicidades Naruto-dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias-dijo Naruto abrazando al pelirrojo

-hermanito, felicidades-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le sonrió

-dame un abrazo cuñado-dijo Deidara abrazando a Sasuke-ves como no era tan difícil?-se separó y miró a Naruto- Naruto, felicidades

-Deidara, gracias-dijo Naruto abrazando al rubio de pelo largo, Itachi se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Naruto

-felicidades, cuñado-dijo Itachi

-gracias-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-nunca pensé que me escucharas cuando le dije a Tenten como quería que me pidieran matrimonio

-aunque no lo aparente siempre escucho todas tus tonterías como no tonterías-dijo Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente dejó esa expresión-aunque creí que te enfadarías y te irías ya que estos dos-miró a Itachi y Sai con enfado

-yo sabía que Sai no era bueno sirviendo e Itachi sería un negado para eso-Itachi como Sai fruncieron el ceño mirando al rubio-pero a sido divertido-miró a Gaara y Deidara-cocináis muy bien, sabía de Gaara pero de ti Deidara me sorprendió

-por que-dijo Deidara sin entender

-ya sabes, tu puedes tener un cocinero que haga la comida-dijo Naruto

-me gustó la cocina, pero siempre se ha dicho que aún varón se le conquista por el estómago-dijo Deidara

-pues eso a Naruto no le sirve-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró-cocina horrendo, su comida es para en venerar a las personas, lo mejor es no comer lo que cocin …-Sai no pudo continuar por que Naruto le golpeó en la cabeza

-pues eso va a cambiar-dijo decidido Naruto-aprenderé a cocinar por mi cuenta-a Sasuke le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo

-menos mal que no soy yo que tenga que probarla-dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke que estaba pálido

-pues estás errado, tú también la probaras-dijo Naruto e Itachi sonrió con burla-y tú también Itachi

-por que yo?-dijo Itachi señalándose a si mismo

-por que lo digo yo-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho-vosotros tres me daréis vuestra opinión

-vamos a morir-alzó la voz Sai con pánico y en ese momento Naruto lo volvió a golpear y cogió de la mano a Sasuke y se lo llevó del lugar casi arrastras

Continuará …..

Holaaaaa que tal el capi, espero que os haya gustado, he querido hacer un capítulo un poco gracioso, comentar a ver si os a gustado


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a su casa, sin hacer ruido subieron a su cuarto sin encender las luces, cuando cerraron la puerta y Naruto suspiró y miró el anillo de su dedo para luego mirar al azabache que este se empezó a quitar la ropa, el rubio se quitó la chaqueta para luego acercarse a Sasuke

-déjame que te ayudo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró para luego hacer una sonrisa, el rubio comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del azabache sin quitar su minara azul de la mirada negra, mientras desabrochaba los botones el rubio se fue acercando a los labios del azabache asta que le besó en un beso corto pero sin separarse, volvió a besar los labios ajenos quedando en los labios mas tiempo, y a si lo estuvo haciendo asta que le quitó lentamente la camisa a Sasuke y pasando sus manos por su hombros y brazos lentamente asta llegar al pantalón y comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón mientras posó sus labios en el cuello del azabache dándole pequeños besos, Sasuke solo suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, Naruto con tranquilidad desabrochó los pantalones del azabache para luego poner sus manos en la cintura y deslizar sus manos lentamente por dentro del pantalones y a si se deslizaron asta quedar en el suelo, Sasuke alzó su mano asta el rostro del rubio y le hizo mirarle a los ojos y el azabache vio en los ojos azules pasión, deseo y lujuria, se acercó a los labios del rubio y los besó, el beso era lento y con deseo, dio unos pasos hacia delante llevándose al rubio y dejar olvidados sus pantalones en el suelo, se separaron del beso cuando llegaron al lado de la cama

-es mi turno de ayudarte-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio para luego morderlo y eso le causó un escalofrío en su cuerpo al rubio, Sasuke pasó su boca por la mejilla del rubio dándole besos asta que llegó a la boca y besarla, mordió el labio inferior y pasó al cuello canela, mientras sus manos se puso en el pecho del rubio desabrochando uno de los botones del peto azul que llevaba puesto, luego desabrochó el otro botón y el peto cayó al suelo inmediatamente, Sasuke miró el rostro del rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados y el azabache sopló en los labios ajenos que hizo que abriera los ojos y ver esos ojos negros que pedían lo mismo que él, se mordió el labio inferior que para Sasuke fue algo excitante y se relamió los labios, y sin poder aguantarlo mas el azabache se abalanzó a los labios de Naruto besándolo con lujuria y brusquedad, el rubio no se quedó atrás y lo besó del mismo modo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache para meter sus manos adentro de la ropa interior y a si poder apretar el trasero del azabache-estás ansioso-susurró el azabache casi rozando los labios del rubio

-no sabes cuanto te necesito-dijo Naruto-quiero tenerte ya-exigió y se sentó en la cama para luego quitarse la camiseta y se quedó mirando a Sasuke que este se mordía el labio inferior-verme a si se que no debe de ser muy excitante-el rubio se echó para atrás quedando la espalda en la pared, Sasuke solo se acercó y besó los labios del rubio

-te dije que no me importa tu físico que lo que me gusta eres tú, pero recuerda que estás embarazado-Sasuke besó el vientre del rubio-cariño espero que estés durmiendo, por que papa va a jugar con tu papi-le dijo al vientre y Naruto sonrió y Sasuke le volvió a besar en los labios-en nuestra luna de miel no te voy a dejar que salgas de la cama para recompensarme estos meses

-puedo decirte lo mismo-dijo Naruto para besar los labios del azabache, en un rápido movimiento Naruto se posicionó en cima del azabache para besarle con lujuria y brusquedad que el otro correspondió del mismo modo, poco a poco se fueron quitando las prendas restante quedando desnudos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado dos días y todos estaban desayunando algo que había hecho Naruto, todos en la mesa miraban esa pasta pegajosa en sus platos que no sabían que era, Naruto se sentó con una tostada y un trozo de fruta y los demás le miraron

-papi que es esto-dijo Sayuri metiendo un dedo en su desayuno poniendo cara de asco

-tú desayuno-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-y tú por que no lo comes-dijo Sarada viendo esa pasta verdosa que le entraban nauseas

-por que yo tengo que comer saludable-le dio un mordisco a la tostada

-esto no es saludable?-dijo Sarada, Naruto no contestó seguía masticando de lo mas tranquilo

-paso de comer esta basura-dijo Menma levantándose-yo desayunaré otra cosa-se escuchó un ruido que venía de parte de Naruto

-te comes eso-dijo Naruto

-comételo tú-dijo Menma-no ves que esto es incomible, quieres matarnos?-Naruto miró a Menma y después eso que había hecho para el desayuno-te vas a quedar viudo antes de casarte

-no está tan malo como quieres decir-dijo Naruto y metió el dedo en esa pasta que él había hecho y se lo metió en la boca, inmediatamente salió corriendo al baño

-solo espero que no nos haga comer su comida para asesinar-dijo Menma cogiendo la tostada de Naruto y comenzar a comerla-me voy a la escuela

-Menma-dijo Sarada bebiendo un poco de zumo-te acompaño y me cuentas lo que ha pasado con Sora-Menma la miró y en ese momento entró Naruto

-te ha dicho algo?-dijo Menma

-no me ha dicho nada pero algo a pasado entre los dos a parte que ayer lo esquivabas-dijo Sarada

-necesitaba pensar-dijo Menma con un suspiro

-pero tu piensas?-dijo divertida Sarada para ponerse seria-que le has hecho?

-nada-dijo Menma-te cuento de camino a la escuela, pero ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer y quiero que le digas para poder hablar con él-Sarada afirmó con la cabeza

-nos vamos-dijo Sarada-Naruto por que no vas a clases de cocina?

-aprenderé por mi mismo-dijo seguro Naruto

-entonces moriremos-dijo Menma divertido

-vete a clase, Menma-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los dos chicos se fueron

-no deberías molestar a Naruto-dijo Sarada

-es divertido-dijo Menma con una sonrisa y Sarada negó con la cabeza para luego ponerse seria

-dime lo de Sora-dijo Sarada como si fuese una orden

-fui a su casa con él y no estaban sus padres-dijo Menma y Sarada le miró-íbamos hacer la tarea

-y que le dijiste?

-nada, por que piensas que le dije algo malo?-frunció el ceño Menma

-te conozco y siempre que hablas dices incoherencias

-tener hermanas como tú para que tenerlas-dijo Menma para luego seguir hablando-estaba todo bien asta que me di cuenta que nos estábamos besando

-que!-dijo sorprendida Sarada

-nos besemos-dijo Menma haciendo un suspiro-a mi me dio pánico y a él no le gustó

-por que crees eso?

-lloró pero yo no le forcé ni nada, nunca haría algo a si con nadie y menos con él-Sarada sonrió

-si le preguntas a Sora estoy segura que te lo dirá a parte que estoy convencida que no es por lo que tú crees-Menma no contestó y Sarada solo suspiró-que sientes por Sora?

-le quiero-dijo Menma

-solo le quieres? Como amigo, hermano, de que forma le quieres?

-estoy enamorado de él pero no quiero hacerle daño-dijo Menma mirando al cielo y Sarada sonrió

-por lo menos te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero no me vengas con eso que quieres ser su amigo por que no me lo creo

-yo no quiero eso, pero es que no se si voy a ser la persona que le haga feliz

-solo debes de intentarlo, por que si no lo haces siempre pensarás que si no lo has hecho que pudo haber sido-Menma miró a su hermana con una sonrisa

-por eso ayer no le dije nada, quería estar solo y ya se que voy hacer, por eso te pido que le digas que a la hora del descanso valla a la azotea, quiero hablar con él

-le diré-dijo Sarada y los dos siguieron hablando de otros asuntos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La hora del descanso llegó y Menma llegó a la azotea, estaba nervioso por que no sabía que palabras serían las correctas para hablar con Sora, miró a la pared con seriedad

-allí voy-cogió aire Menma-Sora quisiera decirte algo que dudo que vulva a decirte-estaba bastante serio-estoy enamorado de ti-silencio y cuando pasó unos segundos bajó la cabeza deprimido-patético

-el que es patético-Menma se enderezó por que sabía que era Sora-Sarada me ha dicho que quieres decirme algo, de que se trata?

-quiero ser sincero contigo

-no me gusta que me hable una espalda, podrías mirarme?-dijo Sora y Menma se giró-te escucho-Menma solo se le quedó mirando y a si pasó unos segundos que para ambos fue eternos

-joder, es bastante difícil y mas al tenerte escuchando-dijo mal humorado Menma

-no se que quieres decirme pero yo te voy a ser sincero y me cansé de ser paciente contigo-dijo Sora-por que me besaste?-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que el Doncel fuese tan directo a parte que no estaba acostumbrado que lo fueran con él los Donceles como las chicas

-ocurrió-dijo Menma y Sora frunció el ceño-quiero decir-suspiró fuertemente-no lo tenía planeado ni nada

-te … te arrepientes?

-no-dijo sin pensar Menma y Sora hizo una pequeña sonrisa-te seré sincero por eso quería que vinieras-cogió aire para continuar-me … me gustas-Sora solo se le quedó mirando-siempre ha habido algo que me ataba a ti, creía que era amistad o que te veía como un hermano, pero me he dado cuenta que no es nada de eso, me enfadaba cuando algún varón te hacía sonreír pero sobre todo cuando ponías en especial atención en mi padre a parte que te sonrojabas, al no entender lo que sentía quise alejarme de ti, tratarte con indiferencia y frialdad, pero también me conozco y por eso no confío en mi-Sora solo le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior-no quiero hacerte daño

-por … por que crees eso?-dijo como pudo Sora

-puede que sea por la edad o las hormonas, pero veo chica o Doncel que me llaman la atención y no puedo evitar en imaginarme cosas con ellos, por eso no confío en mi y no quiero hacerte daño, pero también quiero ser egoísta por que estoy enamorado de ti-Sora solo soltó una lágrima y se la quitó para luego sonreír

-no a estado mal está declaración-dijo Sora con una sonrisa triste-mejor que declararte a la pared-Menma se sonrojó

-estabas escuchando?

-si-dijo Sora

-y por que me has dejado decirte todo eso

-por que la anterior era patética-dijo Sora-pero ahora me escuchas a mi-Menma afirmó con la cabeza-te conozco de haces bastantes años y se como eres y asta tengo la confianza de golpearte si hace falta-Menma frunció el ceño-si es que me haces algo que me puede hacer daño-sonrió Sora-yo … yo te quiero desde hace muchos años, asta puedo atreverme a decir desde el día que te conocí, pero siempre he pensado que tu solo puedes quererme como aún hermano, pero Sarada-Menma rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermana-ella siempre me ha dicho que tú sentías algo por mi, yo quise creerla pero empezaste alejarte de mi y eso me dolió-suspiró fuertemente Sora y asta con un pequeño sonrojo-yo siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti y mis padres lo aceptan, se dieron cuenta antes que yo de ese sentimiento que te tenía-sonrió-yo confío en ti como que también quiero que confíes en mi-juntó sus manos y comenzó a mover los dedos en señal de nerviosismo-tú me diste mi primer beso, del chico al que amo y me hizo feliz y no pude evitar por la felicidad que tenía que me salieran unas lágrimas, se que tú no harías algo que yo no querría hacer

-de verdad que fue por eso?-dijo Menma-llegué a pensar que tú no querías y me asusté

-que idiota eres-dijo Sora mirando a otro lado con un sonrojo en su mejilla y Menma se le acercó para agarrar sus manos y este le miró

-Sora quieres que lo intentemos? Yo te amo y tú sientes lo mismo por mi-el Doncel abrió los ojos con un brillo especial-quieres ser mi novio?-Sora sonrió

-si-dijo el Doncel y Menma sonrió para luego abrazarle con fuerza

-te amo-susurró Menma en el oído del Doncel

-yo también te amo-dijo Sora para luego separarse y Menma se acercó para besarle en los labios que fue correspondido de la misma forma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba medio tumbado en el sofá de su casa con la televisión encendida, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y en su mano derecha tenía un bolígrafo que lo movía entre sus dedos. Su hermana Sayuri estaba sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el sofá donde estaba su hermano comiendo unos pastelitos sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del televisor

-como puede gustarte estas series románticas que ya sabes el final?-dijo Menma aburrido y Sayuri frunció el ceño-la protagonista es patética-miró el bolígrafo y se le cayó al suelo ya que se le resbaló por que chocó con el anillo de color de plata que tenía en el dedo-el tío del que se enamora que a la vez es el protagonista le hace de todo para hacerla daño y después acaban juntos como si ese tipo no le hubiera sido infiel con su mejor amiga o con su hermana que quiere ser rica consta del enamorado de su hermana menor, sin contar que la protagonista es tonta que se cree todo y perdona a la hermana mayor, patéticas estas series

-cállate Menma-gritó Sayuri enfadada e indignada

-es que no tienen lógica

-papa dile algo a Menma o le golpearé asta cansarme-gritó Sayuri y en ese momento por el grito de la rubio Sasuke vino

-que es lo que pasa?-dijo Sasuke

-que son esos gritos-dijo Naruto que también llegó

-es que Menma me está diciendo que es patético lo que veo-dijo Sayuri

-deja ver esa serie a tu hermana, Menma-dijo Naruto y Menma sopló para sentarse y coger el bolígrafo

-como le puede gustar eso a una niña de seis años-dijo de mala gana Menma

-tienes dieciséis años, Menma, cuando vas a madurar?-dijo Sasuke

-cuando olvidéis que debo de ser yo el que debe de estar a cargo de la empresa-dijo Menma

-sabes que Sarada quiere ser doctora, no la quites esa ilusión-dijo Sasuke

-y Sayuri?-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido

-quiero ser periodista-Menma rodó los ojos por lo dicho por su hermana menor

-Menma a ti te gusta no entiendo por que te rehúsas-dijo Naruto

-por que me va a quitar mucho tiempo-dijo Menma

-si te organizas tendrás tiempo para todo-dijo Sasuke-de mientras aprovecha tu tiempo de juventud

-dices cosas como Lee-dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sasuke y este rodó los ojos

-Naruto, Sasuke, salís esta tarde cierto?-todos miraron a la persona que entró a la sala que era Sora que llevaba en brazos a un Doncel de dos años de edad con el cabello negro y ojos azules muy parecido a Menma

-si-dijo Naruto y Sora se acercó a Menma y le entregó al mas pequeño que Menma con gusto lo cogió en brazos-Sora gracias por quedarte estos días que estamos Sasuke y yo de vacaciones para cuidar a Menma

-muy gracioso-dijo Menma y Naruto sonrió

-sabes que no me importa-dijo Sora y acarició el cabello del pequeño Doncel y se pudo ver en su dedo un anillo de plata muy parecido al de Menma-Sayuri, Deisuke y yo cuidaremos a Menma-sonrió con diversión

-Sora deberías de defenderme, eres mi novio-dijo indignado Menma-menos mal que no está Sarada

-ella está de viaje con Bolt-dijo Naruto

-ese chico no sabe como llevarse lejos a mi hija-dijo Sasuke de mal humor

-por que no dejáis de hablar, no me entero de lo que asa-dijo Sayuri enfadada ya que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba en la seria que estaba enganchada

-patético-susurró Menma

-esa es la seria de la que hablan todos?-dijo Sora

-tú también ves eso?-dijo Menma

-yo? No-dijo Sora mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado

-que patético-dijo Menma

-parece que has aprendido esa palabra-dijo divertido Sora

-muy gracioso-dijo Menma y miró a sus padres-os tengo que llevar yo al aeropuerto?

-nos harías un gran favor-dijo Naruto

-a que hora tenéis que estar?-dijo Menma y vio como su novio estaba sentado al lado de Sayuri viendo la serie, Sasuke miró el reloj

-cuando antes mejor-dijo Sasuke-llevemos las maletas al coche-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y Menma miró a los que veían la televisión

-vosotros dos prepararse que nos vamos-dijo Menma

-pero aún queda para que acabe-dijo Sora comiendo un pastelito y Menma rodó los ojos

-no creo que os perdáis mucho-dijo Menma-cuando dejemos a mis padres podemos ir algún lado

-ve con tu hermano-dijo Sora-me quedo con Sayuri-la niña afirmó con la cabeza

-Deisuke quieres ir al parque?-dijo Menma mirando a su hermano menor

-si-dijo Deisuke feliz

-allí veremos a muchos niños de tu edad y jugaras, también a sus mamas y papis-dijo Menma con una sonrisa y Sora se levantó

-iremos-dijo Sora

-pero no decías que te quedabas?-dijo Menma

-cambié de opinión-dijo Sora y miró a la rubia-Sayuri vamos

-pero

-no te gustaría dejar en evidencia a las chicas y Donceles que se acercan a Menma?-Sayuri solo sonrió con malicia-entonces vamos

-como te gusta enseñarla cosas que no debe a mi hermana-dijo Menma

-protejo lo que es mío-dijo Sora dando un beso rápido en los labios a Menma-y tú haces lo mismo, amor

-no te voy a discutir eso-dijo Menma

-chicos por que tardáis tanto?-dijo Naruto que entró a la casa

-papi lo que pasa es que Sora y Menma se estaban besando-dijo Sayuri

-nena, no digas esas cosas delante de tu padre-dijo Naruto-o se enfadará con Menma

-no hacíamos nada malo-dijo Menma y le dio a Deisuke a Naruto

-te voy a echar de menos, mi niño-dijo Naruto besando a Deisuke en la frente-te portaras bien, verdad?

-si-dijo Deisuke

-vamos que ha Sasuke no le gusta esperar-dijo Naruto y todos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al coche y prender rumbo al aeropuerto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sarada estaba en el cementerio, miraba una lápida en especial después de dejar unas flores, ella ahora no era una adolescente, si no una mujer echa y derecha, sus gafas le daba un toque de inteligencia y sabiduría, su cabello estaba por los hombros, se quitó una lágrima de su mejilla para sonreír

-hola mama, se que de donde estás me ves y sabes lo que hago, pero también sabes que siempre me ha gustado venir a verte aquí para contarte todo, eso también le pasa a Menma, que por lo que he visto no hace mucho que vino a visitarte, seguro que antes de casarse con Sora-Sarada no podía evitar de hablar con una sonrisa-sabes que te echado de menos como seguiré haciéndolo, como debes ver a mi lado está mi esposo Bolt que te lo presenté cuando nos hicimos novios, pero esta vez quiero presentarte a alguien, a nuestra hija-Sarada acarició al bebé que tenía en brazos su esposo-es muy pequeña aún pero te la estaré trayendo para que veas como crece, la he puesto tu nombre para recordarte, a Menma le agradó mucho al igual que a Naruto, me sorprendió papa pero ya sabía yo que no iba a tener ninguna pega, dijo que tenía tus ojos verdes y me alegré mucho, también es rubia como Bolt-a Sarada le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla pero no dejó de sonreír-te echado mucho de menos el momento que nació Sakura, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo, pero se que me dabas fuerza y ánimos allí donde estás, Naruto como sabes conmigo siempre se comportó como una madre-sonrió con gracia Sarada-quise decir como un padre y él me dio muchos consejos como papa a Bolt para soportar mi mal humor, Menma le dio también algunos consejos pero ya sabes como es Menma, siempre será un idiota asta teniendo un hijo de tres años, le viste cuando te lo trajo? Cada día está mas grande y será un rompe corazones, es como una mini copia de Menma, les trae locos a Sora y Menma, la empresa como sabes la lleva Menma y menos mal que Sora lleva toda la contabilidad o si no la hubiera llevado a la ruina, yo me estoy haciendo cargo del hospital y dicen que soy muy buena doctora

-eres la mejor-dijo Bolt y la besó en la mejilla

-sobre Naruto y papa, los años no pasan por ellos, lo digo por el amor que se tienen, parecen unos adolescentes sobre todo ahora que están de viaje en viaje, Sayuri y Deisuke cada día mas grandes y están hechos uns adultos muy responsables, podría decirte miles de cosas mama pero ya sabes como es papa con la puntualidad algo que al pasar del tiempo Menma a heredado, te vendré a visitar pronto, mama, y recuerda que te quiero-Sarada besó su mano para luego ponerla en la foto de su madre, cogió en brazos a su bebé y se fue tranquilamente agarrada de la mano de su esposo Bolt

**FIN **

Sinceramenteno teníha pensado poner Lemon ni nada, pero un comentario me dijo, en el próximo capitulo habrá Lemon, o algo a si decía, entonces me dije por que no poner algo de Lemon? Y a si lo hice puse poca cosa que espero que vuestra imaginación concluya con ese Lemon

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo como la historia, espero que el final sea de vuestro agrado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
